Sálvame de mi misma
by loly.hedwig.3
Summary: Después de siete años de amistad el trió de oro tiene que separarse. Draco Malfoy tiene como deber cuidar de Hermione Granger. Una promesa, dos corazones rotos, deseos de venganza y dos peligrosas misiones. ¿En que momento te enamoras de tu peor enemigo? ¿En realidad ya dejaste de amar a quien te lastimo? ¿Desde que instante, dejaste de ver solo por ti y viste solo por ella?
1. El comienzo de un dia muy largo

_**Hola:**_

**_Soy nueva aquí en fan fiction comencé a leer Dramione hace poco y después decidí hacer mi propia historia._**

**_Amo por completo la saga de Harry Potter, y ahora que he descubierto los fics no puedo dejar de leerlos._**

**_Es la primera historia que escribo y ya la había publicado antes en otra pagina, en ese sitio ya subí ocho capítulos. Realmente ahora que vuelvo a leer la historia creo que he ido mejorando capitulo tras capitulo capitulo, así que denle una oportunidad ;). el primero me quedo un tanto cursi y hasta parece Ronmione, pero no lo es ok. Pensé en editarlo y cambiarlo, pero prefiero ser fiel a lo que escribí en un principio._**

**_Este mi primer capitulo en Fan Fiction se lo quiero dedicar a Dan Grint, que me animo a comenzar a escribir, y de quien soy fiel lectora!_**

**_Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y consejos Dan!_**

**_Y obviamente no puedo dejar de lado a quienes me han estado leyendo, les agradezco mucho sus comentarios y que estén al pendientes de la historia es un gran alago y me motiva a seguir escribiendo para ustedes._**

Bueno pues me dejo de tanto rollo y les presento mi trabajo, espero les guste y me puedan regalar sus comentarios.

Como saben los personajes no me pertenecen, todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de la maravillosa JK Rowling.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1. El comienzo de un día muy largo.**_

A las afueras del castillo de Hogwarts se encontraban en las ruinas del puente, los tres amigos Harry, Hermione y Ron. La batalla recién había terminado, Voldemort había muerto y tal vez a partir de ahora sus vidas comenzarían a ser normales. Como si el universo entendiera de lo importante que era ese día, afuera había un clima hermoso y soleado.

Pronto se les unió Ginny, quien sin decir nada llego y abrazo a Harry aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al chico. Harry sabía que ella estaría devastada por la muerte de Fred, e incluso temía que Ginny no quisiera volver a saber nada de él, ya que se sentía culpable. Esa familia, los Weasley lo habían apoyado y cobijado desde hace 7 años, y al final eso les había costado el alto precio de perder a Fred. Pero contrario a lo que Harry temía, ahí estaba ella, la niña que se había enamorado de, el años atrás y de la que el también se enamoró poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, estaba abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Por su parte Ron y Hermione tenían mucho de qué hablar, ya que en medio de la batalla, al ver sus vidas en peligro, por fin se habían demostrado lo que sentían.

- Harry no me dejes nunca más. - _dijo Ginny quebrándose por un momento._

- No lo haré jamás, siempre juntos amor. - _enseguida planto un beso tierno y a la vez apasionado en los labios de la pelirroja._

- Creo que será mejor dejarlos solos- _exclamo Herms con una sonrisa, arrastrando a Ron lejos de ellos hasta el lago._

- NO VEO LA NECESIDAD DE DEJARLOS ¡SOLOS! HERMS- _dijo Ron prácticamente gritando_

- Aun no entiendo porque no te has resignado Ron- _dijo la chica algo impaciente _- Además nosotros también tenemos asuntos pendientes- le dijo arqueando una ceja y con una voz coqueta.

Ron al escuchar esto se puso más colorado que su propio cabello y emitió una sonrisa tímida y un gesto un poco bobo, que a Hermione le pareció encantador.

- Hermione, yo no soy como tu, no soy bueno con las palabras

- Entonces no hables…- _Herms lo jalo de la camisa y le planto un beso en los labios, el la tomo de la cintura y abrió sus labios, introduciendo la lengua en la boca de quien hasta hace muy poco era su mejor amiga._

Pero ahora ella era más que eso, para él era la chica más hermosa del mundo, quien no solo lo volvía loco, él estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, la quería a su lado para siempre.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida de la manera en que Ronald Weasley la besaba, pero acto seguido prefirió cerrar los ojos nuevamente y seguir disfrutando.

Se sentía en las nubes, Ron el chico por el que tanto había llorado en 6to año, estaba ahí primero nervioso y ahora apasionado llenándola de amor…

De repente entendió como se había sentido Harry al besar a Cho en 5to año, ya que su beso comenzó a sentirse más lento y.. ¿húmedo?. Ron estaba llorando.

Se separaron lentamente Ron agacho la cara y dijo:

- Lo siento Herms, lo arruine.

- No digas eso-_ la chica tomo la barbilla del pelirrojo y la levanto suavemente para verlo a los ojos_

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Creo que mi rango emocional ya no es el de una cucharilla de té Herms, _dijo el chico con una media sonrisa._

- Jaja creo que así es Ronald.-_ ella estaba desconcertada, el había pasado de hermano celoso, a tímido bobo, a chico apasionado, después la beso lento y tierno, derramo un par de lagrimas y finalmente sonrío débilmente, ¡Todo en un lapso de 10 minutos o menos!._

- Sabes, tengo dos teorías, la primera es que soy terrible besando y la segunda es que al igual que Cho en quinto año, estas en medio de una montaña rusa de sentimientos.

- Por supuesto que tienes razón, tu primera teoría es bastante…

- RON! - _dijo la chica mirándolo de manera severa._

- Tu primera teoría es bastante ridícula hermosa, mientras que en la segunda diste en el clavo, la verdad no sé ni que me pasa, aunque no entendí, ¿Estoy en medio de una qué?

- Una montaña Rusa Ron, es un juego muggle bastante divertido, extremo, lleno de adrenalina. _Hermione estaba sonrojada, Ron le había dicho "hermosa"._

- Pues tendrás que enseñármelo algún día.

- Ahora que lo dices no sería mala idea, supongo que necesitamos urgentemente algo de diversión, pero no me cambies de tema Ronald, ¿estas así por Fred no es cierto? - _En esta última frase su voz era más suave y pausada._

Ron cerró los ojos y se sentó en el césped a la orilla del lago, Hermione se sentó junto a él y lo abrazo con ternura y cariño, el comenzó a llorar, casi sin hacer ruido, su llanto tenía una tristeza que Hermione nuca había visto en el.

- Es solo que, nunca estás preparado para estas cosas, me entiendes,- _la chica solo asintió con la cabeza_, - Cuando escuchaba la radio mientras buscábamos los horrocruxes, siempre imaginaba lo peor, pero vivirlo- _el pelirrojo sollozo muy fuerte_, - vivirlo es muy diferente.

Por un momento Hermione pensó en sus padres, si estarían bien, si había una remota posibilidad de que la recordaran, de que la extrañaran, pero eso era imposible, les había borrado todos los recuerdos sobre ella y los había enviado a Australia, para que fueran felices lejos de todo este dolor, para mantenerlos a salvo.

Volteo a ver a Ron y por primera vez no sabía si tenía las palabras correctas, recargo su espalda en el pecho del chico quien aun estaba sentado, el pelirrojo la abrazo y ella por fin dijo:

- No te diré que se lo que sientes porque no es así, lo que puedo decirte es que estoy aquí, para ti, para lo que necesites.

- Lo sé, es genial esto,- _acto seguido le dio un delicado beso en el cabello y pudo aspirar su delicioso aroma._

- A que te refieres- _dijo Herms con voz serena_

- Esto, enamorarte de tu mejor amiga, es como tener el paquete completo, soy muy afortunado.


	2. Nace una familia

_**Capítulo 2. Nace una familia**_

Mientras tanto en un aula del castillo que había quedado en ruinas y cuya puerta no podía cerrarse por completo, estaban los Malfoy.

Lucius, Narcisa y Draco Malfoy, habían estado largo rato callados, solo mirando a la nada cuando Lucius rompió el silencio.

- Es una locura, no podemos reintegrarnos así como si nada, hemos quedado como traidores al no seguir luchando junto al señor tenebroso, y "los buenos" del mundo mágico no querrán saber nada de nosotros, por haber estado con el antes.

- ¿ENTONCES PRETENDES QUE CONTINUEMOS CON SU ESTÚPIDA CAUSA?-_Sorprendentemente quien había dicho esto no era Draco, sino Narcisa._

- No estoy dispuesta a perder a mi hijo, que te entre bien en la cabeza Lucius.

Draco escuchaba sorprendido la discusión de sus padres, su madre jamás había discutido las ordenes y deseos de su padre, y ahora no solo discutía con el si no que parecía estar llena de odio en contra de su antiguo "amo".

- Crees que no lo sé Narcisa, tus deseos de no perder a Draco, nos llevaron a ser quienes cometieran la más grande traición contra el Señor Tenebroso.

- ¿De qué habla madre? - _Draco no estaba molesto, era más bien curiosidad lo que se percibía en su voz._

- Cuando ese maldito mestizo- decía Narcisa cuando la interrumpió Lucius.

- Narcisa no lo llames así.

- Padre ya no tiene caso temerle, no seas ridículo- _Draco hizo una mueca de asco y desprecio_- Ni siquiera debes sentir respeto por su memoria, ese a quien llamas "Señor" nos hizo muchísimo daño.

Lucius se quedó callado recordando lo desdichadas que habían sido sus vidas desde que el volvió.

- Continua madre- dijo el rubio.

- Cuando ese infeliz mestizo le lanzo el hechizo asesino al chico Potter, ambos cayeron desplomados e inconscientes, después de unos minutos que parecieron horas, ese idiota despertó y se levanto lentamente, estaba furioso no dejo que nadie se le acercara y me ordeno que fuera a revisar si Potter había muerto. _Draco la escuchaba atento._

- Me acerque y sentí su pulso, su corazón latiendo y su respiración. No había duda de que ese chico estaba vivo. Me acerque a su oído y en un susurro - _una lágrima cayo a la mejilla de la rubia mujer- _le pregunte si aun estabas vivo hijo. Él me dijo que si, nadie pudo notarlo porque mi cabello cubría su cara. Y fue cuando decidí hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, puse a mi familia, a mi corazón primero, y si, lo traicione, le dije que Potter estaba muerto.

- Sabes definitivamente hiciste lo correcto,- _Draco tenía una ligera sonrisa_- San Potter sabía que estaba vivo, precisamente porque fue él y sus amigos quienes me salvaron la vida, y les relato lo ocurrido en la Sala de Los Menesteres.

Lucius tenía la boca abierta y parecía no dar crédito a lo que había escuchado por parte de su familia, de repente se derrumbó su clásico orgullo, y estaba arrodillado llorando, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, no paraba de sollozar.

Narcisa y Draco no sabían que hacer, ya que el duro, cruel e insensible Lucius Malfoy, estaba ahí llorando, sin poses ni pretensiones, a Draco por primera vez le pareció estar viendo a un humano, a un hombre común que siente igual que los demás.

Hermione, Ron, Harry y Ginny habían vuelto al castillo.

Estaban muy cansados, era difícil creer que hace unas horas estaban peleando por sus vidas con todas sus fuerzas.

Ron y Ginny fueron con su familia, se había complicado la cuestión de sepultar a los muertos , no podían aparecerse por miedo a alguna partición, la Red Flu estaba inhabilitada y volar con un cadáver tampoco era buena opción, por lo que las familias se reunían para estar con sus muertos, esperando noticias sobre cuando habrían trasladores disponibles.

Hermione envío a Harry a dormir, ya que no había descansado absolutamente nada, y ella creyó prudente dejar a los Weasley solos, por lo que fue a recorrer el castillo.

Le parecía desgarrador ver como el que había sido su hogar durante años, el imponente Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, estaba casi completamente destruido, a donde quiera que iban veía pena y dolor, pero irónicamente el ambiente también era de alivio, incluso de júbilo. Era un choque de emociones muy difícil de asimilar.

De pronto camino por un pasillo, dentro del aula donde antes se impartía _Historia de la Magia _se escuchaba una fuerte y acalorada discusión, se acercó más y miro a través del pequeño espacio entre la puerta casi cerrada y la pared, había tres personas dentro, se quedó a escuchar….

- Padre ya no tiene caso temerle, no seas ridículo- _esa voz que arrastraba las palabras, le era familiar a Hermione, si no había duda, eran los Malfoy_.

La castaña continuó escuchando su conversación, como Narcisa relataba lo ocurrido en el bosque prohibido, el odio se percibía claramente en las palabras de esa mujer, cuando algo llamo su atención. Ahora era Draco Malfoy quien hablaba y lo sorprendente eran sus palabras…

- Sabes definitivamente hiciste lo correcto- _Malfoy estaba felicitando o algo parecido a su madre por salvar a Harry, quien se supone es su peor enemigo, y además está sonriendo!_

Al ver esta genuina sonrisa, Hermione tuvo que admitir que Draco Malfoy era un chico atractivo, y más en ese momento, con el cabello desordenado y la ropa desaliñada, tenía un poco de sudor y algunos botones de la camisa desabotonados.

- Que diablos piensas Hermione- _dijo por lo bajo_. Y siguió escuchando a Draco relatar a sus padres como había sido rescatado por sus peores enemigos.

Ella no supo en que momento paso, pero de pronto Lucius Malfoy estaba llorando, ella sorprendida volteo por instinto a ver a Draco, le causó mucha ternura ver que Draco estaba en shock y que también sus ojos amenazaban con llorar.

- Lucius que te sucede, _dijo Narcisa algo nerviosa por esa inesperada reacción._

- Soy un idiota Cissy, estoy agradecido con el maldito "Elegido Potter", el pobretón Weasley, y la sangre sucia Granger, como quieres que me sienta!

Hermione vio como Draco hacia unos extraños gestos cuando su padre decía esas ofensas a sus amigos y a ella y como el estaba a punto de interrumpir a sus padre cuando Lucius prosiguió.

- Estoy realmente arrepentido perdónenme, por mi culpa estamos en esta situación, ahora te entiendo Cissy, el solo pensar en la posibilidad de que mi hijo estuviera muerto me ha hecho ver las cosas, ¿Podrán perdonarme?.

Los ojos de Lucius suplicaban, Narcisa se arrodillo junto a él y lo abrazo, ya estando en el piso miro a su hijo y le tendió la mano para que se les uniera.

Draco por primera vez en su vida abrazo con fuerza y amor a sus dos padres, se sintió como un niño pero no le importó el solo quería disfrutar de ese momento.

Hermione viendo desde la rendija de la puerta, estaba llorando, jamás pensó en ver así a los Malfoy, pero después de todo había visto nacer a una FAMILIA.

Esta última palabra le retumbo en la cabeza y el corazón, en este momento el único al que podía considerar una familia era a Harry, él era su hermano.

Y es que los Weasley en cierta manera lo eran, pero se tenían los unos a los otros, no compartían esa soledad que Harry y Hermione tenían.

Un deseo desesperado por encontrar a sus padres la invadió y salió corriendo dejando en aquella aula en ruinas a una familia que acaba de reencontrarse Los Malfoy.


	3. Las reliquias de la muerte

_**Capítulo 3. La otra función de las reliquias de la muerte.**_

Hermione llego a lo que quedaba de la sala común de Gryffindor y se encontró con Harry, quien al parecer no había podido dormir. Antes de que la viera, la castaña seco sus lágrimas y actuó como si nada.

- Harry no se supone que estarías descansando!- lo reprendió su castaña amiga muy al estilo de Molly Weasley.

- Es solo que no puedo dormir, he estado teniendo pesadillas, sobre todo lo que paso, sobre todos los que murieron por mi culpa. Veo sus cuerpos tirados, los rostros de sus familias y amigos, y preferí levantarme, de cualquier manera no estaba descansando.

- Cuantas veces tenemos que decirte que no es tu culpa, no es tu responsabilidad San Potter - _la castaña dijo lo primero con dulzura y luego imitando el gesto de Malfoy en la última frase, burlándose de su amigo._

- ¿Y se puede saber desde cuando me hablas como Malfoy ? - _dijo el chico algo irritado._

Hermione no supo que responder de inmediato, ¿por qué lo había llamado asi?, es que ella tenía que reconocer que el día de hoy cuando Malfoy lo dijo, por primera vez le pareció graciosísimo, ya que era cierto, Harry se pasaba de bueno y siempre se sentía responsable de todo, culpable de todo, además Malfoy lo había dicho de una manera encantadora.

¿Desde cuándo me parece encantador ese maldito hurón? -_ se reprendió mentalmente Herms_.

- Solo quería molestarte, haber si así se te pasaba el sentimiento de culpa- _el chico puso cara de indignación, Hermione se acercó más a su amigo y le puso carita tierna._

- Anda no te enojes conmigo hermanito, haber ¿quién te quiere?, claro además de cierta pelirroja - _ella le había pellizcado las mejillas y comenzó a darle golpecitos en el hombro._

- No tienes remedio- _dijo el chico de cabello azabache con una sonrisa en el rostro_ - pero debo admitir que me hiciste sentir mejor.

Cuando ella se había acercado a pellizcarle las mejillas, pudo verla de cerca y noto que tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos.

- Hermione, ya te dije que me sucede, ahora es tu turno ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Harry preocupado por su amiga

- No se de que hablas - _Hermione no quería ponerse a llorar otra vez._

- Te olvidas de que eres mi hermanita y que yo te conozco igual de bien que tu a mi.

- No quiero hablar de eso

- No necesitas hablar, es notorio que estuviste llorando, ¿Es porque extrañas a tu familia verdad?

La chica castaña no pudo contener más su llanto y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, el ojiverde la abrazo y le dio un fraternal beso en la mejilla.

- Sabes que estoy contigo hasta el final Herms, seguro ellos están muy bien, no te preocupes, en cuanto podamos, comenzaremos a buscarlos, solo espera a que por lo menos sepultemos a Fred, Snape, Remus y Tonks.

- No hace falta que me acompañen Harry, no quiero darles molestias, después de todo necesitan descansar y empezar una nueva vida después de todo lo que hemos vivido.

- Estas bromeando cierto? ¿Como puedes pensar que te dejaremos sola? Además todos necesitamos empezar de nuevo, pero eso no quiere decir que te abandonaremos. - Le dijo dulcemente Harry a su amiga, pero a la vez con voz firme y decidida.

En eso estaban los dos amigos cuando entro una lechuza con una carta para Harry.

_Ven de inmediato con el Sr. Weasley y la Srita Granger a la oficina del director, es urgente._

_Minerva McGonagall_

En cuanto terminaron de leer la nota salieron corriendo en busca de Ron, estaba en el gran comedor le mostraron la nota y se dirigieron a la oficina del director. No se dieron cuenta pero George los había seguido.

**Punto de vista de George.**

Estaba recostado en el regazo de mamá casi a punto de quedarme dormido cuando vi entrar a Hermione y a Harry, iban corriendo con una nota en la mano y se la mostraron a Ron, en cuanto la leyó salieron disparados del gran comedor. Alcance a escuchar a Ron decir:

- Y ahora ¿que hicimos, porque siempre nosotros?

- Tu solo apúrate quieres - dijo Hermione reprendiéndolo, sonreí, es gracioso ver como a tu hermano lo regaña su novia.

- Pensé en seguirlos esos tres siempre se metían en situaciones bastante interesantes y la curiosidad me gano, además por un momento creí estar alucinando porque escuche claramente la voz de Fred diciéndome.

- Síguelos haber que están tramando ahora- su voz era divertida y retadora

Definitivamente me hace falta dormir pensé en ese momento.

Ginny estaba completamente dormida en el hombro de Bill por lo que no se dio cuenta.

Cuando llegaron a la antigua oficina de Dumbledore no necesitaron contraseña porque la estatua estaba prácticamente destruida, por lo que ellos saltaron los escombros y comenzaron a subir, los seguí y conseguí verlos desde en punto en el que no descubrirían que estaba escondido.

Autora

Cuando los 3 amigos llegaron a la oficina por segunda vez en ese día, se encontraron con el retrato de Dumbledore.

- Hola como esta mi trió favorito -_ dijo el director del retrato._

- Bien -_ respondieron juntos, pero se notaba cierto nerviosismo en sus voces._

- Y la profesora McGonagall - _pregunto Ron._

- Está resolviendo unos asuntos con el ministerio, lo más probable es que sea nombrada directora de Hogwarts-_les dijo Dumbledore con una enorme sonrisa, se notaba que estaba orgulloso de ella._

- No sé si eso me preocupa o me alegra profesor- _dijo Ron nervioso, y es que si había una profesora estricta era ella, ¿como seria de directora?_

- Veo que entonces si consideran volver a Hogwarts a cursar su séptimo año?

- Por supuesto profesor- _dijo Hermione entusiasta pero un poco ofendida de que eso estuviera en duda._ - Solo que no sé cuando se pueda volver exactamente- _dijo mirando a su alrededor_.

- La reconstrucción de Hogwarts es uno de los puntos que tratara la profesora McGonagall en su reunión, espero que nos traiga buenas noticias.

- Sería el año en Hogwarts mas normal de todos- dijo Ron riendo - Bueno eso espero.

Harry sonrió esperanzado, imagino un gran año al lado de Ginny, Ron y Hermione divirtiéndose como cualquier otro chico de su edad, jugando quidditch, pero Hogwarts era inmenso y reconstruirlo, por mas magos que fueran, no iba a llevar poco tiempo por lo que supuso que podrían ir por las padres de su amiga y volver después a clases.

Hermione por su parte, pensaba en que sería tan importante como para que los haya mandado hablar de manera urgente, por lo que se atrevió a preguntar

- ¿Qué es eso tan urgente de lo que nos tiene que hablar profesor?

- Lamento haberlos hecho venir, supongo que no han descansado mucho, pero es urgente, acabo de recordar algo que leí hace tiempo y me gustaría compartirlo con ustedes.

_Ron cerró los ojos y agacho la cabeza, pensó que su antiguo director si que estaba chiflado, mandarlos a llamar solo por algo que leyó…._

- No se preocupe profesor, seguramente será importante- _dijo Harry, el conocía a su amigo y cuando lo vio agachar la cabeza adivino que estaba pensando_

- Lo es Harry, lo es, tomen asiento en donde puedan por favor- _el último comentario del antiguo director fue porque la oficina era un total desastre y las sillas estaban rotas, por lo que optaron por sentarse en el piso._

- Como te dije hace unas horas que estuviste aquí, el poseedor de las 3 reliquias de la muerte se convierte por decirlo así en "el maestro de la muerte", aunque pensando en que posee los 3 regalos otorgados a los hermanos Peverell, yo prefiero verlo como "el amigo" de la muerte.

Los tres chicos escuchaban atentamente

- Bien, pues hace algunos pocos años, durante mi adolescencia - _los tres amigos contuvieron una carcajada, aunque era imposible que no se les escaparan algunos sonoros ruiditos._

- Está bien, ya hace bastante tiempo, que paso aquello - _dijo el director en el retrato con una gran sonrisa._

- En ese entonces estaba leyendo un libro sobre las reliquias de la muerte, cuando estaba "obsesionado" con el tema, y dentro de este libro había un escrito en una hoja realmente vieja, llamo mucho mi atención, por lo que decidí guardarla y conservarla. Tenía una especie de hechizo, pero no decía para que fuera o cómo funcionaba, cuando lo leí, al analizar lo que decía supe que seguramente seria para invocar a la muerte.

_Ante este comentario los tres amigos se estremecieron, Dumbledore lo noto y siguió._

- Pero no la llamaba de una manera tétrica o con maldad, más bien parecía una carta dirigida a algún viejo amigo. _El gesto de los chicos se relajo, pero Hermione fruncía el ceño, se notaba que ya estaba sacando conclusiones._

- En varias ocasiones me atreví y con varita en mano recite el hechizo, pero nunca tenia éxito, y eso era obvio, yo sabía que me faltaba algo.

- Así que cuando tuve la varita de sauco, lo volví a intentar, esta vez el resultado fue diferente, la habitación se lleno de un humo negro, que formo una espesa y densa niebla, de pronto se escucho una voz, que no sabría describir, era suave y pausada pero al mismo tiempo imponía respeto:

_Separadas nuestro valor es grande, pero juntas podemos dar más de lo que se podría imaginar cualquiera, __no estamos completas, no puedes llamar a nuestra creadora._

Se hizo un profundo silencio los tres chicos se miraban, sin saber que George seguía escuchando escondido. Por fin hablo Hermione

- Lo que significa que el hechizo funcionara solo poseyendo las 3 reliquias.

- Aunque así fuera ¿Quién querría invocar a la muerte?- _Comento Ron, Harry se mantenía en silencio_

- Es simple Ron, Dumbledore dice que el hechizo era cordial y amigable, no lo ves - dijo _desesperada porque sus amigos (sobre todo Ron), seguían con cara de no haber entendido nada-_ solo el amigo de la muerte, el poseedor de sus tres regalos podría convocarla y tal vez …

- Así es Srita. Granger el "amigo" de la muerte podría pedirle algunos favores.

- Pero ya no tengo las tres reliquias - comento Harry decepcionado

- ¿Ya devolviste la varita de sauco a mi tumba?

- No eso iba a hacer cuando me encontré a Hermione en la sala común y recibimos su nota.

- Solo te falta la piedra- dijo Ron emocionado

- Si pero se me perdió en el bosque prohibido

- Y como el bosque prohibido esta a miles de kilómetros de aquí supongo que no podemos buscarla. _Dijo Ron sarcástico_

Hermione permanecía seria y pensativa, hasta que dijo.

- ¿Qué clase de favores concedería la muerte? ¿Cuántos?

- No lo se con exactitud. Pero supongo que tomara en cuenta sus peticiones basándose en criterios como el amor, bondad, esfuerzo, sacrificio, fortaleza, hermandad, unión y lealtad y creo que ustedes tres reúnen esas características.

- Pero porque tomar en cuenta esas características, ES LA MUERTE, es mala y no tiene piedad - _dijo Ron con mucho coraje contenido contra el personaje que acaba de arrebatarle a su propio hermano. _

- Creo que la muerte siempre ha sido bastante incomprendida Sr Weasley, ella solo hace su trabajo, somos los humanos quienes a veces provocamos cosas injustas o crueles.

_Ron se calmo un poco, no quería discutir con Dumbledore (era increíble como la presencia de Dumbledore, aunque fuera por un retrato seguía imponiendo un gran respeto) tomo aire y pregunto._

- Podríamos pedirle, que bueno, - _Ron dudo un momento_ - que traiga a la vida a los muertos- _el pelirrojo tenía mucha esperanza en esas palabras._

- Lo más probable es que si, Sr Wealey, pero recuerden que la muerte seguramente les pondrá condiciones y antes de invocarla deben de saber si están dispuestos a todo.

- Por supuesto- dijeron los tres sin titubear

- Debo advertirles que no pueden abusar, piensen cuidadosamente en lo que pedirán, deben desearlo de corazón.

Hermione solo pensaba en saber de sus papás y de ser posible recuperarlos, Ron y George (este último no se había perdido ni una palabra del viejo director) pensaban en Fred, mientras Harry pensaba en todos aquellos que habían muerto ayudándolo a acabar con Voldemort, recordó a sus padres y como había quedado huérfano y sintió una terrible sensación en el pecho, enseguida vino a su mente el pequeño Teddy, su ahijado, quien al igual que el, había quedado huérfano por culpa de Voldemort y jamás conocería sus padres, el no podría permitir que esa historia se repitiera Remus y Tonks tenían que volver.

- Bueno entonces, no esperen mas vayan a buscar la piedra, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

- Los tres amigos salieron corriendo sin ningún plan exacto hacia el bosque prohibido

- Un momento George, no los sigas, necesito hablar contigo- _dijo Dumbledore, con una voz comprensiva y divertida._

- Como supo que estaba aquí- Pregunto George saliendo de su escondite y sacudiéndose el polvo

- Estoy muerto pero conozco a mis estudiantes, y se te escapo una que otra risa, que yo si pude percibir.

- Porque no me dejo seguirlos, yo quiero hacer lo que pueda para llamar a la muerte y exigirle que traiga a Fred de regreso- _dijo George molesto en la última frase._

- Precisamente por eso, era inútil que fueran cuatro de ustedes a buscar la piedra, usted debe encontrar el hechizo del que les hable, naturalmente esta aquí en Hogwarts.


	4. El encuentro en Hogsmeade

_**Capítulo 4. El encuentro en Hogsmeade**_

Los Malfoy después del momento tan emotivo que habían vivido, hablaron y decidieron, _entre los tres lo cual era sorprendente ya que normalmente Lucius imponía su voluntad_, ir a la bóveda de la mansión Malfoy por dinero y huir lejos, al mundo muggle si era necesario.

Querían empezar una nueva vida, una nueva historia y todo valía la pena con tal de estar juntos.

Salieron del castillo y decidieron ir hacia Hogsmeade, la única ruta para no ser descubiertos era el bosque prohibido, además seguramente a los mortifagos no se les ocurriría buscar ahí a los pretenciosos Malfoy. Lamentablemente se equivocaron…

Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron rumbo al bosque, ellos no habían notado la presencia de George en ningún momento y menos que se quedo en la oficina del director.

Durante su recorrido por el bosque, Harry noto que Hermi estaba demasiado callada y en un momento que Ron se adelantó le pregunto:

- Herms en que piensas, estas muy seria.

- ¿Crees que la muerte pueda decirme si mis padres están bien?

- Claro que si, y si no lo sabe es señal de que por lo menos no los ha visto, ¿Lo cual es bueno considerando que es la MUERTE, no?

- Eso creo, me hacen tanta falta Harry.

Ron se volteo malhumorado, sin si quiera notar que su novia estaba triste, _lo cual no había notado en todo el día_, y les grito con tono desesperado.

- Podrían darse prisa, es para hoy!

Harry estuvo a punto de reclamarle y Hermione lo jalo del brazo diciéndole con tono bajo:

- Tenle paciencia está desesperado por encontrar esa piedra- ahora se dirigió a Ron- Ya vamos Ron, solo hablábamos de como buscaríamos la piedra.

- Fácil- dijo el pelirrojo con gran confianza y un aire de superioridad- tome esto de la oficina del profesor Slughorn.

Sus dos amigos en cuanto vieron el frasco reconocieron la pócima inmediatamente.

- Suerte liquida.

- Así es, la verdad no lo resistí y tome un poco, después camine al comedor, y el resto ya lo saben.

- Pero que hacías en el despacho del profesor Slughorn. - le pregunto el chico de cabello azabache.

- Solo fui a caminar un poco, no soporte ver a Fred ahí tirado, y pues como no vi a mi novia por ningún lado - _dijo esto con un ligero tono de reproche- _ salía a caminar un poco.

- Lo siento Ron es que me pareció correcto dejarlos solos, por cierto yo también camine por el castillo, y no saben lo sorprendida que quede con lo que vi…

Hermi estaba por contarles a sus amigos, bueno a su amigo casi hermano y su ahora novio, lo que había visto de la familia Malfoy, y también contarle a Ron como se sentía cuando él la interrumpió.

- Herms, linda, luego nos platicas esto es urgente, aún queda poción, así que beban, con esto no tendremos problema en encontrar esa bendita piedra.

La chica castaña, agacho la cabeza y no discutió, tal vez Ron tenía razón, no era momento, ya tendría tiempo de platicarles luego, él le extendió el brazo a Harry con la poción, ya que él estaba más cerca, Harry bebió un poco y paso lo que quedaba a Hermione.

Hermi por alguna razón estaba nerviosa, sentía que algo no estaba bien, tomo el frasco temblorosa, y cuando estaba a punto de beber su contenido se escuchó muy cerca de ellos claramente una batalla, un terrible grito de dolor de una voz que le resulto muy conocida, del gran susto e impresión que se llevó, el frasco se le cayó de las manos derramando su contenido.

- Genial Hermi- dijo Ron sarcástico

Hermione y Harry, ya no lo escucharon porque corrieron a averiguar que ocurría.

Los Malfoy caminaban por el bosque prohibido, Lucius y Narcisa tomados de la mano, y Draco recargado en el brazo de su madre.

De pronto el chico rubio no supo si estaba demasiado paranoico, pero sentía que alguien los estaba siguiendo, se los dijo a sus padres, y ellos coincidieron con él, pero ya estaban demasiado internados en el bosque como para regresar, por lo que no les quedo otra opción más que seguir caminado para salir de los límites de Hogwarts y poder aparecerse en la bóveda de la Mansión Malfoy, por lo que apresuraron el paso y siguieron muy alerta.

De pronto los tres Malfoy se vieron rodeados de muchos mortífagos que los acorralaron.

- Miren a quien tenemos aquí , a los Malfoy, la familia sangre pura, los grandes, adorados por todos tantos años por nuestra clase, y ahora solo son unos malditos traidores- _lanzo estas palabras venenosas, quien al parecer era el líder._

- Que es lo que quieres Ogareff- espeto Lucius poniéndose delante de su esposa y su hijo.

- Venganza, querido amigo, ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos?

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera?, esto estaba destinado a pasar, solo elegí el lado correcto.

- No me hagas reír, Lucius Malfoy se ha reivindicado!- _dijo Ogareff con un tono burlon y siniestro- _Como demonios le llamas el lado correcto, se te olvido el tiempo en Azkaban que pasamos varios de nosotros, cortesía del muchachito Potter!

- Tú lo has dicho, es solo un muchacho, es de la edad de mi hijo y del tuyo, ¿Por cierto por lo menos te molestaste en protegerlo?

- ¿Protegerlo?, él no es débil, si se salvó bueno y si murió luchando también, pero ese no es el tema Lucius, esto no va contra ti ¿sabes?, es a esta zorra - _dirigió una mirada de asco a Narcisa_- que tienes como esposa, a quien queremos.

- No te atrevas a llamarla así, ni a dañarla, es mi esposa como bien lo has dicho, son mi familia, así que no permitiré que los toques.

Ogareff comenzó a reír y se dirigió a los otros mortífagos

- Pero miren nada mas quien se ha ablandado- _dijo aun riendo histéricamente_- está bien Lucius también iremos contra ti, si que te has vuelto masoquista amigo.

Los Malfoy habían aprovechado que Ogareff no dejaba de hablar, para alistar sus varitas.

- Y que hay de ti muchacho ¿también eres un traidor como tus padres?

- No- _dijo Draco con mucha serenidad, y para sorpresa de Lucius y Narcisa._

- Que tal Lucius, parece que después de todo si hiciste algo bien, te felicito muchacho, tu si eres todo un Malfoy.

- Si me permites terminar, yo no soy un traidor, simplemente porque yo nunca tuve respeto ni fe en ese asqueroso mestizo, no podría traicionar algo a lo que nunca pertenecí - _esto desconcertó a Ogareff, Draco había dicho estas palabras con una serenidad y frialdad, como si hablara de cualquier cosa. En cierta forma su actitud déspota y controlada le recordó a su antiguo amo._

- Entonces lo pagaras maldito niño malcriado- _Ogareff estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo a Draco pero el fue más rápido y le lanzo un hechizo de bloqueo._

Narcisa y Lucius no tardaron en seguir los pasos de su hijo y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos a todas partes, Lucius que era un experto en ello, tiraba a matar.

Ogareff estaba tumbado en el suelo, y varios mortifagos encapuchados corrieron en su auxilio, Los tres Malfoy peleaban con todas sus fuerzas, pero era inútil los superaban en número, de pronto Ogareff se recobro y los mortifagos lograron desarmar a los tres Malfoy.

- Ahora si aprenderás a respetar a tus superiores maldito niño engreído- _dijo Ogareff caminando hacia Malfoy._

- Tal vez cuando vea por aquí a alguien superior a nosotros lo haga - _dijo Draco con ironía y le escupió en la cara a Ogareff, este ultimo hecho una furia exclamo._

- Crucio - _Draco se retorcía de dolor en el piso, Narcisa estaba muriendo de sufrimiento y aprovecho un descuido del mortifago que se supone que la vigilaba, le quito su varita y …_

- Avada keda….

Narcisa no pudo continuar el hechizo que pretendía lanzar a Ogareff porque fue desarmada por otro mortifago, que acto seguido la golpeo en la cara.

Ogareff reia sínicamente disfrutando del dolor de Draco y de ver a Narcisa en el suelo, Lucius era sostenido por dos mortífagos, se veía impotente y frustrado.

- Creo que fue suficiente niñito imbécil_- tomo a Draco de la camisa y lo zarandeo, lanzándolo del otro lado._

Draco estaba débil, y veía todo borroso, creía estar a punto de desmayarse y oía a lo lejos que decían ….

- Ahora si preciosa, vas a pagar lo que has hecho, lástima que tengamos que matarte, antes me hubiera encantado divertirme contigo - Ogareff se acerco a Narcisa y la tomo de la cintura apretándola a su cuerpo, y tratando de tocarla, ella oponía resistencia.

- Suéltala infeliz, no te atrevas - grito hecho una fiera Lucius que forcejaba con todas sus fuerzas con los mortifagos que lo tenían agarrado.

Ogareff soltó a Narcisa no sin antes jalarla del cabello y darle un violento beso en los labios, se dirigió a Lucius.

- Perdóname Lucius me había olvidado que seguías aquí, además de cualquier manera se me ha ocurrido algo mejor. Después de esto Ogareff ataco a Lucius con el hechizo Imperio.

- Atácala - _le ordeno a Lucius,_ - Mátala y serás perdonado.

La escena era terrible de ver para cualquier persona en su sano juicio, los mortifagos reían insanamente, Draco seguía en el piso casi inconsciente y viendo como su padre, hacia un gran esfuerzo por no obedecer el hechizo, el no sabía que tanto resistiría su padre ya que Ogareff era uno de los mejores haciendo el hechizo Imperio, Draco comenzó a deslizarse lentamente hasta alcanzar otra varita.

- Tomo tu varita idiota, atácala!- decía Ogareff comenzando a exasperarse.

Lucius se agacho y obedeció la orden de Ogareff tomo su varita, seguía debatiéndose internamente por no obedecer, cuando escucho a su hijo.

- Padre por favor no lo hagas. Draco estaba de pie con varita en mano, y con una gran furia.

Enseguida todo paso muy rápido, Ogareff había notado que Draco se había levantado, lo cual lo distrajo, dejando a Lucius libre del hechizo Imperio, y armado, el lanzo el hechizo asesino a dos mortifagos que rodeaban a Narcisa , ella tomo la varita de de uno de ellos y volvieron a luchar.

Ogareff se le fue encima a Draco

- Ya me colmaste la paciencia maldito traidor - _y comenzaron un duelo en el que Ogareff tiraba a matar mientras Draco repelía los hechizos._

Desafortunadamente los mortifagos seguían siendo más quedaban por lo menos 15, lograron desarmar a los padres de Draco, Narcisa estaba muy herida.

Draco y Ogareff seguían batiéndose a duelo, Draco logro enviarle un potente hechizo aturdidor que provoco que cayera hacia atrás dándose un fuerte golpe, parecía que había quedado inconsciente, enseguida Draco noto que su madre estaba malherida y que estaban desarmados, corrió hacia donde estaban ellos para auxiliarlos y comenzó a pelear con los mortífagos que estaban ahí, Lucius logro zafarse de uno de ellos, pero su varita había quedado perdida y no lograba conseguir otra, por lo que lanzaba golpes al estilo muggle, volteo la vista hacia arriba y vio como Ogareff venía a toda velocidad hacia ellos y apuntaba a Draco que estaba de espaldas.

Ogareff lanzo el hechizo asesino a Draco y justo cuando estuvo a punto de darle por la espalda, el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy se interpuso entre su hijo y el hechizo, haciendo que este le diera directo en el corazón.

Draco lanzo un aterrador grito de dolor y se abrazó al cuerpo de su padre que yacía muerto en sus pies, pero el sabía que no podía quedarse ahí, debía de salvar a su madre y ponerla segura.

Se levantó y comenzó a lanzar hechizos, el y su madre poseídos por la furia y el dolor tiraban a matar, Ogareff comenzó a correr lejos de ellos burlándose, Draco no podía soportar eso, estaba dispuesto a matarlo por lo que lo siguio, pero inexplicablemente parecía haberse perdido, luego Draco se dio cuenta que había sido una trampa porque escucho a Ogareff acercarse de nuevo a donde había dejado desprotegida a su madre, a la cual tenían acorralada tres mortífagos, el estaba demasiado alejado para lanzar algún encantamiento protector, y vio claramente como una luz verde iba directo hacia ella, sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba y que el corazón ya no soportaría más dolor…

Para su sorpresa y alivio, delante de Narcisa había una barrera protectora bastante poderosa, que impidió que la mayor de las maldiciones imperdonables tocara un solo pelo de su madre y revotando en tres mortífagos, Ogareff fue rápido y alcanzo a esquivar el efecto cubriéndose con el cuerpo de uno de los mortífagos que ahora yacían muertos, ahora el no podía acercarse. El chico de ojos grises busco con la mirada de donde había venido el hechizo y se encontró con unos ojos marrones, que lo miraban profundamente, pertenecían a una chica de cabello castaño, que tenía en alto la varita de la que salía el hechizo protector, Hermione Granger. Atrás de ella venían corriendo a toda velocidad Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.

Punto de vista de Draco.

Levante la mirada y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos marrones, para mi sorpresa esos ojos eran de Granger.

- Malfoy sácala de aquí el hechizo no durara mucho más- dijo Granger sacándome de mi trance.

Potter y Weasley habían llegado y lanzaban hechizos aturdidores a los mortífagos, corrí hacia mi madre y la sostuve, ella sangraba de la cabeza y tenía una pierna fracturada.

La barrera protectora se rompió y los cinco corrimos de los Mortifagos. Potter y Weasley nos cubrían, mientras Granger llego a ayudarme con mi madre, encontramos un claro en el bosque que parecía perfectamente seguro.

- Quedate con ella, tengo que matar a ese infeliz. _Le ordene a Granger, ella parecio dudar un momento y de pronto llego el centauro ese que había sido profesor de adivinación, creo que se llama Firenze._

- Vayan los dos a combatir, yo me quedare con ella y comenzare a sanar sus heridas.

- Vamos Malfoy.- _Granger se levanto y me tomo del brazo._

- ¿Podemos confiar en el?

- Claro que si, después de todo, yo estoy confiando en ti ¿no? - _dijo con un tono natural, sin rastro de sarcasmo._

Dejamos a mi madre a los cuidados de Firenze y volvimos a hacer frente, para evitar que los mortífagos se acercaran a mi madre, teníamos que alejarlos de ahí.

Potter, Weasley, Granger y yo, comenzamos a deshacernos de los mortífagos. De pronto no sabia si Potter y Weasley eran muy buenos, o que demonios estaba pasando, ya que estaban teniendo muchas menos dificultades que Granger y yo, los hechizos les pasaban rozando y ellos acertaban con gran precisión.

Potter cayo y por alguna extraña razón le hizo feliz tener su cara contra el piso, ya que comenzó a sonreír con una pequeña piedra en su mano, enseguida la guardo en su bolsillo, Weasley lo noto y no dejaba de cubrirlo, yo no entendía que rayos hacia la comadreja ¿Por qué Weasley cubre a Potter si su novia está aquí expuesta al mismo peligro?

Mientras tanto Granger y yo comenzamos a separarnos de ellos combatiendo con los mortífagos y con Ogareff.

Nunca lo había notado o no había querido admitirlo, pero esa chica insufrible sabelotodo, no era como las demás, era realmente valiente y no se rendía; eso inexplicablemente la hacía ver preciosa.

- Concéntrate Malfoy- _me dije a mi mismo, me quite a un mortifago de encima, pero ya me había alejado bastantes metros de Granger, la busque con la mirada._

La tenían acorralada Ogareff y otro encapuchado, la habían desarmado. Comencé a acercarme a donde estaban, cuidando que no se dieran cuenta para tomarlos desprevenidos, pero ya alcanzaba a escuchar a Ogareff decirle al otro.

- Esta buena la sangre sucia, no tiene mal cuerpo - _dijo examinadola de arriba abajo, eso me dio muchísima rabia_- pero aún no le llega ni a los talones a su bella madre muggle- _Granger palidecio y le grito._

- Tu que sabes de mi madre, maldito desgraciado no te atrevas a acercártele.

- Digamos que la he estado vigilando, estoy encaprichado con ella, y ni tú, ni tu tonto padre me van a impedir que haga lo que se me de la gana con ella.

Aproveche su acostumbrada habladuría y lo ataque al igual que al otro, Granger reacciono y recupero su varita del suelo. Le lance el hechizo asesino a Ogareff pero el muy cobarde se volvió a cubrir detrás del cuerpo del encapuchado que lo acompañaba, el cual quedó tendido en el piso.

Quise atacarlo pero Granger fue mas rápida le lanzo el hechizo con el que Potter me ataco el año pasado, Sectusempra, no supe si el hechizo lo alcanzo a lastimar porque el simplemente desapareció. Ya habíamos llegado a Hogsmeade, estaba atardeciendo.

- Gracias Malfoy te debo una- dijo Granger, estaba agachada y le costaba trabajo hablar, su respiración era agitada.

- Nada de eso, salvaste a mi madre siempre estaré en deuda contigo Granger- ella asintió con la cabeza intentando sonreír, se veía pálida, débil y asustada.

- ¿Estás bien? - _porque le pregunte eso, obviamente no está bien._

- Sí, es solo que ese imbécil me dijo una tontería.

- Sobre tu madre cierto - _levanto la cara y me cruce con su mirada_- si lo escuche, te prometo que te ayudare a averiguar de qué demonios hablaba_- le dije furioso por lo poco hombre que era Ogareff, ¿Pero que estoy haciendo, porque estoy hablando con ella, porque le prometo cosas?_

- Oh gracias, ¿de verdad lo harás? - ella tenía los ojos al borde de las lágrimas y un ligero puchero involuntario en sus labios que la hacía ver tierna e indefensa.

- Te doy mi palabra - en cuanto le dije esto, Granger se lanzó a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar, recargo su cabeza en mi pecho, yo no sabía que hacer, jamás pensé en tener ese tipo de contacto precisamente con ella, por lo que solo me limite a tratar de reconfortarla, acariciaba su cabello y espalda, quería protegerla. No sabría explicar cómo, pero en ese momento sentía que ella me brindaba sin saberlo, el mismo apoyo y bienestar que yo le estaba brindado.


	5. Conociendo a Catrina

_**Capítulo 5. Conociendo a Catrina.**_

- Te doy mi palabra- _me dijo Malfoy muy serio y sincero, me miraba directo a los ojos_.

El acaba de salvar mi vida y por increíble que pareciera me estaba prometiendo que me ayudaría, por lo que sentí un incontrolable impulso y lo abrace.

Al principio note que dudo, me recargue en su pecho y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y mi espalda, estar ahí entre sus brazos fuertes, me hacía sentir segura, pero ¿Porque precisamente sentía eso abrazando a quien me ha hecho tanto daño durante estos últimos siete años?, este pensamiento me saco de mi ensoñación y me separe de su pecho.

- Malfoy, tenemos que volver por tu madre y llevarla al castillo, y tu padre ¿Qué paso con él no lo vi cuando llegamos?- _lo mire nuevamente a los ojos, pero el chico que segundos antes me abrazaba protectoramente, incluso tierno, me soltó de manera brusca._

- Mi padre murió Granger, Ogareff lo mato antes de que ustedes llegaran. - _cuando dijo esto me sentí terrible, yo ahí llorando pidiéndole ayuda y consuelo cuando él era quien lo necesitaba más._

- Lo siento tanto no lo sabía, me da mucha pena contigo, mira lo que estás pasando y yo preocupándote con tonterías - _trate de acercarme nuevamente a él, pero me rechazo._

- No son tonterías, después de todo se trata del bienestar de tu madre, y de verdad no tienes que fingir que sientes la muerte de mi padre- _el me rechazo nuevamente cuando intente acercarme, estaba irritado y a la defensiva._

- Sabes, yo jamás me alegraría de la muerte de una persona, sea quien sea, creí haberlo demostrado al meterme en una pelea que no es mía hace apenas unos minutos-_dije furiosa, estaba sumamente molesta y ofendida, ahora resulta que se pone a gritarme y tratarme asi, ¿Quién se cree que es? comencé a caminar rápidamente hacia el bosque, al claro donde dejamos a salvo a la Sra. Malfoy._

Malfoy iba tras de mí y me llamaba, pero no voltee, iba demasiado ocupada intentando ordenar mi mente, dejo de insistir, no nos dirigíamos la palabra. ¿Yo había estado abrazada hace unos momentos de ese necio, orgulloso? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Llegamos al claro donde estaba Narcisa Malfoy casi inconsciente, pero Firenze había secado ya sus heridas, y coloco su pierna fracturada en posición vertical con algunas ramas, muy al estilo muggle diría yo, su pulso aún estaba débil, al vernos Firenze simplemente se retiró.

- Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería de inmediato- _Malfoy estaba con la mirada perdida en su madre, parecía no reaccionar, por lo que hice el hechizo locomotor y comencé a caminar transportándola, note que Malfoy puso cara de molestia y creí adivinar lo que me iba a decir._

- Cuando la trajimos cargando no la transportamos así porque era peligroso para su pierna.

- Ya lo sé, no he dicho nada.

- Como digas Malfoy.

Seguimos caminado lo más rápido que podíamos cuando nos topamos a Harry y Ron que nos buscaban, Ron quiso abrazarme pero le hice una seña para que viera que estaba ocupada con el hechizo, Ron volteo extrañado a ver a Malfoy, quien lo ignoro por completo.

- Malfoy ¿Qué diablos paso, donde está tu padre? - _le pregunto Harry._

- Esta más adelante, Ogareff lo mato, tendremos que ir por el cadáver- _dijo con una voz fría que fingía indiferencia, pero algo me decía que no era cierto._

- Oh disculpa Malfoy, de verdad que…. _- decía Harry cuando Malfoy lo interrumpió._

- No te molestes Potter no quiero su lastima. - _pensé que comenzarían a pelear como siempre, pero Harry se quedó callado y Ron hizo lo mismo, a decir verdad habían reaccionado mejor que yo ante la actitud de Malfoy, tal vez aunque sean enemigos, entre hombres se entiendan mejor._

Caminamos unos metros más y encontramos el cuerpo de Lucius, vi la cara de Malfoy y pude notar en su mirada que estaba devastado, no pude evitar sentirme muy triste por él, y más después de lo que vi hace unas horas, ellos por fin se habían visto como una familia y ahora llevamos a su madre inconsciente y el cuerpo inerte de su padre. El continuaba aparentando indiferencia y haciéndose el fuerte. También con el hechizo Locomotor levanto el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy, Harry y Ron por su parte estaban pendientes cubriéndonos por si había otro ataque.

Así en un total silencio llegamos al castillo, llevamos a la Sra. Malfoy a la enfermería, cuando llego George corriendo.

- Vengan los cuatro a la oficina de Dumbledore.

Todos nos miramos en automático extrañados.

- ¿Dijiste los cuatro? _- dijo Malfoy bastante escéptico_.

- Así es, yo tampoco lo entiendo hurón, pero Dumbledore quiere verlos a los cuatro.

- Pues lo siento, pero no puedo dejarla aquí - _dijo Malfoy mirando a su madre._

- Ella estará bien, si Dumbledore quiere verte también, debe ser importante - _le dije poniéndome justo enfrente de él y mirándolo nuevamente a sus casi siempre inexpresivos ojos grises, que de pronto parecían mirarme agradecidos y asintió suavemente con la cabeza._

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la oficina de Dumbledore, y note a Ron molesto.

- ¿Se puede saber porque actúas así con Malfoy?

- Solo soy amable Ronald -_ dije apresurando el paso y adelantándome a todos, no tengo tiempo para estas escenitas._

Punto de vista de Draco.

Mi cabeza me está doliendo bastante, no entiendo nada de lo que paso, ni de lo que está pasando en este momento, es todo muy irreal, parece un mal sueño.

Caminábamos en silencio hacia la oficina de Dumbledore, llegamos y ahí estaba el anciano profesor en un retrato. Yo no podía soportar verlo sin sentirme de lo peor.

- Hola mis queridos estudiantes, gracias por venir tan rápido.

- Profesor Dumbledore yo - _me costaba hablar_ - siento lo del año pasado, yo de verdad no quería ser parte de toda esa porquería.

- Lo se Draco, no te preocupes, esa marca que llevas en el brazo a diferencia de otros mortífagos, está hecha por amor, pero creo que ya en otra ocasión podrás poner a tus compañeros al corriente. - _solo asentí con la cabeza, en ese momento no era capaz de discutirle nada, no a él, quien estaba muerto en gran parte gracias a un plan que yo mismo elabore, tal vez no lo había matado yo, pero me seguía sintiendo culpable._

- Y bien ¿La encontraron? - ahora se dirigía sonriente a Potter, Weasley y Granger, ahora que lo pienso no sé qué demonios hacían en el bosque prohibido.

Potter metió una mano en su bolsillo y con una gran cara de satisfacción saco la diminuta piedra que encontró en el bosque, debía ser muy importante porque todos incluso el gemelo Weasley estaban felices.

- Excelente muchachos, fueron muy rápidos, ¿Cómo lo hicieron?- dijo Dumbledore

- Suerte liquida profesor, tomamos un poco Harry y yo, a Hermi se le cayó cuando escuchamos que algo estaba pasando en el bosque. - _explico la comadreja, ahora se porque el y Potter no tenían ningún problema._

- Sobre eso, Draco lo siento mucho de verdad, te mande a llamar porque tu padre vino a dejarte un mensaje conmigo- _el director hizo una pausa como esperando a que yo contestara, pero las palabras simplemente no me salían, se percato de esto y continuo hablando._

- Quiere que seas feliz y luches por descubrir quién eres, que cuides de tu madre y que logres que el apellido Malfoy sea nuevamente símbolo de prestigio y respeto. - _había estado aparentando que no me había afectado la muerte de mi padre, pero al escuchar esto no pude soportar mas y deje escapar algunas lagrimas, de pronto sentí una cálida sensación en mi hombro, gire y me encontré con el rostro de Granger, le tome la mano que había colocado en mi hombro sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, no se que me pasa con esta chica que su solo contacto me hace sentir mejor, fue un breve momento y solo atine a decirle_ - Gracias -_nos soltamos y me dirigí a Dumbledore._

- Puedo retirarme - le dije serio.

- Yo preferiría que no Sr Malfoy - _decía con esa sonrisa amable y bondadosa que siempre había tenido_- estamos a punto de hacer algo en extremo interesante y no quiero malos entendidos - _lo mire confundido._ - Además como usted por casi un año fue dueño de la varita de sauco, lo justo es que esté presente.

No respondí nada el viejo había logrado despertar mi curiosidad.

Punto de vista de Harry.

Dumbledore le pidió a Malfoy que se quedara pero ¿para qué? ¿Acaso Dumbledore quiere revivir a Lucius? No es que lo prefiera muerto, pero la verdad esto me inquietaba.

- George ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?- _se dirigió Dumbledore a George, sinceramente ya me había olvidado de que él estaba aquí._

- Por supuesto profesor, ¿con quién cree que habla? - _dijo George con un tono bromista que no le había escuchado en todo el día._

George le extendió con una gran sonrisa un pergamino, Dumbledore le hizo una seña para que me lo diera.

- Ahora solo tu podrás leerlo Harry ¿Estás seguro? - _de inmediato supe de que hablaba, el pergamino que me entrego George estaba bastante viejo, leí en silencio su contenido:_

Muerte, Muerte mi querida amiga

Tengo tus tres regalos en mi posesión

Y me atrevo a invocarte para pedirte

Un par de favorcillos, ya que te tengo admiración

Sabes que soy de buena calaña

De no ser asi, no te hablaría

Acude por favor…..

Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones, esta vez si son buenas.

Al terminar de leer pensé que aquello parecía todo menos un hechizo, realmente parecía más bien una canción de Peeves, además la frase del final era muy parecida al mapa del merodeador.

- Y entonces como funciona - _pregunte_

- Ponte la capa y sostén la piedra y la varita de sauco- _me dijo Dumbledore, no pude evitar notar que Malfoy tenía la boca abierta, seguí con las instrucciones de Dumbledore._

- Bien, ahora salta tres veces en un solo pie - _me parecía estúpido, di un saltito y escuche la risa de Hermione._

- Eso fue broma Harry - _me dijo Herms, me ruborice un poco, todos se estaban riendo y Malfoy de manera burlona, le lance una mirada de reproche a Dumbledore._

- Discúlpame Harry, he estado mucho tiempo sin mucha compañía, necesitaba reír un poco, ya en serio ahora simplemente recita el hechizo y recuerda hacerlo de manera amistosa.

Punto de vista de Ron.

Dumbledore le dio a Malfoy un mensaje de su padre y por primera vez en mi vida me sentí identificado con él, realmente entendía su pena, después de todo yo también había perdido a mi hermano el día de hoy, así que se lo que debe estar sintiendo, el dolor insoportable y el sentimiento de frustración e impotencia.

De pronto MI Hermione camino hacia él y puso su mano en el hombro de ese idiota, el hurón se la tomo, no duro mucho pero no pude evitar sentir celos.

Después Dumbledore siguió hablando y ya venía lo bueno Harry estaba a punto de invocar a la muerte.

- Entonces ¿solo lo leo? - dijo mi amigo, se notaba que estaba sumamente nervioso.

- Solo hazlo Harry - le dije algo malhumorado, estoy muy impaciente por hacer esto, el asintió y recito el hechizo

- _Muerte, Muerte mi querida amiga_

_Tengo tus tres regalos en mi posesión_

_Y me atrevo a invocarte para pedirte_

_Un par de favorcillos, ya que te tengo admiración_

_Sabes que soy de buena calaña_

_De no ser así, no te hablaría_

_Acude por favor….._

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones, esta vez si son buenas._

Justo cuando termino de decir el hechizo se hizo una espesa niebla, pero parecía que no había dado resultado, no se apareció nada, todos nos mirábamos confundidos, y justo cuando iba a decir que no había funcionado entro por la puerta una mujer rubia, era realmente hermosa, mucho más que Fleur mi cuñada, alta, su cabello rubio recogido en un moño que dejaba ver su cuello, ojos negros profundos, llevaba un traje sastre color rojo intenso, y tenía un cuerpo espectacular, me quede elevado mirándola.

Punto de vista de Hermione

- Albus querido, no pensé que te fuera a ver de nuevo - _saludo al retrato muy cariñosa la hermosa mujer que había entrado, todos los hombres en la habitación la veían totalmente embobados estaban boquiabiertos, Dumbledore solo sonreía, yo estaba realmente irritada y desesperada, estábamos haciendo algo importante, al parecer el hechizo no había funcionado, y ellos de bobos!_

- Catrina, estas hermosa como siempre - _oh por Merlín, Dumbledore la llamo Catrina_. - déjame presentarte, muchachos ella es …

- La muerte - _dije casi gritando, la verdad mi voz se había escuchado aterradora, los demás comenzaron a reir a carcajadas y ella dijo_

- Correcto Srita. Granger 10 puntos para Gryffindor - _las risas se incrementaron, George se agarraba el estomago de lo fuerte que reía, y ella volvió a hablar ahora un poco enfadada._

- Que tiene de gracioso

- Como puedes ser tú la muerte, eso es imposible - _dijo Ron aun babeando, ya arreglare cuentas con el mas tarde._

- Vine al llamado de un amigo, no ha trabajar - _ahora ella comenzó a reír con ganas._

- ¿Acaso esperaban verme de negro, lúgubre y huesuda?

- SI _- respondimos todos al mismo tiempo._

- ¿Cómo supiste que era ella? - _me dijo George intrigado._

- En México los muggles le dicen Catrina a la muerte, durante la fiesta de día de muertos.

- Hay si son un amor, es una gran celebración. - _dijo la muerte entusiasmada._

- Si, es muy interesante, hacen altares para sus seres queridos fallecidos y les ponen ofrendas, la comida y bebidas que más les gustaban en vida, veladoras, flores y decoraciones. - _explique emocionada._

- Así que también eres una sabelotodo en el mundo muggle - _me dijo Malfoy riendo, aunque se burlaba, por alguna razón no me molesto al contrario sonreí tímidamente y pude notar que me ruborice un poco, George reía bastante mientras Harry y Ron trataban de disimular que les había causado gracia lo que Malfoy dijo._

- Por lo que prefiero que me llamen Catrina si no les molesta, Muerte suena muy lúgubre.

Punto de vista de Draco.

Hay esa Granger si que es todo un caso, mira que saber cosas muggles y hasta de otros países, no pude evitar reirme de ello, ella se ruborizo, me quede contemplándola…

- Pero usted y Dumbledore ¿ya se conocían? - _le dijo Weasley a "Catrina", jaja cobarde ahora si le habla de "usted", Granger entorno los ojos y dijo._

- Obviamente ya se conocen Ron, Dumbledore está muerto- _dah! poco le falto para decirle idiota, lo cual me hizo mucha gracia, nunca lo hubiera imaginado pero Granger se veía tan encantadora, asi en su papel de sabelotodo._

- Así es Srita. Granger, cuando Albus murió y pase por el, tuvimos varias horas de charla y nos hicimos grandes amigos, bueno volviendo al tema, ¿ya me dirán para que me llamaron?.

Todos estábamos en silencio, yo seguía mirando a Granger.

- Muchachos, la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo, con tanta batalla, la verdad es que tengo mucho trabajo. - _Potter dio un paso al frente._

Punto de vista de Harry

- Hola, fui yo quien la llamo - _le dije a ¿Catrina?_

- Querido mío, dime para que soy buena - _me dijo dulcemente, esto es muy diferente a lo que yo esperaba._

- Eh si este, por dónde empezar,- _hice una pausa_ - queremos traer de vuelta a nuestros seres queridos- _solté por fin con mucho trabajo._

- Si me imagine que era eso, ¿no es tan sencillo saben? - _ella estaba tranquila, pero se puso muy seria y dijo_ - les diré las condiciones que debe tener un alma para poder volver, tomen asiento por favor.

Todos nos sentamos en el piso, no había otro lugar, pude notar a Malfoy bastante tenso e incomodo.

- Deben ser almas buenas, que hayan muerto de una manera heroica. -_pensé en mis padres, Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Cedric, y hasta en Dobby y Hedwig._

- Deben ser almas humanas, no tengo nada en contra de las otras criaturas Srita Granger - _dijo cuando noto que Hermione iba a protestar_ - es solo que las otras criaturas no están bajo mis dominios. - descarte a Dobby y a Hedwig, y probablemente a…

- ¿Qué hay de los animagos y los hombres lobo.

- A ellos los cuento como humanos Harry- _mi corazón brinco de alegría al escuchar esto_

- Deben tener muy poco de fallecidos

- ¿Por qué? - _pregunte desesperado_

- La vida de quienes dejaron ha seguido sin ellos, traerlos de vuelta complicaría las cosas, alteraría el orden del universo y no solo en un buen sentido - _descarte a mis padres, Sirius, Moody, Dumbledore Y Cedric._

- Y la más importante, deben desear volver

- Quien no querría volver- _dijo Ron._

- Yo por ejemplo, ya había vivido mucho y ahora estoy en paz. - _Cuando Dumbledore dijo esto, recordé cuando estuve en King Kros decidiendo si volvía o no, la paz y sensación de tranquilidad eran embriagantes, realmente me plantee no volver en aquel momento._

- Necesito que me digan las almas que quieren traer, yo les dire desde ahora si hay algún impedimento, después seguiré con otras condiciones.

Punto de vista de Draco

¿Impedimento? ¿Solo uno? Me gustaría pedir a mi padre de regreso, hacer algo para que vuelva, pero todo estaba en su contra, la primera condición le había dado al traste a todo.

- Draco, ¿Por qué no empiezas tu?- _me dijo Dumbledore cuando la muerte pidió nombres._

- ¿Es una broma? Todos sabemos que mi padre, no era lo que se puede considerar un alma buena

- Tu padre murió salvando tu vida y cuando se le ordeno mediante la maldición Imperius atacar y matar a tu madre se negó, opuso resistencia, así que creo que deberías darle mas merito, ¿no crees?- _dijo piadosamente la muerte._

- Me refiero a lo que hizo antes de eso, no son actos que se consideren heroicos, ni nada por el estilo- _¿Por qué están todos mirándome de esa forma?_

- Tu padre se arrepintió al final y eso seguramente salvara su alma de un destino trágico, pero el no puede regresar- _espeto la muerte._

- ¿Por qué? No acaba de decir que sus actos finales valieron- _dijo Granger bastante alterada y confundida, pero no más que yo que no sabía porque ella actuaba asi, Potter y Weasley la miraban contrariados._

- El no puede volver porque no quiere, el ya está en paz, sabe que tu eres fuerte y que saldrás adelante.

Me estaba confundiendo aun mas, solo me quede en silencio.

- También dice que te ama y que siente no haberlo dicho nunca en vida.

- ¿El está aquí?- _le pregunte ansioso_

- Si Draco, también dice que cuides a Cissy, y que confía plenamente en que volverás a poner el apellido Malfoy muy en alto - _dijo la muerte_

- Lo hare padre, lo juro.

- El sonrío y dijo que ira un momento con tu madre antes de irse. - _me dijo la muerte._

Punto de vista de Hermione

Pensé en acercarme a Malfoy y abrazarlo, me daba mucha pena verlo así, pero Ron me tomo la mano y decidí quedarme a su lado. Malfoy no dijo más y ahora "Catrina" volvió a hablar.

- Bien y ahora la pregunta más obvia de todas, - _dijo dirigiéndose al par de pelirrojos_- ¿Por quién quieren ir ustedes? _Todos sonreímos y George dijo:_

- Pues nada mas, ni nada menos que por el casi perfecto Fred Weasley, y es que, se que no era tan perfecto y tan genial como yo, pero merece otra oportunidad el chico ¿No le parece? - _le dijo de manera coqueta y guiñándole un ojo, ella solo le sonrío._

- Si, no veo ningún impedimento.

- ¿Fred también está aquí? - _pregunto Ron con una mezcla en su voz de esperanza y terror._

- No, el está con tus padres, se la ha pasado escapando de mi, la verdad es que es muy bueno ocultándose, además cuando supe que era amigo de Harry, decidí dejarlo un ratito, mientras recogía mas almas.

Todos reímos incluso Malfoy, era bien sabido que si alguien era bueno escapando de los problemas era Fred Weasley quien junto a su hermano gemelo había salido bien librado de muchas travesuras.

- Bueno, ¿Por quién quieres ir tu Harry?- _dijo Catrina._

- La verdad ya tenía preparada la lista de seres queridos que quería de vuelta, pero tus condiciones han dejado fuera a más de la mitad. Obviamente quedan descartados mis padres, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Moody, Hedwig y Dobby.

- Qué bueno que mencione las condiciones, ¿acaso pensabas traerte a todo el mundo o que?- _todos rieron y vi que Harry agachaba la cabeza apenado y un poco decepcionado, tal vez tenia esperanza de que Catrina accediera._

- Por lo que desearía traer a Severus Snape, Remus Lupin y a Nhynphadora Tonks.

- Severus no quiere volver Harry, sabe que cumplió con su misión y ahora está bastante tranquilo.

- ¿Podrías pedirle que me perdone por pensar tan mal de el durante tantos años?

- Si, aunque tal vez puedas decírselo tú después, pero aun no hablare de eso -_ dijo cuando se percato de que Harry le iba a preguntar ¿cómo?_

- Sobre Remus y Tonks, tampoco veo impedimento.

- Muchas gracias. - dijo Harry con unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos.

- Ahora solo faltas tú linda, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

- En realidad me gustaría saber que ha sido de mis padres- _dije preocupada, todos voltearon a verme y alcance a ver que Ron puso cara de susto, estaba clarísimo que no había recordado ese pequeño detalle._

- Han estado en mi lista desde que les borraste la memoria. - _Dijo ella muy tranquila._

- ¿QUE, ENTONCES ESTAN MUERTOS? _Grite histérica._

- No, la verdad es que eres una gran hechicera, la mejor de tu edad sin duda, los hechizos protectores a distancia que les has hecho desde que te fuiste han resultado y les has salvado la vida en más de una ocasión, pero para serte sincera siguen en mi lista. El gran problema es que si bien les borraste los recuerdos, no pudiste arrebatarles lo que sienten, el amor que se le tiene a un hijo nos es algo que pueda borrar Srita Granger, ellos no te recuerdan, pero tienen un gran vacío, sienten que algo les hace falta y por ello no se quedan quietos, por lo que se exponen constantemente a mí, afortunadamente son unos muggles muy escurridizos. Además claro del loco ese que los esta siguiendo.

- Entonces si detengo a Ogareff y recobraran la memoria así como su vida, dejarían de estar en tu lista. - _Dije esperanzada. Harry y Ron me miraban confundidos ya que no sabían de que hablaba, Malfoy estaba muy atento, irónicamente el estaba más enterado que mi novio y mi amigo._

- Eso creo, por lo menos no lo estarían tan seguido, y menos contigo protegiéndolos, no se preocupe le daré lo necesario para encontrarlos, solo espera a que termine con el otro tema pendiente.

- Bueno pues ahora les mencionare las condiciones para ir a la misión, deben escucharme sin interrupciones, las preguntas las hare yo al final. - _dijo Catrina y yo me quede con el corazón dividido en dos._

Punto de vista de Draco.

Todos nos quedamos callados, la Muerte había dicho a Granger, que sus padres estaban constantemente en su lista, y yo le había dado mi palabra en Hogsmeade había prometido ayudarla…

No puedo creer que aquella chica valiente que luchaba en el bosque fuera ella, desde que Ogareff le había dicho que estaba vigilando a sus padres me ha parecido frágil, indefensa e incluso tierna. Inexplicablemente sentí unas enormes ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero me detuve, no estábamos solos como en Hogsmeade, además la comadreja Weasley la abrazo. La muerte volvió a hablar.

Además de cuando acá me importa lo que le pase a la gente, de verdad que este ha sido el día más raro de mi vida.

- Bueno pues ahora les mencionare las condiciones para ir a la misión, deben escucharme sin interrupciones, las preguntas las hare yo al final. - dijo la Muerte

- La siguiente condición es que no puedo dejarlos cruzar a todos deberán ir solo tres -_George bufo pero la muerte lo ignoro_ - Podrán ir solo aquellos a quienes su corazón de verdad les mande estar ahí. Recuerden que no podrán mentirme, puedo ver en lo más profundo de sus almas.

Hubo un gran silencio y prosiguió.

- Ahora dime los 3 nombres Harry quienes irán. - _Potter se puso nervioso, aunque no entiendo porque, era obvio quienes deberían ir…_

Punto de vista de Harry.

- Eh este pues,.. - _dije o trate de decir bastante nervioso _- lo más obvio seria que fuéramos Hermione, Ron y yo como siempre, pero…

- Estas demente, van a ir por Fred así que no hay discusión iré yo - dijo George algo irritado y se notaba que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

- George, yo iré por Fred tú debes quedarte- dijo Ron, al parecer mi amigo no había escuchado, que yo había dicho **pero** y tampoco había notado la expresión de confusión y tristeza de mi hermanita Herms, la verdad es que a veces Ron es algo egoísta, estaba por hacerle ver que Hermione no podía ir cuando…

- Herms, porque lloras amor - _dijo Ron, ¡sí que es tonto a veces!_

Punto de vista de Hermione

Que carajos le pasa a Ronald, quiere que vaya con ellos después de lo que "Catrina" acaba de decirme, ¿Con mis padres en peligro?

Entiendo que debido a la repentina muerte de Fred, no haya notado en todo el día que yo no estaba bien, que estaba triste y preocupada, PERO CON UN DEMONIO, "Catrina" lo había dicho claramente mis padres están en constante peligro de muerte, y el solo se había limitado a abrazarme y darme golpecitos en la espalda. No lo soporte mas rompí en llanto, maldita sea ¿Cuántas veces he llorado hoy?

- Herms, porque lloras amor - _me pregunto Ron, yo estaba a punto de gritarle cuando_…

- ¿Qué eres imbécil Weasley? La muerte acaba de decirle que sus padres están en su lista y tu estas preocupado porque sabes que Potter y tu no sobreviven un día sin ella cuidándolos- _Oh por Merlín, Malfoy estaba furioso ¿Qué le pasa? y dijo algo que yo no había considerado, ellos siempre me necesitaban ¿Qué voy a hacer?_

- No te metas Malfoy, desde cuando te interesa lo que pueda o no pasar con la SANGRE SUCIA- _Grito Ron enfurecido_ - Ni siquiera sé porque sigues aquí. _Cuando dijo Sangre sucia no pude evitar sentir un gran resentimiento en contra de Malfoy._

- Sigo aquí porque Dumbledore me lo pido, y no es que me interese de manera personal lo que le pase a Granger, solo que por si no lo recuerdas mi padre acaba de morir y mi madre está muy grave en la enfermería, así que digamos que entiendo perfectamente lo que ella debe estar sintiendo. -_Ok no esperaba la sensación de dolor que me causo que dijera que no le interesa lo que me pase, lo dijo como siempre con voz ya más calmada incluso fría e indiferente, pero por lo menos ya no me llamo sangre sucia y eso me aliviaba pero ¿por qué?_

PUNTO DE VISTA DE RON

Carajo metí la pata, Malfoy tiene razón, me he portado como un imbécil con todos en especial con Herms, y todo por estar pensando en lo injusta que es la muerte de Fred.

Pero por mas que se, que no debí decirle eso a Malfoy no me disculpare con el, un Weasley tiene su orgullo, así que hice como si no hubiera dicho nada.

- Hermione, lo siento, es solo que, creo que si nos organizamos bien podrías acompañarnos, podemos ir a rescatar a nuestros amigos, puedes seguir haciendo esos encantamientos protectores a distancia y después iremos los tres juntos a buscar a tus padres. -_ La mire esperanzado._

- Tal vez no sea tan mala idea. - _Dijo Herms, y Malfoy hizo un gesto de total incredulidad pero se quedo callado._

- Crees que lo que propone Ron sea posible - _dijo Herms, a Catrina._

- Claro que lo es, pero parece que no han tomado en cuenta lo que les mencione, su corazón es el que me dirá quienes deben ir. - _dijo Catrina y fue cuando entendí todo, Herms y yo debíamos separarnos por amor a nuestras familias._

- Así que ahora que ya vi sus corazones, les digo que los tres que irán a librar esta batalla por rescatar a sus seres queridos son Ron, Harry y George.

Punto de vista de Catrina.

Les dije quienes irían y nadie protesto, parece que habían entendido lo que les explique antes.

- Ahora que ya lo saben, debo preguntarles si están completa y absolutamente seguros de hacer esto y después les explico cómo lo harán.

- No hay duda yo lo haré - _dijo Harry muy convencido_

- Hasta la pregunta ofende, claro que sí, está hablando con tres Gryffindor's - _me dijo George, pero que simpático es este muchacho._

- Por supuesto -_ dijo Ron con una voz apagada, pobre es claro que le entristece dejar a la Srita. Granger._

- Excelente, entonces les diré que no es una misión fácil, tendrán que ir al reino de la diosa Perséfone quien es la reina del inframundo, ella tiene el control de la región de Erebo, que es a donde van las almas en cuanto mueren, mi poder me permitirá poner a sus amigos en algo parecido a un estado de coma, que pondrá en funcionamiento sus cuerpos, pero sus almas seguirán atrapadas en el reino de Erebo, hasta que ustedes los rescaten. Deben llegar hasta Perséfone y pedirles que les permita ver y rescatar a sus amigos, ella y yo somos grandes amigas por lo que solo mencionen que van de mi parte, el problema es que parasalir del Inframundo deben pasar por el reino de Hades y por la región de Tartaro, que es la región mas profunda de todas, deben pedir a Hades que alguien los escolte hasta la salida, obviamente no será sencillo convencer a Hades, por lo que estoy segura de que les pedirá algún favor a cambio, pueden cumplirlo o ver la manera de escapar, esto último no se los recomiendo.

- Imagino que no será fácil llegar hasta Perséfone _- pregunto la Srita. Granger_

- No lo será, con Hades será más sencillo porque esta relativamente cerca de la región de Erebo, además de que si logran caerle bien a Perséfone no dudo que los ayude e incluso les asigne protección. Harry, Ron, ustedes ya conocen la sensación de llevar puesto algo maligno como un Horrocrux, en el inframundo estas sensaciones son imperantes deberán ser fuertes y aferrarse a sus recuerdos a las cosas que valen la pena.

- Podremos llevar pociones, libros, y todo lo que necesitemos- _me pregunto George_

- Si, hasta sortilegios Weasley, si lo crees necesario- _le dije con una sonrisa._

- Genial iré a empacar- _dijo nuevamente George levantándose_

- Aun no termino siéntate por favor- _se sentó cruzando los brazos y sacando los labios como niño chiquito _- no pueden ir a empacar y salir inmediatamente tiene que prepararse, les daré unos libros, listas de pociones y tendrán que saber cómo se usa el mapa, saldrán en una semana, nos veremos aquí y les abriré el portal. _- hice aparecer un paquete con lo que les mencione y Harry lo reviso_

- ¿Cuál mapa?

- El tuyo de los merodeadores, solo puedo decirte que no sé cómo obtuvieron tu padre y sus amigos el pergamino donde lo hicieron, me pertenece y ahí está el mapa del inframundo, y no me preguntes más, no puedo hablar mucho.

- Está bien creo, - _se giró y vio con cara suplicante a la Srita. Granger._

- Les ayudare no te preocupes- _le dijo la chica dulcemente._

- Srita. Granger, debo recordarle que usted también tiene una misión.

- Lo sé, pero no sé por dónde empezar, creo que partiré a buscarlos en cuanto se vayan ellos.

- Para usted también tengo algunos objetos, son mi espejo, un par de libros y mi anillo, confío en su inteligencia y prudencia, sé que les dará buen uso.

Punto de vista de Hermione

- ¿Para qué sirven?- le pregunte a Catrina

- El espejo le mostrara a sus padres pero breves instantes, y de vez en cuando, en los libros viene información sobre el espejo y el anillo. Este último puedo adelantarle que le servirá para hacer que sus padres recuperen la memoria, hace unas cosillas más que no recuerdo - _dijo de manera despistada como si no tuviera importancia, pero era obvio que si recordaba solo no quería decirlo._

- Muchas gracias, esto me hará más fáciles las cosas.

- Bueno linda eso es todo, los veré en una semana, ahora me podrían dejar a solas con el Sr Malfoy y con Albus - _asentimos y salimos extrañados de la oficina alcance a escuchar que dijo._

- No intenten quedarse a espiar pondré un hechizo protector, ya váyanse a dormir.

- ¿Para que querrá quedarse a solas con Malfoy?- _Dijo Ron curioso._

- No lo sé, pero ya no puedo más con el sueño vámonos a dormir,- _les dije y nos dirigimos a las tiendas de acampar que se habían instalado en el gran comedor. A mí también me parecía extraño, pero si Catrina no quería que escucháramos por algo sería._

Punto de vista de Draco

Para que quiera la muerte que me quede, ni siquiera entiendo para que me quede después de lo de mi padre.

- Sr. Malfoy, qué planes tiene ahora que Voldemort ha muerto- _me pregunto Dumbledore muy sereno como si preguntara por el clima._

- No lo sé, pensé en hacerme auror, pero con mis antecedentes dudo que me lo permitan.

- Claro que si se lo permitirán, usted y su familia ayudaron al final, fueron una pieza clave, además su padre le pidió poner en alto su apellido ¿o no?

- Si pero que hare con mi madre y con la promesa que le hice a … - _demonios si que soy tonto, por poco se me sale lo de Granger, este viejo hace que se me suelte la lengua._

- La promesa que le hizo a la Srita. Granger ¿verdad?- _dijo la muerte_

- No sé de qué hablan - _espero que se la crean_

- Draco yo vi en tu corazón y sé que la palabra de un Malfoy es irrevocable- _obviamente no la pude engañar es la muerte._

- No sé qué esperan de mi - dije sinceramente, el viejo me hablo.

- Que mejor manera de limpiar tu apellido y recuperar respeto que ayudando y protegiendo a la sangre sucia que tan mal trataste durante tantos años, Hermione Granger es la nueva heroína del mundo mágico y ayudarla te daría gran estatus, demostrarías que estas arrepentido y cumplirías tu palabra. Y si lo haces como auror, sería algo profesional, y nadie tendría que enterarse de la promesa.

El viejo tenía razón pero…

- ¿Y qué hay de mi madre?

- Ella estará bien no te preocupes - _me dijo la muerte_- es una mujer fuerte y definitivamente no está en mi lista.

- El ministerio le asignara protección Sr. Malfoy

- Está bien pero ¿no será fácil encontrar a los padres de Granger verdad?

- Para serte sincera no, ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo les lleve, pueden ser semanas o meses, además deben de ser discretos, deben usar la magia lo menos posible, ya que esta puede rastrearse y los seguidores de Voldemort podrían encontrarlos, digamos que ni tu ni la Srita. Granger son muy queridos por los mortífagos.

- ¿Debemos andar solos en el mundo muggle sin magia?- _dije horrorizado_

- Así es, tal vez puedan ir acompañados de otras dos personas, pueden llevar a un amigo cada uno, ya que necesitaran estar unidos, pero deben ser personas de su plena confianza.

- Menos mal, Granger y yo completamente solos en sus dominios no es una idea muy alentadora…

- O tal vez sea demasiado tentador ¿no Sr Malfoy?- _la muerte dijo esto y simplemente desapareció._

- Draco creo que tú también tienes que irte a descansar. - _me dijo Dumbledore._

Asentí y salí en silencio. Camine hacia el gran comedor a buscar un lugar donde dormir, ya que no me habían permitido entrar a ver a mi madre, entre a una tienda pero estaba ocupada, dentro estaban la chica Weasley y Granger, así que ahí la vi plácidamente dormida, con su cabello castaño agarrado en una coleta y sus ojos marrones cerrados, se veía realmente hermosa, angelical. No pude entender porque ella me hacía sentir así, salí de ahí y encontré una tienda vacía, entre.

- Es solo gratitud, salvo la vida de tu madre- _me dije a mi mismo_

- ¿Seguro que es solo eso? - _me dijo otra voz en mi interior, y me quede dormido con este último pensamiento y con la voz de Catrina resonando en mis sueños - _

_O tal vez sea demasiado tentador ¿no Sr Malfoy?_


	6. ¿Beso?

Capítulo 6. ¿Beso?

Al día siguiente cuando amaneció todos se encontraron con la grata sorpresa de que los cuerpos de Tonks, Remus y Fred habían recobrado el pulso, la señora Pomfrey no entendía lo que les pasaba, y el resto de la familia Weasley y la Orden estaban igual de asombrados, los trasladaron a la enfermería, Harry les pidió a todos que se reunieran en la oficina del director.

Estaban la familia Weasley, los pocos que quedaban de la orden, la profesora McGonagall y el ejército de Dumbledore.

- Y Hermione ¿Dónde está?, no podemos empezar sin ella - dijo Ron notando que era la única que faltaba.

- No debe tardar seguro está en la biblioteca o algo así - dijo despistada Luna

Punto de vista de Draco.

Después de tener pesadillas durante toda la noche sobre lo que paso en el bosque prohibido, y del encuentro con "Catrina", me levante muy temprano, seguramente era el primero en despertar apenas iban a ser las 7:00 am.

Lo primero que hice fue dirigirme a la enfermería y en el camino iba peleando con mi subconsciente.

- Definitivamente Catrina esta chiflada, Granger no me resulta tentadora.

- Sigues con eso, ya me aburrí de tu negación.

- ¿Cuál negación?

- Negación a lo que te está provocando

- Como me va a estar provocando algo la sangre sucia

- Yo que voy a saber, solo soy tu conciencia

Llegue a la enfermería y antes de entrar me sorprendí al ver que ya había alguien adentro, me detuve a observar tras la puerta, era Granger ya estaba ahí visitando a los enfermos, vi que se acerco a la cama de mi madre que aun estaba dormida, al parecer tenía fiebre, ya que Granger le ponía compresas en la frente, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablarle.

- No sabe lo mucho que siento la muerte de su esposo, no estoy segura de si puede escucharme, tal vez sea por eso que me he atrevido a venir a hablar con usted, - esto último lo dijo con una media sonrisa bastante autentica, después su rostro se ensombreció y dijo con pesar - su hijo cree que por ser Lucius Malfoy yo iba a alegrarme o ser indiferente pero realmente no es así, y menos con todo lo que dijo Catrina el día de ayer. No le voy a negar que he odiado a su hijo desde siempre, se la pasaba insultándome, y ahora que lo pienso yo también lo insultaba a el, pero con la guerra y todo lo que vivimos en este ultimo año - no siguió hablando solo soltó un gran suspiro, justo en ese momento mi madre despertó.

- Agua, por favor dame agua.

- Si claro - pensé en ir y atender yo mismo a mi madre pero me quede viendo como lo hacía Granger.

- Aquí esta Sra. Malfoy. - le acerco el agua y comenzó a ayudarle a beber.

- Gracias, podrías hablarle a Draco, necesito ver a mi hijo. - cuando escuche esto decidí entrar.

- No será necesario madre.

- Hijo, ven dame un abrazo. - no lo pensé dos veces y fui a abrazarla, mi madre comenzó a llorar.

- Creo que mejor los dejare solos - al decir esto Granger se incorporo y camino a la puerta, yo no pude contestarle nada estaba concentrado en consolar a mi madre.

Habíamos estado largo rato sin decir nada, mi madre y yo, cuando decidí contarle lo que paso ayer en la oficina de Dumbledore, opte por omitir lo de la promesa que le había hecho a Granger.

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti hijo.

- Pero no quiero dejarte sola madre.

- Puedo irme con mis hermanas a Estados Unidos, sabes que a tu padre no le agradaban y por eso tengo mucho que no las veo, ya las extraño, además nadie sabe que tenemos familia ahí, estaré a salvo.

- Pensé que te molestarías de saber que tengo que ir al mundo muggle con una sangre sucia.

- Esas cosas de la sangre me parecen tan ridículas en este momento hijo.

En ese momento se oyó un gran alboroto en el pasillo y entraron Potter y compañía con los cuerpos de los muertos que iban tratar de rescatar del inframundo, note que Granger abrazaba a la chica Weasley quien lloraba.

Mientras recostaban a los cuerpos, Potter se dirigió a toda su gente.

- Necesito verlos en media hora en la oficina de Dumbledore, hay algo que tienen que saber.

Me imagino que debe ser sobre lo de ayer y la misión, recordé que yo también tenía mucho que hacer.

- Madre si no te molesta iré a comer algo, y por unos libros, después vengo de nuevo, pediré que te traigan algo de comer.

- Está bien hijo, no te preocupes.

Dicho esto me dirigí a la biblioteca, y aunque me fastidiara, iría a la sección de libros sobre cosas muggles debo estar informado. También tengo que escribir al ministerio, he decidido no decirle nada a Granger hasta no tener todo listo, Cuando salí de la biblioteca vi que ella iba entrando pero preferí no hablarle me mantendré alejado y sirve que dejo de pensar tonterías.

Autora.

- Hasta que llegas Hermi - le reclamo Ron.

- Estaba en ….

- La biblioteca - dijeron varios al mismo tiempo.

Una vez que Hermi tomo asiento, Harry comenzó a relatarles lo sucedido el día anterior a los presentes incluido el incidente del bosque prohibido donde Lucius Malfoy murió. Cuando les dijo que el, Ron y George irían al inframundo la Sra. Weasley fue la primera en protestar furiosa.

- Ya perdí un hijo, y ¿ahora quieren que pierda a tres?- Molly había contado a Harry entre estos tres.

- Lo siento mamá, pero a esta altura no podemos echarnos para atrás - le dijo George a su madre abrazándola de manera tierna.

Siguió explicándoles sobre su misión y la de Hermi, cuando termino Dumbledore añadió que también los tres cuerpos de ellos quedarían en coma mientras estuvieran en el inframundo y que solo si los tres morían sus cuerpos lo harían también, si esto pasaba era señal de que debían dejar morir los cuerpos de Tonks, Remus y Fred.

Todos estaban muy tristes y juraron que nadie fuera de ellos se enteraría, al salir de la oficina Harry hablo con Kingsley sobre Draco, le dijo que el lo había notado cambiado desde aquel día en que no había sido capaz de matar a Dumbledore, y que esperara pudieran juzgarlo tomando en cuenta lo anterior, dicho esto dejo al candidato más fuerte a nuevo ministro solo con la profesora McGonagall y el retrato de Dumbledore.

Ellos estuvieron charlando sobre la misiones que tenían el trío de oro, solo que esta vez Hermi iría por su cuenta sin sus amigos, Dumbledore comenzó a abogar por Draco y después de mucho discutirlo Kingsley acepto a hacerle pruebas y lo que fuera necesario para ver si se le perdonaban sus delitos y se le permitía a acompañar a Hermione.

Ya habían pasado tres días y se acercaba el momento de separarse, Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, investigando y analizando todo lo que les había dado Catrina, Hermi les ayudaba todo lo que podía porque sabía que les iba a hacer mucha falta, cuando se cansaban demasiado pasaban el tiempo en parejas tratando de divertirse. Ginny se había ofrecido inmediatamente a acompañar a Hermione, no se quería quedar sintiéndose inútil y como quería mucho a Hermi no la quería dejar sola.

En los días habían estado llegando muchísimos voluntarios a ayudar a ir acondicionando el castillo, ya que muchas personas se seguían quedando porque tenían algún familiar grave, además el ministerio había anunciado que en dos semanas comenzaría la reconstrucción oficial y que se aceptaban voluntarios, la respuesta fue abrumadora pues muchísimas personas amaban esa escuela, Harry hizo varios sortilegios protectores con la varita de sauco, por lo cual, realmente Hogwarts estaba más seguro que cualquier otro lugar. A Hermione se le ocurrió poner como pretexto una celebración por la reconstrucción de Hogwarts para realizar un banquete en los terrenos del colegio el día que Catrina abriera el portal y así distraer la atención del interior del colegio, específicamente de la oficina de Dumbledore, lo cual fue aceptado por el ahora ya oficial ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Por la tarde se habían reunido Harry, Ron y George a ultimar algunos detalles en el antiguo dormitorio de chicos, cuando terminaron de hablar se hizo un breve silencio que fue roto por Ron.

- Harry, George, se dan cuenta de que probablemente nunca volvamos

- Así es hermano, pero vale la pena correr el riesgo, iré a caminar - el pelirrojo mayor se levanto y salió.

- No podemos dejar a Hermione y a Ginny así - hablo con la voz quebrada el chico de pelo azabache.

- Lo sé, están muy tristes y preocupadas, tratan de disimular delante de nosotros pero sé que es así.

- Debemos encontrar una solución, amo a Ginny y solo quiero que sea feliz.

- Yo también amo a Hermi, creo que por su bien debemos actuar.

Por su parte cierto rubio pasaba los días en la enfermería, con sus amigos Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini, quienes habían vuelto arrepentidos, en cuanto se enteraron de lo que había sucedido a Draco y su familia.

El chico de ojos grises decidió contarles todo, exceptuando lo que paso en Hogsmeade con Hermione y ellos juraron no decir nada, el sabía que podía confiar en sus amigos, aunque ellos no expresaban lo que sentían y a veces se trataban incluso con cierta indiferencia delante de los demás, eran muy unidos, eran la versión Slytherin de Harry, Ron y Hermi.

Blaise no lo pensó y se ofreció para acompañar a Draco, aunque eso significara estar yendo los dos al ministerio. Además Draco ya había averiguado un par de cosas sobre Ogareff y el porque buscaba a los Granger.

La semana siguió transcurriendo y al día siguiente se realizaría el banquete de celebración por la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, lo que significaba que verían de nuevo a Catrina, quien abriría el portal esa noche.

Punto de vista de Hermione.

- Ron prométeme que volverás - le dije a mi novio

- Lo hare cariño, te amo demasiado.

- Y yo a ti, realmente me gustaría demostrártelo- me acerque a besarlo cuando llego Harry a interrumpirnos.

- ¿Qué hacen? - pregunto serio

- Llegas en muy mal momento - dijo Ron muy enfadado.

- A Ginny se le ocurrió acampar esta noche a las orillas del bosque para estar los cuatro juntos.

- Genial, pero ni se te ocurra ponerle las manos encima- amenazo mi novio a Harry.

- Mira quién habla. - le contesto divertido mi hermanito.

Cuando comenzó a anochecer salimos los cuatro hacia el bosque prohibido, Ginny y yo nos rezagamos un poco conversando.

- Hermi, no sé cómo decirlo, pero es que necesito consejo.

- ¿Qué pasa, es sobre Harry?

- Si es que - se puso colorada- no sé cuando vuelva y yo me muero de ganas de …. bueno tu sabes, de hacerlo - cuando termino de decir esto se tapo la cara apenada y rio nerviosa.

- Hay Ginny es natural, Harry es bastante atractivo y tú has estado enamorada de el desde hace años.

- Si pero, no sé si el quiera, además tengo miedo ¿tu tampoco lo has hecho?

- Ginny que preguntas haces - ahora fui yo quien se pudo colorada - la verdad es que no, y obviamente Harry también se muere de ganas - le lance una sonrisa picara a mi amiga.

- Ron también está ansioso eh - dijo riendo muy fuerte

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Se le nota Herms, pero somos novias de un par de caballeros y al parecer no piensan entrar en acción.

- Pues tal vez debamos darles un empujoncito.

- Estoy de acuerdo, oye y si no existiera Ron ¿Quien se te antoja Herms?

- Nadie más me gusta Ginny - trate de oírme seria, pero se me escapo una sonrisa delatadora.

- Hay si como no Herms, pues la verdad Malfoy no está nada mal, esta como quiere, su cabello rubio tan elegante y esa facha de niño malo mmm.

- Ginevra contrólate, estás hablando del peor enemigo de tu novio.

- Hay ni que fuera a ligármelo relájate, haber tienes que admitir que el hurón es sexy.

- Bueno si, es bastante guapo, pero la verdad lo que más me gusta son sus ojos grises, a veces inexpresivos pero… -me eleve en mis pensamientos recordando esos ojos que había visto de cerca la semana pasada, y de una manera diferente, reaccione cuando Ginny dijo un poco seria.

- ¿Pero qué Hermi?

- Pero, si de serpientes hablamos Zabini no está nada mal, - dije tratando de recobrar el rumbo original de la conversación, lo cual al parecer si funciono. Ya habíamos llegado al bosque cerca del lago y los chicos tenían lista la tienda, dijeron que irían a buscar leña, mientras Ginny y yo nos acomodamos dentro y seguimos conversando.

- Estoy de acuerdo sobre Zabini, esa piel morena haría derretir a cualquiera, pero lastima otro ex mortífago.

- Si, quien nos viera aquí analizando a los chicos de Hogwarts.

Punto de vista de Draco.

Blaise y yo decidimos acampar en el bosque, estábamos por montar la tienda cuando oímos una conversación y risas de chicas, la curiosidad nos ganó y nos acercamos, estaban dentro de una tienda Granger y la chica Weasley, se alcanzaban a ver porque la entrada de la tienda estaba algo abierta.

- Si, quien nos viera aquí analizando a los chicos de Hogwarts

- Herms, ¿has visto detenidamente a Neville últimamente?

- Ash Ginny, pensé que solo yo lo había notado - Granger se cruzó de brazos e hizo un fingido gesto de molestia después sonrío- la verdad se ve muy cambiado, incluso sexy.

- Woah nunca pensé escuchar a la rata de biblioteca decir eso no crees - me dijo Blaise divertido- a lo mejor no es tan santurrona- esto último lo dijo en tono pícaro.

- Cállate Blaise, seguro la ratita es virgen, no ves que es "perfecta" "ejemplo a seguir"- esto lo dije burlón.

- Y pensar que tú fuiste al baile del torneo con el - le dijo Granger a la otra.

- Si pero ambas sabemos que él quería ir contigo.

- Hey yo no sabía eso Draco, está bueno el chisme jaja - no le conteste nada a Blaise, Granger solo sonrío.

- Hablando del torneo el que era muy muy guapo era Cedric.

- Ya se Hermi, lástima que fue con esa tonta de Cho.

- Parece que no tienen buen gusto, no nos han mencionado!

- Ya Blaise, no ves que como son "tan buenas", no se fijan en los Slytherin.

- Tienes razón Ginny, Cho nunca me gusto mucho, oye el que también es muy apuesto es Theo Nott.

- Si estaba por mencionarlo, es un bomboncito - ambas reían muchísimo.

- Qué? como mencionan a Theo y a nosotros no, él también es de Slytherin! - dijo Blaise con el orgullo herido, yo no volví a decir nada, como se atreven a hablar de lo que ellas consideran chicos guapos sin mencionarnos, eso si que es mal gusto.

- También esta Dean, la verdad es muy encantador y guapo, suertuda.

- Jajaja ya sé, yo tuve la fortuna de besar esos increíbles labios.

- Oye esa Weasley si que es atrevida que diría Potter si la oyera jaja - me dijo Blaise muerto de risa a lo que conteste.

- Seguro que ni el cara rajada, ni sus hermanitos piensan que la pelirroja es asi.

- Hay que mala eres, que presumida. - le contesto Granger riendo.

- Te recuerdo que tú te besaste nada más ni nada menos, que con el bombón de bombones Viktor Krum. - ante esto Granger se sonrojo, tomo una almohada que estaba cerca y se sentó con ella abrazada, luego se acostó como recordando, eso me irrito demasiado.

- Hay amiga él es tan lindo y buen moso, la verdad besarlo fue…. No sé ni como describirlo, alucinante!

- Ron es mi hermano y me encanta que seas mi cuñada, pero ¿Por qué te quedaste con el teniendo a Krum?

- Porque con Viktor no siento más que una atracción física, y por Ron, bueno en el corazón no se manda.

- Si lo sé, mírame a mí con el mejor amigo de mi hermano

- Jaja mas bien Ron es el mejor amigo de su cuñado, tu le echaste el ojo desde antes de que se hicieran amigos!

- La verdad si, haber Herms sinceramente ¿Harry te parece guapo?

- Últimamente ese Potter esta tan de moda - dijo Blaise con fastidio

- Pues claro Ginny, sus ojos son preciosísimos y su cuerpo es muy atlético se nota que esta trabajado por el Quidditch.

- El mal gusto nos rodea Blaise, que diablos le pueden ver al cara rajada.

- Creo que Granger lo ha dicho.

- "Tiene ojos PRECIOSISIMOS"- dijimos haciendo voz como de niña burlándonos.

- Mira Weasley se encelo - señalo Blaise

- Hey no pongas esa cara ¿tu preguntaste no? - le decía Granger a la pelirroja riéndose de su amiga.

- Si, pero no era necesario lo del cuerpo trabajado.

- Por favor Ginny no seas celosa, él es como un hermano para mí, además - Granger arqueo la ceja - no se supone que hoy comprobaras si su cuerpecito esta trabajado por el Quidditch.

Caray esa Granger sí que es picara cuando se lo propone - pensé mientras Blaise y yo seguíamos de chismosos.

- Hay ya se que emoción, esta noche las dos le diremos adiós a la virginidad Herms.

- Oye parece que acertaste, aunque no por mucho tiempo- me dijo Blaise muy divertido y yo comencé a sentir una gran presión en el estómago y en el pecho.

- Me parece desagradable, se las van a tirar sabiendo que mañana se van y a lo mejor no vuelven

- Por favor Draco si tú eres peor

- Sí, pero no con las vírgenes!

- Cállate y déjame escuchar

- No se Ginny, me da miedo y estoy muy nerviosa.

- Lo harás o no Herms?

- Draco ahí vienen sus "galanes"

- Vámonos no queremos ver sus intimidades.

- Si pobres de nuestros ojos inocentes, oye crees que Granger lo haga? Weasley estaba decidida pero la otra como que no.

- No creo Blaise ¿quién querría acostarse con una comadreja? - dije haciendo cara de asco y luego nos atacamos de risa, pero debo confesar que Blaise me sembró la duda

¿Granger lo hará?.

Punto de vista de Ginny

- No lo se Ginny

- Anda dime, a que le temes

- Ron y yo recién salimos y es obvio que el hecho de que se vaya me hace desearlo, pero sé que me va a doler.

- Pues eso dicen todas que la primera vez duele- me dio ternura mi amiga, se nota que tiene miedo

- Es que conmigo es diferente, lo que pasa es que el verano pasado, antes de ir a buscar los horrocruxes fui al ginecólogo …..

- Gine qué?- le pregunte espantada, eso no sonaba nada bien

- Ginecólogo, es el doctor muggle especialista en las cosas, tu sabes intimas de la mujer.

- Ah ok entiendo, y que te dijo todo bien Herms?

- Si lo que pasa es que es el mismo médico al que iba siempre mi mamá, y pues me dijo que es posible que tenga algunos padecimientos que también tuvo ella.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, es que a mi mamá siempre le costó mucho embarazarse, de hecho dos veces estuve a punto de tener hermanos y ella perdió a los bebes.

- Hermi lo siento mucho.

- Si no te preocupes, la cosa es que ella y yo hablamos y me dijo que tenía que ser muy cuidadosa porque a ella le había dolido muchísimo las primeras veces no solo la primera.

- No inventes Herms, hablaste de eso con tu mamá así como si nada?

- Si, la verdad mi mamá y yo teníamos muy buena relación, éramos como amigas- note que se le escapo una pequeña lagrima a Hermi.

- Los vamos a encontrar vas a ver que si - en eso llegaron nuestros novios

- ¿De qué hablan chicas? - Pregunto mi Harry

- Pues de eso, de cosas de chicas - le conteste riendo y después le plante un beso.

- No hagan eso enfrente de mí!

- Cállate Ron- dijimos Hermi, Harry y yo al mismo tiempo, lo cual fue muy gracioso y ahora los cuatro reíamos.

Después cenamos, escuchamos música, estuvimos bailando un rato y yo estaba desesperada por echar a andar mi plan. La tienda era espaciosa tenía cuatro habitaciones, una en cada extremo, desde que llegamos escogí la que estaba más alejada de Ron, y el no dejaba de lanzarle miradas amenazadoras a Harry; mire a Herms pidiéndole ayuda y se lo llevó a fuera.

Punto de vita de Hermione

-Oye porqué me sacas Herms - Me preguntó Ron enojado

- Déjalos solos, quedémonos solos - Le dije a mi pelirrojo abrazándolo.

- Está bien cariño lo que tu digas - me besó y estuvimos así buen rato sin decir nada solo besándonos, los besos se volvieron más intensos y se escuchó un ruido.

Punto de vista de Draco

Habíamos acampado lejos de las parejitas esas, pero tuve que salir por leña y fue cuando los vi, Granger y Weasley besándose apasionadamente.

Torpe! Pisé algo espero que no lo noten.

-¿Qué fue eso? - Preguntó Granger con la voz agitada.

- No lo sé, parece que fue solo el viento. - Weasley no quería saber que fue eso, solo quería seguir en lo suyo.

- Te amo Herms - Que cursi

-Y yo a ti, te esperaré hasta que vuelvas lo prometo

- No sé cuánto tardaré hermosa, pueden ser meses o incluso años. -Eso me sonó más a chantaje que a nada.

- ¿Pero volverás no? - ¿De verdad lo va a esperar?

- Daré todo de mí por volver -En seguida continuó besándola, después bajó a su cuello y como al parecer ella no oponía resistencia, decidí que definitiva mente no me quedaría ver eso, me di la vuelta y me fui.

Punto de vista de Harry

Herms se llevó a Ron ¡Por fin!, miré a Ginny es tan hermosa, tan bella, atrevida y a la vez inocente y tierna.

Ginny se aproximó a mi peligrosamente me besó y me dijo al oído.

-Vamos a mi cuarto. -Acto seguido me llevó de la mano y yo estaba como hipnotizado, no reaccionaba, quería detenerme pero no lo hice. Entramos a su habitación, había una pequeña cama, ella se quedó mirando.

- ¡Que pasa Potter! ¡No me mostraras de lo que eres capaz!

-Ginny no deberíamos hacer esto, Ron está aquí y me mataría.

Ella cerró la puerta y puso un hechizo silenciador.

-No podrá descubrirnos, -Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

No reaccioné, ella se desesperó y dijo

-Tal vez lo que no quiero ver, es que tú no me ves como mujer, solo soy la tonta hermanita de Ron.

Parecía que quería llorar no resistí sus palabras y le dije:

- Solo estoy nervioso igual que tú

-¿Tu y Cho nunca lo hicieron?

-Sí, pero a ella nunca la amé, esto también es muy nuevo para mí.

Comencé a besarla lentamente, después bajé a su cuello, ella soltó un pequeño gemido, lo cual me motivo aún más, le quite el suéter y pude notar como se le erizaba la piel.

Ella temblaba un poco, pero al mismo tiempo actuaba con naturalidad.

- Hazme el amor Harry. - me dijo en un susurro, haciendo que cada partícula de mi piel me pidiera complacerla.

- ¿Estas segura? - le dije serio y muy nervioso, realmente no quiero que ella tome una decisión equivocada - mañana nos iremos y puede que no volvamos, no creo que sea correcto.

- Precisamente por eso Harry, quiero grabarte en mi memoria, - me desabotono la camisa y deposito pequeños y dulces besos en mi pecho

- Quiero grabarte en mi piel.

- Pero y si no vuelvo nunca o si tardo demasiado - le dije tratando de no perder el control.

- Te esperare para siempre - me dijo mirándome a los ojos con una voz dulce, que después cambio por un tono retador.

- Así que no me dejes a medias, me escuchaste Potter! - me empujo a la cama y se subió encima de mí, ahora nos besábamos de manera apasionada y desesperada.

Punto de vista de Ginny

Estaba encima de él y de repente con un suave movimiento cambio de posición y me puso debajo de él, eso si los besos eran aún muy intensos, comenzamos a desvestirnos poco a poco, me quito la blusa y quede solo en sujetador, el tomo mi cabello y lo hizo hacia un lado dejando mi cuello y espalda descubiertos, donde comenzó a besarme lentamente, el contacto de sus labios con mi piel, se sentía cálido y relajante, el me acariciaba de una manera que me hacía vibrar.

Antes de quitarse los pantalones, saco la varita de sauco y recito un hechizo con el cual el cuarto se ilumino con pequeñas luces blancas, que flotaban de una hermosa manera por toda la habitación, después con su varita realizo un hechizo en mi vientre, supongo que anticonceptivo, dejo la varita en una mesita al lado de la cama.

Se quitó los pantalones, seguimos besándonos, me quito el sujetador y pude sentir mi pecho desnudo contra el suyo, él lo acaricio suavemente y dibujo una línea de besos desde mi boca hasta uno de mis pechos, ante tal contacto me estremecí por completo, se estaba acercando el momento, se posiciono sobre mí y me dijo al oído:

- Puede doler un poco amor, pero seré cuidadoso- me miro a los ojos con sus hermosos ojos azules, yo solo asentí un poco temerosa.

- Te amo Ginny.

- Te amo Harry.

Después lentamente comenzó a entrar en mí, eso me dolía bastante, por lo que apreté fuertemente las sabanas, el comenzó a depositar besos en mi cuello y acariciar mis piernas, poco a poco el dolor comenzó a ceder y yo comencé a disfrutar, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba gimiendo y mis manos se aferraban a su cuello, el seguía besándome y tocándome, como si quisiera conocer y memorizar cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Definitivamente Harry era el "elegido", mi elegido, en ese momento quede completamente segura de que el seria solo para mí, así como yo era solo para él.

Comenzamos a acelerar el ritmo, apreté su espalda fuertemente, sin saber a ciencia cierta que estaba pasando o que hacer, mi respiración era acelerada y el pareció notar que pasaría porque me dijo.

- ¿Juntos? - me extendió la mano, yo solo hice un movimiento positivo con la cabeza, le tome la mano, y ambos llegamos al cielo juntos.

Punto de vita de Hermione

- Ron espera

- ¿Qué pasa amor?

- No haremos esto en pleno bosque o sí.

- Volvamos entonces

Hice cálculos respecto al tiempo, por lo que supe que Harry y Ginny no estarían en la sala de la tienda por lo que al entrar ahí rápidamente jalé a Ron hacía su habitación sin darle oportunidad de decir nada.

-¿Dónde están? - Preguntó Ron enfadado

-No lo sé, creo que iban a ir a ver si encontraban el libro de pociones de Snape.

-No me mientas Hermione

-Sabes que, lo arruinaste me voy de aquí.

Ron me tomó del brazo y me detuvo.

-Perdona, sabes que soy un celoso y si le sumamos que me traes de cabeza, es simple me pongo idiota. -Me dijo sonriendo de una manera muy sexy.

-Pues no sé creo que ya no me apetece. -Dije jugando, el no habló se acercó y empezó a besarme apasionadamente.

Punto de vista de Ron

Me puse loco de celos de no ver a Harry y a Ginny, tal vez Hermi tiene razón, además yo tenía que concentrarme en lo mío por que ya había hecho enojar a Hermi. Así que me acerqué y comencé a besarla, ella se resistió un poco pero termino cediendo. No podía creerlo estoy con Hermione, la amo tanto y pensar que mañana me separaré de ella. Tenía que aprovechar hasta el último instante a su lado.

Autora

Era de madrugada en la tienda, faltaba poco para que empezara a amanecer cuando Harry despertó. A su lado se encontraba acostada en su pecho Ginny, el no podía creer lo que veía y lo que había pasado tan solo unas horas antes, ella siempre le había parecido realmente hermosa, pero en ese momento verla plácidamente dormida, desnuda bajo las sabanas, con su cabello rojizo cubriendo parte de su rostro, era alucinante y maravilloso.

Recordó el hermoso placer de haber estado con ella, de haber sido el primero, el único que la había tocado, en ese momento un terrible pensamiento vino a su mente ¿Realmente siempre seria el único? Eso no lo podía asegurar, y menos en este momento, ya que al día siguiente partiría a una nueva aventura en su vida, y una vez más tenía que alejarla de su lado, por su bien, por su propia felicidad.

Se levanto lentamente para no despertarla, ella se movió un poco pero no se despertó. Harry se dirigió hacia la pequeña sala de la tienda, donde tenían algunos bocadillos y agua, por lo que tomo un refrigerio, en eso estaba cuando entro Ron.

- Harry, ¿Ginny y tu lo hicieron? - Harry se atraganto con el agua que bebía en ese momento.

- ¿De qué hablas? -pregunto el chico de cabello azabache haciendo como que no entendía.

- Ya sabes, eso que iban a hacer cuando nos fuimos Hermi y yo- dijo irritado

No puede ser, como lo sabe, ¡Me va a matar!, pero ¿Porqué parece tan tranquilo creo que eso me da más miedo? No sé qué decirle, me he quedado trabado. - Pensó Harry

- Harry me escuchas?

- Este, si.

- Entonces qué, ¿Consiguieron el libro? - Harry no tenía idea de que hablaba.

- Eh - Balbuceo Harry sin sentido, pero Ron lo relacionó a que estaba medio dormido.

- Parece que aún estás dormido! El libro de pociones de Snape!.

- Ah, este no, todo en la sala de menesteres estaba quemado -Harry mintió y dio las gracias mentalmente a Herms, él siempre ha odiado como Ron habla a medias.

- Y entonces qué seguiremos con el plan? -Le soltó Ron de golpe y Harry se puso de muy mal humor

- Creo que no queda de otra, pero nos odiaran por esto.

- No tenemos salida, sabes que la probabilidad de que volvamos vivos es muy débil, no podemos atarlas a nosotros. -La voz del pelirrojo se quebró.

- Lo sé hermano, pero yo ya la alejé antes, no sé si me perdone una segunda vez.

- Haremos lo que podamos para volver, y si lo logramos las recuperaremos. -Dijo Ron con convicción.

- Vámonos a dormir, mañana tendremos mucho que hacer. - dijo Harry, enseguida Ron se dirigió a su cuarto y Harry al baño para hacer tiempo y poder entrar a la recamara de Ginny.

Ya había amanecido y Hermione salió a caminar por el lago.

Para su sorpresa se encontró con un chico rubio de ojos grises recargado en un árbol, mirando hacia el lago. La castaña titubeó un momento, no sabía si hablarle o no.

- Buenos días Granger - dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a Hermi.

- Buenos días Malfoy, ¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo la chica tratando de no oírse grosera.

- Blaise y yo acampamos aquí a noche, y tú, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?. -Draco fingió sorpresa y obviamente no le dijo que ya sabía porque estaba ahí.

- Nosotros también acampamos, queríamos divertirnos un poco antes de que… - ella no pudo terminar de hablar su voz se quebró, Draco pensó, si "divertirse"

- Debe ser duro para ti la chica Weasley - Hermi solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Es raro ver cómo cambian las cosas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no te ofendas pero es bizarro estar hablando aquí contigo.

- Ya sé, es como irreal, ¿no? -Le contestó Hermi sonriendo.

- Oye sobre lo del bosque, perdona fui un idiota al hablarte así - El rubio habló sinceramente.

- Vaya, quien te viera reconociendo eso - Herms reía divertida

- No te acostumbres Granger, últimamente he estado raro.

- De verdad lamento lo de tu padre, tal vez podríamos decirle a Catrina que… -No terminó de hablar porque Malfoy la interrumpió

- No, si el prefiere quedarse donde quiera que esté, que le aproveche; además ya lo enterramos- Draco habló con cierto rencor y coraje

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie del funeral?

- ¿Realmente crees que alguien hubiera asistido sinceramente?

- Yo hubiera ido

- Jaja si se me olvidaba como son tu y san Potter, aunque de Weasley no puedo decir lo mismo

- Hey no te metas con mi novio. - Dijo Hermi sonriendo, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando notó a Draco callado y algo incomodo.

- Y tu madre ¿como sigue?

- Muy bien, hoy la van a dar de alta.

- Me alegro - Hermi no sabía si mencionar lo de la promesa. De pronto Draco se paró justo frente a ella y se miraron a los ojos no decían nada, solo podían sentir la respiración del otro. El la tomó de la mano y se acerco a un más a sus labios.

Punto de vista de Draco

Estaba realmente cerca de Granger, la veía directo a esos ojos marrones que me habían atrapado por completo, desde ese día en Hogsmeade no me podía sacar su mirada de la cabeza, tal vez porque esos ojos me devolvieron la esperanza, fue lo primero que vi al descubrir a mi madre a salvo.

Podía oler su cabello y sentí su aliento cerca, no decíamos nada, ni si quiera ella que solía hablar sin parar.

La tomé de la mano, sentí su suave piel y ella seguía sin decir nada, acerque mis labios a los suyos, ¿Que estoy haciendo, estoy a punto de besar a Granger? Qué más da.

Hola, muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por sus comentarios! Me han servido mucho para el siguiente cap que estoy escribiendo (el nueve) como les había comentado, escritos ya están ocho, se los iré subiendo en el transcurso de esta semana y la entrante.

Quien guste agregarme en facebook es bien recibido, busquenme como Loly Hedwig.

Saludos!


	7. Mas que un juramento Inquebrable

Capítulo 7. Más que un juramento inquebrantable.

Estaba realmente cerca de Granger, la veía directo a esos ojos marrones que me habían atrapado por completo, desde ese día en Hogsmeade no me podía sacar su mirada de la cabeza, tal vez porque esos ojos me devolvieron la esperanza, fue lo primero que vi al descubrir a mi madre a salvo.

Podía oler su cabello y sentí su aliento cerca, no decíamos nada, ni si quiera ella que solía hablar sin parar.

La tomé de la mano, sentí su suave piel y ella seguía sin decir nada, acerque mis labios a los suyos, ¿Que estoy haciendo, estoy a punto de besar a Granger? Qué más da.

Ella se alejó y a lo lejos se escuchó que la llamaban

- Hermi donde estás.

Solté su mano rápidamente y nos alejamos

- Eh, este yo - Me dijo nerviosa

Punto de vista de Hermione

Malfoy me tomó de la mano y yo quería soltarlo, rechazar su contacto, pero no lo hice ¿Por qué no lo hice?

Tal vez fue por la corriente eléctrica que sentí cuando me tocó. El se me acerco lentamente y se aproximó más a mis labios ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Es lo que creo, Malfoy está a punto de besarme? ¿Por qué no lo detengo?

Tienes novio Hermione - Me dije mentalmente, me alejé y se escuchó

-Hermi dónde estás?

Malfoy me soltó la mano y yo dije nerviosa

-Eh, este yo - Bueno no es lo más elocuente que pude decir

-Nunca olvido una promesa Granger - Me dijo con voz dulce el chico que estuvo a punto de besarme, me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y llegó Ginny.

Punto de vista de Draco

- Ah Hermi te estaba buscando, tengo mucho que contarte - Cuando la chica Weasley dijo esto tan emocionada recordé lo que escuchamos Blaise y yo anoche.

- Este, si yo también Ginny - Dijo Granger nerviosa y más seria, un momento ¿Qué le tiene que contar?, será que Granger y la comadreja… de verdad Granger ¿Lo hizo?

Probablemente si, ella ya se había alejado antes de que llegara la chica Weasley

-Bueno las dejo señoritas - fue todo lo que dije y me retiré a mi tienda.

Mientras caminaba a la tienda, aproveché para pensar en lo que había estado a punto de pasar. Por poco y besaba a Granger, yo tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo que si su amiga no hubiera llegado, seguramente lo habría hecho aun cuando ella se había apartado.

La verdad es que tengo experiencia con las chicas y me pude dar cuenta que no le soy indiferente, la cuestión es que ella es distinta a las demás, no es tipo de chica que engaña a su novio y mucho menos es como Astoria. Recordé la noche anterior.

Vinieron Astoria y Pansy a la tienda, hace tiempo que me he dado cuenta que Pansy siente algo por Blaise.

A pesar de que Pansy y yo siempre fuimos vistos como pareja no es así, hubo algo en cuarto y quinto grado pero no funciono, de hecho yo estoy ,o más bien estaba comprometido con Astoria desde antes de que me asignaran la misión de matar a Dumbledore.

Ella y yo tenemos mucho en común, por lo menos lo que importa según nuestros padres, es una chica muy bella, dócil y sangre limpia. Yo me había hecho la idea de que sería mi esposa, y si no fuera porque no creo en el amor diría que estaba sintiendo algo por ella.

Pansy y Blaise salieron a caminar al lago ya entrada la noche y nos quedamos Astoria y yo solos.

Ella a pesar de ser menor un par de años, había accedido desde hace tiempo a tener relaciones conmigo, mejor dicho ella fue quien literalmente se me lanzó, ¡Cómo no me di cuenta desde ahí la clase de zorra que era! Cuando lo hicimos me sorprendí de que no era la primera vez que lo hacía y que tenía cierta experiencia.

No me importó a final de cuentas, podía hacer lo que quisiera mientras nuestra relación no fuera pública.

Cuando estuvimos solos obviamente pasó lo de siempre, lo hicimos de manera intensa, esa chica era realmente una experta en la cama, hacíamos un buen equipo en ese aspecto.

Cuando terminamos, tal vez porque me sentía solo por lo de mis padres, le pedí que se quedara.

-Tori, me gustaría que te quedes.

-Draqui por favor, como crees, tengo que irme. - ella se levanto y comenzó a vestirse.

-Y porque tanta prisa - le pregunte molesto, y al igual que ella me empecé a vestir.

- Hay cielito estas celoso - dijo burlona.

- No seas ridícula, es solo que ahora que la fiesta de compromiso se acerca y haremos oficial nuestra relación, no veo correcto seguir con esto tan liberal que tenemos, no me gustaría que la gente se de cuenta de que eres…

- Ni te atrevas a decirlo Draco. - me grito haciéndose la ofendida

- Jaja ahora resulta que tienes escrúpulos, escúchame bien Astoria conmigo no vas a jugar. - la tome con fuerza del brazo y estábamos cara a cara.

- No eres nadie para impedirme nada.

- QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA

- ¿Crees que aún me casaré contigo?, ¿De verdad lo crees? - hizo un gesto falso de tristeza y comenzó a reír sínicamente, esto me sorprendió totalmente y ella aprovecho para liberar su brazo y apartarse de mi - jajaja QUE IMBÉCIL ERES. Soy mucha mujer para ti Draqui, tu familia ha caído en la desgracia, mi padre y yo ya no creemos conveniente este matrimonio.

- Y ENTONCES QUE HACES AQUÍ ZORRA - le estaba gritando conteniendo una enormes ganas de lanzarle un avada.

- Pues de eso se trata Draqui, me encantas y en la cama somos el uno para el otro, solo que ya no nos casaremos ¿Si captas no?.

- Mira niña estúpida tu a mi no me plantas.

- Y que harás para impedirlo, no tiene caso Draqui, después nos vemos -Y la muy zorra se largó, yo realmente no puse impedimento, todo lo que me había dicho me tomo tan desprevenido que ya no supe cómo actuar.

Después volvieron Pansy y Blaise muy serios del lago. Ellos se toparon con Astoria en la salida de la tienda.

- Te lo dejo Parkinson, yo ya lo deseche - Escuché que le dijo, con esa voz falsa y chillona que tiene.

- LÁRGATE ESTÚPIDA- le grito Pansy

- Hey amigo que pasó -Preguntó Blaise.

Les conté todo lo que me había dicho Astoria.

- Esa maldita me las va a pagar - Dijo Pansy furiosa.

- Déjala, la haré tragarse sus palabras y volverá suplicando.

- ¿Aun así te casarías con ella? - Preguntó Blaise.

- Con mayor razón, así le haría la vida insoportable tiene que arrepentirse el resto de su vida.

Ellos se quedaron callados y noté que estaban tensos.

- Bueno me iré a dormir, mañana les espera un largo día deberían irse a descansar. - dijo Pansy dándonos un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches Pansy - Cuando ella se había metido en su cuarto le dije a Blaise.

- Hey ¿Que pasó de qué hablaron?.

- Fue incomodo, realmente es como una hermana para mí y me la pasé diciéndoselo porque noté que quería decirme algo más desde hace tiempo.

- ¿De verdad no te gusta como mujer?, la verdad es sexy divertida y tiene su carácter.

- ¿Te gusta a tí?

- No, pero es diferente ella siente algo por ti no por mí, para mi es…

- Como tu hermana, al igual que para mí, realmente no puedo sentirme de otra manera.

- Si fue mejor que no dejaras que te dijera nada, hubiera sido incomodo, se lo que te digo.

Dejé de recordar cuando llegué a la tienda de nuevo, ahí estaban Blaise y Pansy bien divertidos, pensé en contarles lo que me estaba pasando con Granger.

- Draco, me iré adelantando me muero de hambre - Dijo Blaise.

- Está bien en seguida te alcanzamos.

Blaise se adelantó, mientras Pansy y yo levantamos la tienda, obvio con magia. Ella comenzó a sonreír burlona y me preguntó:

- ¿Qué te pasa, por qué traes esa cara de tonto?

- Cállate Pansy, no tengo nada - quise sonar molesto pero por alguna extraña razón sonreí como idiota.

- A ver Draco a mi no me escondes nada oíste - comentó bromeando

- Está bien, está bien pero promete no decir nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Blaise

- Te lo juro - Me dijo riendo y con la mano en el corazón, haciendo como si fuera muy solemne

- Hay una chica que comienza a llamar mi atención, pero realmente lo veo difícil, tiene novio y…

- ¿Y es Granger no?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes Pansy?

- He notado como la miras de lejos, y sobre lo del novio eso nunca ha sido impedimento para ti.

- Pero para ella si, además sabes cómo son ellos con las tonterías del amor, a mí solo me atrae.

- Pues mira con eso de que Weasley se irá un buen rato, tu podrías mantenerla entretenida un tiempo, podrían "Divertirse", ¿Me entiendes? Aunque recuerda que es una sangre sucia.

- No me digas que sigas con esos complejos Pansy.

- Si, bueno….., no del todo, pero es que no es fácil cambiar ¿sabes?, tantos años diciéndole sangre sucia, se me hizo costumbre. Te lo digo para que no te vayas a enamorar de ella.

- Yo jamás me enamoraría, no soy estúpido.

Ya caminábamos al castillo a desayunar, comencé a pensar en lo que me dijo Pansy, tal vez tenga razón ninguna chica se me ha resistido nunca, no será difícil hacer caer a Granger, después de todo es algo bonita y sobre todo es bruja, así no tendré que meterme con Muggles, además de que estaremos mucho tiempo juntos sería mejor aprovecharlo.

Autora

Ginny había salido a buscar a Herms, y para su sorpresa la encontró sola con Malfoy, notó nerviosa a su amiga y la actitud de Malfoy tampoco era muy normal, cuando el las dejó solas preguntó.

- ¿Y eso que estabas sola con Malfoy?

- Salí a caminar y me lo encontré, pero cambiemos de tema por algo más interesante ¿Cómo te fue anoche?

- Hay Hermi, no puedo describirlo, estoy tan feliz, Harry fue tan tierno, cariñoso y apasionado, jamás me olvidaré de esto.

- Me alegro mucho por ti, y ¿cómo le hicieron hoy en la mañana para escapar de Ron?

- Pues él tuvo que salir de mi habitación muy temprano y yo seguí dormida, desperté y salía a buscarte, porque ellos estaban muy ocupados platicando.

- ¿No te parece que han estado actuando muy extraño esta semana?

- Si eso me preocupa bastante, pero no te hagas tonta Hermi ¿Te animaste?

La chica castaña se ruborizó y justo cuando iba a contestar llegaron Harry y Ron.

- Las estábamos buscando, ya tenemos hambre. - dijo Ron impaciente.

- Pues vamos al gran comedor yo no pienso cocinar.

- Hermi, no te ofendas pero creo que nosotros tampoco queremos tu comida por un buen de tiempo - Dijo Harry.

Todos rieron y Herms hizo como que había enojado pero estaba jugando, porque entendía a los chicos, habían pasado meses con terribles comidas.

Justo en la entrada del gran comedor se toparon con Lavander y Cho que platicaban muy animadas, ellas los saludaron y Ginny le dijo a Herms.

- Si te soy sincera aun me siguen cayendo mal.

- Ya se Ginny, me parece hipócrita que nos hablen.

- Hermi no te escapas de la plática que tenemos pendiente eh

- Si Ginny pero aquí no.

Los cuatro se sentaron a desayunar y notaron que los pocos Slytherin que se habían quedado desayunaban muy sonrientes.

- ¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí? ¿Por qué no se ha largado? -Dijo el pelirrojo

- Hoy dan a su mamá de alta, y supongo que se quedará para el banquete de la noche - se le escapo a la castaña sin querer, muy natural.

- ¿Y tu como sabes eso Hermione? - Le dijo bastante molesto Ron, y Ginny supuso de inmediato como lo sabía.

- Solo lo sé Ronald, no empieces por favor.

- No empiezo con qué Hermione, primero descubro que te sigues escribiendo con Krum y ahora esto - Ron gritaba y había llamado la atención de todos en el comedor, Draco se paró de su asiento, pero Blaise lo jaló.

- No te metas Draco, son pleitos de pareja.

- Es solo que me parece desagradable ver estas escenitas, hasta el hambre se me quitó

- Lo sé amigo, pero la verdad a mi me parece divertido - Pansy no dijo nada, pero lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Draco

- Mira Ronald yo me puedo escribir con quien yo quiera, Viktor es mi amigo y no pienso dejar de hablarle, y menos ahora.

- Ah claro, como te vas a librar de mi por un buen tiempo aprovechas y ya te pones de acuerdo con el.

- Nadie te obliga a irte, tú lo decidiste solo y creo que nunca he hecho nada para merecer tu estúpida desconfianza - Dijo casi llorando y salió corriendo de ahí. Ron salió por el lado contrario furioso.

Harry miró con desaprobación a Ron, y cuando Ginny iba a salir tras su amiga Harry le dijo:

- Déjala sola, es mejor esperar a que se calme, si no quieres que se quede enojada contigo también - Ginny se sentó, conocía a Herms y sabía que aquello era cierto.

- Parece que Granger no lo hizo no crees, por eso Weasley está de mal humor - Le dijo Blaise a Draco

- O lo hizo muy mal - dijo Draco riendo simulando que se burlaba

- De que hablan ustedes dos - Preguntó Pansy

- No tiene importancia no seas chismosa.

Blaise reía y por más que Pansy le rogó no le dijo de qué hablaban, porque a él le divertía mucho hacerla enojar.

Draco se levantó y salió del comedor, necesitaba pensar en porque razón le importaba si Hermione lo había hecho o no, se dirigió al aula de historia, a aquella donde estuvo con sus padres y se encontró con cierta chica de ojos marrones llorando en un rincón, el no sabía si acercarse a ella cuando la escuchó cantar en voz baja casi inaudible

Y parte de mi sigue creyendo

Cuando dices que Regresarás

Y parte de mi sigue creyendo

Que podemos encontrar una manera de hacerlo funcionar

Pero sé que hemos Intentado todo lo que pudimos intentar

Asi que solo digamos adiós

Para siempre

La voz de la chica le pareció al rubio realmente hermosa, aun cuando se quebraba con el llanto, pero eso no era nuevo últimamente todo lo que ella hacia le cautivaba, ella dejó de cantar, suspiro hondo y enterró el rostro entre sus rodillas, estaba acurrucada, su llanto era más pausado se había tranquilizado. El rubio decidió entrar.

- Que haces aquí Malfoy - Dijo la castaña secándose las lagrimas apresuradamente.

- Hey Granger, que yo sepa no eres dueña de Hogwarts - Dijo el rubio riendo

- Solo déjame sola

- Mmm no quiero Granger

- Malfoy de verdad no estoy de ánimos.

- Lástima, venía a hablarte sobre nuestra misión- dicho esto el rubio, giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar fuera del aula.

- ¿De qué hablas? - se levantó rápidamente y se puso frente al chico de ojos grises.

- Pero no hablaré contigo si sigues llorando Granger, no se me da eso de ser consejero matrimonial.

- Ok, ya dejé de hacerlo - Dijo ella secando el ultimo rastro de lagrimas, respirando profundo y por ultimo con una sonrisa.

- Muy bien, como te dije en la mañana no olvido las promesas y pues aunque tú no has mencionado nada yo ya tengo planeadas las cosas

- No entiendo, según se, el ministerio me asignará un auror, ya que se supone que necesitamos protección.

- ¿Necesitamos?

- Si, Ginny me acompañará, pero entonces ya explícame que no entiendo.

- Pues tú ya lo explicaste.

- MALFOY -Dijo casi gritando Hermi desesperada

- Me llegó esto del ministerio, pedí un par de favores y ahí está el resultado - Hermi tomó el papel que Draco le dio y lo leyó, en el decía que Draco había sido aceptado como auror y que su primera misión sería acompañar a la nueva heroína del mundo mágico y cuidar de ella, Herms se quedó sin habla y no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo.

- Así que salimos mañana temprano a Londres.

- Malfoy, yo, esto no es necesario, no quiero causarte molestias.

- Haber Granger, yo hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir, así que no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso. Además también tengo mis motivos para atrapar a Ogareff.

- Pero ¿y tu madre?.

- Se irá de vacaciones a casa de unas tías, está perfectamente segura ya me encargué de eso. - ella lo miraba totalmente sorprendida, el realmente había estado organizando todo durante la semana, tras una breve pausa le pregunto.

- Supongo que asistirás al banquete en la noche.

- No pensaba hacerlo, pero tal vez te vea ahí.

- Si perfecto, así nos ponemos de acuerdo.

- Hasta la noche Granger - Le dijo esto y luego besó su mano caballerosamente, ella sintió nuevamente una especie de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, el la soltó y salió del aula sonriendo triunfante.

Hermione se quedó paralizada pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, después se sintió culpable, era evidente que algo le pasaba con Malfoy y aún así ella se había enojado con Ron, cuando el, en cierta manera tenía razón.

Del otro lado del castillo estaba Ron hecho una furia.

- Quieres calmarte de una vez - Dijo Harry

- No lo soporto, el solo hecho imaginarla con alguien más es algo que no tolero.

- Tienes que hacerlo Ron, ese es el plan, vamos entremos y te disculpas con Hermi.

Apenas entraron Ron vio a Hermi y los dos se abrazaron, ambos con gran sentimiento de culpa.

- Perdóname fui un tonto.

- Está bien, mejor no hablemos más de eso.

La mañana la pasaron en parejas, después volvieron a comer y las chicas comenzaron a charlar, un rubio las observaba de lejos pero no alcanzaba a escuchar que decían, vio que Hermione tenía cara de susto y se puso la mano en la cabeza, en seguida salió corriendo dejando a Ginny, que después la siguió solo que a un paso menos apresurado, al parecer ya sabía a donde se dirigía.

El rubio superado por su curiosidad fue tras de ellas.

Hermione llegó al aula de pociones y comenzó a preparar algo cuando entro Ginny, Draco se escondió atrás de una estatua que estaba afuera del aula porque vio que venían Harry y Ron, ellos entraron justo cuando Hermione se iba a tomar lo que había preparado.

Ambos chicos les lanzaron hechizos aturdidores, cada quien a su novia, dejándolas inconscientes.

Draco no se había percatado de eso seguía escondido en la estatua.

Adentro del aula los amigos comenzaron a hablar

- Hazlo Harry debe ser con la varita de Sauco para que funcione.

- Está bien, entonces ¿Cómo lo hablamos la ultima vez? - el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza con mucho pesar.

- Obliviate - Harry lanzó el hechizo pensando

Olvidaras lo que sucedió desde que fuimos por segunda vez la semana pasada a la oficina de Dumbledore y creerás que Ron y yo nos vamos hoy en la noche de viaje con Cho y lavender será un viaje largo alrededor del mundo y regresando nos casaremos con ellas. Tú irás a buscar a tus padres porque la semana pasada durante un enfrentamiento en el bosque un mortífago te dijo que estaba tras ellos, en esta pelea tu y Ginny fueron heridas y por eso se sienten raras. Cuando tengas alguna duda le preguntarás al auror que te asignó el ministerio y el te dirá la verdad, como estaremos de viaje no intentarán escribirnos ni llamarnos. Sobre Fred, Remus y Tonks están en un delicado estado de coma no murieron y George se ira a vivir con Charlie. Terminando esto volvió con su novia y lanzó

- Obliviate.

Pensó en las mismas cosas que con Hermi, mientras que fuera del aula a Draco le pareció extraño no escuchar ruidos se acercó y vio al par de chicas tiradas en el piso y a Harry apuntando a Ginny.

-¿Qué demonios hacen Potter?

- No es de tu incumbencia Malfoy. - Dijo Ron, Harry terminó el hechizo y volteó con Draco.

- ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos?

- Pues a partir de ahora resulta que el bienestar de ambas es mi asunto - el rubio le entregó a Harry la carta del ministerio quien después se la entregó a Ron.

- Esto debe de ser una maldita broma.- decía Ron con impotencia y furia mezcladas en su voz.

- No lo es Weasley, así que ahora mismo me explican lo que está pasando.

Ron estaba por lanzársele a golpes a Draco cuando Harry lo detuvo.

- Creo que tenemos que decírselo Ron.

- No podemos confiar en él.

- Malfoy estás dispuesto a hacer el juramento inquebrantable, queremos asegurarnos de que las protegerás.

- No lo veo necesario, pero si así dejan de llorar y me dicen que está pasando lo haré.

Harry hizo el hechizo, mientras Draco estrechaba la mano de Ron con fuerza ambos chicos se veían a los ojos con resentimiento, si hubieran podido se habrían lanzado la maldición asesina con la mirada, Harry comenzó a hablar.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy juras cuidar y proteger de todo mal a Hermione Jean Granger y a Ginevra Molly Weasley, así te cueste la vida.

- Lo juro.

- Debes jurar también que no les contarás nada de lo que te contaremos, hasta que nosotros mismos les digamos la verdad.

- ¿De qué hablas Potter?

- Juralo Malfoy, lo hicimos por su bien.

- Lo juro. - Dicho esto el lazo se rompió.

- Les modificamos la memoria, no recordarán nada de la última semana por lo que no sabrán sobre Catrina y nuestra misión en el inframundo, así que no recordarán el tiempo que pasamos juntos esta semana y estarán desilusionadas

- Eso no funcionará bien, no recuerdan lo que le dijo la muerte a Granger, los sentimientos no se borran.

- Pensando en eso, ellas creerán que Ron y yo nos fuimos a un largo viaje de enamorados con Cho y Lavander y al regreso nos casaremos con ellas, Cho y Lavander ya están enteradas y accedieron a ayudarnos, conociéndolas se pondrán furiosas y no querrán saber de nosotros. Debes evitar que traten de buscarnos o volver aquí antes que nosotros, no pueden ver nuestros cuerpos en estado de coma. A Hermione le dije que Ogareff le había dicho lo de su madre, y que si tienen alguna duda le preguntaran al auror que se encarga de ellas y me temo que hablamos de ti.

Draco se quedó largo rato callado pensando y se dirigió a Harry:

- ¿Por qué hacen esto?

- Porque queremos que sean felices, las amamos y no podemos dejar que nos esperen para siempre, si nunca volvemos queremos que continúen su vida, aunque no sea con nosotros. - el chico de pelo azabache contesto con un notorio pesar en su voz.

- Pero cuando ustedes vuelvan deben decírselos de inmediato no estoy muy cómodo con esto.

- Haremos el contra hechizo con el anillo, sobra decirte que es importante que lo cuides.

- Blaise irá conmigo tengo que decírselo.

- Está bien pero necesitamos que haga el juramento también.

- ¿Y ahora qué, las llevarán a la enfermería?

- No, la torre de Gryffindor está habilitada para que las chicas se arreglen para el banquete y no tardan en despertar.

- Debes entretenerlas para que no vayan a la oficina de Dumbledore mientras Catrina abre el portal y deben irse en cuanto antes.

- Partiremos mañana a Londres - El rubio se quedó un momento callado y continuó

- No les parece que se han excedido

- Tu limítate a hacer tu trabajo hurón. - espeto Ron desafiándolo.

- Se dan cuenta de lo que implica esto, cómo demonios les voy a dar explicaciones. - Draco había ignorado el tono de Ron y se dirigía a Harry.

- Ya te dijimos lo que debían saber, si se nos escapó algún detalle, inventa algo convincente. - Harry le contesto alterado, pero aun así más tranquilo que Ron, y es que realmente desde hace tiempo que él había empezado a cambiar su opinión acerca de Draco, aunque no por eso le parecía agradable lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- SI, ¡COMO SI FUERA CUALQUIER COSA, GRANGER NO ES ESTÚPIDA!

Los tres chicos en la habitación se encontraban visiblemente molestos, el rubio estaba frustrado ¿En qué demonios se había metido?

El pelirrojo por su parte, estaba como alma que lleva el diablo, ya suficiente era tener que dejar a Hermione en más de una manera, borrar la única semana que habían paso juntos como pareja, y ahora tenía que irse soportando la idea de que el malnacido de Malfoy estaría con ella.

- Más te vale que la cuides maldito hurón.

- Te doy mi palabra comadreja y la palabra de un Malfoy vale más que cualquier cosa.

Ron y Harry salieron de ese cuarto cada uno con su novia en brazos hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

- Incluso más que un juramento inquebrantable. - dijo el rubio cuando ambos salieron del aula.

Hola:

Pues un capitulo mas y me pongo al corriente aqui en Fan fiction, ya que en la otra pagina ya hay 8 publicados. tengo dos song fic, extras, les gustaria que los publique aqui?

Mi perfil de face es Loly Hedwig, para quien guste agregarme.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo, les mando saludos!


	8. Todo de nuevo

_**Hola!**_

_**Antes que nada quisiera decirles que estoy muy feliz por todo su apoyo y comentarios. Me alegra que me hagan saber lo que les gusta o no les gusta de la historia, así como sus consejos, de verdad que no tengo ningún problema con ello, al contrario me ayuda a crecer y aprender capitulo tras capitulo. **_

_**Bueno con este llegamos al mismo numero de capítulos publicados que en la otra pagina, tengo dos song fics que les estaré subiendo en la semana.**_

_**De nuevo gracias, y espero verlos comentar mucho! para motivarme mas y subir el nueve pronto ;)**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 8. Todo de nuevo**_

Hermione se despertó en la torre de Gryffindor, estaba en la que era su antigua habitación, aun había algo de escombro y en el lugar del cristal, la ventana era cubierta por una tabla, seguramente ese cuarto le había tocado a Filch y no había sido capaz de conjurar un simple reparo. La media luz que entraba por los espacios que la tabla no cubría le hizo saber que estaba atardeciendo.

Se volteó y vio a su gran amiga Ginny Weasley llorando al otro lado de la habitación, al verla sintió un gran dolor pero lo atribuyó a que su amiga pelirroja le importaba muchísimo, aun así tenía una extraña y fuerte sensación de, como explicarlo ¿Perdida? ¿Ausencia? ¿Vacio?.

De alguna manera sentía que Ginny y ella compartían el mismo sentimiento pero ¿Qué era?.

Se levanto para caminar hacia su amiga que tenia la mirada clavada en el piso, parecía que simplemente no estaba, al levantarse la castaña sintió un gran vértigo, de golpe la realidad le llegó de manera brusca, Ron y Harry sus grandes amigos las iban a abandonar porque estaban ¿Enamorados?

Aquello no tenía ningún sentido para ella, recordó a Ron, el beso durante la batalla, y comenzó a preguntarse si no había significado nada para el, las cosas lindas que le había dicho cuando volvió ¿Eran solo mentiras?

En su cabeza nada tenía lógica ni coherencia, la última semana estaba prácticamente borrada de su memoria solo recordaba pequeñas cosas, detalles vagos.

Se acercó a su amiga ella levantó la mirada y así se vieron a los ojos comprobó que la pelirroja sentía un gran dolor.

- Ginny, no vale la pena.  
- Es que no entiendo cómo me pudo hacer esto.

Hermi abrazó a su amiga y Ginny comenzó a llorar nuevamente estaban sentadas en el frio piso de aquella habitación, Hermione tenía unas ganas de llorar tremendas, pero vio la situación de su amiga y se hizo fuerte por ambas.

Y es que si lo analizaba Ginny tenía más historia con Harry, ellos tuvieron una relación, en cambio ella y Ron solo se habían besado, pero aquel beso había sido tan anhelado y deseado por ella, ese beso le había dado tantas fuerzas para luchar por su vida, no tenía duda hace mucho que lo sabía, ella estaba irremediablemente enamorada de su mejor amigo Ron Weasley.

Pero esta era la segunda vez que Ron le rompía el corazón y de nuevo era por ella esa tonta superficial de Lavander.

Ambas chicas seguían sentadas, la castaña tratando de consolar a la pelirroja que parecía estar a punto de quedarse dormida en su regazo y aguantando con todas sus fuerzas su propio llanto, cuando entró por la puerta una distraída rubia con una bolsita en mano.

- ¿Todavía no se visten? ¿Qué no piensan ir al banquete?.

Las chicas se miraron confundidas, Hermi recordó que tenía algo que hacer en aquel banquete, como si tuviera algo pendiente, pero no sabía qué.

- No estamos de ánimo Luna -_Dijo secamente_

- Pues su presencia es obligatoria, vendrá gente importante del ministerio y se harán algunos anuncios oficiales, así que es importante que todos estemos presentes. -_Les dijo la chica rubia, en tono exigente y demandante aunque a la vez le temblaba la voz, era evidente que no hacia eso de manera común._

- No somos masoquistas Luna, ahí estarán ellos con su par de noviecitas. -_Contestó alterada Ginny._

- No me digan que se van a encerrar en este cuarto para siempre - _Hubo un breve silencio que fue roto por Hermi._

- Luna tiene razón Ginny, tenemos que ir.

- Está bien, - _la pelirroja se incorporo con cara de resignación- _ pero no tenemos nada que ponernos. -_La rubia sonrió y le entregó una nota a Hermi._

_Les enviamos estos vestidos de gala, de acuerdo a la ocasión, como parte de nuestro eterno agradecimiento con ustedes por su activa participación en la batalla._

Mientras Hermi leía en voz alta, Luna sacó 3 cajas largas y delgadas de su bolsita, al parecer esta tenía el mismo hechizo expandible que la de Herms, y puso 2 frente las chicas cada caja tenía un nombre ya asignado. Cuando la castaña terminó de leer la nota sonrió y dijo.

- Sabes que Ginny, tenemos que hacer que vean de lo que se perdieron, los quiero ver babeando, así que manos a la obra chicas.

Ya había anochecido y los terrenos de Hogwarts se encontraban bellamente adornados, habían instalado una enorme carpa donde se encontraban las mesas y una gran pista de baile era todo muy elegante pero a la vez simple y sencillo. Justo en medio de la carpa había unas velas flotando en forma de candelabro, las cuales cambiaban periódicamente de color, mostrando los cuatro colores de las casas, cuando esto sucedía los adornos en las mesas y en los pasillos también cambiaban sus tonos siendo estos a juego con el color de cada casa.

Al fondo se encontraba el escenario el cual estaba perfectamente equipado con todos los instrumentos musicales necesarios para que tocara la banda.

Pronto comenzaron a llegar los invitados que venían de fuera y los alumnos que habían permanecido en el colegio se dispusieron a bajar y a ocupar las mesas.

El ambiente era agradable era la primera celebración oficial desde que se había acabado con Voldemort.

Un grupo de Slytherin llegó al lugar ocasionando miradas incomodas de varios presentes. Eran Draco, Pansy y Blaise, la pelinegra iba en medio tomada de los brazos de los chicos.

- Creo que aún no somos muy aceptados. -_Dijo Pansy ironizando._

- Por lo menos nosotros haremos algo por cambiarlo, ¿Qué tú no tienes algún plan?.

- La verdad no, tal vez esté yendo a molestarlos de vez en cuando ¿No me van a extrañar?

- Claro que si, eres nuestra pequeña molestia. - _le dijo Blaise dándole un pequeño pellizco en la mejilla_

- ¿Qué dices tú Draco?

El rubio no había escuchado nada de lo que decían, tenía la mirada fija en la multitud buscando a cierta castaña.

- Draco ¿Estás ahí? -_Pansy pasó los dedos delante de la cara de su amigo con lo cual el reaccionó._

- Sí, busquemos una mesa.

Encontraron una que estaba a pocas mesas de distancia de donde se encontraban Harry y Ron con sus respectivas parejas.

- Ro Ro te ves guapísimo.

- Lavander te dije que solo frente a ellas.

- Todos se la tienen que creer Ro Ro

- Como sea.

Cho por su parte estaba más seria, había tratado sin éxito de captar la atención de Harry y el no decía ni media palabra. Llegó Neville y se sentó con ellos.

- ¿Han visto a Luna?

- Aún no baja, se encerró con Hermione y Ginny desde hace horas, ojala que estén bien -_Dijo Cho hipócritamente._

Todos en la mesa se pusieron serios, Harry y Ron les habían pedido su ayuda para hacer esto y aunque Neville y Luna no estaban muy de acuerdo no les había quedado de otra, Luna se encargaría de hacerlas bajar, para que los vieran con Cho y Lavander.

- Sigo pensando en que no debieron hacerlo. - _les dijo Neville con tono molesto._

- Ya está hecho y no hay vuelta atrás.- _respondió Harry con fastidio, todos los habían estado reprendiendo toda la tarde._

- Ojala que sigan pensando eso cuando miren hacia allá. -_Dijo Neville señalando a las espaldas de sus amigos._

_Mientras tanto en otra mesa…_

- Hey Draco mira quien viene. -_Dijo Pansy haciendo un guiño a su rubio amigo._

Draco y Blaise se giraron de sus asientos.

- Creo que después de todo si nos vamos a divertir Draco -_dijo Blaise con tono travieso, lo cual le borró la sonrisa a Pansy._

Draco no hablaba tenía su mirada fija en esa bella chica que caminaba hacia las mesas un poco tímida pero decidida, las dos chicas a su lado también lucían radiantes pero ella simplemente captó por completo su atención.

La recorrió desde los pies a la cabeza llevaba un delicado vestido largo, color rosa pálido, que resaltaba su hermoso cabello castaño, el cual llevaba suelto con unos rizos suaves que caían elegantemente por sus hombros, el vestido era algo soñador, pero a la vez le sentaba bien a su delicada figura, se encontró con su rostro, sus labios eran rosados, mas incitantes para él de lo que le gustaría admitir, desde esa mañana no había deseado algo con tanta intensidad, continuo su ascenso por el rostro de la chica y vino lo que últimamente era su perdición, se cruzó con sus ojos, unos ojos marrones también lo observaban fijamente, su mirada instantes previos se veía un tanto perdida, pero ahora que ambos se miraban, parecía confusa y a la vez intrigada.

**Punto de vista de Hermione**

Terminamos de arreglarnos y bajamos, estábamos muy nerviosas pero yo estaba decidida a que nadie me viera mal y convencí a Ginny.

Comenzamos a acercarnos y noté que habíamos llamado la atención, tengo que confesar que esto me agradó, aunque en seguida se volvió abrumador y me sentí perdida de nuevo. Avanzamos más y me crucé con la mirada de Draco Malfoy, me mira fijamente, no intenta disimular lo hace prácticamente con cierto descaro, esperé ver como siempre asco en su mirada, pero nada, no había asco ni desprecio eso me confundía sobre manera, pero yo tampoco dejé de mirarlo. Se veía tan guapo, más de lo normal, si lo admito Draco Malfoy siempre me ha parecido sumamente apuesto, llevaba un elegante traje y su cabello rubio platinado implacable, sin duda es el chico más deseado del colegio, el traje negro lo llevaba con una camisa azul intenso que destacaba perfectamente sus ojos grises.

- Lo sabía; ahí están Hermi mejor vámonos.- _Me murmuró bajito Ginny, rompí el contacto visual con Malfoy y vi en una mesa sentados con sus noviecitas y Neville a mis mejores amigo Harry y Ron, ellos nos miraban se podría decir que estaban elevados, con cara de idiotas, sonreí por lo menos habíamos logrado nuestro propósito._

**Punto de vista de Draco**

Granger y yo nos mirábamos cuando la chica Weasley le dijo algo y ella volteó hacia la mesa donde estaba Potter y la comadreja. Ella sonrió triunfante yo hubiese pensado que se pondría triste, pero cuando vi la cara de idiota de Weasley cuando la miraba lo entendí, ella no es tonta y seguramente se dio cuenta, Potter también veía como imbécil a la pelirroja ahora que la veo también es guapa, Granger le dijo algo y también ella sonrió, seguramente se burlaban del par de idiotas de sus ex, la chica lunática de Ravenclaw las llamo y caminaron hacia la mesa. La seguí con la mirada.

**Autora**

- Hola chicos -_Llegó Hermione a la mesa saludando a todos muy alegre y amable, Ginny trató de imitar el gesto._

- Hola.

Harry y Ron contestaron confundidos.

- Hola.

- Podemos sentarnos -_Dijo Hermione con un tono casi inocente._

- Claro- _Neville se puso de pie para ayudarlas a sentarse._

- Gracias Neville que caballero, tienes mucha suerte Luna. - _se dirigió a la rubia la pelirroja._

La rubia se sonrojó y solo sonrió apenada.

- Hermione, Ginny se ven hermosas -_Dijo Cho fingiendo amabilidad._

- Muchas gracias Cho tú también te ves genial -_ le contesto Hermione con una voz que tenia un marcado dejo de ironía, Ginny solo rodo los ojos, Cho sonrió pero era evidente que esa situación la molestaba e incomodaba._

- Todas están bellísimas, pero la más hermosa es Luna -_Dijo Neville acto seguido la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla ya que estaba a un lado de él._

Hermi había quedado al lado de Cho y Ginny entre Hermi y Luna.

- Muchachos están muy callados, espero que no les incomode nuestra presencia -_Dijo Hermi con una voz falsa y sarcástica._

- Nada de eso Hermi nos alegra que estén aquí.- _Dijo Harry tratando de tomar el control de la situación._

- Y tu Ron no dices nada hermanito.

- A mí también me da gusto, partiremos esta noche así que será bueno despedirnos antes.

- Hay sí que emoción Ro Ro -_Habló por fin Lavander abrazando efusiva a Ron, el al principio se incomodó pero entró en su papel y la abrazó también fingiendo ternura, Hermione sintió que se quemaba por dentro, pero recuperó el control cuando Neville le hablo._

- ¿Y ustedes cuando se irán?

- Me parece que mañana, aprovechando que saldrá el expresso de Hogwarts a Londres, aunque aún no sé qué auror nos van a asignar, en cuanto vea a Kingsley le preguntaré -_Dijo Hermi tranquilamente._

Ron apretó el puño cuando recordó quien era el auror asignado, volteó a verlo y se percató que el rubio no le quitaba la vista de encima a Hermi, Draco sintió la mirada de Ron y volteó con una sonrisa a verlo alzando su copa descaradamente a modo de un burlesco brindis, después se volvió a platicar con Pansy y Blaise.

La voz de Kingsley resonó ante el bullicio y todos guardaron silencio.

- Su atención por favor, gracias.

- Bueno ya me conocen soy Kingsley Shacklebolt y he sido nombrado como el nuevo ministro de magia -_Se escuchó una gran bola de aplausos._

- Gracias, gracias pero este no es el motivo de la celebración. El verdadero motivo es que mañana comenzará la reconstrucción del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, se hará una gran esfuerzo para que esté listo el próximo año, ya que no solo es cuestión de reconstruirlo, también les tenemos sorpresas. -_Aplausos y vítores llenaban el ambiente._

- Por otra parte queremos dar un especial agradecimiento a los miembros de la orden del Fénix y del ejército de Dumbledore, por lo que les pido a sus integrantes que se pongan de pie para darles un fuerte aplauso. - _todos los mencionados se pusieron de pie, estaban distribuidos_ _en distintas mesas, después de un largo rato de aplausos ininterrumpidos tomaron de nuevo sus asientos._

- Ahora me gustaría pedirles que pasen aquí en frente a las siguientes personas: Ron Billius Weasley, Hermione Jean Granger y Harry James Potter - _ante esto los tres amigos se levantaron apenados, y caminaron hacia el escenario, ahora eran muy famosos y respetados y aun les costaba lidear con ello, Aunque Harry estaba ya más acostumbrado a esto, le seguía resultando incomodo._

Hermi sonrío y tomo a cada uno del brazo quedando en medio, ante lo cual Lavander y Cho estaban realmente furiosas, al llegar al escenario Harry subió y le ofreció gentilmente la mano a la castaña ayudándola a subir, mientras Ron se mantenía detrás de ella.

- El Wizengamot ha decidido otorgarles al Sr. Weasley y a la Srita Granger la Orden de Merlín segunda clase por su valiosa colaboración en la búsqueda y destrucción de los horrocruxes - _todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir y a ovacionar a Ron y Hermi, enseguida el ministro les entrego sus medallas y unos reconocimientos, lo cual incluía un importante bono. Ambos recibieron orgullosos sus premios, les tomaron la foto con el ministro y enseguida este volvió a hablar_

- Y por supuesto al señor Harry Potter se le otorgara la orden de Merlín primera clase por su determinación y liderazgo mostrados. -_ Todo el mundo estaba de pie, Harry lucia algo abochornado con tanto tumulto._

- Bueno pues también quisiera que pasara aquí con nosotros la nueva cabeza del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicera, démosle un caluroso aplauso a la Directora McGonagall. - _la profesora subió ayudada por Harry y Ron, mientras todos aplaudían contentos sobre todo Hermione que admiraba muchísimo a la profesora. Esta última agradeció las atenciones y Kingsley volvió a hablar._

- Hay otro par de asuntos que me gustaría mencionar, primero es respecto a la Sra. Narcisa Malfoy Viuda de Lucius Malfoy. - _se hizo un silencio absoluto de repente, la muerte de Lucius había sido un revuelo en los diarios y las opiniones al respecto eran muy divididas. Draco ya estaba sentado al lado de su madre y se revolvió en su asiento incomodo por tal situación._

- ¿Cómo que viuda? Eso debe ser un error, yo lo vi después de la batalla y se veía perfectamente. - _dijo la castaña confundida, Ron y Harry se miraron rápidamente tratando de idear que decirle._

- Hermi ¿No recuerdas que te lastimaste durante la batalla en el bosque?, ese día murió el padre de Malfoy, pero no sabias porque no había surgido el tema. - _dijo Harry_

- COMO QUE NO HABÍA SURGIDO EL TEMA, SI NO ES CUALQUIER COSA. -_Hermione estaba irritada, luego recordó la última vez que vio a Lucius, en el aula de Historia, se veía tan arrepentido y dispuesto a cambiar, dirigió su vista hacia la mesa donde se encontraban Draco y Narcisa, y sintió pena por ellos, el rubio se percato de su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron pero él no resistió la idea de pensar que ella le estaba teniendo lastima y se volteo rápidamente, en cambio Narcisa le dirigió una sonrisa a Hermione, la cual le sonrío con naturalidad, pero después quedo confundida por ello._

- Quiero darle un agradecimiento público, por el gran riesgo que corrió al mentir ante **Quien no debe ser nombrado** a favor de Harry, ya que esto fue clave para poder derrotarlo, - _continuo diciendo Kingsley se volvió a hablarle directamente a Harry_

- Al parecer el amor de una madre hacia su hijo te salvo la vida nuevamente- _ante este comentario Harry asintió con la cabeza y formo una grande y autentica sonrisa dirigida hacia Narcisa después alzo su copa y hablo a la multitud._

- Por la Sra. Malfoy - _los presentes imitaron el gesto de quien para muchos era su nuevo líder simbólico, algunos otros lo hicieron confundidos, Draco por su parte aprecio el detalle hacia su madre quien solo se levanto brevemente y agradeció a todos con una elegante sonrisa, destacando su porte de sangre pura._

- Bueno ahora el último comentario para dejar que los músicos comiencen a tocar. Es un tema un poco delicado, como sabemos los mortífagos y seguidores de Voldemort tenían distintas razones o motivaciones para estar entre sus filas. Esta semana hemos capturado a muchos de ellos y cada caso está siendo juzgado y estudiado con mucho cuidado y detenimiento. Durante esta semana un joven de esta escuela colaboro con valiosa información que nos ha ayudado a detener a más de quince mortífagos, este joven también ya ha sido juzgado por llevar la marca tenebrosa, para ello se le sometieron a duras y estrictas pruebas incluidas interrogatorios con Veritaserum, él nos ha solicitado seguir colaborando como auror, por lo que esto y el valor de su cooperación nos ha llevado a tomar la decisión de ponerlo a prueba en una muy importante misión para el ministerio, a la que partirá el día de mañana junto con otro estudiante de este colegio que está en las mismas condiciones, ellos tendrán que reportar sus actividades constantemente y de llevar con éxito esta misión serán exonerados de los cargos, - _todos se miraban confundidos y comentaban por lo bajo tratando de adivinar de quien hablaba el ministro_

- Por favor les pido que les deseen suerte a los jóvenes Draco Lucius Malfoy y Blaise Zabini. - _ante esto se oyó una general expresión de asombro todos se volvieron a ver al par de jóvenes y Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta visiblemente sorprendida incluso se le olvido su disgusto con Harry y Ron._

- ¿Que Malfoy qué?

- Agradécele a Harry y su bocota, abogo por el hurón con Kingsley la semana pasada y ahora por su culpa le dieron la oportunidad.

- Pero, pero, no entiendo… - _decía Hermione cuando la voz de Kingsley resonó nuevamente_.

-Ahora que ya termine con los anuncios, que comience la música. Sr Potter, Srita Granger serían tan amables de abrir el baile.- _dijo el ministro dirigiéndose a los jóvenes._

Ante esto el chico de pelo azabache tendió la mano con una sonrisa a la castaña, quien le sonrío aunque con la expresión aun confusa, por otro lado la Directora McGonagall saco a bailar a Ron lo cual le hizo mucha gracias varios presentes sobre todo a George que se moría de risa mientras sacaba a bailar a Angelina Johnson. Harry y Hermione se estaba riendo bastante de Ron que por segunda vez era elegido para bailar por la antigua profesora ahora Directora, ya estaban bailando, pronto se les unieron más parejas, quienes también se burlaban de la situación eran las serpientes.

- ¿Quieres bailar Pansy?

- Claro Draqui

Blaise se quedó en la mesa muerto de risa aun por la situación de la comadreja, mientras las otras dos serpientes bailaban cerca de ellos burlándose. Después de un incómodo silencio Hermione le hablo a su amigo.

- Harry, ¿Por qué nos hacen esto? - _la voz de Hermi trataba de ser calmada pero se percibía un dejo de reproche en ella._

- Hermi lo que pasa es que después de lo que hemos vivido, nos dimos cuenta de que las amamos a ellas, cuando estuve a punto de morir supe que amo a Cho, y Ron cuando se enteró que Lavander estaba viva también se dio cuenta de que quería estar con ella.

- Harry, no te engañes ambos sabemos a quién amas en realidad, te conozco demasiado como para creerte esa estupidez de que amas a Cho.

Para alivio de Harry el cantante de la banda hablo.

- Haremos una dinámica muy divertida, tocaremos pequeñas partes de distintas canciones y cambiaran de pareja cada que la canción cambie, así que ahí va el primer cambio.

En ese momento Harry y Hermione se separaron, Kingsley quien bailaba al lado de ellos con la profesora de adivinación Sybill Trelawney le pedio a Harry el cambio de parejas lo cual le pareció muy divertido a Hermi, por otro lado Luna y Neville intercambiaron con Ginny y Dean, Harry no se había dado cuenta de que Ginny había estado bailando con Dean si no hasta que se separaron y no le quedo de otra más que aguantar el coraje. Semus y Oliver Wood sacaron a bailar a Lavander y Cho.

Pero al que hizo más feliz el cambio de parejas fue a Ron, pues aprovecho que tenía justo enfrente a Draco y a Pansy, y aunque la pelinegra no le caía nada bien, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacer enojar a Draco por lo que se acerco a ellos cuando se separo de la Directora y dijo:

- Malfoy me permites - _dijo extendiendo el brazo a Pansy, quien sorprendentemente lo tomo de inmediato, Draco era su amigo pero también a ella no le importaba tener que bailar con la comadreja con tal de ver en aquella situación a su rubio amigo, le parecía muy gracioso._

- Por su puesto Weasley será un placer para mí - _acto seguido tomo del brazo a la directora galantemente, no iba a dejar que lo vieran enojado, no les daría el gusto, Pansy de cualquier manera reía lo conocía como para saber que si estaba enojado._

Blaise seguía muy divertido de la situación, pero decidió unirse a los demás y saco a bailar a la Sra. Malfoy. Del otro lado de la pista…

- Oh mi niño, veo algo, peligro inminente - _ le decía la profesora Trelawney a Harry quien no tenía más remedio que sonreír lo más amable posible…_

- Sr. Ministro, me gustaría saber quien me acompañara a buscar a mis padres, tengo pensado salir mañana.

- Hermione, sigo siendo solo Kingsley para ti, y sobre tu pregunta, quienes te acompañaran serán nuestros nuevos elementos, el Sr. Malfoy y el Sr. Zabini.

- ¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué ellos? No debería ir con alguien que me odie y me desprecie mas - _dijo sarcástica._

- Hermione como dije, les hemos hecho varias pruebas, puedes confiar en ellos, están arrepentidos. Además creí que tú siempre eras partidaria a ser justa y dar segundas oportunidades ¿o ya no es así?

- Si pero, es solo que pensé que iría con alguien con más experiencia

- Draco Malfoy tiene mucha información que te será útil, además sus habilidades son tremendas, aprendió mucho durante su tiempo como mortífago.

- Pero creí que no debíamos utilizar magia

- No para cosas simples, pero si para combatir en caso de que sea necesario.

- ¿El ya lo sabe?

- Si me parece que ya tiene algunos detalles preparados, tal vez deberías hablar con él.

De repente la canción cambio y todos entendieron que era hora de otro cambio. Draco camino decidido hacia el ministro con la directora del brazo, ya ahí se dirigió a la castaña

- Granger me permites.

Después le extendió la mano, la cual ella tomo confusa, en cuanto hicieron contacto ella sintió una inquietante electricidad invadir su cuerpo, ante esto quedó paralizada, el rubio la tomo suavemente de la cintura y comenzaron a bailar.

- Debo admitir que luces hermosa esta noche Granger.

- Oh, eh, Gracias supongo.

El rubio rio ante la nerviosa respuesta de la castaña

- No muerdo, no te pongas nerviosa - _Hermione puso cara de ofendida y contesto_

- Yo no estoy nerviosa, no te sientas tan importante, solo estoy sorprendida, Kingsley me ha dicho que serás mi auror

- Que posesiva, te voy a acompañar pero aun nadie ha logrado ser mi dueña. - _la joven bruja rodo los ojos y dijo_

- No me refería a eso Malfoy y lo sabes, además yo pensé que Parkinson y tu..

- Pansy y yo solo somos amigos, que chismosa eres Granger

Hermi no contesto se había quedado con la vista fija en Ron y Lavander que bailaban frente a ellos, Draco lo noto y le hablo al oído.

- Weasley nunca ha sido de mi agrado, y creo que deberías hacerlo enojar, por lo que puedo ayudarte, puedo hacer ese sacrificio. - _el contacto tan cercano con el, la hizo que se le erizara la piel, volteo a verlo sonriente y le dijo_

- Tal vez lo haga, además tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para lo de mañana

- Me gusta tu actitud.

Quienes también bailaban eran Harry y Ginny, ya que habían hecho cambio.

-Eh, y .. ¿Cómo estas Ginny?

- No tienes vergüenza verdad Potter

- Ginny lo siento no quería lastimarte, las cosas se salieron de control.

- Pues no lo hagas, Harry puedo notar como me ves, a ella no la miras así, por favor quédate.

- Por ti siento algo diferente, te quiero de la misma manera que a Hermi, son como hermanas para mí.

- Así, pues a las hermanas no se les besa Harry.

En ese momento la música cambio y Harry soltó rápido a Ginny, caminando hacia Cho, quien bailaba con Blaise.

- Me permites a mi novia Zabini

- Claro Potter, será un placer cambiar de pareja - _el moreno tomo con caballerosidad a Ginny del brazo y comenzaron a bailar. Harry se quedo molesto por el comentario del moreno._

-Hola Weasley.

- Hola - _contesto Ginny secamente._

- ¿Ya te conto Granger?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Draco y yo seremos sus aurores- _dijo con aire pretencioso_

- Si claro, ya en serio - _contesto riendo la pelirroja_

- Es en serio, no te burles Weasley.

- No lo tomes a mal, es solo que pensé que nos enviarían con alguien más capacitado, tu sabes, con más experiencia. - _la pelirroja hablo con cierto dejo de menosprecio, aun no olvidaría todo lo que le había hecho pasar el moreno el año anterior por más "arrepentido" que estuviera._

- Pues según recuerdo, no eres gran amenaza. - _la serpiente hablo con burla._

- Aun no me has visto realmente en acción Zabini, después de todo huiste en la batalla ¿no?

- Tan altanera como siempre, tal vez por eso alejaste al idiota de Potter.

- Hay y tu tan irritante para variar, veo que aun te importa demasiado mi relación con Harry.

En ese momento Draco bailaba con su madre

- Supongo que ya hablaste con la Srita Granger

- Así es madre, partiremos mañana.

- Me estuvo visitando en la enfermería, casi siempre por las mañanas llegaba antes que tu

- ¿Porque no me lo habías contado?

- Así lo prefirió ella, desconozco porque, pero me pidió no decirte nada

- Pues es muy extraña

- Es una chica muy dulce y bella, cuesta creer que sea tan inteligente, lástima que sea sangre sucia.

- A qué viene ese comentario madre.

- Si no fuera sangre sucia, es el tipo de chica que me gustaría para ti, pero por desgracia lo es, y aunque no la menosprecio por ello, sabemos la importancia de que tengas descendencia sangre pura, para ello esta Astoria. - _Draco aún no le contaba a su madre de su ruptura con la chica, no quería causarle un disgusto._

- Tal vez debas hablar con el Sr Greengrass madre.

Hermione estaba bailando con Dean muy sonriente, al parecer comentaban algo sobre Ginny porque la vieron disimuladamente. De pronto se escucho la voz del cantante de la banda decir

- Se ven muy animados, pero me informan que la cena ya se va a servir, buen provecho.

Dicho esto Ron soltó a Luna y literalmente corrió a su mesa, se moría de hambre y además ver a Hermi bailar con el hurón, no le había hecho nada de gracia.

La castaña se dirigía a la mesa que había ocupado al principio, cuando alguien le toco el hombro, se giro y se encontró con Draco Malfoy.

- Granger, ¿les gustaría a ti y la chica Weasley cenar en nuestra mesa? - _la chica de ojos marrones, miro hacia la mesa donde estaba Ron y vio como Lavander le hacía cariñitos en el pelo, tan empalagosa como la recordaba._

- Si, cualquier cosa con tal de no presenciar eso de cerca.

Blaise y Ginny volvían de la pista de baile, Hermi tomo a Ginny del brazo y le murmuro.

- Qué te parece si, les damos donde más les duele y les provocamos celos con el par de serpientes estas, Malfoy nos invito a cenar en su mesa, solo que tendremos que soportar a Parkinson.

- Prefiero soportarla a ella que a la estúpida de Cho - _después de decir esto sonrío con malicia, y la castaña le hizo un gesto afirmativo al rubio que se dirigió a ella._

- Granger, me acompañas.

- Encantada Malfoy.

Lo tomo del brazo y caminaron hacia la mesa, donde ya estaba Pansy, Blaise y Ginny los imitaron.

En la mesa de los leones y compañía….

- ¿Dónde están Hermi y Ginny? - _pregunto Luna cuando llego junto con Neville a la mesa, Harry y Ron ya estaban ahí con Cho y Lavander._

El par de chicos comenzaron a buscar en la pista de baile y en las mesas, cuando Lavander señalo.

- Ahí están Ro Ro, tu hermanita y Hermione

Los chicos dirigieron su vista hacia donde señalaba Lavander, justo a tiempo para ver como Draco y Blaise recorrían la silla a Hermi y Ginny para que tomaran asiento .

- Ahora si los mato - _dijo Ron furioso_

- Ron será mejor que te acostumbres, así será hasta que vuelvan de su misión, además solo lo hacen para molestarnos.

- Hola Granger, lindo vestido - _le dijo pelinegra a la castaña haciendo que esta se sorprendiera por el comentario._

- Gracias Parkinson, el tuyo también es lindo - _le contesto tratando en vano de no escucharse falsa, realmente ella y Pansy no eran amigas._

- Tu también te ves bien Weasley - _le dijo con voz mucho mas forzada la pelinegra a la pelirroja que no pudo hacer más que sonreír por mero compromiso._

Draco y Blaise observaban divertidos la escena de falsa amabilidad entre las leonas y la serpiente, se hizo un breve e incómodo silencio y Pansy volvió a hablar con tono burlesco

- Hey chicas, parece que a Potter y a Weasley no les parece agradable que ustedes estén aquí.

- ¿De verdad? No lo había notado - _dijo Hermi ironizando y viendo de reojo a sus amigos._

La cena apareció ante ellos, Ron y Harry entre bocado y bocado lucían muy cariñosos con Lavander y Cho, Hermi y Ginny veían todo incomodas y molestas.

- Si quieren hacerlos enojar, tienen que hacer más que estar aquí sentadas como estatuas- _les dijo Pansy riendo._

- Sabes, prefiero ignorarlos, hablemos sobre lo de mañana - _dijo Hermi, aquello era en parte cierto, ella era directa y quería tocar ese tema desde que se sentó con ellos._

- Está bien, a qué hora van a salir, tal vez me vaya con ustedes - _Pansy se dirigía a Draco por mera costumbre a recibir siempre sus instrucciones._

- A las 7:00 am. - _dijeron al mismo tiempo Draco y Hermi_

- ¿Qué a las 7:00? están dementes, mejor a las 11:00 - _respondió en reclamo Blaise_

- No sabía que te levantaras tan tarde Zabini. - _le dijo Hermi._

- ¿Tarde?, es temprano de madrugada diría yo

- Porque mejor no salimos a las 8:30, así tomamos el expreso de Hogwarts a tiempo y no llegamos tan temprano. - _propuso Ginny._

- Weasley tiene razón, a las 8:30 está bien, así Blaise no sufre tanto -_decidió Draco riendo._

- Es que no conocen a Blaise para el levantarse temprano es el peor martirio - _les decía la pelinegra a las leonas, después volteo con el rubio -_ recuerdas lo que pasó en la clase de la profesora Sprout.

- Si, - _el rubio respondió riendo y siguió hablando con la risa contenida - _Blaise se quedó dormido en pleno invernadero y cayó entre las plantas, había una carnívora que fue la que lo despertó.

- No entiendo ¿Cómo lo despertó? - _pregunto Ginny curiosa._

- La infeliz me mordió el trasero.

Ginny y Hermione habían estado escuchando atentas el relato de los Slytherin y todos en la mesa comenzaron a reír a carcajadas incluso el aludido Blaise.

- No puedo creerlo y que hizo la profesora Sprout -_Preguntó Hermi aun riendo._

- Le dijo a Draco que me acompañara a la enfermería y cuando se aseguró que estaba bien me quitó 15 puntos por quedarme dormido.

- Bueno no tienes por qué preocuparte mañana puedes irte dormido en el tren - _dijo divertida Ginny._

- Por cierto tenemos que irnos en el mismo vagón, a partir de mañana pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos. - _al decir esto, el rubio lanzo una mirada a la castaña quien respondió nerviosa._

- Aun no me hago la idea

- Ni nosotros, imagínate el mundo muggle - _Dijo Blaise riendo y luego se estremeció como si hubiera dicho Voldemort_

- Hay olvidaba ese pequeño detalle su aversión por el mundo muggle.- _comento la castaña._

- Mi papá está fascinado, me pidió que le escriba contándole todo y que le compre recuerdos. - _agrego la pelirroja_

- Hablando de eso, tendremos que ir a Gringotts a cambiar el dinero. - _dijo el moreno._

- Hay no que vergüenza - _la castaña recargo sus codos en le mesa y se puso las manos en las cienes, con gesto apenado y preocupado._

- Jaja se me olvidaba que tu si has asaltado un banco Granger ¿Quién diría no? -_Draco comento esto bastante divertido._

Todos volvieron a reír animados, sus risas eran muy notorias, sobre todo para cierto par de magos.

- Parece que se divierten bastante no -_Dijo ahora Harry furioso Ron no contestó estaba muy enojado._

De pronto George llegó a sentarse en la mesa Sly-Gry

- ¿Qué tanto se traen aquí se oyen muy divertidos?

- Nos burlábamos de que probablemente no dejen pasar a Hermione a Gringotts. - _Le contesto su hermana._

- Oh es cierto, en sortilegios Weasley pusimos tu foto en la entrada prohibiéndote el paso Hermione.

- Que gracioso George por cierto porque no estás con los demás. - _pregunto Hermi._

- La verdad esa Lavander no me cae muy bien y pues ustedes se veían divertidos, pero realmente vine a traerle un mensaje a Ginny.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos y dijo con fastidio.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Dice mamá que no te vayas a ir sin despedirte

- Claro que si me despediré

- Esta bien, bueno los dejó, señores -_Dijo volviéndose a Draco y a Blaise_ -Este par son las dos señoritas más importantes no solo para mi sino para la familia Weasley y la orden entera, más les vale tratarlas bien y cuidarlas.

- GEORGE -_Le gritó Ginny apenada._

- Despreocúpate Weasley, recuerda que estamos a prueba

- Ah y no dejen que se les acerquen chicos muggles, ni de ningún tipo -_Dicho esto se marchó._

- Vaya que están sobre protegidas, este par de odiosos son igual- _dijo Pansy._

Hermi volteo a ver como Draco veía con cariño a Pansy, era evidente que su relación, era como la de ella y Harry. Le pareció muy extraño convivir con ellos de esa otra manera, verlos como cualquier otro grupo de chicos.

- Yo creo que ya te hace falta novio Pansy - _espeto Blaise riendo._

- Hermi notó que Pansy se molestó mucho con el comentario.

- Yo soy un espíritu libre, no me apetece meterme en esos enredos, mejor sola que mal acompañada.

- Haces bien, los hombres son unos traicioneros - _le comento la pelirroja_

- Mentirosos, infieles, cobardes, egoístas y mil cosas más - _completo la castaña_

- Hey nosotros seguimos aquí, dejen de hacer su club de féminas amargadas - _hablo el rubio con hastío._

- Hay Draqui con lo rompecorazones que eres, no te puedes quejar de tener que soportar por una vez en tu vida una charla de estas, pero está bien ya no diremos nada. - _Hermi hizo una mueca de enfado ante el comentario de la pelinegra, y Draco sonrió de lado._

Enseguida la escandalosa voz de Lavander llamo la atención de la castaña, y vio como esta le daba de comer a Ron en la boca, por lo que no aguanto más.

- Malfoy, tienes algo en la mejilla- _no le dio tiempo ni de responder al rubio cuando ya le estaba limpiando suavemente con un pañuelo, la supuesta mancha._

- Listo, ya no lo tienes.

Draco capto enseguida las intenciones de la leona, y le siguió la corriente, la tomo de la mano y se la beso.

- Gracias Granger.

Unos ojos azules de un pelirrojo enfurecido los vieron de lejos.

Terminaron de cenar, también el postre y los músicos comenzaron a ocupar nuevamente sus lugares, Draco se acercó a Hermi y le hablo con complicidad al oído

- Me he dado cuenta que decidiste aceptar mi ayuda

- Si eso creo

- Ven vamos a bailar

La tomo del brazo y se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Hermi por un momento se olvido de todo a su alrededor por lo surreal de la situación, estaba a punto de bailar con Draco Malfoy, la sangre sucia con el más elitista sangre pura que había conocido Hogwarts, era de ver para creer.

Aunque todos los observaban a pesar de tener las atónitas miradas de Harry y Ron encima de ellos, el par de chicos, aquella pareja que había abierto la pista de baile no parecía prestar el mínimo de atención a ello.

- Me gusta, es muy bonita - _dijo el ojigris en un susurro al oído de la castaña, provocando que a esta se le erizara nuevamente la piel._

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? - _la joven de ojos marrones había pensado que él hablaba de alguna chica._

- Me refiero a la canción, debe ser muggle, no la conozco - _Draco dijo esto ahora mirando directo a los ojos a la castaña, con una mirada profunda, lo cual hizo que ella se pusiera nerviosa y bajara la mirada, ella estaba acostumbrada a hacerle frente al Draco Malfoy que había conocido durante siete años, pero esto era demasiado raro y nuevo, así que no sabía como manejarlo, para sorpresa del rubio la "rata de biblioteca" recargo su barbilla en el hombro de el y ahora fue ella quien le hablo al oído._

- Si es muggle, y es una de mis favoritas. - _ante aquel gesto una enorme carga magnética le inundo el cuerpo a la serpiente, quien no pudo contestar, se había quedado paralizado, en ese momento comenzó a escucharse la letra._

Tú has estado sola

Tú has tenido miedo

He sido un tonto

En muchas maneras

Ambos escuchaban con atención la letra y después de la última frase sonrieron por lo oportuno de la letra.

Pero yo podría cambiar, mi vida

Si tú, piensas que tú,

Podrías tratar de amarme

En esta estrofa el ojigris acerco mas el cuerpo de la castaña al suyo, ella por su parte estaba bloqueada mentalmente se sentía como hipnotizada.

Así que por favor

Dame otra oportunidad

Para escribirte una canción

Y dejar atrás esas cosas que yo he hecho

En ese momento se miraron nuevamente, para ella era tan extraño no ver ni rastro del acostumbrado odio, desprecio y asco en aquellos ojos, y al mismo tiempo esa nueva mirada le parecía terriblemente familiar, como si esa mirada ya la hubiera atrapado antes, el se dio cuenta de cierta confusión en la mirada de la castaña, y cayó en cuenta de que ella no recordaba nada de la semana anterior, ninguno de los pequeños instantes que habían compartido, y mucho menos que habían estado a punto de besarse, sintió algo de pesar y unas ganas aún más fuertes de cuidar de ella, de acercarse.

Porque yo te daré

Mi corazón

Si tú me dejaras comenzar todo

De nuevo

La castaña recargo su cabeza en el hombro del chico, aspirando su varonil aroma, dejándose atrapar por esos brazos fuertes, en los que jamás habría creído estar, que de una manera extraña la hacían sentir segura y aliviaban un poco el dolor que ella sentía, comenzaba a sentirse como si nada la pudiera afectar, pero su mente que se resistía y no se dejaba dominar la hizo hablar

- No es fácil olvidar, hay cosas que dolieron mucho

- Lo mismo digo Granger- _tras una breve pausa el chico hablo con voz seductora_- pero no es imposible.

No soy un santo

Solo soy un hombre

Que tenía el cielo y la tierra

En la palma de su mano

Pero lo lancé lejos

Hermione no sabía que contestar o como actuar, se sentía confundida y a la vez embelesada, comenzaba a despertarse algo nuevo y diferente en ella hacia ese chico, era atracción, deseo e incluso un poco de ilusión.

Por su parte Draco sintió una terrible sensación de culpa con esta última estrofa, y se percató de que había sido un imbécil, esta preciosa y maravillosa chica había estado enfrente suyo durante siete años, y el todo lo que había hecho era lastimarla, burlarse. Todo gracias a su estúpida crianza, a los malditos prejuicios de la sangre. Ahora ella estaba enamorada de otro, su corazón le pertenecía a la comadreja.

Así que ahora estoy aquí

Pidiéndote perdón y si tú podrías

Por favor, darme otra oportunidad

Hermione hizo algo que su yo racional no hubiera creído, se acercó al rostro del rubio, sus labios estaban peligrosamente cerca, subió su mirada encontrándose con unos impacientes ojos mercurio, giro levemente el rostro y pegando su mejilla con la de él, le susurró al oído.

- Siempre he creído en las segundas oportunidades.

Su voz había sonado tranquila y apacible, pero a la vez era insinuante y seductora, por lo menos así la percibió el rubio quien se maravilló al darse cuenta de que aun había demasiado que no conocía de aquella chica, se sintió aún más intrigado.

- Entonces hagamos una tregua, después de todo, tendremos que soportarnos por tiempo indefinido.

Draco dijo esto en tono bromista y relajado, lo cual era inusual ya que él siempre se dirigía con tono frio y distante hacia los demás. Nuevamente rieron juntos aligerando un poco esta nueva tensión entre los dos.

Para escribirte una canción

Y dejar atrás esas cosas que yo he hecho

Porque yo te daré

Mi corazón

Si tú me dejaras comenzar

Todo, de nuevo

- Te soy sincera, es emocionante y un poco aterrador

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que, a pesar de que te conozco desde hace años siento como si estuviera con alguien totalmente diferente

- Tu solo déjate llevar

Niñita tú eres todo lo que tengo

No me dejes aquí parado

Una vez más

Porque yo te daré, mi vida

Si lo haría.

Si tú me dejaras tratar de amarte.

¿Dejarse llevar? Eso es algo que Hermione no conocía, nunca le había parecido indicado ni inteligente, pero en ese momento le pareció tan tentador, tenía tantas ganas de hacer lo que ella quisiera, sin detenerse a pensar en lo correcto o incorrecto, ella quería por una vez en su vida complacer a Hermione.

Déjate llevar como lo estoy haciendo yo Granger - _pensó el rubio._

De repente el rubio sorprendió totalmente a la castaña y a el mismo, ya que comenzó a cantar muy bajito el coro de la canción, de hecho probablemente solo ella que estaba cerca se dio cuenta de esto. Ella decidió hacerle caso y comenzó a cantar también muy bajito.

Así que por favor, dame otra oportunidad

Para escribirte una canción

Y dejar atrás esas cosas que yo he hecho

Porque yo te daré mi corazón

Si tú me dejaras comenzar

Todo, de nuevo

Los presentes murmuraban, algunos comentaban que era una hermosa pareja, las admiradoras del Slyterin decían que él lo hacía solo porque se lo había ordenado el ministro, pero quienes eran más allegados a ellos simplemente no lo creían.

Pero de eso ni Hermione ni Draco se daban cuenta, ellos seguían abrazados bailando, dejándose atrapar por la música, su baile era lento y relajado, no hacían grandes pasos ni movimientos, parecía más bien un pretexto para estar juntos, abrazados un cuerpo cerca del otro, aspirando su aroma, sintiendo sus latidos y sus respiraciones.

Se acercaba el final de aquella canción y ambos chicos habían dejado de cantar, se miraban a los ojos, después la castaña bajo su mirada a los labios del rubio , que la tentaban de una manera tan irracional y diferente, él se percató de esto y le sonrió de manera coqueta , lo cual hizo que a la chica le surgieran un mar de sensaciones en su interior, ella correspondió el gesto subiendo nuevamente su mirada y sonriendo con una mezcla de inocencia y coqueteo que a él lo maravillaron por completo.

- Pensé que no conocías la canción

- No eres la única que aprende rápido Granger

La música se había terminado ya hace unos segundos y ellos seguían abrazados, la ausencia de la música hizo más notorias las voces de los demás y llego alguien más a sacarlos de su trance.

- Draco me permites un momento, necesito hablar contigo - _le dijo con voz seria el Sr _Greengrass.

- Estoy ocupado- _contesto sin voltear a ver quién le hablaba siquiera y sin soltar a la castaña._

- Hermi te buscan del profeta, necesitan una fotos tuyas con Harry y Ron - _la sola mención de este último nombre provoco que la chica volviera a la realidad al igual que el rubio, quien la soltó._

Ambos se separaron y fueron a atender a las personas que los llamaban, aun cuando era lo que menos querían en ese momento.

Luna y Hermi se dirigieron a donde estaban Harry y Ron con un fotógrafo y Rita, posaron para varias fotos, y justo cuando Rita se le iba a echar encima con preguntas a Hermi, Harry se los llevo de ahí, cuando por fin estuvieron más alejados solos se desato la discusión:

- Se puede saber qué demonios fue eso - _reclamo el pelirrojo a la castaña, ella se hizo tonta volteando hacia atrás_

- Perdón, ¿me hablas a mí?- _Harry iba a intervenir cuando vio, algo en la pista de baile y salió corriendo hacia haya hecho una furia._

- Si, a quien más Hermione, no veo a ninguna otra traidora por aquí.

- Lo que me faltaba, ahora tú me vienes a hablar de traición a mí.

- No voltees las cosas, te pasaste de la raya.

- ¿De qué maldita raya? Soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca con quien yo quiera.

- No seas tonta, el solo lo está haciendo para hacernos enojar.

- Se me olvidaba que yo soy tan poquita cosa para ti, que no merezco que nadie me tome en cuenta.

- Al contrario me importas demasiado no quiero que él te lastime.

- ¿Qué más te da si me lastima el o cualquier otro?, nadie me va a lastimar más que tú.

- No estamos hablando de eso

- No te vas a escapar Ron, me debes una explicación.

- Me enamore Hermione, lo siento, pero yo la amo a ella.

- Y entonces, ¿Que fue el beso? ¿No significo nada?

- Estaba asustado y me confundí

- No me mientas, - _los ojos de la castaña estaban llenos de lágrimas_ -por favor no te mientas Ron. - _lo miraba con ojos suplicantes, el sentía que el corazón se le destrozaba por como tenía que actuar con ella. _

- Fue un error Hermione, entiéndelo por favor.

Ella se exasperó, algo en su corazón no le dejaba creer en las duras palabras que escuchaba, se acercó a él y le planto un beso apasionado y desesperado en los labios, el no pudo evitar corresponderlo por unos instantes, pero se armó de autocontrol y la aparto.

- Ves, de eso hablo, me besaste admítelo.

- Si, ¡Me gustas! y te quiero, pero la prefiero a ella.

- Si la prefieres a ella ¿porque me reclamas?, ¿por qué estas celoso?

- No estoy celoso, solo trato de protegerte, Draco Malfoy no es una buena persona.

- Pues eso me encargare de juzgarlo yo Ronald, además tampoco te parecía bien mi amistad con Viktor, y eso que él era tu héroe, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Esperarte para que tengas con quien estar en tus momentos de confusión?

- No estoy diciendo eso, solo no quiero que estés con ellos.

- Sabes que, es la última vez que te lo pregunto, y créeme que si decides dejarme no hay vuelta atrás, ¿ella o yo?

- Ella, mil veces ella. - _el pelirrojo mintió, sintiendo como el corazón se le partía en dos._

- Eso es todo, no quiero saber nada mas de ti

- Solo trata de calmarte, aun podemos ser amigos, por favor Hermi.

- ¿Amigos, después de esto?

- Hallaremos la manera Hermi

- Que tengas buen viaje Weasley.

Después de esto Hermi se fue corriendo de ahí hacia el bosque, con el corazón en mil pedazos, sintiendo que ya nada tenía ni el más mínimo sentido, escuchaba la voz de Ron lejana llamándola y lanzo un encantamiento protector para que nadie pudiera seguirla, se adentró más al bosque, se sentó al pie de un árbol aun llorando cuando sintió que alguien se sentó justo a su lado y la abrazo, ella se recargo en ese hombro que ahora tenía cerca y sollozo fuertemente, una sensación de bienestar comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo, levanto la mirada y se encontró con el rostro de aquel rubio con el que había estado bailando, el chico la tomo del rostro, seco sus lágrimas delicadamente y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

Ante esto la castaña se refugió en su pecho acurrucándose fuertemente a él, sintió una ridícula sensación de ya haber estado en esa situación antes, seguía sollozando pero comenzaba a calmarse.

Draco no entendía como el llanto de esa chica podía afectarle tanto y de esa forma, cuantas veces no había visto antes llorar a las chicas cuando las dejaba, cuantas veces no había sido el quien la molestaba y lastimaba, pero eso jamás le importo, ahora con ella era todo distinto; en algún maldito momento que aun desconocía verla llorar se había convertido en algo insoportable.

- Fui tan tonta ¿Cómo pude creer que él se fijaría en mí? ¿Cómo pude pensar que me vería como algo más que su amiga?.

La voz de la joven bruja se escuchaba triste y desconsolada, pero lo que más desespero a Draco fue lo que ella había dicho, lo ridículas que le parecían sus palabras, y un nuevo tipo de ira contra el pelirrojo surgió en su interior, ¿Cómo hacerle ver que las cosas no eran así?, que la comadreja y el cara rajada en su papel de héroes mártires sacrificados, las habían hechizado por que no habían tenido los pantalones de dejarlas sin recurrir a algo que él consideraba tan bajo, tan cobarde.

- El tonto fue Weasley- _le dijo tomándola de la barbilla y haciendo que lo viera a los ojos._

- Escúchame bien Granger, y grábatelo porque yo no acostumbro a estar diciendo estas cosas.- _la castaña no respondió estaba muy atenta, absorta en cada palabra del rubio._

- Si yo te hubiera tenido a ti, solo volviéndome **ciego, sordo, o imbécil**, te habría dejado por otra, y mucho menos por una zorra, estúpida como Lavander.1

Hermione al escuchar esto no supo que pensar ni que sentir, ¿Draco Malfoy le estaba diciendo eso sinceramente?, ¿O tal vez solo se estaba burlando de ella?

Algo en su interior la impulso y se acercó más al rostro del rubio, quien no soporto un segundo más el tenerla cerca sin actuar y simplemente rompió con la poca distancia que había entre los labios de ambos, ella al sentir los labios del chico sobre los suyos, pensó en apartarse y terminar con esa estupidez, era una completa locura, pero la voz de Draco le inundo el pensamiento _Solo déjate llevar, _por lo que abrió lentamente su bocacorrespondiendo a ese beso y dejando entrar la lengua del chico, quien a pesar de las ganas que tenia de besarla intensamente, lo hacía de una manera lenta y delicada, en realidad el jamás había besado a nadie de esa forma, _¿Qué diantres me hiciste Granger? _pensaba para sí mismo, pues al introducir su lengua en la boca de la chica lo había hecho con la intensión de acelerar el beso y tal vez de esa forma saciar de una buen vez ese frenético deseo, pero el, acostumbrado a dominar, quedo impresionado al notar que ambos se besaban siguiéndose el ritmo el uno al otro, nadie dominaba, no se imponían, simplemente se complementaban.

La castaña complacida se dio cuenta de que eso la hacía sentir realmente bien, estaba disfrutando ese beso, seguían sentados, ella acerco más su cuerpo al del rubio y el la tomo de la cintura apretándola contra él, y así como se habían estado siguiendo el ritmo de manera lenta, poco a poco ambos comenzaron a intensificar el beso, sus lenguas jugaban y se exploraban, comenzaban a sentir que les faltaba el aire cuando por fin se separaron y no dijeron nada por unos segundos, se quedaron con los ojos cerrados , una frente contra otra, aun podían sentir sus alientos mezclarse, la castaña abrió los ojos y se hecho hacia atrás un poco temerosa, el por su parte sonrió de lado, ella se paró y comenzó a hablar sin parar.

- Yo, de verdad lo siento, es decir, no sé qué me paso.

- Yo te bese a ti, cálmate - _el ojigris dijo esto levantándose, y riendo, mientras ella caminaba en círculos._

- Si pero yo no debí seguirte, tu y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, estoy enamorada de Ron, con el maldito corazón roto y no sé si estoy lista para hacer estas cosas, además…. - _Draco le puso un dedo en los labios silenciando su discurso._

- Granger un beso no es algo que se deba o que no se deba hacer, se hace y punto. - _ella retiro la mano de él, de sus labios y siguió diciendo histérica._

- Pero, es una completa locura, como puedes decir eso! - _el rubio no contesto se reía abiertamente desquiciando más a la castaña._

- Eso estuvo mal, realmente mal, bueno el hecho de besarnos fue lo que estuvo mal, porque el beso en si… - _Hermi hablaba más bien para ella misma, cuando noto que lo había hecho en voz alta y lo que había estado a punto de decir, se sintió muy apenada, el por su parte había dejado de reír, en cuanto ella se calló la tomo del brazo con fuerza forzándola a dejar de caminar sin sentido y se acercó a su rostro._

- ¿Qué decías Granger?

- Que estuvo mal eso de besarnos

- No después de eso, acerca del beso.

- Suéltame Malfoy, tengo que irme. - _comenzó a forcejear tratando de salir corriendo de ahí._

- Porque no admites que te encanto el beso gatita.

- No me digas así, eres un maldito engreído, ególatra… - _ella volvía a hablar histérica cuando el rubio la interrumpió besándola de nuevo y esta vez lo haría a su manera._

En esta ocasión ella opuso resistencia y le daba golpes en el pecho, mientras que el, la tenía tomada de la cintura, ella intentaba zafarse pero él era más fuerte, Draco le acaricio suave y sutilmente la cintura rozando levemente sus caderas, lo cual tomo desprevenida a Hermi provocando que se le doblaran las piernas y que terminara por ceder y besar al hurón también. La lengua del rubio se movía con destreza en su boca, sin duda alguna ahora el llevaba el mando. Ella termino subiendo los brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

- ¿Qué decías? - _ dijo el rubio con voz seductora y ronca a la castaña_

- Que eres un … - _Hermi no podía hablar estaba agitada, le faltaba la respiración y su mente estaba en blanco._

- Un que Granger, ¿un sueño, un encanto?.

- Hay como te odio.

- Y si tanto me odias ¿porque no me has soltado? - _el ojigris se reía de que ella seguía aferrada a su cuello, tras un breve silencio fue ella quien sonrío de lado y dijo._

- Porque me he dado cuenta que tienes razón, un beso es solo eso, pero como tú tampoco me has soltado y es la segunda vez que me besas, me gustaría saber ¿Por qué?.

- Es que siempre me han dado ternura los gatitos y no resistí verte así de triste - _dijo el burlón, ella irritada por su comentario se soltó pero el la seguía sosteniendo de la cintura._

- No soy ninguna gatita oíste, y ya suéltame!

- Solo si admites que te encantaron mis besos.

- MALFOY! Como puedes ser tan despreciable, tu jodiendo con eso para engrandecer tu ego, y yo que estoy toda confundida porque no entiendo un carajo de lo que está pasando.

- Haber gatita, ¿Qué te está pasando?

- Te diré que está pasando Malfoy, no recuerdo con claridad la última semana, vengo al banquete a ver como mi par de mejores amigos me traicionan, luego me entero de que tú y Zabini irán conmigo y Ginny, después ceno con los Slytherin, más tarde bailo contigo, hacemos una supuesta tregua, luego discuto con Ron, le ruego hasta el cansancio que reconozca lo que yo creía que sentía por mí, pero no le importa y la elige a ella rompiéndome el corazón en mil pedazos, vengo al bosque a llorar como una estúpida y llegas a consolarme precisamente tu, TU DRACO MALFOY, después me besas en dos ocasiones, no dejas de decirme "gatita" y sigues sin soltarme, eso me está pasando Malfoy.

- Falto el detalle de que se te doblaron las piernas, y te soltare cuando me canse de tenerte agarrada o cuando por fin te relajes, lo que pase primero.

- ¿A TI QUE TE IMPORTA QUE ME RELAJE O NO?

- Ahora soy auror Granger, no puedo soltarte cuando parece que vas a salir como loca lanzando crucios a todo el que se te ponga enfrente.

- AHHHH - _Hermi lanzo un gran grito de frustración volteando hacia el cielo con sus brazos estirados a los lados y las manos en puño, el idiota de Malfoy no la soltaba, tenía el tacón de la zapatilla atorado en la tierra, así que aunque el la soltara tenía que ayudarla a pararse bien para no caerse; y relajarse, con el enfrente de ella era imposible. El fruncio el ceño entrecerró un poco los ojos, y la dejo gritar aunque con eso corriera el riesgo de quedar sordo, si bien aturdido ya estaba._

- ¿Mejor? - _pregunto el rubio cuando por fin termino de gritar Hermi._

- No espera, - _tomo mucho aire y de nuevo_ - AHHHHHHHH

Termino de gritar y comenzó a reír sola, aun sostenida por Draco, él puso cara de confusión al verla reír, y sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle el cuerpo cuando ella al seguir riendo recargo su frente en su pecho, levanto la cabeza y volteo a verlo de cara.

- Jaja, hay huroncito, te imaginas la cara de todos si yo saliera a lanzar crucios a lo loco, y contigo detrás de mí tratando de detenerme. - _el no entendía muy bien el cambio tan repentino, pero le pareció graciosa la escena planteada por la castaña_ _y también reía._

- Ves Granger como si te pongo de buen humor.

- Si, lo que digas, ahora ya estoy bien, así que imagino que ya me soltaras. - _dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios pero sosteniéndose fuerte de los brazos del rubio._

- Lo hare cuando dejes de clavarme las uñas en los brazos.

- Lo siento, es que tengo el tacón enterrado y no lo puedo sacar, por lo que tengo algo doblado el pie, así que si me sueltas de golpe me voy a caer.

- En otras palabras me necesitas

- Como quieras decirle, pero ya ayúdame.

- Sostente de mi cuello.

Ella le hizo caso, el la levanto con un solo movimiento, con demasiada facilidad de hecho, y la coloco con cuidado en piso más firme, ella en cuanto se sintió segura lo soltó rápidamente y esta vez también él lo hizo.

- Gracias Malfoy. -_el hizo un gesto de aprobación y dijo._

- Ven, volvamos al banquete.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio de regreso a las mesas, ya estaban cerca de llegar.

- Ah por cierto, no se te ocurra volver a llamarme huroncito.

- Tu no me vuelvas a llamar gatita.

Comenzaron a reír y enseguida él le dijo

- No seas así Granger, no te das cuenta de que tengo que buscarte otros apodos. - _ya estaban de vuelta en el banquete._

- ¿Por qué Malfoy? Será que ya te cansaste de decirme…. - _Hermi dejo de hablar cuando se percató de lo que estaba mirando el rubio, justo enfrente de ellos estaban muy acaramelados Astoria Greengrass y Theo Nott_.

El ojigris sintió una enorme cólera crecer en su interior, y el orgullo totalmente herido. Como se había atrevido esa estúpida a dejarlo a él, ¡A Draco Lucius Malfoy!.

Hermi había notado a Draco molesto, aunque ella no tenía idea del porqué, era evidente que eso no le parecía muy agradable a él, por lo que cuando iba a dar un paso hacia la parejita, la castaña lo tomo del brazo.

- Volvamos a sentarnos Malfoy, me duele el tobillo. - _mintió haciendo como que no había visto nada._

- ¿Te lastimaste? - _pregunto con tono preocupado, que no pasó desapercibido para la castaña._

- No lo sé, no creo que sea nada de cuidado solo tengo que sentarme.

- Vamos entonces. - _se dirigieron hacia la mesa que habían ocupado para cenar, él dirigió una última mirada de odio a la pareja y le ofreció el brazo a ella que se recargo en el de manera un poco exagerada, para justificar lo de su dolor de tobillo. La joven bruja tenía mucha curiosidad de saber qué relación había entre Draco y Astoria y porque el parecía tan enojado, pero no se atrevía a preguntar y tal vez por agradecimiento y solidaridad detesto verlo así._

Llegaron a la mesa, estaban Blaise y Ginny, el ambiente entre los dos estaba bastante tenso, el rubio y la castaña se sentaron frente a sus amigos quedando uno al lado del otro.

- Granger deja que te vea el pie, haber si te lastimaste.

- No, de verdad no es necesario, tal vez solo se me entumió por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición. - _cuando ella dijo esto el no pudo evitar sonreír con picardía, gesto que ella respondió con una tímida sonrisa y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Enseguida llego una pequeña lechuza para Draco._

_Tienen que venir tú y el Sr Zabini a mi oficina urgentemente, Catrina ya está aquí y quiere hablar con ustedes._

_Hagrid va rumbo a su mesa, para distraer a Hermione y Ginny. _

_Atte._

_Directora Mc Gonagall._

* * *

_Para quien me ha preguntado, también publico en Potterfics, estoy como Loly Hedwig, pero no se si se pueda dejar el link._

_Los espero en facebook, búsquenme igual como Loly Hedwig. _

_Dracoforever, te he visto comentar varias veces pero no te he podido contestar porque no tienes usuario :( como sea, mil gracias por tu apoyo, espero seguirte viendo eh XD besos!_


	9. El mejor Gracias

CAPITULO 9. El mejor "Gracias".

Astoria Greengrass era una chica Slytherin de mediana estatura, rubia con un hermoso cuerpo y bellísimos ojos verdes, era mucho más hermosa, educada y refinada que su hermana Daphne, por ello sus padres siempre habían tenido preferencia hacia ella y al ser la menor siempre obtenía lo que quería con solo pedirlo. Con los años se había marcado aún más su personalidad caprichosa y engreída, pero ella sabía manejar sus cartas.

Era hábil como digna integrante de la casa de las serpientes, por lo que con las personas que ella lo consideraba necesario, manejaba una imagen falsa de inocencia, dulzura e ingenuidad. La persona a la que más le mentía al respecto era su padre.

Era día del banquete, ella sabía que sería la más hermosa y observada de todas, comenzó a arreglarse con un atrevido pero elegante vestido largo negro entallado con detalles verdes y su hermoso cabello en un recogido relajado, se maquillo con mas cuidado y dedicación que otras ocasiones, aplico el perfume que mejor le sentaba y miro al espejo contemplando su creación.

Bajo al banquete, tan preciosa y distinguida como siempre, esta vez contrario a lo que hubiera pensado semanas antes no iría acompañada de Draco Malfoy, si no de Theodore Nott.

Le daba cierta frustración nunca haberse presentado como la novia oficial de Draco Malfoy ante toda la sociedad mágica, aunque obviamente el circulo de familias sangre limpia que ambos frecuentaban ya lo sabían. Estas familias eran los Zabini y los Parkinson. Los Nott no siempre eran incluidos en este exclusivo "club", ya que nunca había existido demasiada empatía entre Lucius y Benjamín Nott, además de que el ser viudo le impedía acercarse a través de las mujeres de estas familias; por lo tanto Theodore Nott no sabía nada sobre ella y Draco.

Para la rubia hubiera sido una gran caricia a su ego verse en las portadas de artículos y revistas de sociales posando junto a Draco. Pero eso ya no era posible, había sido educada por su madre para buscar siempre lo más conveniente, ni siquiera lo correcto o "bueno"; si no, lo que fuera bien visto ante las personas a las que consideraban sus iguales, lo que a ella y a su familia pudiera traerle más beneficios.

Su compromiso con Draco Malfoy se había hecho justo unos días antes de que Lucius fallara en el enfrentamiento que tuvo con el llamado "Ejercito de Dumbledore" en el ministerio. Esa fue la primera derrota para los Malfoy, y el hecho de que Lucius fuera a Azkaban los inquietaba demasiado, así que cuando Draco recibió la marca y posteriormente fallo en la misión encomendada por Voldemort, ella y sus padres comenzaron a plantearse la idea de romper el compromiso. Después se vinieron muchas humillaciones mas para la familia Malfoy de parte del Sr Tenebroso, pasaron de ser la familia más respetada, a ser la burla de todos. Posteriormente, con la derrota de su amo, muchos habían decidido que lo que más les convenía era estar de parte del bando ganador, y fingían haber sido obligados, todos luchando por su cuenta por salvar el pellejo.

Para fortuna de su familia, su padre no había sido requerido como mortífago activo, razón por la cual no portaba la marca, ya que sus habilidades en combate eran escasas y el siempre había logrado mantenerse al margen de la acción. Apoyaba como estratega y en los últimos tiempos con dinero y recursos. Esto último los había dejado en una situación económica difícil así que era más importante que nunca encontrar buenos partidos para sus hijas.

Después se dio el combate en el bosque donde Lucius murió, y con el, toda la experiencia y astucia en los negocios, ya que Draco y Narcisa nunca se involucraban en esos temas.

Para Astoria, que estaba muy bien relacionada con los integrantes masculinos de la noble casa de Salazar Slytherin, todo estaba muy claro, sabía donde estaba el dinero y el prestigio en ese momento.

Aunque le pesara tuvo que dejarlo a el, a ese chico que la hacia estremecer y que ella a su manera quería, a Draco Malfoy. No podía evitar sentirse mal por ello, sobre todo cuando recordaba todo lo que el había hecho por ella.

Es por eso que estaba dispuesta a seguir viéndose con el aunque fuera solo como amantes y no como futuros esposos. Draco estaba enojado porque lo había dejado, pero ella lo conocía y sobre todo conocía sus propias habilidades, tarde o temprano el accedería y se la seguirán pasando bien juntos, solo tenía que encontrar un momento en el que el estuviera vulnerable.

Por su parte Theo, como lo llamaban sus amigos, estaba en una mejor posición, tenía una gran fortuna, ahora que había quedado huérfano y sin tener que cargar con un padre mortífago. A diferencia de Draco el sabia sobre negocios desde muy pequeño.

Así que cuando el imbécil de Theo una noche después de que ambos compartieron cama, le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella y que pretendía una relación a largo plazo, no lo dudo ni un segundo. El era una buena persona, y por como ella lo veía se pasaba de tonto e ingenuo, así que jugar con el y manejarlo según su conveniencia no sería problema. Incluso la había aceptado con la fama que ella ya se había ganado entre los jóvenes de Slytherin y creía con firmeza en que ella estaba cansada de eso y dispuesta a cambiar.

Llego al banquete y muchas miradas se volcaron en ella, incluido Theo Nott quien al verla se paró de su asiento y fue hacia ella. El era realmente apuesto y elegante, alto, de piel clara y cabello negro intenso, lo llevaba en melena, con facciones varoniles y ojos marrones profundos, pero cuando se percató de la presencia del rubio de ojos mercurio, se quedó paralizada, el se veía impresionante, más guapo que de costumbre, por un momento ella sonrío al pensar que era ella a quien Draco Malfoy miraba con tanta ansiedad y profundidad, basto con voltear hacia atrás para darse cuenta de que el miraba a la sangre sucia Hermione Granger.

Astoria tuvo que admitir que la leona se veía radiante, hermosa y elegante, su vestido era diferente al de ella, era más soñador y recatado, y aun así había logrado opacarla, ya que Draco ni siquiera había notado su presencia y ahora ambos hacían contacto visual sin detenerse, nada de eso tenía sentido para la chica rubia, luego cuando la castaña rompió ese contacto visual, la rubia comenzó a reír de manera exagerada con Theo que ya había llegado con ella, para llamar la atención de su ex prometido, pero el había seguido con la mirada a Hermione Granger y era innegable que no prestaría su atención a nada que no fuera ella.

Después cuando anunciaron que su ex seria Auror, comenzó a preguntarse si no se había apresurado demasiado al terminar con el. Los músicos comenzaron a tocar y vino el baile. Por más que busco la manera no pudo coincidir con Draco, no lo logro. Al parecer seguía sin haber notado su presencia, durante el cambio de parejas todos los participantes intercambiaban con la pareja que tuviera al lado, pero en un momento el se dirigió hacia la sangre sucia y el ministro que no estaban precisamente cerca de ellos, y saco a bailar a la insufrible Granger, se veían muy entretenidos bailando y el se acercaba demasiado a ella, por lo que la rubia para tranquilizarse comenzó a pensar que tal vez el lo único que quería era hacerla enojar.

Avisaron que servirían la cena y ella tuvo que volver a la mesa que ocupaban Nott y los Greengrass. Termino de enfurecer cuando vio a Draco galante y caballeroso recorrer el asiento a la rata de biblioteca. No los perdió de vista durante la cena, por lo que no puso ni el mínimo de atención en lo que decían y solo respondía usando monosílabos. Su padre la miraba preocupado, Theo estaba demasiado feliz por estar a su lado, tanto que el muy tonto pensó que estaba nerviosa, ya que no paraba de decirle al oído que estuviera tranquila y quela quería.

Los músicos subieron al escenario de nuevo y casi le da un paro cardiaco del coraje cuando Draco Malfoy acompañado de Hermione Granger abrieron la pista de baile. No podía seguir cegándose a sí misma, el actuaba diferente con ella, su manera de tocarla era delicada, la forma en como el le hablaba al oído y como reaccionaba ante los gestos o miradas que la castaña le dirigía. No sabía que pasaba entre ellos, pero sintió muchos celos y envidia, ¿Como podía alguien quitarle la atención a ella?, ¿Como podía el estar tan tranquilo? y ¡ENCIMA DE TODO INTERESADO EN OTRA!

Su padre que seguía al pendiente decidió intervenir así que cuando se termino la canción fue a hablar con Draco, caminaron lejos de ahí hacia el bosque.

Veo que te divertías con la sangre sucia Draco.

Le voy a pedir que no la llame de esa manera.

Parece que va en serio eso de que estas cambiado ¿Qué diría tu padre?

Eso no le importa, ¿Qué quiere?

No lo tomes a mal Draco, todos podemos tener, "deslices" de ese tipo, es claro que no conoces mucho acerca de tu padre.

¿A qué se refiere?

Como sabes, Lucius y yo éramos grandes amigos, así que sus secretos están a salvo conmigo. No puedo decirte nada.

Me va a decir entonces, de qué demonios quiere hablar, no estoy de humor para tonterías.

Ahora que veo tu reciente cambio de gustos, en la elección de tus conquistas, no creo que te afecte demasiado lo que te diré. – _Draco no contesto y lo miraba desafiante._

Siempre supe que te veías con otras muchachitas, pero eran todas sangre limpia. Afortunadamente mi pequeña es demasiado ingenua e inocente y no se daba cuenta.

Draco pensó en gritarle a la cara que su hija de ingenua e inocente no tenía ni un pelo y que era una zorra de lo peor. Pero él sabía que la venganza sabe mejor en frio, así que siguió sin contestar.

Esto es difícil para mí, pero dadas las circunstancias, me he visto obligado a cancelar el compromiso entre tú y Astoria.

Algo mas – _contesto el rubio con marcada indiferencia._

Los documentos y el acta del compromiso estaban en poder de un empleado de tu padre, que fue eliminado por la Orden, por lo que no será necesario ningún trámite, te aviso como mera cortesía.

Vaya, cuanta amabilidad de su parte, no se hubiera molestado. – _hablo el chico con sus ojos grises llenos de ira y un dejo de ironía en su voz. _

Sé que esto debe dolerte Draco, pero entiende que eres un ex mortífago portador de la marca, y un traidor, por lo que no tienes cabida en ningún bando, dudo que tú y Cissy puedan manejar los negocios de Lucius y hoy comprobé que ni tú mismo sabes dónde estás parado.

Al rubio le dolieron las palabras del Sr. Greengrass, sobre todo lo último, porque era totalmente cierto. Después como acto reflejo a su orgullo comenzó a reír y dijo con sarcasmo.

Lo entiendo perfectamente, alguien como su hija no merece un destino como ese, su hermoso angelito debe tener siempre lo mejor.

Está de más tu sarcasmo, conozco perfectamente a mi niña.

No señor Greengrass, usted cree conocer a su pequeña, espero no tarde demasiado en darse cuenta de la realidad, porque el golpe puede ser duro. Ahora, si me permite, me retiro.

Que te diviertas con tu sangre sucia.

Lo hare, y seguramente será mejor que su hija, ya había comenzado a aburrirme.

Después de esto Draco comenzó a caminar sin rumbo internándose en el bosque, quería estar solo. De pronto escucho una voz que le resulto muy conocida, supo de inmediato que era ella, llorando de nuevo por ese imbécil.

Por su parte el Sr. Greengrass regreso furioso al banquete, paso un buen rato y no había ni rastro de Draco, y la sangre sucia tampoco se veía por ningún lado, Theo invito a caminar a Astoria y salir de la pista de baile, ya que se había armado un gran alboroto que no logro saber a qué se debía, solo vio a Potter y al gemelo Weasley muy enojados discutiendo con alguien.

Caminaron un rato a las orillas del bosque y cuando iban de regreso al banquete, ella vio como Draco y Hermione regresaban riendo del interior del bosque, era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerse notar y arruinarles el momento, ya que vio una mesa justo enfrente de donde tenían que pasar y casi corrió a sentarse ahí jalando a Theo con ella.

Sabía que probablemente provocaría un gran escándalo pero no le importo, se sentó en la mesa con Nott actuando como si no los hubiera visto y en una actitud bastante cariñosa con el, de reojo vio como Draco por fin la noto y la expresión de rabia que se dibujo en el rostro del rubio la hizo muy feliz, estaba ya preparada para su reacción, pero justo cuando el se dirigía a ellos, la entrometida de Granger lo tomo del brazo y le dijo algo que a el le preocupo, enseguida caminaron hacia su mesa.

Llego una pequeña lechuza y Draco tomo la nota que sostenía, En cuanto término de leer la nota le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Blaise y los dos se pararon.

- Tenemos algo que hacer, esperamos no tardar, Weasley no dejes a Granger que se mueva, se lastimo el tobillo. –_ les dijo el rubio y salieron a paso apresurado hacia el castillo._

- ¿Que te paso Hermione?

- Nada, solo invente que me dolía el tobillo

- ¿Porque? – _pregunto curiosa la pelirroja._

- Porque Malfoy estaba a punto de armar un alboroto con Greengrass y Nott y fue lo único que se me ocurrió para hacerlo venir para acá.

- Eso tampoco lo entiendo, ¿Desde cuándo te importa si Malfoy arma un alboroto o no?, o ¿Porque te desapareces y vuelves con él? ¿Dónde estaban?. – _Hermione no sabía si responder, la verdad no estaba segura de querer contarle todo lo que paso con Malfoy a Ginny, por lo que se sintió muy aliviada cuando el semi gigante bonachón Hagrid llego a su mesa y comenzó a hablarles de que le habían reasignado su puesto y que ya estaba preparando mil cosas para las clases del próximo año._

Astoria seguía pendiente de lo que hacia Hermione. Pero para su desgracia Theo comenzó a insistir en que se fueran a otro lugar más privado, y ella debía satisfacerlo si quería seguirlo teniendo en la palma de su mano. Asi que volvieron al castillo, a las mazmorras.

Estaban todos los de la Orden, Neville, Luna, Lavander, y Cho, en la oficina de McGonagall cuando llego Catrina de un humor muy diferente al de la última vez. Entro imponente se veía espectacular como la ocasión anterior, pero esta vez el cabello lo traía totalmente negro, no saludo y se dirigió furiosa directo a Harry y Ron.

¡QUE DEMONIOS LES PASO POR LA CABEZA PARA HACER UNA ESTUPIDEZ COMO ESA!

¿De qué habla? – _pregunto Ron confundido._

DE HACERLE EL OBLIVIATE A LAS SRITAS. GRANGER Y WEASLEY, ¡DE QUE MAS VOY A ESTAR HABLANDO!

Esa fue una decisión personal, y de verdad que no nos fue muy grato, así que está de más que también nos regañes. – _espeto Harry muy molesto._

No tienes ni idea de lo que hicieron, esto podría cambiar demasiado el destino, hay cosas que ya están escritas.

Al cuerno, con lo que está escrito, yo ya estoy harto de profecías y del maldito destino – _grito Harry furioso., Catrina respiro hondo y hablo con más calma._

Te entiendo Harry, y de verdad lamento no poder decirles más, pero eso que hicieron fue irresponsable e imprudente, por cierto ¿Dónde están el Sr. Malfoy y su acompañante?.

Se supone que iban a distraer a Hermione y Ginny para que no se dieran cuenta de que estabas aquí.

Pues necesito que vengan, Hagrid tú podrías ir a distraer a las chicas. Directora ¿Me podría apoyar enviandoles una lechuza?.

La directora hizo un movimiento afirmativo y Hagrid antes de salir con las chicas se acerco a Harry y Ron, les dio un fuerte abrazo a cada uno y les dijo.

Hagan todo lo posible por volver, sin ustedes estar en Hogwarts no tiene ningún sentido para mí. – _el semigigante sollozo y los chicos lo volvieron a abrazar fuertemente, se separaron y Hagrid salió hacia los terrenos donde se celebraba el banquete._

Supongo que ya se despidieron de ellas ¿No?

George y yo nos despedimos de Ginny, ella no quiso hablar con Harry, y el idiota de Zabini no ayudo mucho.

De Hermione no pudimos despedirnos porque se interno en el bosque cuando discutió con Ron. – _dijo Harry con pesar. Se hizo un silencio tenso que Ron termino preguntando. _

- ¿A qué se refiere con que hay cosas que ya están escritas?

No puedo decirles mucho, son cosas muy complejas para decirlas asi como asi, se irán dando cuenta, el inframundo puede ser aterrador y peligroso, pero es también muy interesante, ahora esperemos a el Sr. Malfoy y a el Sr. Zabini.

Todos estaban muy impacientes esperando a Draco y Blaise, la familia Weasley estaba muy afligida, de hecho el señor Weasley tuvo una fuerte discusión con ambos chicos por haber decidido ocultarles la verdad a las chicas; ya que con eso los obligaban a todos los demás a mentirles también. En cuanto el rubio y el moreno entraron a la oficina, se oyó por fin a Dumbledore hablar desde su retrato.

Buenas noches serpientes, pasen por favor – _dijo en tono afable. Draco y Blaise entraron a paso seguro y elegante, sonriendo ante el saludo del viejo director, orgullosos a pesar de todo, de su casa Slytherin, aun conservaban ese aire de superioridad tan característico en ellos, sobre todo el rubio quien atraía la mirada de todos los presentes, el único que no lo veía era Harry, quien parecía aniquilar a Blaise con la mirada, este al notarlo sonrío sínicamente. _

Buenas noches, nos podrían indicar para que nos llamaron, la verdad nos la estábamos pasando muy bien – _el rubio dijo esto con la total intensión de hacer que Ron y Harry se enojaran, lo cual logro de inmediato._

Ahora si te las veras conmigo pedazo de cabrón.

Dicho esto el pelirrojo se le fue encima a Draco, dándole un fuerte codazo en la nariz, el rubio enfureció de inmediato y también comenzó a golpear al pelirrojo al estilo muggle, ni siquiera saco su varita. Uno de esos golpes le dio de lleno en el ojo a Ron. Por su parte Harry también se le había echado encima a Blaise, a quien había tomado totalmente desprevenido, por lo que el moreno estaba tendido en el piso mientras Harry lo golpeaba con furia, un puñetazo le dio en el labio, causando que este sangrara, la ira de Blaise contra Harry contenida casi por un año se hizo presente y lo aventó con violencia, Harry salió expulsado cayendo de espaldas. George le tendió la mano a Blaise que estaba en el piso, en lugar de a Harry, pero cuando el moreno estuvo de pie, el pelirrojo le propino tremendo rodillazo en el estomago, dejándolo en el piso, Harry se levanto y se le volvió a echar encima. Draco y Ron estaban peleando por toda la oficina, tumbando cosas, Draco estampo contra una pared a Ron y le daba puñetazos en el rostro.

El señor Weasley y Kingsley trataban en vano de separarlos, pero era inútil, parecían endiablados, estaban desahogando años de rencor en cada golpe.

Catrina irritada se desesperó y conjuro un hechizo que absolutamente nadie conocía, de inmediato los cinco chicos salieron expulsados en direcciones opuestas. Cuando aún se encontraban en el suelo, la directora hizo un hechizo protector encerrando a cada "bando" tras una barrera.

Ahora se van a comportar y se dejan de estupideces- _dijo la directora sumamente molesta, ninguno contesto todos estaban aun, muy enojados. _

Los mande a llamar porque como ya saben, hubo un pequeño cambio de planes.

¿Pequeño cambio de planes? Este par de idiotas me han complicado todo.

Yo te veo disfrutando demasiado de la situación imbécil.

¿Qué querias que hiciera? ¿Cómo se supone que iba a evitar que vinieran y se dieran cuenta sin siquiera dirigirles la palabra?

No era necesario todo el numerito, de bailar con ella y que cenara en su mesa.

Vaya Weasley no pensé que fueras tan poco hombre, de verdad pensaban restregarles en la cara toda la noche al par de insípidas estas.

No te atrevas a aprovecharte de la situación

Ya fue suficiente – _dijo Catrina cansada_ - aunque les pese reconocerlo, el Sr. Malfoy tiene razón, lo han puesto en un papel muy difícil y de paso al Sr. Zabini.

Si pobre, para el fue muy difícil ponerse a besuquear a mi hermanita delante de todos. – _reclamo George._

Vaya Blaise no lo sabía, y a mi me pegaron por un inocente baile. - _ le dijo el rubio a su amigo riendo, el cual correspondió con una sonrisa cómplice y enseguida se dirigió a George. _

Ni te preocupes Weasley, tu hermanita es muy complicada y a mí no me gusta perder el tiempo, solo le hice un favor.

Serás imbécil

Les juro por Merlín que si no se callan de una buena vez….

Les advirtió la Sra. Weasley con voz amenazadora, Harry y sus hijos agacharon la cabeza de inmediato, mientras el par de serpientes se susurraron:

Es la que mato a tu tía ¿cierto?

Si, y nunca hubiera pensado que lo haría, así que mejor cállate.

Gracias Molly, el asunto es que ustedes hicieron un juramento inquebrantable, con la varita de sauco. Por lo que el poder y compromiso de este juramento, es más fuerte de lo que se imaginan.

Podría decirnos exactamente a que se refiere con más fuerte –_ pregunto el moreno con voz nerviosa. _

Voy a explicar varias cosas, y les exijo no ser interrumpida. –_ todos asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza_

Como les decía hay cosas que ya están escritas y planeadas por fuerzas superiores, claro que los actos de los humanos pueden cambiar esto, pero cada decisión tiene sus consecuencias. Al hacer el hechizo Obliviate a las Sritas. Granger y Weasley, lo único que hicieron fue decidir por ellas, y cambiaron su perspectiva de los últimos sucesos. Tal vez borraron solo una semana de su memoria, pero durante esos días pasaron muchas cosas importantes, - _al decir esto Catrina miro a Draco brevemente, y enseguida volteo con el pelirrojo_- el punto es que hay un gran lazo emocional entre ustedes, la Srita Granger, antes de ser tu novia es tu mejor amiga; además para una mente tan organizada y eficiente como la de ella, el no tener clara toda la información será muy frustrante y tratara de recordar, lo cual puede lastimarla si se esfuerza demasiado. Aunque no hay forma de que recuerden lo que paso, debo decirles, que antes de que salieran con eso de borrarles la memorias, yo comencé a crear un vínculo para que ellas vieran las cosas importantes que pasaban con ustedes y de esta manera pudieran tomar decisiones si era necesario, este vínculo lo iba a sellar el día de hoy, cosa que obviamente ya no podré hacer. – _hizo una pequeña pausa, todos tenían mirada de preocupación, y se veía a las serpientes bastante intrigados. _

Para crear esto, necesite de la ayuda de Afrodita, quien al ser una romántica empedernida acepto gustosa, por lo que ambas pueden tener visiones en forma de sueños de lo que ocurre con ustedes, pero ahora la muy caprichosa no quiere deshacerlo, solo se me permitió hacer una conexión directa entre ustedes y el Sr Malfoy. – _al escuchar esto Ron se cubrió el rostro con las manos y después se tomó el cabello con evidente frustración, Harry maldijo en voz baja, mientras Draco tenía cara de sorpresa al igual que Blaise. _

Por lo que Draco tú serás la pieza clave, estarás enterado de lo que pasa en ambos mundos y así podrás saber cómo es pertinente actuar. Tendrán que convencerlas de que las visiones son solo sueños, y deben evitar que hablen entre ellas del tema, la Srita Weasley también es muy perspicaz y no es conveniente que se pongan a sacar conclusiones juntas.

¿No les podemos devolver la memoria de una vez con el anillo?- _pregunto Blaise, Draco se mantenía en silencio._

La mente no es algo con lo que se pueda estar jugando, hacerlo ahora es peligroso para su salud. No pueden devolverles la memoria hasta que ellos vuelvan o …

O si morimos – _completo Harry con voz seria._

Asi es, tomaron una decisión desesperada, y ahora tenemos que atenernos a las consecuencias, tienen que saber que ya no pueden cambiar los planes, por lo menos no sin consultarme. Además si algo mas pasa a partir de hoy, tendrán que aceptarlo, no pueden traer ni un alma más. Se me olvidaba, ustedes también podrán ver el exterior en ocasiones al azar.

Para finalizar, Draco, Blaise; deben tomar muy en serio esto, si se rompe un juramento inquebrantable hecho con la varita de sauco, tendrían un destino peor que la muerte.

Que tanto abarca esto de "no hacerles daño", es claro que no hemos tenido buena relación con ellas nunca. – _hablo nuevamente el moreno, bastante perturbado._

Naturalmente no quiere decir que deban ser amigos o sentirse de otra manera. Si se siguen llevando mal, solo es cuestión de que ustedes sepan cuando detenerse, eso es todo. – _dijo Dumbledore con suma tranquilidad._

Como Catrina ya había terminado de hablar, la Sra. Weasley camino hacia Draco y con un hechizo deshizo las barreras protectoras, liberando a los chicos que ya estaban más calmados; tomo la mano del rubio y posando la mirada en sus ojos grises dijo:

Siempre creí que al igual que Harry, tú eres solo un chico que tuvo que enfrentar demasiado a muy corta edad. No sé si sea la esperanza de que todo salga bien la que me hace pensarlo, pero sé que has cambiado. Por favor cuida de mis niñas, protégelas como si fueran lo más preciado que tienes, mantén contacto con nosotros, necesito estar informada sobre ellas y los chicos – _la voz de la mujer pelirroja se quebró y un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas –_Hermione y Harry también son como hijos para mí.

Lo hare, no tenga ninguna duda, y le agradezco su confianza. – _prometió el rubio con absoluta sinceridad y esbozando una muy ligera sonrisa, ante aquella mujer que le causo tanta compasión en ese momento._

Ya es hora, no hay mucho tiempo, despídanse. – _comento con prisa Catrina._

Lavander, Cho, Luna y Neville estaban ahí también para despedir a sus amigos, todos comenzaron a abrazar a los tres chicos, el Sr. Weasley se mostraba fuerte pero era notoria su preocupación y angustia, Molly Weasley los lleno de besos y abrazos. Por su parte Draco y Blaise solo observaban la escena.

Ya que se despidieron de todos, Harry y Ron se dijeron algo en secreto, el chico de pelo azabache respiro hondo y se acercaron a las serpientes.

Malfoy, si ves que pasa algo grave o irremediable, evalúa la situación, tendremos que confiar en tu criterio, Hermione es como mi hermana, y Ginny es el amor de mi vida, así que piensen muy bien en lo que hacen. De hombre a hombre les pido que estén conscientes de que ellas no son como las otras chicas que ustedes acostumbran a tratar.

Ya lo se Potter, tengo que admitir que estoy en deuda contigo, tu salvaste mi vida, pero ella salvo a mi madre y no hay nada más grande que eso.

Harry comprendió las palabras de Draco, se retiró sin dirigir la palabra a Blaise quien lo miraba desafiante, y ahora hablo Ron.

Antes de que se les ocurra pensar en ellas de otra manera recuerden que ellas nos aman, y no creo que les guste ser platos de segunda mesa.

Draco y Ron se sostuvieron la mirada de odio durante unos segundos, el rubio apretó los puños sin responder, el pellirrojo se dio la vuelta y camino hacia Harry y George que ya estaban listos para partir. A continuación Catrina con un movimiento de su mano y conjurando un extraño hechizo, hizo aparecer un portal, todos dieron un paso hacia atrás, mientras que los tres jóvenes entraban en este, cuando los tres estaban adentro y antes de que Catrina cerrara el portal el rubio hablo.

Deberías saber que el plato fuerte, siempre viene después Weasley .- _después le sonrió de manera maliciosa y el portal se cerró._

Catrina desapareció y los miembros de la orden fueron saliendo. Las serpientes seguían ahí, porque Draco tenía la mirada clavada donde habían desaparecido sus enemigos.

Draco, que demonios haremos.

Saber en quien confiar muchachos, ahora, me parece que dejaron esperando a dos hermosas señoritas, porque no vuelven al banquete. – _les comentó con tono pícaro Dumbledore. Draco hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y salió con Blaise tras de el. En el camino Blaise lo observaba intrigado, por lo que decidió preguntarle_

¿Dónde estuviste con Granger? ¿Qué fue eso del baile? ¿Qué significa eso que le dijiste a Weasley?

Sabes que no acostumbro a dar explicaciones.

Vamos Draco, cuéntame que paso con Granger.

No paso nada, fui al bosque con el Sr. Greengrass y ahí estaba ella, lo del baile y lo que le dije a Weasley fue solo para hacerlo enojar, sabes que yo no perdería una oportunidad como esa. – _El moreno frunció el ceño incrédulo, el rubio sonrío y ahora el pregunto._

Ahora tú dime ¿Qué es eso de que te besuqueaste con Weasley?

Weasley quería hacer enojar a Potter y yo no iba a perder una oportunidad como esa. –_ le contesto prácticamente con las mismas palabras y una sonrisa sínica el moreno al rubio, quien tuvo que aceptar también esa respuesta, aunque no lo creía mucho._

Las mesas comenzaron a vaciarse y la pista de baile era ocupada por pocas parejas, Dean y Semus sacaron a bailar a Ginny y Hermione, ellas aceptaron gustosas después de todo si algo necesitaban era divertirse. Más aun después de que habían notado que no estaban por ningún lado Harry, Ron, Cho y Lavander.

Cuando la primera canción que bailaron con ellos se termino, comenzó una balada lenta que también bailaron, ambas conversaban animadas con los dos chicos, sobre todo Ginny, a quien Dean estaba tratando con mucha gentileza, caballerosidad y ternura. Hermione por su parte conversaba con Semus sobre algo que no había podido hablar y que la atormentaba: **todas las clases que había perdido el año anterior,** cosa que a su compañero le divertía.

Las dos parejas de Gryffindor seguían bailando cuando llegaron de nuevo al banquete Draco y Blaise. Pansy que había estado conversando con Theo y Astoria, se había quedado sola cuando estos se fueron, así que fue con sus amigos dirigiéndose burlona a ellos.

Parece que les ganaron a sus parejas, quien lo diría los grandes conquistadores reemplazados.

No molestes Pansy- _contesto Draco con visible molestia en su voz._

¿Tu no dices nada Blaise?

No tengo porque decir algo Pansy, ella y yo no somos nada. – _comento el moreno con indiferencia. Enseguida la canción se termino y los tres Slytherin se dirigieron a la pista. Esa había sido la última canción de la noche, la banda se despidió y la gente comenzó a ingresar al castillo. Las serpientes ya habían llegado a donde estaban los cuatro leones._

¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a caminar un poco antes de volver al castillo?- _le dijo Dean a la pelirroja sin darle oportunidad a Blaise de decir nada._

Por supuesto, me encantaría. – _contesto Ginny con una gran sonrisa, que a Blaise le pareció demasiado coqueta ambos se alejaron caminando y apenas escucharon a Hermione gritar._

Ginevra no te desveles demasiado, mañana no quiero salir tarde!

Si mamá. – _la pelirroja le contesto bromeando a su amiga que le sonrió._

Bueno pues ya que mi misión de Cupido a sido cumplida me retiro, ¿Hermione quieres que te acompañe a la sala común?. – _el comentario de Semus no le cayó nada bien a Blaise pero lo disimulo, y el que se ofreciera a acompañar a Hermione tampoco le agrado mucho a Draco. _

No Semus gracias, aun no tengo sueño, y necesito checar unas cosas, nos vemos después.

Está bien – _el chico extendió los brazos- _Ven, por si ya no te veo – _la abrazo amistosamente_ – Que tengas buen viaje y mucha suerte, si nos necesitas sabes que puedes contar con nosotros. – _a Hermione le sorprendió el gesto, y solo sonrío agradecida. Semus se fue caminando y Pansy reacciono._

Blaise vámonos a dormir, de por si te va a costar trabajo levantarte._ – Blaise no respondió y solo hizo una seña de despedida a Hermione y Draco que se habían quedado solos. _

Parece que te recuperaste del pie - _le dijo el rubio a la castaña con un dejo de reproche, una vez que sus amigos se marcharon._

Como te dije no era nada grave, solo estaba entumido, estábamos bailando por diversión y para que Ginny y Dean bailaran, además no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

Yo solo te pregunte por tu tobillo, lo demás lo añadiste sola Granger. – _ella bufo como fastidiada y decidió ignorar el comentario._

¿Que fueron a hacer tu y Zabinni?

Asuntos del ministerio nada importante- _la castaña lo miraba con el ceño fruncido , sin creer en lo que el rubio le decía, ella puso sus manos sobre sus caderas, lo miro de arriba a abajo inspeccionándolo y noto un rastro de sangre debajo de su nariz , sin pensarlo lo tomo de la barbilla y comprobó que tenia la nariz lastimada._

¿Por qué estas sangrando Malfoy?- _el rubio aparto la cara y con un pañuelo comenzó a secar la sangre, haciendo gestio de molestia._

Cuando fuimos con Kingsley nos topamos con tus amiguitos, - _hizo una pausa- _creo que tu yo logramos hacer enojar a Weasley.

Son unos barbaros, ya están grandecitos como para ponerse a pelear a golpes.

Yo no hice nada Granger, - _dijo serio y luego cambio por un tono bromista que pretendía inocencia_ - ¿No me crees?

Uy si, perdóname, ¿Cómo pude creer que el pobrecito huroncito sería capaz de pegarle a alguien?

Así es gatita, al parecer los Gryffindor tienen algo contra mi nariz.

Vaya que te lo merecías aquella vez, así que no me arrepiento.

De hecho, pegas más fuerte que Weasley. – _dijo agarrándose la nariz, como si recordara el dolor de aquel golpe que recibió por parte de la castaña años atrás._ _Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrio._

Ven, déjame arreglarla- _lo tomo de la mano y caminaron fuera de la pista_

Episkey. – _conjuro la castaña- _

Ouch, me tomaste desprevenido.

No seas llorón Malfoy, y no me has dicho que les hiciste tú.

Porque siempre crees que tus amiguitos son inocentes y libres de toda culpa, ya se te olvido que Potter casi me mata.

Ni me menciones eso, no sabes cómo discutí con Harry para que dejara ese libro con el que se obsesiono, y cuando te hizo ese horrible hechizo, nos sentimos muy mal, créeme que le afecto bastante, yo jamás, jamás haría un hechizo tan cruel como ese.

Por un momento el rubio se quedó pensando en el hecho de que la Hermione Granger que hablaba, no recordaba que ella ya había hecho ese hechizo a Ogareff en el bosque, no solo Draco tenía mucho aun por descubrir sobre la joven bruja, por lo visto también la misma Hermione no conocía sus propios límites.

Ves Granger, yo nunca le hecho nada así a Potter

Tal vez tengas mala puntería huroncito - _ la castaña sonrio burlona al decir esto_

No me desafíes gatita o ¿Quieres probar mi puntería?. – _el rubio de acerco peligrosamente a ella que lo esquivo de inmediato_

NO GRACIAS Malfoy, ahora ya dime que les hiciste

Yo solo pelee con Weasley, Blaise se encargo de Potter. Solo puede decirte que tu ex tendrá el ojo morado, un buen rato.

Sabes, creo que se lo merecía, - _le dijo bastante franca - _Bueno te veo mañana estoy cansada.

Te acompaño

Vaya, Draco Malfoy me va a acompañar a mi habitación, que gran honor

Yo solo pensaba acompañarte a tu sala común Granger, pero si tú quieres – _el rubio tenía la cabeza agachada, y dijo esto levantando la sexy mirada y sonriendo coquetamente._ _La castaña se ruborizo, y no supo que decir, solo sonrío lo empujo del hombro jugando y se podría decir que se fue corriendo, lo cual era chistoso porque llevaba tacones así que no era particularmente rápida._

Pensé que los Gryffindor eran valientes Granger - _ le dijo Draco siguiéndola divertido mientras ella corría a toda la velocidad que le era posible el solo caminaba con paso apresurado, ella entro al castillo y el la alcanzo tomándola del brazo. _

Y entonces ¿me dejaras acompañarte a tu sala común?

Está bien, me acompañaras hasta la entrada de la torre.

El le tendió el brazo para que lo tomara y caminaron hacia la torre de Gryffindor juntos. En su trayecto hablaron sobre cosas triviales del evento, como el exquisito sabor de la comida, lo bien decorado que estaba todo y la buena música, hasta que llegaron a la torre. Para Draco era demasiado extraño eso, jamás había acompañado a una chica sin que su real intensión fuera meterse a la habitación de la misma, pero con esta intrigante castaña ni siquiera sabía cómo tratarla.

Pues aquí estas, sana y salva. – _le dijo soltándola y haciendo un ademan como de reverencia, después continuo con un tono sexy _- ¿Voy bien para ser mi primer día, no Granger?- _ahora se acerco al rostro de la castaña y le tomo ligeramente la mejilla. La chica sintió como se le erizo la piel, y pensó ¿Cómo diablos logra el hurón que me pase esto?, sonrío algo nerviosa, puso su mano sobre la del rubio que aun estaba en su mejilla, la mantuvo ahí un momento, después la tomo son suavidad, la bajo, la estrecho entre sus dos manos, y le hablo con sinceridad encontrando sus ojos marrones con los grises que tenía enfrente._

Me hiciste sentir muy bien, - _esbozaba una tímida sonrisa y ladeo un poco la cabeza - no_ sé cómo explicarlo, así que lo único que puedo decir_,- puso derecha la cabeza nuevamente y transformo su sonrisa en una más segura y grande_- es un gran gracias, gracias Draco Malfoy. - _después de decir esto, se acercó al rostro del rubio le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla, aun con su rostro muy cerca lo miro a los ojos, le dedico una última sonrisa y camino hacia donde solía estar el retrato de la dama gorda. El rubio se había quedado con el corazón acelerado de una manera demasiado diferente y desconocida, aquel gesto que antes le hubiese parecido soso e insignificante le había removido demasiado por dentro, y nunca un simple: "Gracias" había sido tan maravilloso y único, su bella acompañante entro a su torre y él se dirigió a las mazmorras. En el camino algo sonaba fuerte en su cabeza._

Porque yo te daré mi corazón

Si tú me dejaras comenzar

Todo, de nuevo

* * *

Después de todo aquí esta el nuevo cap y yo cumpliendo con mi palabra, ya que a todos en face les prometí que publicaba hoy ;) .

Como siempre, mil gracias por seguir la historia, por COMENTAR jaja (comenten eh no sean ingratos!), comentarios buenos y malos (siempre que sean constructivos) son bien recibidos, gracias por añadir la historia a sus favoritos, por hacer presión XD y por estar ahi siempre para levantarme el animo e inspirarme a seguir con la historia.

Para que se den idea de los personajes, mi Astoria es la sensacional actriz Rachel Mc Adams y Theo Nott es Ben Barnes. Ambos sugerencia de mi gran amiga Ana Karen Rivera, recibí sensacionales propuestas para estos personajes de varias lectoras pero a ellos fue a los que visualice en el papel, las otras sugerencias no las descarto para después oki ;).

Este capitulo era mucho mas largo así que lo dividí en dos, pronto muy pronto subo el 10, lo prometo, solo estoy añadiendo un par de cosas jeje ;)

Comerciales XD: Hice un nuevo song fic llamado **Desamor en Hogwarts/ Me hace preguntarme**, que en face gusto mucho ;), los subire a FF pronto.

Estoy iniciando como administradora en una pagina que se llama **Dramione, Blinny and Thuna forever**, por si gustan unirse.

Y, por fin me estoy animando a editar imágenes, en mi perfil de face subo imagenes que voy haciendo. Pueden buscarme como Loly Hedwig.


	10. La nota de Rita

Capítulo 10. La nota de Rita.

Llego el amanecer a Hogwarts, el sol comenzaba a iluminar los terrenos del colegio, la luz se colaba ya por las habitaciones y pasillos. El aire era fresco y ligero, parecía que haría buen clima.

Hermione despertó temprano, tenía un poco de hambre así que después de darse una rápida ducha, se levantó se vistió cómodamente, y bajo hacia las cocinas a tomar un bocadillo. En el camino la castaña iba perdida en sus pensamientos, recordando la noche anterior.

Ron y Harry se habían marchado sin despedirse, y eso le había dolido mucho, Ron se veía feliz con Lavander, a pesar de sus esfuerzos la había rechazado, además claro de la discusión que tuvo con él, inmediatamente vino a su cabeza uno de los motivos por los que se dio la discusión: Draco Lucius Huron _Huroncito_ Malfoy. La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar los inusuales acontecimientos con el rubio.

El aroma del chico, y su ahora hermosa mirada, que ya no reflejaba esa intención de hacerla sentir inferior, sino por el contrario, el había logrado reconfortarla cuando más lo necesito, y … ¡Qué manera tenía el rubio de consolar!, se ruborizo cuando se sorprendió tocando sus propios labios con la punta de sus dedos, mientras se recargaba en la pared y cerraba los ojos, respiro hondo y retomo su caminar que ahora parecía ser un suave balanceo, sin notarlo comenzó a cantar.

Así que por favor

Dame otra oportunidad

Para escribirte una canción

Y dejar atrás esas cosas que yo he hecho

Tienes una linda voz Hermione – _le dijo su amiga de Ravenclaw._

Ay, Luna, me asustaste – _contesto la leona con la mano en el pecho._

Fue hermoso, eso del baile entre tú y Malfoy

No lo creo, solo fue para … - _replicaba la castaña cuando Luna volvió a hablar_

No entiendo porque debas dar explicaciones, fue hermoso y eso basta, si yo estuviera en tu lugar también me despertaría cantando.

Es solo que no sé qué pensar Luna – _Hermione dejo de hablar por que la rubia agitaba las manos alrededor de su cabeza._

¿Qué haces Luna? – _su pregunta tenía una rara mezcla entre diversión e irritación. _

Alejo los torposolos de tu cabeza.

Así claro, gracias Luna, voy a comer algo. _ – sin contestar la rubia se fue saltando de ahí, dejando a Hermione más confundida, como si en realidad en lugar de alejar los torposolos se los hubiera intestado dentro. _

Entro a las cocinas, tomo un unos panecillos y después de un poco rato de estar ahí, decidió volver a su habitación a despertar a Ginny.

Una cosa tenia clara Hermione, demasiadas cosas debían haber pasado durante esa bendita semana que no recordaba, porque todo estaba de cabeza, ahora no sabía que pensar del hurón y de su nueva actitud, comenzó a debatirse internamente, mientras caminaba con la cabeza baja y los brazos cruzados.

_**No puedes confiar en el, no había nadie que te odiara mas, ¡O que ya se te olvido Hermione!, pero el se ve tan cambiado, anoche fue una persona muy diferente; aunque no puedo confiar en el solo por lo de anoche, a pesar de que hace tiempo que pienso que tal vez no sea tan malo, incluso pude notar que no se sentía cómodo con la manera en que nos llamaba su padre la semana pasada. **_

_**Tal vez, pero nada de ilusiones otra vez, ya suficiente tengo ahora, después de todo solo fueron besos y nada más; el mismo lo dijo. Además algo se trae el hurón con Greengrass, ¿Pero qué será?, la verdad me preocupo un poco su expresión, Iré a verlo, necesito hablar con él. **_

La leona se dirigió hacia la lechuzería y le mando una nota al rubio.

_Malfoy necesito hablar contigo, es urgente porque debe ser sin que Ginny y Zabini se den cuenta. Te espero en el aula de historia._

_Atte. _

_Hermione Granger._

Draco Malfoy también despertó temprano y aunque tenía bastante hambre decidió darse un baño antes. Estaba bajo la regadera y tenia mil cosas en la cabeza. La misión de Potter y los Weasley era demasiado arriesgada y peligrosa, él tenía que mantener en secreto todo, y lograr que Granger y Weasley le creyeran; era obvio que para esto debía obtener su confianza, tenía que idear la manera.

También estaba la misión de ellos, realmente el hecho de andar por ahí en el mundo muggle no le hacía mucha gracia. Se estaba lavando la cara cuando se toco la nariz y recordó que gracias a Granger ya no le dolía. Lo analizo y se dio cuenta de que él, Draco Malfoy, se había peleado a golpes, por una chica y no por cualquiera, sino por una sangre sucia.

El pasaría tiempo indefinido conviviendo a diario con la persona que durante años considero inferior, que siempre le causo asco y desprecio: Hermione Jean _Sabe lo todo__ Gatita _Granger.

Pero ahora para su mala suerte ninguna de esas sensaciones se encontraban, contario a ello, había comenzado a ¿sentir? cosas diferentes.

¿Sentir?, ¿Draco Malfoy estaba "sintiendo" como tal?.

Era eso lo que lo confundía más, aun el día anterior en la mañana después de que casi la beso, seguía convencido de que solo era atracción física, pero debió saber que iba más allá de eso cuando por primera vez hablo sobre el hecho de que una chica le gustara con alguien más, con su amiga Pansy. En el banquete cuando la vio tan diferente, con ese vestido y ese peinado que destacaba su belleza exterior, siguió tratándose de convencer de que era solo eso, físico, después de todo la leona estaba creciendo y se estaba poniendo guapa. Luego bailaron dos veces, por si eso no fuera poco, él, Draco Malfoy había bailado una canción muggle, con una sangre sucia enfrente de todos, se había sincerado, _por lo menos todo lo que su orgullo y personalidad le permitían_, había propuesto una tregua, e incluso ¡Había cantado!.

Aun después de eso, y de que se había dejado llevar por el momento, él se repetía a si mismo que aun podía controlar la situación mientras hablaba con el Sr. Greengrass. Esta conversación lo dejo demasiado intrigado respecto a su padre, camino adentrándose en el bosque y la escucho llorar. Desde ese momento, en que sintió la impotencia de no poder decirle la verdad para hacerle ver que estaba en un error, no podía seguir negando que ella se estaba volviendo importante para él.

Recordó el beso, bueno los besos. En el segundo su ego había sido muy bien tratado al lograr que la leona dejara de pelear y terminara besándolo, cuando sintió las rodillas de la chica "Ejemplo de la perfección y rectitud de Hogwarts" dobladas ante su sutil caricia, fue demasiado memorable, jamás se olvidaría de ello, no había manera de hacerlo. La leona besaba bien y contrario a lo que él se hubiera imaginado era bastante apasionada, realmente lo había hecho casi perder el aliento.

Pero tuvo que admitir que le gusto más el primero, tal vez porque había sido diferente a cualquier otro que hubiese dado antes, el no dominaba, sino que también era guiado, la manera en que sus labios se seguían, el sentir lentamente como iba creciendo la intensidad en ambos. Fue algo que disfruto mucho y que definitivamente quería repetir.

Repetir, claro que no, por lo menos no así, la bese de esa manera porque estaba triste y era lo adecuado, después de todo soy un caballero.

Si como digas.

Tu otra vez.

Si, siempre que te pones a mentirte solo, me da por salir.

No me miento, ya admití que Granger me gusta que más quieres.

Que no seas tan idiota y salgas con esas cosas de querer tratarla como a las demás.

Como crees que la voy a tratar como a las demás si ella es diferente.

Ves, ya lo admitiste, la ves diferente.

Me refiero a que no es hueca, ni superficial.

Si serás necio, déjate de esa estupidez de no repetir besos como el primero que yo también cuento, y yo si quiero más.

Justo estaba por responderse a sí mismo cuando una pequeña lechuza llego para él.

_Malfoy necesito hablar contigo, es urgente porque debe ser sin que Ginny y Zabini se den cuenta. Te espero en el aula de historia._

_Atte. _

_Hermione Granger._

Se terminó de vestir y salió corriendo hacia el lugar acordado, en el camino no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que el día anterior había estado con ella ahí mismo, por lo cual le pareció curioso que a ella se le ocurriera precisamente ese lugar de entre todo el castillo. Llego al aula y se dispuso a entrar, la castaña ya estaba dentro, se veía muy diferente a la noche anterior, iba con ropa sencilla, sin maquillaje y con una coleta simple, pero después de todo a él ya le había parecido hermosa antes con este aspecto.

Buenos días.

¿Qué tal pasaste la noche Granger, soñaste conmigo?-_ la chica entorno los ojos tratando de verse molesta, pero se le escapo una breve y pequeña sonrisa._

Necesito que nos pongamos de acuerdo sobre lo que les diremos a Ginny y Zabini.

Pensé que ya le habías contado a Weasley, después de todo son muy amigas ¿No?.

Pues sí, pero no deja de ser hermana de Ron y me incomoda hablar con ella del tema.

¡Tenías que mencionar a la comadreja tan temprano!

¿Sera que estas celoso Malfoy?

¿Celoso yo?, se nota que no me conoces, se dónde estoy parado y es evidente que la comadreja no tiene nada que hacer a mi lado, pero eso me lo puedes confirmar tu misma gatita.

Lo egocéntrico no se te quita verdad huroncito.

Y a ti no se te quitara lo necia, quedamos en que no me dirías así.

Ya me gusto decirte así, ahora dime, ¿Tú le dijiste algo a Zabini?.

No gatita quédate tranquila, lo que paso solo lo sabemos nosotros dos.

Prefiero que siga así, después de todo, tu mismo lo dijiste fue solo un beso, - _el rubio la miro, con malicia y sonrió de lado_- bueno dos, como sea, no tiene importancia así que no veo porque contarles nada.

Le dije a Blaise que veníamos del bosque, que nos habíamos encontrado por casualidad, porque yo estaba ahí con el Sr Greengrass, lo cual es cierto, y que tú estabas cerca después de haber hablado con la comadreja.

Yo no le dije nada a Ginny porque llego Hagrid, le diré lo mismo, y que solo estábamos haciendo enojar a Ron.

¿Porque tanta insistencia en que no fue nada, estas segura de eso Granger?

Malfoy de verdad no quiero complicar más mi situación, quieres saber si me gusto que nos besáramos, está bien, la verdad es que si, pero de momento no quiero, ni puedo pensar en ello.

Hasta que te sinceras Granger, ya era hora de que reconocieras que te encanto como te bese.

Se comenzaron a oír ruidos en los pasillos, la actividad en el colegio se estaba reanudando. La castaña sonrío ante el ultimo comentario del rubio, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la salida no sin antes voltear a decirle

En realidad me gusto más el primero, te veo más tarde huroncito – _salió y cerró la puerta dejando dentro del aula a un sonriente hurón._

A mí también me gusto más gatita.

Ginny despertó y al no ver a Hermione se dirigió al gran comedor, ya estaban sus padres junto a Percy, Bill y Fleur, se sentó con ellos.

¿Dónde está Hermione?

No lo sé pensé que estaría contigo – _contesto Bill._

Aquí estoy, no te quise despertar así que baje a desayunar antes. – _dijo la castaña llegando al gran comedor. _

Es que me desvele un poco, y no me podía levantar.

Tienes que contarme que paso eh – _señalo la castaña y la pelirroja solo sonrío. _

Hermione tomo un jugo de calabaza de la mesa, y al alzar la vista se encontró con la mirada de Draco, que la estaba viendo desde momentos antes, se sonrieron cómplices ya que nadie los observaba, o eso creían ellos porque la pelinegra amiga del rubio los sorprendió y formo una sonrisa en su rostro, sacudiendo la cabeza a los lados. Blaise no lo noto porque tenía la cara prácticamente hundida en su desayuno, ya que se caía de sueño.

Pasó entre ellos Astoria y Theo Nott, el gesto de Draco cambio, se aproximó a ellos pero contrario a lo que temió Hermione, no pasó nada, él y Theo caminaron fuera del gran comedor y Draco parecía conversar de lo más normal con él. Astoria se sentó al lado de Pansy que parecía no soportar demasiado su presencia, por lo que se giró a hablar con Blaise, la rubia serpiente miro a Hermione, le sonrío abiertamente y la saludo con un gesto de la mano.

Y a esa que le pasa. – _comento intrigada Ginny_

Ni idea – _Hermione le sonrío dudosa y se volteo rápidamente._

Terminaron de desayunar, fueron por sus cosas y salieron rumbo a la estación en Hogsmeade, junto con los Weasley.

Draco y Theo salieron a conversar fuera del castillo, encontraron un lugar donde no había nadie, cerca del lago. Ellos eran buenos amigos, solo que Theo al ser más tímido y tranquilo no se frecuentaba mucho con Pansy y Blaise.

Felicidades, por eso de la oportunidad que te está dando el ministerio. – _le dijo sincero y alegre Theo al rubio._

Gracias amigo, precisamente por eso quiero hablar contigo.

Dime entonces, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

No puedo hablar mucho de la misión a la que partiré hoy, pero necesite tener a alguien de mi lado que me mantenga informado del mundo mágico, yo estaré en el muggle.

¿Es en serio? No me lo hubiera esperado. Puedes confiar en mí, y como es costumbre en mi absoluta discreción.

Estoy pidiéndote ayuda, porque siempre note que tu no estabas de acuerdo con todo en lo que nuestros padres nos metieron, espero puedas darme información bastante privilegiada.

Draco, te soy leal, y entiendo lo de tu cambio de bando, -_tras un instante de silencio pregunto - _¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Granger?.

Te iré dando detalles más adelante; esto es muy serio. – _contesto tajante Draco, Theo que era respetuoso y reservado no insistió con el tema de Hermione. _

Entonces supongo que nos estaremos escribiendo.

Asi es, te enviare lechuzas, pero nadie debe enterarse. Cambiando de tema, - _el rubio adopto una postura seria - _ Theo, te vi con Astoria anoche. – _su amigo no reparo en su tono de voz y sonrió agachando la cabeza._

Si, estamos comprometidos, es una locura, todo ha pasado demasiado rápido.

¿Comprometidos? Amigo, estamos hablando de Astoria, sabes lo que se habla de ella, sobre todo en nuestra casa.

Draco, se lo que debes de estar pensando, conozco su pasado, pero no me pondré a pensar en cuantas camas ha estado, lo único que me importa es que ha decidido cambiar, ser diferente y le creo, ella ha sufrido mucho, tal vez si la conocieras mejor entenderías. – _el ojigris se dio cuenta de que Astoria ya lo tenía bien envuelto en su trampa, sería contraproducente para el en ese momento discutir con Theo, y era evidente que el no escucharía nada negativo acerca de su "prometida"._

Solo creo que tal vez deberías ir más lento, pero respeto tu decisión.

Gracias, volvamos Tori me está esperando. – _regresaron al castillo en silencio, y antes de entrar el rubio le dijo._

Estaremos en contacto, prométeme que no hablarás de esto con nadie, ni siquiera con Astoria.

Cuenta con ello, a Tori prefiero mantenerla al margen de esto. – _el rubio asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de su amigo con un movimiento de mano._

Draco fue a la oficina de McGonagall a despedirse de su madre que se iría por la Red Flu, porque tenía que ver algunos asuntos de la herencia y los negocios de la familia, a pesar de todo el Sr. Greengrass, era muy cercano a ella y la asesoraría.

Que tengas buen viaje hijo, promete que no dejaras de escribirme.

Lo hare cada que pueda, ten cuidado y si me necesitas házmelo saber de inmediato.

Estaré bien, no tienes de que preocuparte. – _respondió Narcisa conservando la calma aun cuando estaba destrozada por tener que separarse de Draco, lo abrazo y él tuvo un gesto que nunca antes había tenido, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después salió de ahí y se dirigió a la deteriorada sala común de Slytherin donde vería a Blaise y a Pansy. _

Al llegar a la estación las leonas se despidieron de los Weasley; después de haber besado y abrazado a Ginny todo lo posible, y por su puesto también a Hermione, Molly Weasley por fin las soltó, para que se encuentren con las serpientes que ya las esperaban.

Llegan tarde – _les dijo en reproche Draco._

Malfoy, han pasado solo cinco minutos de la hora acordada. - _ se defendió la castaña._

Blaise esta pesado y se está quedando dormido en mi hombro, ¿Pueden pelearse en el tren?

Pansy tiene razón me muero de sueño.

Subieron al tren encontraron un vagón vacio y entraron, Blaise y Pansy tomaron el asiento que iba de espaldas a la dirección que seguía el expreso, Ginny y Hermione se sentaron enfrente y Draco se sentó con sus amigos.

Pero como al empezar a quedarse dormido, Blaise _que estaba en calidad de zombie_, pasaba del hombro de Pansy, al de Draco, incomodándolo y en un momento casi se acostó en el regazo de su amigo, el rubio decidió sentarse con las leonas.

Granger háganme un espacio para sentarme

Lo siento Malfoy este lado es solo de Gryffindor

No seas pesada, que no ves que luego Blaise se pone en plan romántico conmigo.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron sonrieron y Ginny se acercó más a Hermione dejando la orilla del asiento libre para Draco.

Weasley recórrete a la orilla, no me gusta sentarme al lado del pasillo.

A mí tampoco – _respondió la pelirroja._

Entonces tú déjame la ventana Granger.

Yo siempre viajo al lado de la ventana, si no me dan nauseas.

Malfoy las miro irritado y Ginny que solo jugaba decidió ceder, se recorrió a la orilla y dijo.

Está bien Malfoy, ahí está el asiento al lado de Hermione totalmente libre, pero me debes una.

El que este al lado de Granger es lo de menos, pero gracias Weasley.

Pansy y Ginny sonrieron sin creer mucho en ello, y Hermione sacudió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Paso la señora con el carrito de dulces, compraron algo, y después de un rato de silencio llego una lechuza para Pansy con el profeta.

La serpiente lo tomo y los chicos se agruparon alrededor de Pansy para ver la nota incluso Blaise despertó de su siesta movido por la curiosidad. En la primera plana venia una foto del trio de oro, se veían muy bien los tres juntos y en la foto lucían autenticas sonrisas, Hermione estaba en medio, recargada en el pecho de Ron, y Harry los abrazaba a ambos. Al ver la enorme foto las chicas sintieron un nudo en el estomago, la castaña que ya los extrañaba sintió aun mas su ausencia, mientras Draco se veía incómodo.

Salen bien Granger, felicidades por lo de su orden, ahora si no te molesta veamos que más hay. – _dijo diplomática pero algo falsa aun, Pansy. _

Después se encontraba la sección de moda, donde venían fotos de varios de los presentes, y se mencionaba a Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger como los mejores vestidos de la noche, Draco se levantó el cuello de la camisa haciendo gesto de autosuficiencia y Hermione solo sonrió tímida, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de menciones sobre ella.

En la sección de sociales venia una foto de la distinguida nueva pareja de sangre limpia: Astoria Greengrass y Theo Nott, se les señalaba como una pareja hermosa y se hacía oficial su compromiso. Pansy el sentir la mirada aniquilante de Draco paso por alto la nota y recorrió apresurada la página, para encontrarse con un enorme encabezado:

_**Amor y desamor después de la batalla.**_

_Seguida con fotos de Hermione, Draco, Blaise y Ginny, así como de Ron y Harry con sus respectivas parejas Lavander y Cho. Pansy se paro abrumada de tenerlos a todos encima viendo, se puso frente a ellos y comenzó a leer de inmediato, después de todo las leonas no eran sus amigas, y reírse de sus amigos era tentador, sin embargo la serpiente aun no sabía lo que provocaría con ello:_

El banquete de reconstrucción de Hogwarts, mucho se estará hablando en este momento en cada hogar mágico de Inglaterra de este evento, hubo varios nombramientos importantes y se entrego la orden de Merlín al llamado trio de oro.

Destacaron los hermosos vestidos de las asistentes, sobre todo de las estudiantes. Las hijas de la casa de Slytherin llevaban hermosos vestidos de alta costura, parecía ser que serían las más hermosas del evento, sobre todo Pansy Parkinson - _obviamente comento la aludida, para proseguir con tono de desprecio- _y Astoria Greengrass. Fue así hasta que llegaron las señoritas Luna Lovegood y Ginny Weasley con impresionante hermosura, robando totalmente el protagónico a las otras dos señoritas.

_Hizo una pausa y dijo bastante indignada_

- No entiendo cómo pueden decir eso de que nos opacaron, hay que admitir que Tori es bellísima y obviamente yo no tengo comparación. - _ las leonas rodaron los ojos y Ginny se cruzo de brazos molesta. _

- Pansy después le envías una nota de queja al profeta, o un vociferador, pero ahora sigue leyendo. _– la apuro Blaise, la pelinegra apretó los labios respiro y continuo la reseña._

Enseguida arribo quien fue nombrada la reina de la noche por su absoluta y suprema belleza, así como por la atención que recibió de todos los caballeros cuando apareció, Hermione Jean Granger.

Así es, la nueva heroína del mundo mágico, conocida como la mejor hechicera de su edad, y quien es sin duda la alumna más sobresaliente de Hogwarts en años, se ha convertido con el tiempo en una real belleza.

- Tendré que admitir que si fuiste la reina de la noche Granger, que piensas tu ¿Draco?

- Pienso que deberías seguir leyendo Pansy - _evadió la pregunta el rubio, pero después volteo discretamente a ver a Hermione dirigiéndole una mirada como las de la noche anterior, la castaña se extraño al notar que parecía reconocer lo que él quería decirle ¿Desde cuándo me comunico de esta manera con el hurón?, se preguntó. La pelinegra prosiguió con la lectura. _

Y así como se dio durante el torneo de los tres magos, la señorita Granger parece tener una lista larga de pretendientes, aunque eso no la libra de tener el corazón roto.

El lado intrigoso de Pansy que aún conservaba salió a relucir en este último párrafo, miro de reojo a Hermione a quien se le había transformado la expresión, y después vio asombrada como su rubio amigo estaba pendiente de ella.

Comencemos aclarando que según fuentes muy confiables su relación con Harry Potter, es ahora solamente de amistad; el señor Potter perdono su traición cuando lo dejo por el bombón Búlgaro Viktor Krum, y el comenzó una relación con la adorable Cho Chang, con quien está comprometido en este momento, después de terminar su breve affeir con la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, Ginevra Weasley.

_Los acontecimientos del año anterior en Hogwarts habían provocado que Pansy odiara más a Ginny que a la propia Hermione, asi que para ella fue secretamente satisfactorio leer esto. Hermione se apresuro a tomar la mano de su amiga, quien la apretó con fuerza, como si estuviera gritando con ese gesto, trago saliva y mantuvo su expresión lo mas indiferente que le fue posible._

Después de terminar con el increíble Viktor Krum, por lo difícil de mantener una relación a distancia, la señorita Granger tuvo una corta y apasionada relación con Cormac McLaggen, según nos confirma el mismo- _Hermione abrió la boca incrédula, con la quijada casi en el piso__-_, la cual termino justo al mismo tiempo que la relación de Ronald Weasley con Lavander Brown. Esto le rompió el corazón al señor McLaggen y a la señorita Brown, levantando sospechas en ambos.

_Pansy estaba sumergida en la lectura, disfrutando excesivamente del cotilleo, ni siquiera se detuvo a ver la reacción de los demás._

Y es aquí donde llegamos a un hecho conocido por algunos pocos estudiantes y amigos cercanos, Hermione Granger se enamoró perdidamente durante este último año de su amigo Ronald Weasley. Se dice que se besaron durante la batalla de Hogwarts, y que la señorita Granger daba por hecho que tendría una relación con el apuesto pelirrojo, pero para su desgracia Ron Weasley se dio cuenta de que estaba aún enamorado de Lavander Brown. Así que por primera vez a la bella y ambiciosa chica le toco perder, pero ella no se resignaría fácilmente. Ya que después de una sesión de fotos para nuestro diario, ambos chicos discutieron, por mi ética profesional y la amistad que me une a la Srita Granger, solo puedo decirles que a pesar de los ruegos de la señorita Granger y de que esta le robo un beso al señor Weasley, el eligió seguir al lado de su también prometida, con quien saldrá de viaje junto a Harry Potter y Cho Chang.

Si esas dos son tan insípidas, por lo menos ustedes, hay que reconocer que son buenas brujas – _comento Pansy._

_Hermione no decía nada pero su gesto era duro, cualquiera notaria que estaba molesta, Draco lamentaba estar en ese vagón con tanta gente y no poder ayudarla a que se sintiera mejor._

Pero, ¿Que fue realmente lo más interesante de la noche?, ¿Cuál será el tema de conversación en estos momentos de todos los que asistieron al evento?

Nada más ni nada menos que el acontecimiento más sorpresivo e inesperado, la "pareja" que formaron Draco Lucius Malfoy y Hermione Jean Granger.

Si, realmente fueron pareja, por lo menos en el evento, bailaron en dos ocasiones y cenaron en la misma mesa.

La bruja de Slytherin hizo una pausa y leyó en silencio, después comento.

Y eso es todo, vaya que estuvo interesante ¿no?

Pansy termina de leer en este momento, de cualquier manera nos enteraremos –_ le ordeno Draco._

Pero, no tiene importancia.

Pansy – _le gritaron sus dos amigos, ella tomo aire, parpadeó nerviosa y continuo._

La primera vez que bailaron fue por una dinámica de la banda, todos sus conocidos esperaban verlos molestos o discutiendo, pero para su sorpresa no fue así, incluso se les vio sonriendo. Posteriormente cenaron en la misma mesa, junto a otra extraña e inesperada pareja, Blaise Zabini y Ginny Weasley. Se les vio conviviendo divertidos, en realidad parecía ser la mesa más animada de la noche. El momento cumbre llego cuando delante de todos Draco Malfoy invito a bailar a Hermione Granger una hermosa canción lenta, pero muggle. Aunque no fueron la única pareja en la pista, si fueron la más observada, se les vio en un plan bastante romántico, que nos dejó a todos con demasiadas dudas.

Pansy dejo de leer otra vez había un gran silencio incomodo, y la cara de Draco permanecía inexpresiva, pero su mirada volvia a ser la de antes fría y a la vez comenzaba a arder poco a poco, la pelinegra que lo conocía perfectamente sabia que aquello no acabaría bien.

Continúa Pansy.

¿Para qué Draco?, no le veo la necesidad.

Lee hasta el final- _espeto intransigente el rubio que tenía que saber todo lo que se decía de el, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de artículos sobre su persona. Su amiga prosiguió. _

¿Qué opinan los amigos de la señorita Granger de que ella haya estado tan cerca de un ex mortífago? ¿Ya olvido la señorita Granger las constantes humillaciones del señor Malfoy? ¿Es Draco Malfoy la nueva presa de la bella Hermione Granger? ¿Es esta la manera en que Draco Malfoy, piensa reivindicar su apellido? ¿Qué pensaría el fallecido Lucius Malfoy, de ver a su único heredero bailar con una hija de muggles? ¿Está enterado el señor Malfoy, de que en todo caso, el es solo un premio de consolación para la señorita Granger?

Entonces ¿Quién está jugando con quien?

Solo el tiempo lo dirá, mientras tanto no dejen de mandarnos sus lechuzas con su opinión sobre esta controversial pareja.

De vuelta con amor a sus lectores, Rita Skeeter.

Después de leer la acida nota de Rita Skeeter, todos estaban irritados y molestos, Hermione parecía apunto de querer hechizar a alguien y Draco; el se veía ofendido y furioso.

Me las va a pagar, ya se lo había advertido, le deje bien claro que nos dejara en paz – _soltó gritando al borde de la histeria la castaña._

Seguramente sabe que estarás muy ocupada con lo de tus padres, seamos realistas no tienes tiempo para hacer nada en su contra_. –señalo la pelirroja._

Como la odio, me ha dejado como una mujer fatal y dejada, estoy harta de sus estupideces.

Te puedes callar de una vez Granger, esto no se trata solo de ti

No tengo porque callarme, ¿Tanto te pesa que la gente te señale por lo que paso anoche?, pues descuida, no fue nada, y ambos lo sabemos, así que si es necesario que vaya por el tren diciéndoselo a todo el mundo para que tu prestigio quede intacto, lo hare Malfoy.

Tú no entiendes nada, esto no es tan fácil, tal vez no eres tan inteligente como presumes ser. – _dicho esto el rubio salió furioso del vagón._

Por un momento todos se quedaron callados, Hermione tenía una expresión diferente, ya no de molestia, más bien como de cierta culpa, sintió que se le paso la mano con la manera en que le hablo al rubio.

No debí seguir leyendo, pero se pusieron necios, iré a buscar a Draco.

Como si no lo conocieras Pansy, cuando se pone así, es mejor no acercarse. – _indicio Blaise._

Por Merlín no sean exagerados. –_ espeto con fastidio la castaña. _

Hermione, la verdad tu eres igualita, cuando te enojas es mejor guardar distancia y esperar a que se te baje el mal humor, porque si no terminas enojada con todos los demás.

Eso no es cierto, como me voy a andar pareciendo en algo al hurón. Es solo que esa Skeeter se ha ensañado conmigo.

Hermione, no eres la única a la que perjudico ese artículo, yo tampoco quede muy bien parada. – _le contesto muy molesta la pelirroja._

Lo sé, por eso me enfurece mas todo este asunto, no sabes lo que le haría a Rita Skeeter si la tuviera enfrente mío en este momento.

Cálmate ya, no fue para tanto. – _hablo el moreno con desdén._

¿Qué me calme? – _dijo casi en un susurro y luego prosiguió gritando-_ ¡COMO PRETENDES QUE ME CALME!

Vaya Granger, Weasley tiene razón, ustedes son igual de insoportables.

Como si me conocieras Parkinson, saben que, ire a buscar a Neville y Luna, necesito respirar otro aire.

O como estas enojada, necesitas estar sola; si no hay duda tú y Draco son iguales en eso. – _exclamo Blaise al mismo tiempo que se acurrucaba en todo un asiento, para dormir un poco más._

Dicho esto la castaña, salió del vagón azotando la puerta y dejando a Pansy, Blaise y Ginny solos. Estuvo un rato tratando de encontrar un lugar para estar a solas, fue hast ael final del tren y estuvo en la barandilla, comenzó a respirar y a calmarse al sentir la suave brisa sobre su rostro, que jugaba con su cabello.

Cuando logro poner su cabeza fría, se puso a pensar en que tal vez lo que había hecho enojar a Draco era el comentario sobre su padre, y se sintió identificada.

Después de todo si alguien sabía lo que era la presión por estar a la altura de las expectativas de los padres, esa era Hermione Granger. Ese sentimiento de que nunca nada es suficiente, y de no saber en qué momento cualquier acto o movimiento en falso, los defraudaría, esa constante paranoia a equivocarse o fallar. Decidió que tenía que disculparse con él.

Al salir del vagón completamente furioso, Draco Malfoy se dispuso a buscar un lugar en el que pudiera estar a solas unos momentos, porque de no ser así, terminaría por conjurar una maldición imperdonable a quien se le atravesara. Camino por los pasillos del tren, escuchando los cotilleos y susurros a sus espaldas, viendo como algunos poco discretos lo señalaban. Encontró un vagón vacío, y se dispuso a entrar, abrió la puerta y alcanzo a oír que un alumno de quinto año de Slytherin le gritaba:

Eres una vergüenza para nuestra casa, ¿Dónde quedo el antiguo Malfoy?, yo te admiraba y ahora eres basura.- _el rubio volteo a verlo con rabia, le lanzo el hechizo Levicorpus, después lo dejo caer con fuerza._

¿Solo me harás eso?, el Draco Malfoy de antes, me habría lanzado un crucio sin pensarlo, eres un débil. – _dijo el alumno de quinto incorporándose y saliendo de la vista del rubio, quien entro al vagón fuera de sí del enojo, golpeo fuertemente la pared del vagón, y se sentó._

Una rubia y bella serpiente, había visto esto cuando convenientemente iba pasando por el pasillo, Astoria Greengrass. Sabía que esta sería su oportunidad. Entro en el vagón al que había ingresado el rubio, bajo la pequeña cortina y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Los ojos grises del chico que se encontraba sentado, la penetraron con furia y ella lo miro fingiendo indiferencia.

Así que estas solo Draquito, ¿Que también aburriste a la sangre sucia?.

Déjame en paz Astoria, desaparece de mi vista.

Draco, por Merlín, te he visto más enojado y nunca me ha pasado nada_. – el rubio se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y se puso frente a ella cara a cara._

Por qué no te largas con tu prometido y me dejas de una vez.

No sería mala idea querido, después de todo, Theo si es un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, sabes no creía que fuera a encontrar un mejor amante que tú, pero lo hice, Theo me hace llegar a lugares donde tu ni te acercaste. – _le dijo aproximándose al rostro del rubio retándolo._

No me hagas reír, tú y yo sabemos, que nadie se me compara, solo yo conozco los puntos que te hacen estallar, el que seas una zorra no quiere decir que disfrutes igual con todos.

Tal vez el Draco Malfoy de antes me provocaba eso, el Draco seguro de sí, frio, fuerte, orgulloso, consiente de su superioridad, -_pronunciaba cada palabra con admiración y deseo, tocaba el pecho de rubio con suavidad, se mordió ligeramente el labio, lo tomo el rostro, acerco sus labios entreabiertos casi a punto de besarlo, y justo cuando parecía que él iba a ceder, se alejó cruzo los brazos y dijo con tono despectivo mirándolo de arriba abajo - _pero esto que eres ahora, no creo que me haga ni cosquillas. – _la rubia, sabia como obtener lo que quería, debía herir más su orgullo, hacerlo enojar hasta llevarlo al límite, retarlo.- _no eres más que la sombra de lo que fuiste.

Draco no contesto la jalo hacia el de la cintura, estrechándola violentamente contra su cuerpo, la beso en los labios con furia, la chica conocía ya muy bien sus movimientos, con agilidad entrelazo sus piernas a la cintura del chico, el comenzó a besarle el cuello, abrió su blusa con su mano derecha y continuo besándola, torturándola con pequeños mordiscos que comenzaron a descender por su garganta hasta llegar a su pecho. Entre ellos las cosas eran así, sin rodeos, siempre iban directo a su propósito.

Sin dejar de besarla Draco la bajo rápidamente, la acorralo en la pared del vagón y levanto la falda que llevaba, tocando sus muslos, esta vez se detuvo un poco y lo hizo lentamente, rozando con suaves movimientos su intimidad, el sabía que a ella eso la encendía, con la otra mano apretó el trasero de la rubia, y atrapo el lóbulo de su oreja, ella soltó un gemido, lo cual provoco en el rubio una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ella con suma destreza comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del chico, acaricio su miembro, que ya estaba listo para hacerla llegar a ese placer que ella, conocía perfectamente.

Si Astoria tenía una debilidad, esa era el estar cerca de Draco, el sentirse sometida por él, y eso era algo de lo que él estaba consiente, los ojos de la chica brillaban de deseo y ansia, tenía la respiración agitada, cerró los ojos expectante, el bajo su falda y esta se rasgó ligeramente con un adorno del asiento que estaba al lado, justo cuando él se disponía a despojarla de sus prendas más intimas, vino a su mente una imagen.

El rostro de Hermione Granger, su mirada tan diferente a la de Astoria, la rubia era sensual y sumamente bella, pero la castaña era inocente, tierna y a la vez decidida, era simplemente diferente.

Aun así el volvió a besar con furia los labios de la serpiente que tenía enfrente, la tomo del cabello, interno más hondo su lengua en la boca de la rubia, que le correspondía con desesperación el beso, él tenía que sacarse a la sangre sucia de la cabeza, y quien mejor que Astoria para lograrlo.

La rubia desesperada se despojó totalmente de su blusa y su sostén, la vista era agradable para el rubio, pero no lo llenaba como antes, no tenía esas ganas descontroladas de poseerla. La beso con furia por última vez, y se apartó de ella de golpe, dejándola aun esperando un siguiente movimiento, comenzó a subir su pantalón y le aventó su blusa a la cara.

Esto es solo una pequeña muestra de que sigo siendo quien manda en tu cuerpo, deberías verte ahora, fuera de pose con la facha que tienes, ¿realmente crees que puedes engañarme? – _le dijo con firmeza, y tono altanero._

Eres un idiota, no puedes hacerme esto, no a mí.

¿Qué? ¿Dejarte con ganas de más? Claro que lo hare y así será más satisfactorio cuando vuelvas arrastrándote. – _el rubio ya había terminado de vestirse, estaba terminando de acomodar su cinturón_- recuérdame cada que finjas estar disfrutando con tu futuro marido.

El rubio sonrió, miro con desprecio a su antigua amante, y salió del vagón, tranquilamente. Bastante satisfecho de saber que el Draco Malfoy que él conocía seguía ahí, se sintió seguro en terreno conocido.

Los ojos verdes de la rubia despedían una cólera tan fuerte, que bien podría pensarse que su mirada petrificaría a quien osara atravesarse en su camino.

Las cosas no se quedaran así mi cielo, juro que me las pagas.

Hermione había decidido que se le paso la mano con el hurón, después de todo entendía que para él no debía ser fácil su situación en ese momento, además de que al parecer todo lo relacionado con su padre, era un tema demasiado sensible para él. Comenzó a buscarlo por los pasillos del tren, supuso que estaría en algún vagón vacío, así que comenzó a revisar, en el camino noto que todo mundo hablaba a sus espaldas, pero ella estaba ya bastante acostumbrada a ello. Llegando casi al final del tren, vio un vagón cerrado y decidió acercarse a revisar. Al llegar a la puerta escucho la voz de Draco:

Recuérdame cada que finjas estar disfrutando con tu futuro marido.- _después de esto escucho pasos aproximarse, y entro rápidamente en el vagón de a lado, que también estaba vacío, se pegó a la pared, vio pasar al rubio con el cabello ligeramente desacomodado y arreglándose la corbata. Cuando lo vio alejarse lo suficiente salió de su escondite, ya estando en el pasillo, giro hacia su derecha y se topó con Astoria Greengrass, llevaba el cabello revuelto, los labios hinchados y la falda ligeramente rasgada. _

Granger, por favor, no es lo que crees, por favor no le digas nada a Theo- _comenzó a hablar rápidamente la rubia con fingida preocupación. _

Yo no he visto nada Greengrass, relájate.

No Granger, debes prometerme que no dirás nada, no puedo arruinar mi futuro y mi relación con Theo por él, no por Draco Malfoy, ya no más. –_ dicho esto comenzó a llorar y abrazo a una perpleja Hermione, que no sabía que decir. Aun abrazada a Hermione la rubia siguió hablando._

Me obligo Granger, Draco me obligo, yo no quería. _– la castaña la aparto y la miro incrédula a los ojos._

Malfoy podrá ser un imbécil, pero no un abusador.- _le contesto la castaña, a lo que la rubia pensó rápidamente en otra alternativa. _

No, no me mal interpretes, no es que haya abusado de mi, él no tiene necesidad de eso, puede tener a la chica que desee con solo tronar los dedos. Me refiero a que el sabe como debilitarme y hacerme caer de nuevo, yo le dije que no quería verlo más, que por fin me había enamorado y que no quería engañar a Theo, pero no le importo.

Pudiste haberte negado.

No lo conoces, ni su manera de besar y de seducir. El siempre sabe cómo conseguir lo que quiere.

Deberías hablar esto con alguna amiga tuya, o con tu hermana

No confío en nadie, todas me envidian, y mi relación con Daphne no es muy buena, así que gracias por escucharme, creo que podremos ser muy buenas amigas.

Greengrass, yo no creo que… - _la rubia la interrumpió._

Dime Tori, sabes, me inspiras confianza.

No te entiendo, tú y yo nunca hemos hablado además…

Lo olvidaba que tonta soy, siempre tengo tan poco tacto. Discúlpame Hermione, olvidaba que ahora tú también estas en sus redes.

Yo no estoy en las redes de nadie.

Siempre es duro reconocerlo, pero déjame darte un consejo, como amigas; no cometas mi error, no te enamores de él, no es el tipo de chico en el que se pueda confiar.

Esta demás tu consejo, yo no pretendo nada con el hurón.

Nunca está nada demás cuando se trata de Draco. El, hay que admitirlo es un excelente amante, un conquistador de primera, y no puedo decirte que evites el privilegio de estar entre sus sabanas, pero se inteligente.

Hablas como si fuera un objeto, algo que compartir.

Así son las cosas con él, no es alguien que se ate a una sola, ni siquiera lo hizo con Parkinson.

Pensé que ellos solo son amigos.

Así es, Pansy fue lo suficientemente lista para saber retirarse del juego a tiempo. – _la rubia continuo al ver que la castaña no respondía- _ Sobre lo del artículo, te entiendo perfectamente y sé lo que debes sentir por lo que te hizo Weasley, no puedo creer que haya preferido a Lavander. En lo que te pueda ayudar, o si necesitas hablar con alguien, cuenta conmigo.

Gracias Greengrass debo volver, me esperan en mi vagón.

Cuento con tu discreción Hermione, y espero no me juzgues mal.

No diré nada, puedes contar con ello, al final de cuentas es tu vida, y yo ni siquiera le hablo a Nott.

Tu siempre tan buena y amable, nunca he sabido porque mi hermana y Parkinson hablaban esas horribles cosas de ti, espero con ansias volver al colegio, seguramente podremos ser buenas amigas.

La castaña esbozo una forzada sonrisa, sentía una horrible presión en el estomago, se dio la vuelta y volvió al final del tren, a la barandilla donde había estado. Estaba realmente enojada, pero su lado racional no entendía porque, a fin de cuentas lo que Malfoy hiciera de su vida, no tenía porque importarle, ellos ni siquiera eran amigos. Tampoco sabía que pensar de Greengrass, le había parecido sincera y realmente preocupada por qué Nott, no se fuera enterar. Además Astoria Greengrass nunca la había molestado antes, ni siquiera la noche anterior, y en la mañana la había saludado.

¿Pero entonces porque se sentía tan mal?

Deber ser la vergüenza por ese maldito articulo- _se dijo así misma, sin querer reconocer que lo que le dolía, era que la noche anterior tal vez se había ilusionado un poco con el rubio. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos, ella trataba de contenerse, pero no le era posible y aunque no lo admitió la había hecho sentir estúpida el tener la mas mínima ilusión con el chico de ojos mercurio._

¿Dónde está Granger? – _pregunto el ojigris cuando regreso al vagón._

Blaise estaba dormido en el regazo de Pansy, que acariciaba el cabello de su amigo con dulzura, mientras Ginny miraba incomoda la ventana.

- Dijo que iría a buscar a Neville y Luna, pero la verdad es que estaba muy enojada y probablemente solo ande deambulando por ahí hasta que se calme. – _volteo a responderle la pelirroja. _

El rubio se sentó al lado de Ginny, quedando frente a Pansy, Ginny volvió a mirar a la ventana, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Al tener a su amigo cerca, la pelinegra noto que estaba algo despeinado, y ella que lo conocía perfecto, dedujo de inmediato a que se debía.

Por lo que veo, no piensas aprender – _lo reprendió haciéndole una seña indicando su cabeza, el rubio acomodo su cabello y solo se encogió de hombros malhumorado._

Iré a buscar algo de comer –_ informo el rubio antes de salir del vagón nuevamente, su amiga asintió con un gesto y se quedó pensativa, Ginny ni siquiera noto que se había ido. _

Donde demonios te metiste Granger_ – pensaba Draco, mientras buscaba a la castaña._

Después de buscarla por un rato la encontró recargada en una barandilla, mirando el paisaje y secando sus ojos. Llamo la atención del rubio, que a pesar de haberla visto llorando ya en varias ocasiones, ella no le parecía débil, diferente a ello le parecía autentica y honesta.

A pesar de que a el lo educaron pensando que llorar era signo de inferioridad, él podía ver más en ella, aunque no sabía exactamente que era.

Por eso odiaba saber que lo que había escrito esa Skeeter era cierto, coincidía con lo que la comadreja había dicho y el verla llorar de nuevo por el pobretón idiota lo comprobaba, lo que había pasado la noche anterior con ellos había sido solo un consuelo para ella, porque ella siempre estaría enamorada de Ron Weasley.

Aun así sintió un impulso por acercarse y abrazarla, se aproximo pero en cuanto él la toco, ella se hizo a un lado seco sus lágrimas con la manga de su blusa y camino a paso apresurado hacia el vagón donde estaban los demás.

Granger, espera- _le hablo el rubio, pero ella no quería verlo de momento, su presencia la molestaba e irritaba, continuo caminando sin detenerse, él la siguió bastante molesto, no tardo en alcanzarla la jalo del brazo y la hizo voltear a verlo._

Nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca

Pues yo ya lo hice, sinceramente no estoy de humor para aguantarte

Te recuerdo que el soportarnos ya no es una opción_. – la jalo de la cintura hacia él, pero de una manera ruda muy diferente a la manera en que la había tratado durante la última semana. Cuando el rubio la jalo de esta manera, la leona se puso nerviosa pero estaba demasiado enojada con él por lo que consiguió obtener la fuerza necesaria, se zafo de su agarre y le grito:_

Tengo unas horas antes de llegar a Londres y quiero estar sola.

Entonces disfrútalas Granger, porque en cuanto pongas el primer pie en el mundo muggle, eres mi completa y total responsabilidad, y no te dejare ni a sol ni a sombra, lo quieras o no. – _les escupió las últimas palabras autoritario, y se alejó dejándola sola, y entro al primer vagón disponible._

Ya cálmate Hermione – _se dijo a sí misma la leona, pues estaba literalmente temblando de coraje, también busco un lugar para estar sola._

Pasaron varias horas, no tardarían en llegar y cada uno trataba de aclarar su mente a solas.

Draco no terminaba de entender que le pasaba a Hermione, y al mismo tiempo se sentía ofendido, ella lo había rechazado cuando intento abrazarla, siendo que era el quien debería estar molesto. Por culpa de Hermione, él no había podido llegar a mas con Astoria, por culpa de ella estaba siendo señalado y era la burla de todos, al analizarlo se daba cuenta de que desde que vio sus ojos marrones de manera diferente, él ya no era el mismo. En ese momento se sentía tan inseguro y presionado, que si algo necesitaba era sentir que el Draco de antes aun seguía en su interior.

Hermione no podía creer lo sínico y descarado que podría llegar a ser Draco, había querido abrazarla justo después de que se acababa de revolcar con Astoria. Tal vez lo que le había dicho la rubia era verdad, el hurón era guapo y seguramente tenía bastante experiencia con las chicas, pero Hermione nunca se considero igual a las demás, así que sabía que podría manejar la situación o más bien se esforzaba por convencerse a si misma de ello.

Iban llegando a Londres cuando Hermione volvió al vagón donde estaba Ginny con las serpientes, entro y vio como Pansy también se había quedado dormida recargada en el costado del abdomen de Blaise que estaba en su regazo, y estaban tomados de la mano, era una imagen tierna, quien imaginaria ver así a las serpientes. Dirigio su vista a su amiga pelirroja que miraba la ventana, algo ausente.

Ginny ¿estás bien?-

Eh, -_ la pelirroja, salió de su ensoñación, le cedió el lado de la ventana a la castaña – _si Herms, todo bien.

Discúlpame, fui muy desconsiderada.

No te preocupes, de verdad te entiendo, además ya ni siquiera me acuerdo – _dijo fingiendo demencia y sonriendo, se quedó callada un momento miro a su amiga como si esperara que dijera algo y al no obtener nada, le pregunto._

¿Ya me contaras que te traes con el hurón?

Nada, lo de ayer solo fue para hacer enojar a Ron y ya viste que no podemos estar mucho tiempo en la misma habitación sin discutir. Además por lo que vi ayer, tú también tienes algo que contarme – _le dijo haciendo señas con la cabeza hacia donde estaba Blaise, en ese momento la puerta del vagón se abrió y entro Draco._

Ya llegamos, tomen sus cosas las veremos en el andén– _ordeno frívolo a Hermione y Ginny, después fue y movió a Pansy suavemente, ella despertó se estiro, despertó a Blaise, se levantaron y siguieron a Draco fuera._

Las leonas no contestaron, estaban algo cansadas y lo único que querían era salir de ahí, fueron de inmediato al andén ya que realmente su equipaje era una pequeña bolsa para cada una, esperaron ahí unos minutos. Las serpientes llegaron con muchísimo equipaje y Draco las miro irritado.

Donde está su equipaje, no quiero perder tiempo.

Ya lo traemos, si fueras mejor mago lo sabrías.

Se te olvida que no podremos usar magia

Le puse un hechizo indetectable, así que es perfectamente seguro. – _respondió cansada Hermione._

Bueno pues, yo le creo a Granger, y llego el momento de despedirme- _dijo Pansy extendiendo los brazos hacia sus amigos, los tres se abrazaron, al soltarse volteo a hablarle a la castaña._

No abuses de que estarás en tus dominios Granger- _le dijo apuntándola con el dedo como advirtiéndole y luego le guiño el ojo, se alejó caminando._

Al ambiente se tensó, y todos salieron del andén 9 ¾, el único que no estaba nada cansado era Blaise. Ya estando en la estación de King Cross muggle, Hermione se ofreció a guardar el equipaje de los chicos en las bolsas, y después de discutir un rato sobre ello, accedieron.

Salieron de la estación y vieron el hermoso paisaje que ofreció el nocturno Londres muggle. Las luces de los edificios y la ajetreada vida citadina les dio la bienvenida a una nueva aventura, totalmente impredecible y diferente para cada uno de ellos.

Donde para su desgracia tendrían que hacer equipo con el enemigo y confiar en sus propios instintos, ya que a partir de ese momento ya nada volvería a ser igual.

* * *

Hola!

Antes que nada, espero hayan tenido un lindo día de San Valentin, les envío mis felicitaciones atrasadas!

Gracias por su apoyo y a los nuevos lectores!

El siguiente capitulo me tardare en publicarlo, porque tengo muchos examenes muggles y ademas de unos pendientes en el trabajo, pero tratare de no tardar demasiado.

Como siempre los invito a agregarme a facebook, estoy como Loly Hedwig.

Nos vemos, les mando besos!


	11. El Sr y la Sra Jones

Cap. 11 El Sr y la Sra. Jones.

Aun estando afuera de la estación se les acerco con prisa Kingsley.

Esperen olvide por completo darles esto. – _el nuevo ministro les entrego 4 tarjetas plásticas, y una bolsa con monedas muggles, los tres magos las vieron sin entender que era y Hermione frunció el ceño. _

¿Tarjetas bancarias muggles? , No es necesario pensábamos ir el día de mañana a Gringotts. – _comento la castaña._

No pueden ir al callejón Diagon, levantarían sospechas, además de que realmente no tiene caso que vayan a Gringotts.

¿Por qué lo dice?- _pregunto serio el rubio. _

Tú y Blaise tienen congelada su cuenta mientras siguen las averiguaciones y juicios contra los mortífagos, Ginny no puede hacer retiros de la cuenta de los Weasley sin un adulto, y Hermione tiene congelada la suya hasta que se determine en que parara la demanda.

¿Cuál demanda, no entiendo?

Veras, aunque eres la nueva heroína del mundo mágico y tienes la orden de Merlín, los duendes no perdonan los daños hechos a Gringotts y han presentado una demanda alegando que eres la mente maestra tras el atraco. Naturalmente estamos haciendo lo posible por desestimar esta demanda, y tal vez ni siquiera sea necesario que te presentes a juicio. Así que les depositaremos una cantidad mensual en dinero muggle en las tarjetas.

Esto es inaceptable, un Malfoy no debe andar por la vida con limitaciones.

Draco, agradece que logre que accedieran a pagarles un sueldo a ti y al Sr. Zabini.

Ahora hasta empleados resultamos hermano, - _dijo el moreno riendo y continuo bromeando- _ solo falta que diga que Granger y Weasley son nuestras jefas.

Exactamente mejor no lo pudiste describir, están a su servicio como ya lo saben Draco cuidara de Hermione y tú de Ginny. Ahora me tengo que ir, seguiré al pendiente de ustedes – _dijo dirigiéndose a las leonas- _si tienen alguna queja sobre ellos me lo hacen saber.

El ministro se retiró dejando a las leonas muertas de risa y a las serpientes son cara de pocos amigos.

Serás idiota Blaise, ahora se creen nuestras jefas.

Malfoy no le hables así a Zabini, solo yo insulto a mi personal. – _regaño la pelirroja al rubio, ella y Hermione se miraron y volvieron a soltarse a carcajadas._

Ya fue suficiente busquemos un lugar donde dormir antes de que me hagan perderles la paciencia. – _ordeno Draco demasiado enojado, Blaise estaba callado aunque menos molesto que su amigo, ellas decidieron que se habían reído suficiente._

Como digas hurón. – dijo la castaña adelantándose, comenzando a caminar por la ciudad.

Londres se veía más activa de lo normal, Hermione noto que había varias calles cerradas y mucha seguridad, comenzó a buscar algún indicio o pista, miro a su alrededor y se encontró con un espectacular que decía.

_Congreso internacional por la paz de las naciones unidas. Sede Londres 1998.__1_

Esto va a complicar un poco las cosas

¿De que hablas Herms?

Hay un congreso internacional, por eso el tráfico, y las calles tan abarrotadas

¿Y eso en que puede afectarnos Granger?- _cuestiono Blaise._

Les explico, los gobernantes de cada país de todo el mundo están en la ciudad, por eso hay tanta seguridad. Nos afecta porque será difícil encontrar donde quedarnos porque no tenemos reservación y los presidentes suelen ocupar pisos enteros en los hoteles por seguridad.

¿Para qué necesitan reunirse, hablan de su patética existencia sin magia? – _pregunto con burla Draco._

No esperaba más de ti Malfoy- _contesto exasperada mientras apresuraba su paso – _Síganme

Hermione tenía razón, a cada hotel que llegaban les decían que no tenían habitaciones disponibles, ya habían ido a varios y andaban a pie.

Granger, tengo hambre

Si hubieras comido algo en el expreso en lugar de pasártela dormido no la tendrías. _– comento Ginny._

Creí haber dicho Granger

A decir verdad yo también tengo hambre- _contesto la castaña rápidamente para que no siguiera la discusión. _

Aun no encontramos donde quedarnos así que tendrán que esperar. – _ordeno el rubio._

¿Se puede saber desde cuando diriges esto?- _le cuestiono molesta Hermione. _

Estoy a cargo y punto.

Malfoy en todo caso somos nosotras quienes estamos a cargo, ¿Qué no oíste a Kingsley?.

Chicos, nadie está a cargo ¿Por qué no votamos? – _propuso la pelirroja._

Ginny no tenía hambre lo único que quería era encontrar un hotel, así que ella y el rubio votaron por seguir buscando, mientras Blaise y Hermione querían llegar a comer algo.

Haremos esto, seguiremos caminando y entraremos a lo primero que encontremos hotel o restaurante. – _decidió la chica de ojos marrones. _

Continuaron su camino y había un hotel bastante lujoso, Draco y Ginny sonrieron gustosos mientras Hermione y Blaise entraron resignados.

Más vale que tengan habitaciones disponibles- _dijo la castaña caminando hacia la recepción, estando cerca del recibidor escucho la conversación que sostenía la recepcionista. _

Entonces, ¿No podrán venir?, es una pena en su noche de bodas, que terrible- _la chica al mismo tiempo que hablaba no dejaba de ver el reloj._

No Sra. Jones disculpe, no le podemos reembolsar el anticipo, el hotel está lleno y hace apenas unos minutos negué esta habitación a unos viajeros, es política del hotel espero contar con su comprensión.

No sé si haya llegado algún paquete para ustedes, en caso de que sea así se lo enviaremos.

Permítame- _anoto en un papel_- Se cancela su reservación en la master suite nupcial a nombre de Andrew y Susan Jones.

Gracias por llamar, le atendió Griselda, The Rembrandt Hotel agradece su preferencia, que pase buena noche- _la joven recepcionista colgó y miraba el reloj ansiosa, terminando de anotar en el papel, se asomó bajo el mostrador y vio un paquete, volteo a hablarle a otra chica que estaba haciendo limpieza._

Anne tengo que irme, y Tamara no llega para cubrir el turno, no debe tardar le dejare un recado aquí- _dijo señalando la libreta sobre el mostrador_- le dices que lo registre en el sistema, - _la otra empleada asintió con la cabeza sin prestar el mínimo de atención a las indicaciones de su compañera, la cual tomo su bolso y salió corriendo apresurada._

Draco, Blaise y Ginny se habían quedado esperando para ver que hacia Hermione, ella se acercó y les dijo.

Tomare esa libreta y quitare la nota, nos haremos pasar por las personas que si tenían reservación y cancelaron.

Brillante Herms, nosotros te cubrimos, ustedes dos vigilen la entrada si viene alguien nos avisan y yo entretengo a la mujer de la limpieza.

Así que mientras las serpientes vigilaban la entrada y Ginny conversaba con la mujer, Hermione tomo la nota y el paquete. Volvió a una pequeña sala de estar y los demás la alcanzaron discretamente.

¿La tienes Granger?

Claro Malfoy y también esto.

¿Y eso que es? –_ preguntó la otra leona._

No lo sé, está a nombre de estas personas – _lo abrieron y revisaron, dentro había muchos documentos e identificaciones que aunque parecían auténticas Hermione reconoció como falsas._

¿Cómo sabes que son falsas?

Porque el sello sobre las fotografías es el anterior y la fecha es reciente, así que no coinciden.

Comienzo a ver las ventajas de que seas una sabe lo todo Granger.

A mí me encantaría ver pronto las ventajas de tu petulancia Malfoy.

¿Y ahora que haremos? – _pregunto Ginny _

Esperar a que llegue la otra recepcionista, el detalle es que la reservación es para dos personas y solo queda una habitación. – _contesto la castaña._

Le decimos que nos deje subir a los cuatro y listo. _– resolvió fácilmente el moreno._

No lo creo, en estos lugares son muy estrictos y jamás permiten que se hospeden más personas de lo debido, pero se me ocurre algo. – _y la castaña comenzó a exponer su idea._

La situación era que la reservación estaba a nombre de una pareja de recién casados que supuestamente estaba de luna de miel, las identificaciones que coincidían con la reservación eran de un rubio y una chica de cabello castaño rizado, por lo que a regañadientes Ginny y Blaise aceptaron el plan de Hermione, mientras Draco se mostraba indiferente.

El plan era sacar los dos baúles más grandes de las bolsas de las chicas y que Blaise y Ginny se escondieran en ellos. Entraron al baño de hombres y mujeres según correspondía, antes Hermione le dio su bolsa a Draco para que pudiera sacar el baúl.

La bolsa de Ginny llevaba el equipaje de Draco, sacaron un enorme baúl con muchos elegantes trajes, los metieron a la bolsa apresuradamente.

Tengo que cambiarme de ropa, será muy extraño que Malfoy venga de traje y yo con esta ropa, no parezco una novia.

Yo tengo un vestido blanco sencillo, ¿Lo quieres?

Si, yo no tengo nada que pueda servir. – _la castaña se cambió rápido de vestido se soltó el cabello y la pelirroja la ayudo a retocar su maquillaje mientras ella acomodaba su cabello, estando lista Hermi, Ginny se dispuso a entrar en el baúl bastante malhumorada. _

Tienes que sacarme rápido de aquí Jean- _Hermione supo de inmediato que su amiga no bromeaba, solo le decía Jean cuando estaba molesta con ella._

Te lo prometo , ahora estate quieta y no hables - salió del baño con el baúl

Blaise ya deja de quejarte y metete de una buena vez

Claro como a ti te toco ser el novio enamorado

Ya cállate y entra, suficiente tengo con lo que escribió esa tal Rita y el mal genio de Granger

Lo se hermano, se puso igual de insoportable que tu- _dijo Blaise entrando de prisa al baúl._

Draco salió al lobby a esperar a Hermione, unos minutos más tarde la leona salió del baño con un sencillo vestido blanco muy hermoso que se ajustaba a su figura, arrastraba el baúl con algo de dificultad, él rubio pensó en ir a ayudarla, pero le pareció más divertido ver cómo se las arreglaba sola, además la vista era agradable, ya que como el vestido era algo corto dejaba ver sus piernas que destacaban con unas zapatillas de tacón. Ella apenas había logrado salir por completo al pasillo cuando un joven bastante apuesto se ofreció a ayudarla, ella acepto con una sonrisa él rubio se paró apresuradamente de su asiento.

Gracias por ayudar a mi esposa, ahora ya no será necesario – _dijo abrazando a Hermione de la cintura con un brazo y con el otro tomando el baúl._

Oh amorcito aquí estas, pensé que te habías desvanecido cuando venía sola cargando el baúl. _– le contesto con tono cariñoso empalagoso, del tipo que resulta falso y fastidioso. _

Claro que no gatita, solo estaba buscando a la recepcionista.

Ahora que todo está bien me voy, por cierto, felicidades tu esposa es bellísima.

Oh gracias. -_Draco asintió con una seca cabezada y Hermione se despidió con una sonrisa_

Una vez que el joven se había alejado, Draco soltó a Hermione cargo a la pequeña sala el baúl y se dispusieron a esperar a la recepcionista.

Granger no somos idénticos a los de las fotos.

Lo sé, por eso tendremos que distraer la atención de ello, cuando la chica llegue actuaremos muy molestos porque nos hicieron esperar, con actitud pedante y déspota, tu sabes sobre eso.

Si te refieres a exigir que me traten como el ser superior que soy, es cierto, se hacerlo_- la castaña rodo los ojos y entro literalmente corriendo la chica de recepción._

- Listo para actuar hurón

- Observa y aprende Granger

Se dirigieron al mostrador de la recepción y la chica los recibió sonriente con un:

- Buenas noches, sean bienvenidos al The Rembrandt Hotel en que les puedo servir.

- Ya era hora de que llegara llevamos mucho esperando y nadie nos puede hacer pasar a nuestra habitación. – _reclamo bastante indignado Draco. _

- Les pido una disculpa por la demora, no volverá a ocurrir, a que nombre están sus reservaciones.

- Es la master suite nupcial, a nombre Andrew y Susan Jones. – _contesto rápidamente la castaña._

- Claro me permiten sus identificaciones – _extendió la mano y Hermione le entrego los documentos. La recepcionista los examino y frunció el ceño_

- Se ven algo diferentes.

- Llevamos demasiado esperando así que le exijo que nos de nuestra habitación de inmediato, ¿O será necesario que presentemos una queja por escrito por haberla esperado tanto tiempo?, tenía que ser muggle – _rezongo Draco y en cuanto dijo muggle la castaña le dio una zancadilla_

- Discúlpeme señor los hare pasar de inmediato-_ llamo a un botones a señas y los chicos le señalaron su equipaje_.

El botones era un señor algo mayor, de esos hombre que transmiten cierta sabiduría y serenidad con solo verlos, tena un rostro afable y expresión tranquila, se veía aún bastante fuerte, de cualquier manera Draco decidió ayudarlo con un baúl, caminaron hacia el elevador, él señor entro, y Draco se quedó parado viendo, Hermione le hablo al oído.

- Es casi igual a los del ministerio, de hecho es más tranquilo – _el rubio entro dudoso seguido de la castaña, el botones oprimió el botón del piso más alto. Y comenzaron a ascender lentamente_

- Hacen una hermosa pareja – _los chicos sonrieron por compromiso, al llegar a su piso salieron del elevador, siguieron al botones a la habitación, les abrió la puerta entro con el primer baúl y luego tomo el que llevaba Draco con Blaise y también lo metió, a pesar de que pesaban demasiado el señor no protestaba, justo cuando ambos chicos iban a entrar el señor se les quedo viendo con cara de confusión._

- Sucede algo – _pregunto Hermione._

- Tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia, pero normalmente el novio carga dentro de la habitación a la novia.

- Oh, eso no será necesario- _decía Hermione cuando de pronto Draco ya la había tomado en brazos alzándola, ella por reflejo aferro sus brazos al cuello del chico._

- Así esta mejor, el romance ante todo, no deben descuidar esos detalles para tener un feliz matrimonio, aunque falta algo. – _al decir esto último el señor arqueo la ceja con picardía mirando al rubio, que entendió de inmediato a que se refería._

_Aun con Hermione en los brazos y sin que la castaña se lo esperara el ojigris le dio un beso en los labios sorprendiéndola por completo, ella recibió de buena gana el beso ya que fue tan sorpresivo que no tuvo tiempo de ordenarle a sus labios que se resistieran, él por mas enojado que estuviera con ella disfrutaba el volver a besarla y había decidido que aquel hombre le había caído muy bien. _

_- _Si no se les ofrece nada más me retiro. – _dijo el hombre disponiéndose a salir. Los chicos se separaron al instante y Hermione le hablo al oído._

- Malfoy, debes darle propina.

- ¿Pro que?- _pregunto confundido Draco._

- Espere señor – _dijo Hermione aun en los brazos de Draco, el hombre se detuvo._

- Le darás al Sr. dos monedas de las pequeñas que te dio Kingsley – _susurro en secreto la castaña._

El rubio saco de su bolsillo las monedas señalo discretamente las que él pensó que eran las correctas y Hermione le confirmó mediante una seña que se las entregara al hombre.

- Tome, gracias puede retirarse.

- Que amables, los dejo, por cierto el letrero de no molestar está en la mesa de la sala de estar- _dijo guiñándole un ojo al rubio._

El hombre salió y en cuanto cerró la puerta, Hermione y Draco se miraron, ella seguía en los brazos de él y estaban muy cerca, se podía ver claramente la atracción de ambos en sus rostros, él comenzó a acercar su rostro.

- Ni se te ocurra. – _amenazo la chica de ojos marrones. _

- Parece que ya quieres bajarte- _contesto él algo molesto se acercó al sofá y la dejo caer a este sin aviso, se sentó en el que estaba enfrente aun riendo de que ella había soltado un pequeño grito de sorpresa y casi cae al piso, lo miro enojada mientras él solo se limitó a decir._

- ¿Qué es eso de propida?

- Es propina, se da a alguien que está realizando algún servicio para ti como muestra de agradecimiento, ahora ayúdame a abrir los baúles- _explico aun alterada mientras él tenía cara de confusión y enseguida ambos comenzaron a abrir los baúles_

Definitivamente el hombre se merece esa propina_.- pensó el rubio. _

- Jane, te juro que me debes una, me estaba muriendo de asfixia ahí dentro.

- ¡Que sorpresa que no estuvieras cómoda Weasley!, hubiera pensado que la choza en la que vives no es más grande que eso – _dijo Blaise incorporándose al salir del baúl. Ginny lo fulmino con la mirada._

- Mi casa podrá ser pequeña, pero por lo menos es un lugar al que muchos podemos llamar hogar, ¿Puedes decir eso Zabini?

- Ok, no vamos a empezar a pelear tan pronto, Ginny claro que te debo una amiga, Zabini resérvate tus comentarios, Malfoy…. ¿Qué demonios haces?

Draco, inspeccionaba la tarjeta de no molestar y se la estaba colocando como si fuera pulsera

- El hombre dijo que dejaba el letrero, pero no se para que sirve.

Hermione respiro hondo buscando encontrar paciencia, cada detalle que para ella era lógico o daba por hecho era algo demasiado nuevo para sus compañeros magos.

- Tomen asiento, y no toquen nada, mientras hare una llamada

- ¿Una qué?- _pregunto intrigado Blaise._

La castaña no respondió tomo el teléfono de la sala de estar que estaba en la suite y marco a recepción

- Buenas noches, ¿Podría mandarme 4 porciones de pasta y pollo?.

- Si 4 porciones, somos solo dos pero tenemos hambre después de tanto que la esperamos señorita.

- De tomar, envié solo agua mineral.

- Oh gracias, no he visto la botella de cortesía, pero en un momento lo reviso.

Colgó el teléfono y se volvió a hablar con los demás, las dos serpientes la miraban como si estuviera loca y Ginny solo la veía curiosa.

- Granger, ¿De verdad crees que hablabas con alguien? – _le cuestionó el rubio temiendo que la castaña se hubiera vuelto loca tan pronto. _

- Claro, estaba ordenando la cena

- Oh debe de ser uno de esos te.. mm no recuerdo como se llaman pero papá llevo uno a casa en una ocasión.

- Se llaman teléfonos y son algo así, como las lechuzas de los muggles, cada persona habla por el teléfono y lo escucha la otra desde donde este.

- Sí que son raros los muggles, la caja enorme a la que nos subimos tenía muchos círculos extraños y era muy lenta

- Son los botones Malfoy, ahí seleccionas el piso, y si es más lento que el del ministerio por ejemplo.

- Como se llaman esas cosas en las que se subía la gente, en la calle y que tienen a veces en el ministerio - _ trato de averiguar el moreno. _

- Son automóviles, es el medio de transporte más usado por los muggles, hablando de muggles no pueden decir esa palabra delante de ellos, no saben a qué se refieren y creerán que están dementes o que se burlan de ellos.

- Claro que nos burlamos de ellos Granger.- _comento el rubio comenzando a exasperar a la castaña que decidió no seguirle el juego. _

- Hermi que es la caja enorme que miraba la chica de recepción cuando hablaba por te … teléfono.

- Es una computadora, ahí encuentras información, guardas documentos, funciona con electricidad.

- Eso sí sé que es Granger, leí un poco de ello en la biblioteca, creo que los muggles la utilizan para muchas cosas, incluso me dio la impresión de que son bastante dependientes de ella.

- Que grato saber que no ignoras todo Malfoy, y creo que coincido contigo.

- Aun tengo una duda, ¿Para qué sirve esto? –_ dijo el rubio mostrando el letrero que le dijo el hombre._

- Ah eso, sí, pues veras – _contesto algo nerviosa Hermione, no sabía cómo explicarlo_ - Ese letrero se pone en la chapa de la puerta, para que cuando alguien pase fuera de la habitación lo vea y sepa que no puede molestar.

- Si, pero porque se los dieron – _pregunto Ginny, Draco comenzó a reír divertido_

- El anciano cree que Granger y yo, tu sabes, vamos a celebrar nuestra noche de bodas.

- Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte hurón

- Si eso pasará serias tú la afortunada, imagínatelo, tener el placer de estar con un sangre limpia, y no con cualquiera si no conmigo, Draco Malfoy.

- Vaya se me revolvió el estómago del asco, espero que se me pase antes de que llegue la comida.

- Por favor Granger después de besar a la comadreja, como te atreves a afirmar que algo puede darte asco.

- Te recuerdo que hablas de mi hermano Malfoy.

En eso estaban cuando Blaise tomo un control remoto y presiono el botón rojo, por lo cual la televisión se encendió y los tres magos dieron un brinco.

- Ok, eso es la televisión, en eso se entretienen muchos muggles en lugar de leer o hacer algo más productivo, a mí también me gusta pero hay quien se la vive pegado a ese aparato

La castaña comenzó a explicarles lo que era una película, programa de televisión, noticiero, entre otras cosas, y en un sentido muy general como funcionaban.

- Si en el mundo mágico hubiera televisiones, ¿Podríamos ver partidos de Quidditch?

- Si Malfoy, de hecho, a mi papá le encanta ver el canal de deportes, ahí pasan juegos similares al Quidditch, pero de eso no se demasiado así que después lo ven ustedes mismos

- Por fin algo que no puedes responder – _comento el rubio, llamaron a la puerta y le pidió a Ginny y Blaise que se escondieran, por las prisas entraron al pequeño baño que estaba cerca de la sala de estar, mientras la castaña fue a recibir lo que seguramente era la cena._

Al entrar al baño Ginny tropezó con el tapete, Blaise que venía tras ella trato de atraparla, la tomo del brazo girándola ligeramente quedando frente a frente, pero ella por reflejo lo había tomado fuerte del hombro y la inercia la hizo jalarlo hacia ella, por lo que ambos cayeron, quedando el moreno encima de la pelirroja, se miraron a los ojos hace mucho que no estaban tan cerca estando a solas.

Ginny sintió su respiración acelerarse, se esforzaba para pensar en algún comentario mordaz que la sacara de esa situación, porque ella sabía lo que Blaise podía provocar.

Blaise se estaba frenando, él no quería volver a pasar por eso, pero la pelirroja que estaba debajo de él, era demasiado tentadora, además para él, un Zabini, el hecho de no obtener lo que quería era inconcebible.

Así que el moreno decidió darse el gusto, aprisiono con sus labios los de la pelirroja, que de inmediato le siguieron el ritmo, como si se tratara de memoria táctil, ella enterró sus dedos en los hombros del chico, quien con una mano la tomo de la cintura y la otra acariciaba su cabello, el profundizo el beso, incorporando su lengua al juego, que fue muy bien recibida por la ojiazul a la que besaba. _Maldita sea Ginevra ¿Qué estás haciendo? _Ante este pensamiento la pelirroja dejo de besarlo y volteo la cara bruscamente el moreno bufo frustrado, rodo los ojos y se puso de pie, ella también se incorporó de inmediato.

- Creí que te había dejado claro que no me volvieras a besar.

- Y tu deberías tener claro que yo no obedezco ordenes de nadie, menos de niñitas que no saben lo que quieren

- No empieces con eso de nuevo, no es de tu incumbencia

- Tienes razón, no me interesa, puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana.

- Blaise, Weasley ya pueden salir. – _se oyó que los llamaron fuera. Salieron de la habitación haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado._

- Vengan, cenaremos en la terraza – _dijo la castaña._

Se dirigieron a donde les señalo la chica, era una hermosa terraza en lo alto del edificio con una espectacular vista, estaba decorada románticamente con velas de luces tenues y flores. En el centro había una mesa para dos y el mesero que llevo la cena ya había acercado la comida a la misma, Blaise y Draco sacaron a la terraza dos sillas de la mesa que estaba dentro de la suite. Los cuatro tomaron asiento y comenzaron a cenar.

- Granger, no abriremos esa- _dijo Blaise señalando la botella de vino de cortesía._

- No lo creo, deberíamos guardarla para una mejor ocasión

Cenaban en silencio con un ambiente bastante tenso.

- Saben es una pena, que desperdiciemos el estar en este hermoso lugar.

- ¿Es eso una propuesta indecorosa Granger?- _espeto Draco tratando de ponerla nerviosa. _

- Claro que no, solo digo que no tenemos por qué estar tan callados, hagamos algo, pregúntenme cosas sobre los muggles.

Loa chicos hicieron expresión de estar de acuerdo y así transcurrió la cena, entre preguntas y respuesta sobre muggles.

- Hermi, para qué es la reunión esa por la que hay tanto alboroto en la ciudad.

- No lo sé, sospecho que tiene algo que ver con el mundo mágico.

- ¿Por qué?

- Todos sabemos que también muchos muggles fueron atacados, y que los mortífagos provocaron grandes destrozos en muchas ciudades, es natural que los gobernantes más importantes del mundo se reúnan para hablar sobre los sucesos extraños del último año, aunque no sé qué tanto sepan, y si estén enterados de la caída de Voldemort. Tal vez piensen que son actos terroristas o algo así.

- Actos terroristas, ¿Qué es eso?- _Draco pregunto esto sinceramente interesado._

- Poco a poco se irán dando cuenta de que el mundo no se divide entre muggles y magos. También entre los muggles se hacen diferencias, también ellos discriminan y clasifican a los demás.

- Pues para mis todos son iguales, sin capacidad de hacer magia, inferiores a nosotros, incluso a ti Granger. – _la castaña solo suspiro algo fastidiada, sabía que tendría que ser muy, pero muy paciente con ellos. _

La cena siguió transcurriendo en relativa paz, y todos quedaron de acuerdo de hablar hasta el día siguiente de por dónde empezarían a buscar a los padres de Hermione. Al terminar de cenar decidieron que era hora de ir a dormir y entraron de nuevo a la suite, en el cuarto había una gran cama King size, Draco entro y comenzó a quitarse la camisa

- Huron ni lo sueñes aquí dormiremos Ginny y yo.

- Nada de eso Granger, yo soy el "novio" y dormiré en la cama, es ridículo pensar que Draco Malfoy, pase incomodidades durmiendo en un sofá.

- Pues hazte a la idea, de algo debería servirte ser niño rico desde pequeño, deberías conocer los modales básicos y las buenas costumbres, como procurar primero a las damas.

- Vamos Draco no seas terco, a mí también me desagrada la idea del sofá, pero es mejor que dormir en la cama contigo.

- No será que lo que quieres es dormir junto a Hermione, Malfoy

- No había escuchado semejante ridiculez nunca Weasley, pero sigo rehusándome a dormir en el sofá.

Hermione se tomó las sienes algo impaciente, y se le ocurrió algo. Salió rumbo a la sala de estar, todos la siguieron.

- Como quieras, estos sofás son muy buenos, bastante amplios, la piel es de primera calidad, se nota que son demasiado costosos y apuesto a que será más cómodo dormir solo en un sofá, que incómodo con otra persona al lado - _acto seguido se acostó en el sofá acurrucándose y fingiendo que se iba a dormir, el rubio la miro acomodándose y parecía tan cómoda que ahora el sofá ya no le parecía tan desagradable._

- Solo porque soy un caballero y ustedes me han dado lastima, les dejare la cama, ahora muévete de mí sofá Granger.

Hermione se levanto y junto a su compañera entraron a la habitación para dormir, se cambiaron de ropa y quedaron dormidas de inmediato. Cuando los amigos se quedaron solos comenzaron a hablar, el ojigris le conto a su amigo lo que paso después de que salió enojado del vagón con Astoria, naturalmente omitiendo algunas cosas.

¿Me estás diciendo que tú y Astoria no lo hicieron? ¿Acaso escuche bien?

Decidí dejarla con las gamas, ¿No te das cuenta?, así será más humillante para ella cuando vuelva arrastrándose.

Aun así me resulta increíble, ustedes dos parecían dos imanes, nunca se sabía en qué momento comenzarían a hacer de las suyas.

Es indiscutible que ella es excelente en ciertos campos, pero para mí nadie es indispensable.

Sé que te molestaras pero, - _decía el moreno riendo al tiempo que construía una teoría acerca de lo relatado por su amigo en su cabeza- _¿No será, que lo que no te dejo actuar fue tu "esposita"?

Mi ¿Qué? – _exclamo disimulando el rubio- _Oh ¿Granger? – _comenzó a reír irónico- _como te dije ayer, no fue nada solo interpreté mi papel.

Blaise se encogió de hombros bostezando, a continuación cada uno se giro en su correspondiente sofá de cara al respaldo.

El portal se cerró de golpe y todo se obscureció en un instante, había un aire frio al punto que los tres chicos sentían como si se les congelara la piel.

- Maldito hurón, juro que me las va a pagar

- Ron tranquilízate, no lograras nada poniéndote así, ya arreglaremos cuentas con ese par después.

- Lumos – _conjuro George con su varita y la luz que se produjo ilumino sus rostros._

- ¿Y ahora qué?- _pregunto Ron aun molesto._

- Según lo planeamos buscaremos un lugar donde acampar, y al amanecer comenzaremos el camino hacia el reino de Perséfone.- _le contesto Harry, quien trataba de guardar la calma por ambos, mientras George estaba más sereno, enfocado solamente en la misión. _

Dicho esto miraron hacia los lados y ahora también Harry y Ron conjuraron su propio Lumos, era hora de usar el mapa, Harry lo saco y conjuro el hechizo que Hermione había encontrado:

Con honorables intenciones

Evitando privaciones

Pedimos se nos brinde el derecho a ver

Lo que solo un alma valiente puede creer

Son los secretos de este pergamino,

Que guiaran nuestro camino,

Si algo no quedara entendido

Volveremos a realizar nuestro pedido.

En el mismo lugar donde antes se dibuja el mensaje de los merodeadores, apareció la leyenda.

Las señoras Perséfone y Catrina se complacen en presentar "EL MAPA DEL INFRAMUNDO"

Ante ellos se desplego el plano del mismo inframundo, cada camino, cada vereda; lo que parecían ser cuevas, así como los distintos reinos, cerca de ahí se podía ver el reino de Perséfone y en lo más profundo se distinguía el nombre del reino de Tártaro, por donde debían pasar para llegar a la salida. Buscaron en el mapa algo cercano que pareciera seguro, localizaron un pequeño bosque y decidieron ir hacia allá.

Camino hacia aquel lugar notaron que conforme caminaban el clima se volvía más agradable, y comenzaba a aparecer la luz de lo que parecía ser la luna, haciendo más clara su visión, al llegar instalaron un tienda de acampar y prendieron una fogata.

- Recuerden que Hermione dijo que al parecer el tiempo no avanzaría igual aquí que fuera, por lo que tendremos que estar al pendiente del reloj de arena y tratar de llevar la cuenta. – _les comento Harry, ambos pelirrojos asintieron y George hablo._

- Haremos guardias para dormir, aun no tengo sueño entren y yo me quedo.

Así lo hicieron, una vez que se quedó solo, George se recargo en la tienda de campaña, respirando profundamente.

Sabes Freddie, es extraño tener estos momentos de soledad, las horas se sienten eternas y nada parece animarme, pero cuando siento que estoy a punto de perder el estilo y llorar, pienso en lo ridículo que sería cuando tu último gesto fue una sonrisa. – _el pelirrojo lanzo estas palabras al aire y se quedó pensativo con la mirada perdida en el desconocido paisaje con un solo y firme propósito, recuperar a Fred. _

Ginny despertó en la madrugada, en realidad no había conciliado muy bien el sueño, por alguna razón se sentía muy preocupada e intranquila. En sus sueños había estado viendo a George solo afuera de una tienda de campaña, pensativo y con una expresión que a ella le pareció triste.

Decidió no darle importancia ya que era solo un sueño, y tratar de seguir durmiendo pero ahora no podía estar tranquila porque venía a su mente otra razón, el hecho de que él idiota de Zabini la había vuelto a besar. Ella estaba convencida de que definitivamente no estaba enamorada de él, su corazón le pertenecía por completo a Harry.

Además Zabini había actuado de la peor manera cuando más lo necesitaba, y aunque a ella le pesara tenía que reconocer que no podía exigirle estar de su lado durante la batalla, lo habían discutido antes y ninguno estuvo dispuesto a ceder. Volvió a dormir frustrada por no poder lidiar con tener a Blaise tan cerca de ella y aun con el dejo de preocupación por su querido hermano George.

- Y bien Granger, por donde empezaremos a buscar a tus papás – _pregunto Blaise, colocando los brazos tras la nuca, estaban en la sala de estar_

- Lo he estado pensando y creo que deberíamos ir a mi casa, yo los mande a Australia pero no estoy segura de que se hayan ido, o de a que parte exactamente, y creo que en mi casa podríamos encontrar algo, aunque realmente no sé si sea prudente ir.

- Es seguro, yo también había pensado en ello antes, así que investigue al respecto. – _Respondió Draco con suma tranquilidad._

- Continua – _le pidió Hermione acomodándose en su asiento y volteando a verlo para prestar toda su atención. _

- Desconozco si habrás puesto algún sortilegio, o si tus padres partieron de inmediato, porque Voldemort mando a mi padre a buscarlos, y él regreso con las manos vacías, dijo que ya no había nadie en tu casa y no había rastro alguno ni pistas de su paradero, como sabrán, para ese entonces mi padre ya había perdido la confianza y el poco respeto que le tenía Voldemort, y a él le habían informado que tu continuabas en tu casa, por lo que después de torturar a mi padre mando a Yaxley quien comprobó lo que mi padre había dicho.

- Si, hice algunos encantamientos de magia muy antigua, hechizos que se han pasado de generación en generación entre familias de magos traidores a la sangre o defensores de muggles, esto me ayudaba a asegurar que los mortífagos no conocerían la manera de romperlos.

- Pues parece que fue buena idea, porque mi padre era excelente eliminando hechizos de defensa y no vio nada. – _Hermione sintió una horrible sensación en el estómago cuando el rubio dijo que Voldemort había torturado a su padre, pero no sabía que decir, no podía hacer ningún comentario realmente sincero. _

- ¿Ya no han vigilado mi casa desde entonces?

- No, por lo menos no por instrucciones de Voldemort, además sería lo más adecuado ir lo antes posible, aprovechando que Ogareff aun esta convaleciente de la pelea en el bosque.

- ¿Quién es el?, jamás lo había escuchado mencionar.

- Donovan Ogareff, siempre fue un leal sirviente de Voldemort, su hijo estudiaba en Durmstrang, vivió en Bulgaria muchos años y regreso a Inglaterra al final de la guerra, es natural que tu como sangre su… – _hablaba el rubio con fluidez, cuando de repente decidió cambiar de palabras_- hija de muggles, no conozcas su nombre, pero es de una prestigiosa familia sangre limpia, y en consecuencia mortífago.

- ¿Cómo es que esta herido, hablas de la batalla donde Ginny y yo terminamos heridas?- _pregunto aun confundida la castaña al notar que a pesar de estar disgustados el rubio había evitado llamarla sangre sucia. _

- Así es, al parecer el imbécil no corrió con tanta suerte como pensábamos.

- Y tu ¿Como sabes todo eso Malfoy? – _le cuestiono Ginny._

- Tengo mis fuentes.

- Eso es otra cosa de la que tenemos que hablar, ustedes dos son ex mortífagos y realmente tengo aun mis dudas de que tanto se pueda confiar en ustedes, no nos ha quedado de otra, pero deben decirnos quienes son sus fuentes y con quien estarán en contacto no pueden exponernos.- _la pelirroja se había levantado de su asiento y decía esto de pie algo alterada. _

- Tranquila Weasley no somos tontos, se los diré solo porque tienes razón, ustedes deben estar enteradas de todo- _hablo con serenidad el rubio para sorpresa de Blaise y de las dos leonas que esperaban atentas a que él siguiera hablando._

- Mi fuente es Theo Nott, es amigo de nosotros de toda la vida, no dudo de su lealtad ni siquiera un poco, así que pueden estar tranquilas.

Hermione se sorprendió de lo sínico que podría ser Draco, afirmaba con gran confianza su amistad con Theo y la lealtad que este le tenía, cuando el día anterior había sido capaz de traicionarlo con su prometida. Si él era así con sus amigos, era evidente que no podía confiar en él, no debía bajar la guardia.

- Está bien, parece que tienes todo controlado, entonces nos iremos a mi casa hoy mismo, y de ahí vemos que más hacemos.

Todos asintieron, se pararon y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo todos caminaron rumbo al baño

Necesito tomar un baño

Quiero entrar al baño

Voy a ducharme

Me voy a dar un regaderazo

Se miraron los unos a los otros y Hermione hablo

Zabini solo usaras el baño, ¿No te vas a duchar?

Yo me bañe anoche mientras estaban ya todos dormidos.

Ok, entra ya- _acto seguido el moreno entro al baño_

Bueno pues, tendrá que decidir esto la suerte, ¿Qué tal un piedra papel o tijera? – _al ver la cara de confusión de la pelirroja y él rubio la castaña les explico brevemente en qué consistía el juego, jugaron dos de tres intentos y al final gano Ginny, después Hermione y al último Draco._

¿Cómo es posible que el papel venza a la piedra? Seguro me hiciste trampa Granger.

No dijiste eso cuando tú papel le gano a la piedra de Ginny – _en ese momento Blaise salió del baño y Ginny llego con su ropa a meterse a duchar._

Iré a cambiarme de ropa, ya me bañare en tu casa- la castaña asistió con un cabeceo

Se quedaron Draco y Hermione solos, él sabía que algo le pasaba a la castaña, y aunque él también estaba molesto con ella, tenía que ceder, porque era muy importante ganarse su confianza.

Se puede saber porque estas tan seria gatita. – _dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en el sofá y subía los pies, en una mano sostenía una manzana verde y la otra la recargo en el respaldo._

Así es mi manera de ser Malfoy, ya deberías saberlo después de tantos años.

El otro día en el bosque no me lo pareció. – _al terminar de decir esto mordió su manzana._

Eso fue porque eres un aprovechado y tomaste ventaja de mi situación.

No seas santurrona, te bese y ya admitiste que te encanto, así que no tienes por qué buscar justificaciones y hacerte la inocente.

Y tú no tienes por qué juzgarme, si soy, o no una santurrona es mi asunto.

¿Que aún no lo entiendes?, te estoy queriendo decir que me agrado la chica del bosque, deberías dejarla salir más seguido.

Podría hacerlo, pero solo lo haré con quien me apetezca- _Blaise entro a la sala y se sentó junto a Hermione en el sofá._

¿Y qué hacemos mientras nos vamos?

Puedes ver la televisión, no se me ocurre algo mas – _los chicos fruncieron el ceño extrañados, Hermione apunto hacia el televisor algo impaciente y ellos asintieron_

Ah, sí esa cosa de ayer, si no hay de otra.

Hermione le dio el control a Blaise y le indico el botón de encendido para que él lo usara, le explico cómo usarlo y el moreno estaba muy entretenido cambiando de canales sin parar, probo con el volumen pero rápidamente entendió para que servía y encontró el volumen adecuado. Pasaba por todos los canales y Draco ya se estaba fastidiando.

- Blaise ya deja esa cosa en un solo lugar. – _Hermione movió la cabeza algo divertida_

- No tengo idea de que programa recomendarles, ¿qué quieren ver una película de terror, romance, acción, comedia, o algún programa, deportes?

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros y cuando Blaise seguía cambiando canales dio con uno donde estaba la serie Friends.

- Zabini para ahí, ese programa es muy bueno, y pasan cosas simples y comunes, así que tal vez hasta puedan aprender de lo que pasa ahí.

Blaise le dejo en ese canal y mientras las cosas pasaban en el programa Hermione reía divertida, los chicos estaban concentrados en tratar de entender todo, Ginny salió del baño ya vestida y enseguida entro Hermione a ducharse, la pelirroja se sentó a mirar el programa.

Después de que Draco también ya se había duchado se dispusieron a salir del hotel camino a casa de Hermione, la cual no estaba muy lejos de ahí por lo que tomaron un taxi.

Al llegar a casa de Hermione su rostro se ensombreció, la casa se veía diferente, el jardín que solía estar siempre impecable por los cuidados de su padre, ahora lucia descuidado con la hierba crecida, pero sobre todo se veía sola, sin vida. Todos notaron su expresión y ninguno sabia que decir, Ginny la tomo del brazo.

- ¿Lista Herms? – _pregunto la pelirroja, a lo que la castaña solo contesto con un débil cabeceó afirmativo._

Caminaron por el sendero del jardín hacia la casa, al subir al pequeño pórtico, la castaña tomo aire respirando profundamente, busco en su bolsa las llaves de la casa y abrió la puerta.

Ante ella vio su casa no muy diferente a como la había dejado, había polvo, pero los muebles seguían ahí, su expresión era de confusión al igual que las de sus tres acompañantes sobre todo de Draco.

- ¿Que esperan, entren? –_ la obedecieron cerrando la puerta tras de si_

- No entiendo, mi padre dijo que la casa estaba totalmente vacía, al igual que Yaxley

- Así la vieron ellos por los hechizos que puse, pero aun así me parece raro, mis padres se supone que se mudarían a Australia y todo sigue aquí, no se llevaron nada.

- Revisemos la casa- _la casa de Hermione tal vez no era ni la cuarta parte de grande que la Mansión Malfoy, pero tampoco era demasiado pequeña, Blaise y Ginny comenzaron a revisar la planta baja mientras Hermione subió a la planta superior seguida de Draco, el terminar de subir las escaleras Hermione noto que al igual que la planta baja todo parecía seguir exactamente igual, en medio había un recibidor y cinco habitaciones, que permanecían cerradas. Para la castaña aquello estaba resultando demasiado difícil, ver su casa tan igual y tan diferente a la vez le provocaba un gran hueco en el corazón, y su preocupación era mayor, ya que no entendía el porque de las cosas, incluso llego a temer abrir esas puertas, porque no sabía con que se podría encontrar. Él rubio noto su preocupación y la tomo de la mano._

_- _Granger,_- la castaña apretó su mano, tomando fuerza de aquel gesto_- tranquila, haremos lo siguiente_,- ella escuchaba atenta con la cabeza baja, el levanto su mentón para verla a los ojos- _yo abriré primero cada cuarto y después entras tu.- _ella asintió con un débil cabeceo, el la soltó y se dirigió a la primera puerta que estaba más cerca de las escaleras._

_La primera habitación era un cuarto bastante sencillo, con dos camas individuales, al ver que no había nada el rubio le indico a la chica que podía pasar y ella le comento que era el cuarto de huéspedes. Salieron de ahí rumbo a la siguiente habitación._

_El rubio se paro frente a la puerta, la abrió lentamente asomo la cabeza y se encontró con un baño bastante amplio, con una grande tina. Al parecer todo estaba bien en esa habitación, hizo un gesto a Hermione quien se acerco y comprobó que por lo menos ahí estaba todo normal, trago saliva y salieron del baño._

_La siguiente era la habitación de sus padres y era la que realmente le preocupaba más, quería terminar con aquella tortura pronto, así que se puso detrás de él rubio, se abrazó a su espalda y cerró los ojos mientras él habría esa puerta._

_Ante el rubio estaba una habitación muy grande, bastante ordenada y no parecía haber tampoco nada que se considerará grave._

_- _Puedes abrir los ojos_.-Le dijo el rubio, ella lo hizo y exhalo aliviada de ver que no había ninguna desagradable sorpresa. Entro y reviso el closet, donde había aun varios cambios de ropa, frunció el ceño extrañada._

- Definitivamente no entiendo esto, se supone que se mudarían y además de estar aquí todos los muebles también dejaron bastante ropa, pareciera como si pretendieran volver.

- Lo mismo estaba pensando, tal vez algo los ate a esta casa. _– dijo el rubio recordando las palabras de Catrina cuando comento que aunque no recordaban a su hija los Granger sentían un vacio, como si algo les faltara. _

- No tenemos deudas ni nada parecido Malfoy, no seré sangre limpia como tú, pero eso no quiere decir que la situación económica de mi familia sea grave no seas tan ególatra.

- No me refería al dinero me refería a ti. – _le dijo directo y sincero - _sigamos. – _salieron del cuarto y ella se quedo confundida por haberlo mal interpretado y porque el hecho de que a él, que era tan frio se le hubiera ocurrido eso. _

_Fuera del cuarto de sus padres estaba un pequeño pasillo y enfrente las dos habitaciones faltantes, el chico entro a la primera y se extrañó demasiado con lo que encontró, ella entro de inmediato._

- Granger, pensé que eras hija única. – _comento serio el rubio viendo el cuarto amueblado con objetos de bebe y en tonos rosas._

- Así es, pero hace un par de años iba a tener una hermanita y, bueno las cosas no se dieron.

- De verdad lo siento- _hablo con sinceridad el rubio, ella se dio cuenta de ello pero no quería hablar sobre ese tema. _

_- _Malfoy, solo queda mi habitación, la revisaremos y bajaremos para ver que encontraron Zabini y Ginny.- _decía_ _reponiéndose la castaña, después de todo revisaría su habitación solo para asegurarse, pero era imposible que ahí hubiese algo, había cerrado bajo llave el cuarto y no era posible abrirlo si no era con la misma llave o el hechizo correcto._

_- _De acuerdo, vamos. – _la tomo nuevamente de la mano y salieron de ahí, ella se soltó al llegar a la otra puerta, y saco de su bolsa una llave que a Draco le aprecio más similar a las del mundo mágico, abrió la puerta y entraron a su cuarto._

_Por primera vez se dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de la chica, se notaba que estaba feliz de estar ahí de nuevo, lo primero que hizo fue dejarse caer en su cama viendo hacia el techo, se estiro acomodándose mejor en la cama, como si por fin después de un año de no estar ahí, sintiera que realmente estaba descansando, cuando Draco la vio hacer esto no pudo evitar sonreír, comprendiendo su reacción, la leona a diferencia de él, parecía tener buenos y gratos recuerdos sobre su casa y su habitación. Su vida familiar seguramente había sido mucho más sana y feliz que la de él, que no tenía ningún deseo de volver a su casa pronto. Aunque la habitación anterior lo había dejado intrigado. _

_- _Ven Malfoy, tengo que presumirte esto_- dijo ella incorporándose con una enorme sonrisa, quedando sentada en la cama, con los codos recargados en la misma, él se paró al lado, y lo invito a sentarse a su lado con un movimiento de cabeza, el levanto la ceja sorprendido por la invitación. _

_- ¿_Me vas a presumir habilidades tuyas que no conozco Granger? – _dijo al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de la castaña, de manera coqueta y picara, ella le dio un codazo y contesto._

_- _Si, pero no del tipo que quisieras Malfoy- _la castaña se puso de muy buen humor al entrar a su cuarto, el estar de nuevo en su espacio, en el lugar en el que solía escapar de sus problemas, por lo que no le irrito el comentario del rubio.- _Acuéstate para que lo veas mejor- _el chico obedeció y ella también hizo lo mismo, el rubio se maravillo al ver el magnífico techo estrellado como el cielo nocturno, era realmente hermoso como la decoración del gran comedor en Hogwarts._

- No hay duda que eres buena en encantamientos, he de admitir que es precioso.

- Por eso quise mostrártelo, no es ningún hechizo, lo pintamos con nuestras propias manos mi papá, mi mamá y yo, el verano después de mi primer año en Hogwarts.

-¿Lo hicieron solo con pintura muggle? – _la chica afirmo moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo y aun con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que dejaba ver sus desde hace mucho, bellos dientes._

_- _Si, tuvimos que subirnos a escaleras, sobre todo yo por supuesto, y cubrir muy bien todos los muebles, ¿Ves esa estrella grande en la esquina? _Dijo señalando hacia la estrella de la que hablaba, el ojigris le afirmo que la había visto y ella continuó- _para pintarla había que estirarse mucho y mi papá la iba a pintar solo, pero me empeñe en hacerlo yo misma así que nos subimos a la escalera y el me alzo sobre sus hombros para que yo pudiera alcanzar.

- Parece que Hermione Granger es una niña mimada.- _bromeo con ella el chico._

- Jaja, en realidad si hay un poco de eso, el siempre dice que soy su princesa- _dijo la castaña con tono juguetón, el rubio la miro sonriendo imaginando claramente a la pequeña Hermione que conoció en Hogwarts en los hombros de su padre, con todo ese cabello alborotado seguramente embarrado de pintura, después recordó como paso él ese primer verano fuera del colegio en la mansión Malfoy, volvió la mirada al techo y su rostro se ensombreció, ella lo noto y siguió hablando. _

- Pero valió la pena, fue divertido y el resultado me encanto, así que tendrás que admitir que también las cosas que se hacen sin magia son buenas.

- No tengo manera de contradecirte en este caso.- _Se escuchó que los llamaba Blaise desde la planta baja y se levantaron, saliendo al encuentro de los otros dos chicos._

La castaña se tenso un poco al salir de su habitación y darse cuenta que nunca le había contado a nadie de Hogwarts sobre la decoración de su habitación, ni siquiera a Harry y Ron, a ellos solo les había contado sobre lo de su hermanita. Así que ahora el hurón además de saberlo ya lo había visto.

También se dio cuenta que si quería que los demás la ayudaran a pensar en cómo encontrar a sus padres debía sincerarse más respecto a su vida familiar, sobre todo con él, con Draco Malfoy.


	12. 12 Sembrando dudas

Capítulo 12. Sembrando dudas.

- ¿Qué encontraron? - _pregunto la castaña al reunirse con sus compañeros en la planta baja, la pelirroja le extendió la mano y le entrego varios volantes de agencias de viajes._

- Había muchos de esos en la sala y en el estudio, aunque no me pareció prudente hurgar y no buscamos en los cajones.

- No se preocupen, pueden buscar donde crean conveniente.

- Si, pero también están cerrados con llave, y con eso de que no podemos hacer magia.

- ¿Ni un simple alojomora?- _pregunto Blaise. _

- Catri .. - _Blaise le dio un codazo a Draco_ - Kingsley fue muy claro al respecto, no podemos hacer magia a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

- Yo me encargaré de eso, lo que en realidad me preocupa es que no tenemos información, creo que lo más conveniente será quedarnos aquí hasta averiguar mas y en base a eso decidimos que hacer.- _espeto la castaña pensativa._

- Y ustedes, ¿Que encontraron?- _cuestiono la pelirroja._

- Las habitaciones de arriba están iguales, y mucha ropa de sus padres aun está en su lugar.

- Eso es muy extraño, Granger tiene razón debemos quedarnos, ¿Cuánto tiempo será? ¿Un par de días?- _espeto el moreno con naturalidad, seguido de un respiro profundo por parte de la castaña._

- Por lo visto soy quien tiene más experiencia en situaciones como esta, pase varios meses buscando horrocruxes y puedo decirles que no es algo fácil, pasaran tal vez semanas sin que haya gran avance, por lo que deberemos ser muy pacientes, y aunque obviamente yo soy la más interesada en encontrarlos lo más pronto posible, se perfectamente que no será sencillo.

- Hermione, si nos vamos a quedar aquí en tu casa creo que deberíamos organizarnos sobre en donde dormiremos, para instalarnos.

Ante esta observación comenzaron a ponerse de acuerdo al respecto, Hermione les mostro al moreno y la pelirroja la planta alta. Ella quería quedarse en su habitación, Ginny se quedaría en la de sus padres y los chicos en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Después de instalarse bajaron a la sala donde ya estaban los chicos; Blaise estaba muy frustrado ya que no lograba encender el televisor. La castaña salió al patio a accionar la electricidad, abrir la toma de agua, en fin todo lo necesario para tener los servicios disponibles. Al entrar a casa nuevamente paso por la cocina para ver si ya estaba cayendo el agua y se encontró a Draco mirando a todas partes.

- Granger, esto debe ser una cocina muggle, pero de donde saco comida.

- Caray, es verdad debemos ir de compras, por hoy estoy cansada, pidamos algo de comer, ven. _- fueron con los otros chicos y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en probar la pizza ya que era la que menos se tardaba en llegar. _

Efectivamente la pizza no demoro en llegar, se sentaron a comer, la castaña tuvo que asegurarles que los aderezos que iban en pequeños sobres como la cátsup y la mostaza eran perfectamente seguros e higiénicos, además de ser muy prácticos, comieron naturalmente con las manos, cosa que le pareció algo de mal gusto a las serpientes. Al terminar comenzaron a charlar sobre temas más triviales.

- Weasley, ¿A qué equipo de Quidditch apoyas? ¿No me digas que a los perdedores de los Chudley Cannons?- _pregunto Draco_

- Ni soñarlo, ese es Ron, yo sigo a las Holydead Harpies.

- Buena elección esas chicas son fantásticas, aunque por supuesto, no se comparan con el mejor de los equipos, hablo por supuesto de los Monstruse Magpies.

- Últimamente debes reconocer que no han jugado tan bien como de costumbre.

- Es solo una mala racha, tienen 32 campeonatos de la liga y dos de la Eurocopa son los mejores. Y tu Granger, ¿Qué equipo sigues?

- En realidad no tengo ninguna preferencia en particular, en el mundial de Quidditch apoyaba a Irlanda y en el colegio a Gryffindor

- Herms, eso era antes del baile de navidad ¿recuerdas? Creo que ahora tienes más motivos para apoyar a Bulgaria, sabes a lo que me refiero - _le dijo picara la pelirroja a la castaña alzando la ceja y continuo preguntando distraída - _¿Por cierto no te ha escrito Krum?- _después de este comentario la chica de ojos marrones se sonrojo y sonrió nerviosa, mientras Draco se reacomodaba en su asiento y Blaise reía divertido, a ese chico si que le encantaba el cotilleo. _

- Ahora que lo dices no, me parece extraño, tal vez le escriba después. - _a la castaña no le agradaba ser el centro de atención así que decidió desviar el tema_ -Zabini, imagino que al igual que tu amigo apoyas a Monstruse Magpies.

- Sinceramente no soy muy fanático del Quidditch, lo juego porque para mí desgracia, resulte ser excelente en ello, y siendo honestos somos pocos buenos jugadores en Slytherin, - _el rubio volteo a verlo como si lo quisiera matar por admitir aquello ante las Gryffindor- _así que Draco me obliga a jugar. Odio las alturas y me pone muy nervioso tener que hacerlo.

- Pues un verdadero amigo pondría como prioridad tu bienestar antes que sus propios intereses.

- ¿Escuche bien? Hermione Granger, amiga de Harry Potter ¿Fue quien dijo eso? Es bastante contradictorio no crees.

- No, no lo creo, todo en lo que ayude a Harry fue plenamente consciente y por una finalidad justa.

- Pero aun así lo ayudaste como amiga, tu lealtad hacia él cara rajada es igual que la de Blaise hacia mí, por lo que no veo la diferencia.

La castaña se encogió de hombros decidiendo no contestar ante aquel argumento. Draco y Ginny siguieron hablando sobre Quidditch un rato más, mientras Blaise preguntaba a Hermione sobre los artefactos muggles, sin poder ocultar su emoción al respecto, irónicamente a la chica le recordó bastante a alguien: al Sr. Arthur Weasley.

Las chicas comenzaron a levantar la mesa:

- No se acostumbren a esto, tendrán que aprender a atenderse solos no podemos ser sus niñeras.- _les dijo irritada la leona pelirroja a las serpientes. _

- Ustedes son chicas estas cosas se les dan mejor.

- Veo que además de ser un egocéntrico prejuicioso de la sangre, eres también un machista Malfoy

- Solo soy honesto Granger, nosotros no sabemos de esas cosas

- Ah sí, pues tendrán que aprender, porque Hermi y yo no estamos dispuestas a hacer todo solas.

- Ya están advertidas, eso me parece anti natural, pero veremos qué pasa.- _termino el rubio, su amigo permanecía callado sin replicar y algo pensativo. _

Después "la anfitriona" les dio un recorrido por la planta baja, comenzaron por el recibidor, era muy amplio, en el había algunos sofás pequeños, una estantería repleta de libros que la castaña llamo _La estantería de_ _lectura ligera, _dos ventanales que daban hacia la entrada principal, proporcionando una excelente vista de la calle, así como una iluminación acogedora a la habitación, Hermione recorrió las cortinas dejando entrar la luz de lleno. Las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros de paisajes pintados al oleo muy buenos, los magos se quedaron mirando estos esperando a que se movieran, la castaña al notarlo les explico que los cuadros del mundo del muggle y las fotografías no se mueven.

El recibidor estaba en el centro del frente de la casa, y tenía puertas que comunicaban a las habitaciones contiguas, se dirigieron a la izquierda donde estaba el estudio del padre de Hermione, para cualquier muggle era un cuarto bastante común , sin nada en especial, el escritorio con la PC estaba en diagonal frente a la ventana, por lo que la luz no llegaba de lleno al monitor y a la vez iluminaba satisfactoriamente la habitación, después de prometerle a sus compañeros que les enseñaría a usar la computadora, pasaron a la siguiente habitación.

- Esta es mi segunda habitación favorita.

- ¡Que sorprendente Granger, jamás lo hubiera imaginado!- _hablo con sarcasmo el rubio, ya que habían entrado a una habitación que parecía una mini biblioteca, era un cuarto lleno de libros con un sofá amplio y que parecía muy cómodo en el fondo, el cual también estaba frente a una ventana, pero al estar está en una lateral de la casa, daba una iluminación más discreta y tenue, ya que no recibía los rayos del sol de frente, la castaña la abrió y entro la brisa suave moviendo las cortinas _, _frente al sofá había una pequeña mesita de café._

- Woah Hermi, seguramente pasas muchas horas aquí, por cierto , yo pensé que tu casa era más pequeña.

- Lo era, pero una parte de la casa fue construida apenas hace un par de años, y cada uno tiene su cuarto especial.

Draco comenzó a curiosear los libros, y se encontró con una estantería que contenía títulos que resultaban muy extraños para él: Quimica, Matemáticas, Literatura, Física, Geografía, Calculo, Historia Universal, Ciencias políticas, Economía, Informática, Botánica …. Los títulos seguían y seguían.

- Granger, ¿Que son estas cosas?.

- Ah, eso si, pues veras son libros sobre materias muggles.- _contesto apresurada como si no quisiera hablar del tema._

- Pero para que los necesitas si tú vas a Hogwarts Herms.

- Antes de ir a Hogwarts ya estaba estudiando en la escuela muggle, de hecho iba un par de años adelantada, así que en el verano tomo clases particulares con un profesor privado que viene aquí y hago un examen para validar el año escolar.

- ¿Qué necesidad tienes de estudiar la escuela muggle también?, ¿No te parece absurdo?- _pregunto sincero el moreno, Draco no comento nada la miraba asombrado de lo mucho que hacia esa chica, no entendía cómo lograba poner atención a tantas cosas. Por su parte ella comenzó a sentirse abrumada y un tanto apenada, tal vez no debió contarles aquello, solo lograba verse más insoportable sabelotodo come libros de lo que ya era vista._

- Vamos a la siguiente habitación- _dijo cortante para dejar el tema de lado. Al entrar al siguiente cuarto vieron un escritorio en una esquina, pero este era más alto que el de su padre y no tenía computadora, sino varias hojas con planos y lápices de diferentes tamaños y grosores._

- Este es el estudio de mamá - _dijo entusiasmada claramente orgullosa de mostrarles ese cuarto, en la esquina contraria al escritorio estaba un caballete con un lienzo a medio pintar, había cuadros por toda la habitación y al centro una mesa de trabajo con algunas figuras de barro y papel mache. La pelirroja tomo uno de los cuadros examinándolo._

- Son muy buenos, supongo que ella los hizo.

- Si, también muchos de los que hay por la casa.

Las serpientes veían curiosos los cuadros, pero sin decir palabra alguna, salieron de ahí y había un pequeño pasillo con dos puertas, al entrar a la primera les enseño el baño de la planta baja, el cual tenía una regadera con una pequeña tina, un lavabo y un retrete, al lado de este estaba un revistero.

Después volvieron al pasillo y se dirigieron al comedor donde ya habían estado antes, este tenía unas enormes puertas corredizas de cristal que daban hacia el patio trasero, y una puerta que daba hacia la cocina, entraron y la castaña les explico en términos muy generales para que servía cada cosa, quien más atención prestaba era Blaise e incluso hacia preguntas.

La cocina comunicaba a la sala de estar, que era donde estaban las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior; entraron y vieron el sofá frente al televisor, así como muchas fotos en los muebles.

Todas las fotos tenían algo en común: un espacio vacío. Algunas incluso estaban totalmente en blanco, eso era obviamente la ausencia de la leona en aquellas fotografías.

Llamo la atención del rubio ver la imagen de Jean Granger, era una mujer muy hermosa, también de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, el parecido con Hermione era muy notorio, pero aun así la castaña también tenía parecido a su padre Oliver Granger, un hombre bastante alto de ojos claros y piel avellana.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron buscando folletos y cosas que pusieran servir, las llevaron a la sala de estar y Hermione las reunió todas, dándose cuenta que tendrían mucho por hacer.

Mientras tanto en la imponente mansión Nott…

Theo estaba en el anterior estudio de su padre, revisando algunos papeles y documentos, se encontraba realmente cansado llevaba varias horas ahí y no había comido. Cerró los ojos y se tocó las cienes, respiro profundo convenciéndose así mismo de que aún tenía mucho por hacer y no podía parar, su padre tenía muchas cosas turbias que podrían meterlo a él y a cualquiera que estuviera involucrado en graves problemas; llamaron a la puerta y al no obtener respuesta, esta se abrió dejando ver a su hermosa prometida con una charola en mano.

- Deja esos papeles y ven a comer algo- _le dijo con voz dulce pero en tono autoritario la rubia, al tiempo que colocaba la charola en la mesita que estaba en la pequeña sala de estar del estudio, se sentó en el sofá y le hizo una seña a Theo para que se sentara a su lado, él lo hizo besándola en la mejilla y comenzando a comer, ella le acariciaba el cabello, masajeándolo para que se relajara._

- Gracias Tori, moría de hambre

- ¿Te gusta? Lo prepare yo misma

- No tendrías que haberlo hecho, para eso están los elfos.

- Yo solo quería consentir a mi prometido - _él le dio un tierno y breve beso en los labios_

- ¿Cómo sigues de la caída de ayer? - _la rubia titubeo un momento, ya que la pregunta la había tomado desprevenida, recordó el motivo y recobrando su papel contesto._

- Ah bien, duele un poco pero no es nada grave.

Theo noto algo raro en ella, y recordó el día anterior. Ella había vuelto a su vagón después de un rato de estar desaparecida, se veía bastante normal pero cuando la vio a los ojos pudo notar que estaba molesta, después al examinarla con detenimiento, noto la rasgadura de su falda, la cuestiono al respecto y ella le dijo que había tropezado al ir distraída leyendo la nota de ambos en el profeta, y la falda se había rasgado con el adorno de una puerta, su explicación no lo había convencido del todo pero se había prometido confiar en ella, aunque eso a veces era demasiado difícil.

Astoria se había reprendido tanto por aquel error de principiante, antes de volver al vagón se había vuelto a peinar, mediante un conjuro arreglo su arrugada blusa, retoco su maquillaje, realmente creyó haber cubierto todos los detalles, pero jamás se dio cuenta de la rasgadura de su falda que termino delatándola ante Theo, afortunadamente él estaba tan enamorado de ella que se tragaba cada cuento que ella le inventara, aun así no podía volver a ser tan estúpida.

Una vez que Theo termino de comer estuvieron unos minutos juntos y él le pidió que lo dejara solo para seguir trabajando, ella salió reprendiéndolo por trabajar tanto y haciéndolo prometer que trataría de descansar mas tarde.

- Insisto en que debes contratar a alguien que te ayude, o permitir que yo lo haga.

- Esta bien Tori, lo pensare.

Camino hacia la sala de estar, ya sintiéndose dueña y señora de la mansión Nott, se topo con un elfo domestico que llevaba muchos años ahí.

- Al Sr. Nott le ha encantado la comida, tenias razón, necesito que la misma elfina que la preparo nos atienda siempre a ambos, y ya saben, ni una palabra, el debe pensar que yo lo he preparado.

- No se preocupe Srita. Greengrass, Winky estaba deseosa de tener familia a quien servir nuevamente y puede contar con su discreción.

- Me alegro, puedes retirarte. - _el elfo obedeció y ella se dirigió a su habitación. _

Al día siguiente la castaña ya tenía todo planeado, reviso y para su fortuna su padre había dejado el auto así que tendrían manera de transportarse fácilmente; aunque por otro lado eso probaba que sus padres no tenían intenciones de abandonar la casa por completo.

Habían reunido todos los folletos que encontraron de las agencias de viajes, las estarían visitando en el transcurso de la semana para obtener más información. Ese día tenían una prioridad: ¡CONSEGUIR COMIDA Y PROVISIONES PARA LA CASA!.

Salieron muy temprano eran las 8:30 am, por lo que Blaise estaba de muy mal humor.

- Granger vamos más tarde, ahora quiero dormir.

- Si crees que el callejón Diagon está lleno en el inicio de clases, no has visto aun las enormes filas que se hacen en las tiendas muggles, aquí hay que tomar mayores precauciones, así que es preferible ir temprano. - _le contesto la castaña al moreno mientras caminaban a la cochera._

_- _Granger esta cosa muggle si me interesa, tengo que aprender a usarlo- _comento el rubio al ver la camioneta de los Granger, era un modelo del año, 4x4._

_- _Tendrás que aprender a hacer cosas más sencillas antes, no quiero heridos. - _cuando decía esto Blaise se recargo en el auto activando la alarma por lo que los tres magos pegaron un brinco mientras Hermione reía divertida._

- Eso es la alarma, es para evitar robos, esperen - _saco un pequeño control desactivo la alarma y subió los seguros de la camioneta- _listo ahora pueden subir. _Los chicos subieron a la parte de atrás y Ginny adelante con Hermione. Salieron rumbo al supermercado, la castaña encendió la radio._

- Esa música muggle me gusta Hermione, tienes que enseñarme más sobre ella.

- Claro, solo que con todo el tiempo que pasamos escondiéndonos no estoy muy actualizada. Ellos son Take That, son una banda pop que estaba muy de moda, además son muy guapos. Solo que se separaron hace poco.

- Tienes que mostrarme alguna foto.

- En el supermercado compramos revistas de seguro ahí vemos algo.

Mientras las chicas hablaban en la parte delantera Blaise iba dormido muy cómodo, mientras Draco tenía que soportar solo la charla y la música de las leonas.

- Granger pon música más masculina, eso es muy de chicas.

- Es la radio Malfoy, la música sale al azar si la canción que sigue no te gusta cambiamos de estación.

- Eso fue Back for good, de los exitosos Take That, continúe aquí en su estación favorita 96.3 - Coast FM.

Comenzó una canción que parecía ser rock que a Draco le gusto pero llegaron al super, Hermione se estaciono y apago la radio.

- Zabini despierta ya llegamos - _al ver que el moreno no se movía la castaña le pidió ayuda a el rubio, el sacudió a su amigo y salieron de la camioneta. _

_Dejaron la camioneta estacionada muy cerca de la entrada, al acercarse vieron como entraban una personas y las puertas se abrían solas._

- Granger esas puertas si son mágicas, se abren por si solas- _comento aun bostezando Blaise. _

_- _No son mágicas son automáticas, solo hay que pararse enfrente y se abren, ahora disimulen y recuerden no decir cosas raras delante de los demás._ - se colocaron enfrente las puertas se abrieron y entraron aun volteando hacia atrás dudosos. _

La castaña tomo un carrito y comenzaron a andar por los pasillos.

- Comencemos con la comida, no se separen de mi no quiero que se pierdan

- Como si fuera gran cosa andar en una tienda muggle- _renegó Draco, junto a él paso una señora y se le quedo viendo extraño. _

- Solo no se separen ok - _contesto la castaña al tiempo que rodaba los ojos. _

Conforme avanzaban agregaban productos al carrito, y los tres compañeros de la castaña estaban algo impacientes porque ella se detenía a analizar mucho sobre lo que iba a llevar.

La realidad era que Hermione nunca supo mucho sobre las tareas del hogar, ni sobre cocinar, de hecho eran pocos los platillos que conocía, afortunadamente su madre siempre tenía una lista de súper en el refrigerador y fue con la que se guiaron. Después de llevar los alimentos pasaron al área de limpieza, para finalmente llegar al área de cuidado personal.

Como sus planes de ir al callejón diagon se frustraron, no habían podido hacerse de sus productos de uso diario básico, así que tuvieron que conformarse con comprar marcas muggles.

Las leonas comenzaron a sorprenderse de lo mucho que se cuidaban las serpientes, que habían permanecido indiferentes hasta que se pusieron a ver todos los productos que necesitaban.

- Herms, creo que estos dos se arreglan más que nosotras.

- Siempre se supo que eran vanidosos, pero no pensé que tanto

Se susurraban las chicas mientras ellos, olían los perfumes y desodorantes, examinando cremas faciales, corporales y hasta jabones.

Por su parte las chicas aprovecharon para ir a buscar las revistas en un pasillo cercano a ese, para ponerse al día, tomaron varias y al salir del pasillo chocaron su carrito con el de un par de chicos altos, de piel bronceada.

- Porque no se fijan por donde - _comenzaba a reclamar uno de ellos que tenia ojos verdes en irresistible contraste con su piel bronceada, miro a la castaña de arriba abajo y con una sonrisa en los labios dejo de reclamar- _Disculpen ha sido nuestra culpa.

- También nosotras veníamos distraídas

- Parece que ha sido culpa de todos, - _dijo simpático el otro chico, quien tenía los ojos marrones, era alto y también de piel bronceada, ambos parecían ser de origen latino, dirigió una sonrisa encantadora a la pelirroja, quien la correspondió coqueta_.- Mi nombre es Ric y mi amigo es Adrien - _los chicos estrecharon sus manos._

- Yo soy Ginny y ella es Hermione.

- Mucho gusto, nosotros venimos a comprar provisiones para un paseo que haremos, no estábamos muy convencidos de venir pero creo que ha valido la pena. – _contesto Adrien sin despegar la vista de la castaña que contesto apenada y con prisa. _

- Eso parece, bueno pues debemos irnos.

- No, esperen- _dijo tomando del brazo a Hermione, en cuanto esta se detuvo la soltó-_ tal vez sea muy atrevido, pero chicas como ustedes no se ven todos los días, y no me perdonaría dejarlas ir sin invitarlas a salir.

- Las están molestando - _pregunto Draco a las leonas, llegando donde estaban ellas con tono amenazador hacia los chicos, poniéndose delante de ellas, como si las protegiera._

- No, solo nos invitan a salir Malfoy no te preocupes.

- Les agradecemos su invitación pero…

- Si es por ellos no se preocupen, pueden traer a sus escoltas, es algo a lo que estamos bastante acostumbrados- _ dijo cordial Adrien- _los nuestros están por allá- _enseguida señalo al fondo del pasillo a dos hombres con trajes negros altos y con gafas oscuras. Hermione al verlos rio por lo bajo entendiendo el malentendido, Draco y Blaise andaban de traje negro como acostumbraban a vestir siempre, estaban a cierta distancia de ellas, habían ido a "defenderlas", y ella llamo al rubio Malfoy de una manera muy formal, como le hablaría cualquiera de los chicos a sus escoltas, no había duda ellos pensaban que Draco y Blaise eran sus guardaespaldas, y como no era del todo falso decidió no contradecirlos, Ginny parecía haber entendido un poco mientras las serpientes estaban bastante confundidos al respecto. _

_- _Les agradecemos la invitación, pero tenemos una agenda muy apretada, ya se imaginaran, tal vez en otra ocasión.

- Claro, lo entendemos, si les interesa daremos una fiesta en nuestra mansión dentro de dos semanas y serán bien recibidas, - _les extendió una tarjeta_- la dirección viene ahí. Comenzara a las 9:00 pm.

- Gracias, tal vez ahí estaremos.- _dicho esto los chicos se retiraron despidiéndose de beso en la mejilla de las chicas, gesto que les pareció demasiado atrevido a las serpientes._ _En cuanto ellos se alejaron lo suficiente comenzó la discusión._

- ¿Qué les pasa? No pueden estarse presentando con cualquier desconocido, se supone que estamos en una misión secreta. - _reclamo el rubio a las leonas pero sobre todo a la castaña. _

- Malfoy, por favor son solo un par de chicos muggles, son completamente inofensivos.

- ¿Inofensivos? Las acaban de conocer y ya las estaban besando

- Era notorio que son latinos, para ellos es muy normal ese tipo de gestos, son gente más cálida.

- Como quiera que sea, concuerdo con Draco, no pueden ser tan descuidadas, además no sabía que estábamos aquí para que ustedes estén flirteando con los primeros que se les pongan enfrente.

- Mira Zabini, ayer Hermione lo dijo muy claro, esta misión nos llevara mucho tiempo, así que si en el proceso conocemos gente interesante, no veo porque tenga que ser malo, además a ustedes no tiene porque importarles si nosotras coqueteamos o no, SU TRABAJO - _remarco esta palabra- _ es cuidarnos de Mortífagos no de chicos muggles.- _tanto Blaise como Ginny se habían alterado más que Hermione y Draco, a él rubio le parecía extraña la actitud de su amigo ya que él solía tener una actitud bastante relajada en relación a las chicas, y ahora parecía estar celoso y reclamando a la chica Weasley cuando ni siquiera celaba a su mejor amiga Pansy. A la castaña también le había llamado la atención, ya que Ginny no acostumbraba a dar explicaciones a gente que no conociera, era como si ese par trajera algún tema pendiente. El hurón y la leona se miraron entendiendo que sus compañeros se estaban enojando de mas y decidieron intervenir._

_- _Tal vez tengan razón, así que seremos más cuidadosas, ahora hay otro tema que deberíamos revisar, -_el moreno y la pelirroja dejaron de discutir y prestaron atención a la castaña quien miro a las serpientes de arriba abajo y prosiguió- _su ropa chicos.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo nuestra ropa? - _dijeron al mismo tiempo_

- Es demasiado formal, por eso los chicos pensaron que ustedes eran nuestras escoltas, nuestros empleados.

- ¿Que pretendes?, ¿Que nos pongamos ropa como la de tus amiguitos Potter y Weasley?

- Pues sí, algo por el estilo deben llevar ropa muggle, ya veremos qué tipo de ropa les gusta, pero por favor no elijan trajes ni nada demasiado ostentoso - _acto seguido pasaron a la caja a hacer fila._

_- _Un Malfoy haciendo fila esto es inadmisible, si mi pobre madre me viera- _se quejaba por lo bajo Draco, después cuando llego su turno, la castaña comenzó a poner los productos en la banda magnética del mostrador, vio como los magos abrían los ojos sorprendidos y volteo a señalarles que mantuvieran silencio, Ginny comenzó a ayudarla a poner el contenido del carrito en la banda y oyeron a unas señoras mayores hablando en la fila de al lado. __**No es posible, los caballeros ya no existen ve a estas pobres chicas haciendo todo mientras sus novios solo las ven ahí paradotes, estos noviazgos de hoy tan modernos no dejan nada bueno **__ los chicos rodaron los ojos, no es que hayan sido poco caballerosos solo se habían quedado sorprendidos de ver la banda magnética, Hermione pago con la tarjeta aprovecho para retirar efectivo y salieron de ahí, los chicos rápidamente tomaron las bolsas quedando las brujas solo con las más pequeñas, no fuera a ser que otra vez los tacharan de "poco caballerosos" , Draco miro a Hermione y luego al pequeño que había empacado los productos ella sonrío y afirmó con la cabeza, el rubio saco un par de monedas y se las dio al niño. _

_- _Parece que si aprendes rápido huroncito- _le dijo discretamente al oído la leona sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta ya que iban adelantados peleando por cualquier cosa, el rubio sintió que se le erizo la piel del cuello ya que no esperaba aquello._

_- C_orrecto, pero hay cosas más interesantes en las que serias tu quien podría aprender bastante gatita. - _contestó acercándose a su rostro, con voz baja y ronca, para fortuna del autocontrol de la leona el rubio llevaba las manos ocupadas con las bolsas del supermercado y no pudo tomarla de la cintura como él hubiese deseado, pero ella no pudo evitar que su comentario coqueto la hiciera sonreír de lado y permitir que se acercara, sus amigos que ya estaban muy adelante los llamaron desesperados, rompiendo sin darse cuenta el momento que había surgido entre ellos._

Hermione Jean Granger que no aprendes! - _Se reprendió asi misma_ – Este es un coqueto de lo peor y tú le sigues el juego a la primera oportunidad, ¡NO PUEDE VOLVER A PASARTE!

Llegaron a la camioneta pusieron las bolsas en la cajuela, y se dirigieron al centro comercial , Blaise ya estaba muy despierto y la mala vibra que se traían el y Ginny estaba tan pesada que sus amigos para apartarse un poco de ello los dejaron solos en la parte trasera de la camioneta, de cualquier manera ellos se habían subido tan ensimismados en ir discutiendo porque Blaise no habia sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso con las bolsas o por como Ginny no tenia derecho a hablar porque no cargaba nada, que ni se habían dado cuenta hasta que ya estaban sentados .

Draco iba de copiloto y ponía mucha atención a lo que hacía Hermione al manejar, ella desde que se subió los obligó de nuevo a ponerse el cinturón, acciono la radio y encendió el auto, comenzaron a andar y la música que salió le gusto a Draco, era U2.

- Granger porque te detienes cuando esa luz es roja

- Es el semáforo, tiene tres colores el verde para avanzar, el amarillo para disminuir la velocidad y el rojo para parar, es para evitar que choques con los autos que vienen de los lados, por cierto, ¿esa canción si te gusto?

- Si - _contesto de inmediato y luego se hizo el indiferente- _es decir, de eso a lo que llevaban antes esto es mejor.

Poco después llegaron al centro comercial y cuando la maquina del estacionamiento le dio el boleto a Hermione, Draco pregunto para qué era, después de explicarle bajaron y comenzaron a recorrer las tiendas. Había una con ropa muy sencilla y parecía económica, cuando Hermione iba entrar Draco la paró en seco.

- Si me vas a obligar a vestir como muggle, por lo menos que sea con más estilo, esa ropa se ve demasiado corriente.

- Esta bien, pero no pueden gastar demasiado

Siguieron recorriendo tiendas y entraron a una que tenía un estilo muy urbano, era ropa holgada y con cadenas, estampados etc, muy al estilo hip&hop, los chicos decidieron medírsela más que nada por que oyeron a unas chicas lindas que pasaban por ahí decir que esa ropa era muy cool, y que los chicos que las llevaban siempre se veían muy sexys, la castaña les dijo que tal vez no era buen idea pero no escucharon, salieron del probador para verse la ropa en los espejos más grandes y ahí comenzó la diversión para las leonas.

- Pero qué demonios es esto, podría meterme cuatro veces en esta ropa- _se quejaba el ojigris. _

- Los pantalones están tan abajo que siento como si no llevara nada. Y todas estas cadenas son tan estorbosas, se ven terrible, parezco un prófugo de Azkaban.

Las leonas que habían contenido la risa se botaron a carcajadas, Hermione que comenzaba a conocer más a Draco le dijo para hacerlo enojar

- Malfoy creo que ese pantalón te hace lucir gordo, ¿Tu qué piensas Gin?

- Si, - _agacho la cabeza viéndolo desde abajo- _te ves como si tuvieras un trasero enorme.

- Blaise, es en serio lo que dicen estas dos.

- Draco no me pondré a ver tu trasero para comprobarlo.

- Zabini no le grites, con esa facha que traes van a creer que nos quieres lastimar - _las leonas se burlaban descaradamente_

_- _Definitivamente no compraremos esto.

Abandonaron la tienda en cuanto cada uno se cambió, y siguieron recorriendo la plaza, encontraron una tienda con ropa más de acuerdo a lo que buscaban y que tampoco era tan llamativa, eran Jeans y camisas más pegadas al cuerpo, pero sin estar apretadas, ropa más casual y que Draco dijo tenia mas estilo, entraron y al parecer seria ahí donde comprarían bastante, ya que los precios tampoco le parecieron tan fuera de proporción a la castaña.

Había algo innegable en aquella situación, las leonas estaban disfrutando bastante del panorama, y no sólo por las burlas y bromas hacia los Slytherin, la realidad era que el hecho de que se probarán tanta ropa era el pretexto perfecto para ver al par de apuestos chicos de la cabeza a los pies.

La pelirroja no podía creer lo bien que le sentaba el look muggle al moreno, y esas camisas de manga corta resaltaban sus magníficos brazos que estaban muy bien trabajados, ella de verdad no podía despegar la vista de él, incluso el color azul que llevaba destacaba su exquisito tono de piel.

Mientras tanto Hermione estaba admirada de cómo Draco Malfoy realmente era un chico que además de ser muy guapo tenía mucha clase y elegancia, ni siquiera el llevar esa sencilla ropa muggle lo hacía ver mal, seguía sin perder su porte tan característico, y menos aun cuando se probo un pantalón de vestir negro con camisa también negra y un saco color marrón claro que hacía que lo demás se viera menos formal dando un toque más casual con mucho estilo. Era más delgado que Blaise pero su actitud y la manera que tenia de pararse y llevar la ropa, hacían la diferencia.

Cuando por fin las serpientes quedaron conformes con su nuevo guardarropa, desayunaron rápidamente en una pequeña cafetería de la plaza y se marcharon rumbo a la casa de los Granger.

- Hermi, esto no es justo, me quede con ganas de comprar ropa para nosotras.

- Claro que lo haremos Gin, es solo que lo de ellos era más urgente.

Decían las leonas entrando a la sala mientras los chicos llevaban las bolsas de super a la cocina, se reunieron con ellas enseguida.

- Malfoy, necesito que nos hables más sobre la semana pasada, Ginny y yo no recordamos nada, Harry y Ron dijeron que es porque nos hirieron en la batalla del bosque y algo me dice que tú nos puedes confirmar lo que paso. – _el rubio miro a Blaise y se dispuso a contar la historia que ya había preparado._

- Así es Granger, te diré lo que se y lo que supongo que paso. Tengo entendido que ambas estaban en el bosque hablando con Potter y Weasley, creo que fue ahí cuando hablaron con ustedes sobre lo de las otras dos chicas y terminar sus relaciones, porque después de ese día ya estaban con ellas. El caso es que al parecer oyeron el ruido por la batalla que estábamos teniendo mis padres y yo en el bosque con Ogareff y los otros mortífagos. Fueron a ayudarnos y llegaron justo a tiempo, ya que de no ser por ustedes, específicamente por ti Granger – _espeto dirigiéndose a la castaña que lo escuchaba sumamente atenta – _mi madre estaría muerta en este momento.

- ¿Por mi?

- Si, cuando llegaste Ogareff había lanzado la maldición asesina a mi madre, yo estaba lejos y no había alcanzado a hacer nada para protegerla pero tú llegaste con un hechizo de protección bastante poderoso, he de admitirlo, por lo que mi madre salió con vida de ahí. Ella estaba herida y la sacamos de ahí rápidamente, mientras los demás nos cubrían las espaldas, una vez que la dejamos a salvo salimos a combatir con los demás. Durante el enfrentamiento nos alejamos un poco de los demás, Ogareff te acorralo y ahí fue cuando escuche que te amenazo y te dijo que estaba obsesionado con tu madre y que nada lo detendría para estar cerca de ella, los demás llegaron a ayudarnos, pero a ustedes les lanzaron un hechizo aturdidor y cayeron golpeándose en la cabeza, Potter, Weasley y yo atacamos a Ogareff pero huyo bastante herido según se. – _el rubio había decidió cambiar esa parte de la historia para poder explicar la falta de memoria de la pelirroja y porque lo que había pasado con él y Hermione en el bosque era algo que prefería dejar entre los dos. La castaña había imaginado perfectamente el escenario en su cabeza, pero algo le decía que esa versión estaba incompleta, no podía explicarlo pero estaba segura de que las cosas no habían sido exactamente de esa manera, sentía que él le ocultaba algo, pero comenzaba a darse cuenta de cómo funcionaba su compañero, así que no debía forzar nada aun._

_- _Así que aun con nosotros en la enfermería ese par, se estaba "abrazando" con las zorras esas.

- No lo sé Weasley, nosotros no estábamos al pendiente de lo que hacían Potter y la comadreja.

- Pero ¿Que paso con tu padre?, no me digas que no los ayudo a ti y a tu madre. – _pregunto incrédula la pelirroja imaginando que tal vez Lucius Malfoy se había puesto de parte de sus amigos._

_- _Mi padre ya estaba muerto cuando llegaron ustedes, Ogareff lo mato, y para ser sincero no me apetece hablar más de eso.

- Esta bien lo entendemos Malfoy. – _le contesto la castaña bastante comprensiva, recordando cómo había visto cambiado a Lucius Malfoy y dispuesto a luchar por su familia. Ahora que había escuchado esa historia sobre lo que paso en el bosque las cosas comenzaban a cobrar sentido para ella. Ogareff había asesinado a Lucius así que por eso Malfoy acepto la misión de acompañarla a ella, sin duda él buscaba venganza y que mejor manera de seguirle la pista al tal Donovan Ogareff que encontrando a su madre Jean Granger. Además probablemente el se sentía agradecido con ella, después de todo salvo la vida de su madre, y hasta el frio e insensible Draco Malfoy apreciaría algo como eso. Aparte de que así, era perfectamente lógica la actitud de él con ella en el baile, por eso el había sido tan amable y atento con ella aquella noche.- _Ahora que ya aclaramos eso creo que tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo respecto a que haremos cada uno de nosotros.

- Perfecto Herms- _contesto entusiasta la pelirroja, mientras las serpientes cambiaban su expresión, eso de repartir los deberes del hogar no les parecía muy grato. _

- Ok, lo he pensado y tratare de no darles tareas que no puedan entender.

- ¿Nos estas llamando idiotas Granger?

- Me refiero a que ustedes dos no están acostumbrados a usar aparatos eléctricos, Ginny tiene cierta idea por el Sr. Weasley, pero ustedes no, y como imagino que ninguno de los dos movían un solo dedo en sus casas.

- Claro que no movíamos un dedo en casa para eso están los elfos- _se defendió el rubio, señalando la cuestión de los elfos como la cosa más obvia del mundo._

- Ay no por Merlín – _exclamo la menor de los Weasley al predecir la tormenta que se vendría por aquel comentario, hundiéndose en el sillón como si no quisiera presenciar aquello; la castaña que estaba de pie, respiro profundo, apretó los labios y cruzando los brazos dijo_

- Claro como ustedes son unos crueles, explotadores e insensibles no respetan a los pobres elfos. Haciéndolos trabajar y hacer cosas de todo tipo, maltratándolos y esclavizándolos siempre. Sin derechos, sin descanso y mucho menos paga.

_- _¿Derechos, descanso y paga para los elfos?_, _¿De qué jodidos hablas Granger?.

- Los elfos son criaturas que viven, sienten y piensan, es inhumana la forma en que se les trata, como si fueran objetos, muebles, cosas que pueden ser de su posesión, y no entienden que merecen un trato digno.

- Pero está en su naturaleza el servir, a ellos les gusta ser así.

- No a todos, ahí tienes el caso del pobre de Dobby, amaba ser libre – _replico con la voz quebrada al recordar al fallecido elfo, además de estar furiosa ya que la actitud del rubio le había recordado sus discusiones sobre el tema con Ron. _

_- _Bueno, es que él siempre fue diferente, era un elfo extraño.

- ¡Ni siquiera te apiadas de él que está muerto! Como les ha de haber alegrado su muerte a todos ustedes.- _reclamaba con mucho rencor, todo lo relacionado a esa tarde en la mansión Malfoy era un oscuro recuerdo en su memoria. Ya estaba frente a él discutiendo cara a cara._

_- _Todo lo contrario, tú no sabes lo que es vivir la guerra desde el otro lado, en realidad fue un alivio que él llegara y los sacara de ahí. – _se defendió tratando de permanecer tranquilo, y de no demostrar lo mucho que a él le afectaba todo aquello, pero su voz comenzaba a delatarlo, ella bajo la mirada confundida; ahí estaba otra vez un comentario inesperado por parte del rubio, un nuevo Draco Malfoy al que no sabía hacer frente, el moreno conocía perfecto a su amigo, sabía que ese no era el mejor de los recuerdos para él, y cuanto le molestaba hablar sobre ello, por lo que decidió interrumpirlos. _

_- _Granger, tus ideas aunque nuevas, me parecen bastante interesantes, pero de momento creo que debemos concentrarnos en otras cosas, cuando volvamos al mundo mágico nos platicas mas sobre eso. Por mi parte hay algo que quiero ofrecerme a hacer en la casa y espero estés de acuerdo. – _los chicos que habían estado discutiendo lo miraron apartándose el uno del otro y tomando asiento, mientras la pelirroja que había permanecido callada hablo_

_- _No me digas, te ofrecerás a dormir en todas las camas y asegurarte de que sean perfectamente cómodas.

- Muy graciosa Weasley, si hubiera alguien que valiera la pena se me ocurren formas más divertidas de probar la comodidad de las camas de la casa.- _exclamo bastante descarado al tiempo que su amigo se reía de su comentario y chocaban las palmas de uno con el otro. Las leonas bufaron exasperadas._

- Nadie va a probar NADA de nada en las camas de esta casa, ahora que ibas a decir Zabinni.

- Bueno esto es algo que nadie sabe, pero dadas las circunstancias debo decirlo, así que ahí va: Meencantacocinar

- Blaise habla bien no entendimos ni una palabra de lo que dijiste.- _el aludido suspiro profundamente y prosiguió._

- Este bien, vale, dije que me encanta cocinar, ¿Contentos? , amo estar en la cocina, hace tiempo que lo hago y por lo menos en el mundo mágico soy muy bueno en ello, por lo que si no te molesta Granger, eso es lo que me gustaría hacer en la casa, cocinar. – _la castaña entrecerró los ojos sorprendida y sonrío ligeramente, no se esperaba aquello pero le resulto un alivio ya que a ella realmente nunca le había gustado demasiado la cocina, el rubio estaba con la quijada casi en el piso y la pelirroja se mostraba indiferente aunque no podía evitar pensar que ese era un atributo que llamaba mucho su atención. _

_- _Vaya Zabini que sorpresa, de verdad que no lo hubiese imaginado jamás, por mí no hay problema nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de eso, y conforme vayas aprendiendo a usar la cocina muggle, te iré dejando más a ti solo ¿Te parece bien?

_- _Perfecto, así que yo cocinare

- Y lavaras los platos, estarás a cargo de la cocina en general, Ginny ¿te parece bien limpiar, sacudir y aspirar la planta baja?, es solo que tú tienes más experiencia con los aparatos muggles.

- No hay problema con eso Herms, enséñame a usarlos y sabes que sí.

- Perfecto. Malfoy tu tenderas la camas, regaras el jardín, lavaras el auto y me ayudaras con lo que vaya necesitando.

- Granger no soy tu comodín

- Créeme que estoy siendo considerada

- ¿Y qué harás tú?

- Lavare la ropa, y los ayudare a todos con sus tareas, ¿te parece poco?

_Él se encogió de hombros bastante molesto, era humillante para él imaginarse haciendo todo eso._

Lejos de ahí escondido en un bosque muggle se encontraba el mortífago responsable de la muerte de Lucius Malfoy, y quien había amenazado a Hermione en el bosque prohibido: Donovan Ogareff. Era un hombre bastante alto, de piel apiñonada, con un cuerpo bastante atlético y ese característico porte y elegancia de sangre pura. Solía llevar el cabello bastante corto.

Seguía malherido ya que el sectusempra que le había lanzado la castaña si lo había alcanzado, cuando desapareció de Hogsmeade había aparecido en su mansión en el Londres mágico, pero la casa estaba casi vacía, el único que se encontraba era su hijo Dimetri Ogareff, quien había venido semanas atrás de Bulgaria, no pudieron estar más de tres minutos ahí cuando llegaron aurores a tratar de aprender a Donovan, por lo que él y su hijo huyeron para ocultarse.

Dimetri le tenía mucho respeto y admiración a su padre, él siempre se había hecho cargo de él, y aunque no era precisamente el mas cariñoso, había interpretado el papel de madre y padre a la vez, ya que su madre los había abandonado cuando tenía solo 6 años de edad.

En cambio Donovan repudiaba a su hijo, lo avergonzaba sobre manera y era una carga para él. La razón, es que Dimetri realmente no era un buen hechicero, en realidad Donovan estaba casi seguro de que su hijo era un Squib , había intentado de todo, cursos extras, el mejor colegio para magos sangre limpia: Dumstrang, incluso magia oscura, y nada. Nada daba resultado y las habilidades mágicas de su hijo , seguían siendo bastante limitadas, prácticamente nulas, a cambio el chico destacaba en la herbolaria y runas antiguas, lo cual el solo veía como algo mediocre. Lograba hacer algunas pociones eficazmente siempre y cuando se le dieran instrucciones precisas.

Asi que, permanecían ocultos en el bosque muggle, ya que las heridas de Ogareff no habían sido atendidas a tiempo y no con el hechizo correcto. Lo único que le había salvado la vida era que su hijo había aplicado las hierbas adecuadas, que lo iban sanando pero de manera mucho más lenta, y él estaba demasiado débil para conjurar cualquier hechizo, había invertido sus últimas energías en aparecerse en el bosque, porque su inútil hijo no será capaz de tal magia.

- Eres un completo idiota, no puedo creer que además de no ser capaz de hacer magia como se debe, no puedas conseguir ayuda.

- Padre, lo sé, y lo siento mucho, pero los aurores tienen demasiado vigilados a todos los mortífagos.

- ¿Qué hay de Theo Nott?, nadie sospechara de él por su corta edad.

- La última vez que trate de acercarme a su mansión estaba muy vigilada, ten paciencia la poción multi jugos ya casi estará lista y podré acercarme a Nott. Lo que me inquieta es, que es de la edad de Draco Malfoy, e iban a la misma escuela, de verdad …. ¿Crees que podemos confiar en él?.

- Por supuesto, Nott y Lucius se odiaban por lo que sus hijos no llevan relación alguna, Lucius jamás lo hubiera permitido

- Padre, permíteme preguntarte, ¿Porque te empeñas en seguir a esa muggle?, puedes conseguir cualquier otra bruja, una que sea más de tu categoría.

- No eres quien para preguntarme nada, sabes que mis decisiones no se cuestionan. Hay mucho que debes aprender aun sobre las mujeres, no te confundas, entre las nuestras están las más zorras; si no me crees recuerda a tu madre.

El pobre chico no respondió ante aquello, solo agacho la cabeza y se alejó cabizbajo, pensando en que tal vez llegaría el día en que su padre no lo considerara un total inútil.

Hermione había estado evitando todo lo posible a Draco, la razón no la sabía exactamente, ella simplemente sentía que debía mantener distancia. Seguía muy enojada con él y por más que pareciera estarse reivindicando, la traición a su amigo Theo con su prometida le parecía un acto de lo más bajo.

Así que la castaña escudaba su rechazo al contacto con él, en falsa indignación, cuando tal vez lo único que debía admitir es que solo tenía una cosa y se llamaban celos. Unos enormes celos por prácticamente haberlo sorprendido con Astoria.

El rubio era alguien más confuso y misterioso de lo que ella pensaba. A veces hacia o decía cosas que sonaban como al Draco de siempre, sus comentarios respecto a su superioridad, los elfos, su vanidad…. Pero cuando menos se lo esperaba decía algo que ella no predecía y la miraba de manera diferente con esos malditos ojos grises que parecían hipnotizarla.

También estaba el hecho de que ahora entendía que lo que paso entre ellos en el bosque había sido producto del agradecimiento mutuo. De él por haber salvado a su madre y de ella por estar apoyándola en un momento en que sentía quebrarse.

Además tenía que ordenar sus ideas, por alguna razón el rubio la ponía nerviosa y vulnerable y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Draco se había percatado de que Hermione lo evadía, y tampoco hacia gran esfuerzo por estar con ella, siempre que se quedaban solos ella prendía la dichosa televisión o la radio y se marchaba tan pronto le fuera posible.

Por ello había pasado más tiempo con la pelirroja descubriendo que la chica Weasley era realmente agradable, era como llenar un poco el vacio que dejaba Pansy. En algunos sentidos era incluso mejor, con ella pasaba horas enteras hablando de Quidditch, de las bromas de los gemelos en el colegio, y de las no muy conocidas locuras de los Slytherin. Así que esa era su estrategia de momento, ganarse la confianza de la pelirroja y esperar a que a Granger se le pasara el mal genio.

Pero, ¿Porque cojones le importaba si Granger tenía o no mal genio con él? A pesar de que anteriormente se había planteado conquistarla para pasarla bien a su lado, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de querer eso, sobre todo porque la leona lograba activar sus emociones, cosa que nadie más conseguía. Tenía que alejarse y no involucrarse emocionalmente ahora que aún estaba a tiempo, ella se había convertido en alguien importante para él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y aun no sabía cómo manejar aquello.

Aunque Blaise y Hermione no se llevaban tan bien como Draco y Ginny, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, ya que la fascinación por el arte culinario del moreno, era más grande de lo que la leona imaginaba y la serpiente tenía muy buen sentido del humor, por lo que siempre lograba hacer reír a la Gryffindor.

Blaise había estado observando a todos muy atentamente, la extraña manera que tenían de comportarte Draco y Granger uno con el otro, el hecho de que su amigo la miraba cuando ella no se daba cuenta o como a ella le exasperaba hasta la manera de respirar del rubio. Pero sobre todo estaba preocupado por la pelirroja a la que notaba ausente en ciertos momentos.

Ginny estaba así porque había seguido pensando en George y por supuesto en Fred y su salud, por lo que una noche mando un patronus a su madre pidiendo le enviaran una lechuza con información lo antes posible, para así poder estar comunicándose.

La semana transcurrió rápidamente, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en la calle, buscando agencias de viajes y pidiendo información sobre los padres de Hermione. Ya estaban comenzando a desesperarse porque no encontraban nada cuando exactamente 7 días después de llegar a la casa de los Granger, dieron con una en especial.

- Entonces Mónica y Wendell Wilkins si vinieron aquí a contratar sus viajes.

- Si señorita, pero no puedo darle información es confidencial

- Por favor tiene que ayudarme, esta es la situación, yo estudio en un internado en el extranjero, imagine mi sorpresa cuando llego a casa al finalizar el año escolar y no están mis padres en casa, necesito saber que paso con ellos - _dijo una llorosa Hermione_, _el rubio que la había visto llorar de verdad antes pudo notar que estaba fingiendo._

- La entiendo pero no fui yo quien vendió ese paquete, fue mi compañera Nicole, y está de vacaciones, no tengo idea de a donde fue ni de cómo localizarla, vuelve en tres semanas, hasta entonces no tengo manera de ayudarlos, le sugiero dar parte a las autoridades para que los busquen.

- Está bien señorita le agradezco y volveremos en tres semanas.

Volvieron a casa de los Granger en absoluto silencio, cada uno haciéndose sus propias teorías respecto a lo ocurrido.

Blaise y Draco que conocían a Donovan Ogareff un poco de sus ocasionales visitas durante reuniones y eventos, no entendían como de la nada alguien como él se había obsesionado con una muggle, aunque para Draco era doloroso reconocerlo Donovan era demasiado parecido a su padre, así que simplemente no tenia ningún sentido que estuviera obsesionado con la Sra. Jean Granger sin ningún motivo adicional a la belleza de la mujer.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Hermione, Draco se decidió a exponer su teoría, Blaise había llegado directo a preparar la cena, mientras la pelirroja subió a darse un baño, Hermione y él se quedaron solos en la sala.

- Granger, dices que tu madre y tu tenían muy buena relación ¿cierto?

- Así es, siempre hemos sido muy buenas amigas además de ser madre e hija. Claro que peleamos y tenemos diferencias, pero lo normal de cualquier relación.

- ¿Nunca te menciono algo, sobre Ogareff, u otro hombre que no fuera tu padre?.

- Me hablo sobre los novios que tuvo antes de casarse, pero nada que pueda relacionar con Ogareff, Se puede saber a qué viene esa pregunta.

- Francamente no le encuentro sentido a que Donovan Ogareff, se obsesione de la nada por una muggle.

- Claro, si se tratara de una sangre pura, pensarías muy diferente ¿no es así?. Pero claro, estamos hablando de una muggle, una mujer que no podría ser digna de que ustedes como "Seres superiores" pongan sus ojos en ella. - _replico la castaña sarcástica y comenzando a alterarse._

- Granger, yo conozco más a esas personas que tú, se la manera que tienen de pensar. Para obsesionar a alguien como Ogareff hace falta más que solo belleza.

- ¿Qué mierda estas insinuando Malfoy?- l_e grito furiosa_

- Probablemente tu madre, en algún momento lo alentó, tal vez no de manera intencional, pero solo eso me parece lógico. - _siguió argumentando el rubio tratando de calmarse y no comenzar a gritar el también, debía ser paciente._

- Eso es ridículo, improbable y no tiene fundamente alguno. Mis padres no se inmiscuían en el mundo mágico, y mi madre no es el tipo de mujer que ustedes tratan a diario, esas aristócratas sangre pura con aires de grandeza, que terminan siendo unas fáciles. -_ lanzo con resentimiento pensando en Greengrass._

- Cuidado con tus palabras Granger, que entre esas aristócratas que desprecias se encuentran mi madre y la de Blaise, no hagas que pierda la poca consideración que te tengo.

- Entonces, tu si puedes poner en duda la honra de mi madre y te ofendes cuando yo ni siquiera he mencionado a la tuya.

- Jamás puse en duda nada, debes entender el punto que trato de explicarte, tal vez existen cosas que no sabes o no estas relacionando correctamente.

- Olvídate de esa posibilidad, está descartada por completo. Mis padres tienen un buen matrimonio, me niego a plantearme algo tan descabellado.

- Si de verdad quieres encontrarlos debes ser más objetiva

- Lo soy, simplemente estas equivocado.

- Tan imposible es para la perfecta Hermione Granger pensar que su mundo rosa tal vez no es como ella lo pensaba. Tu perfecta casa, tu perfecta familia y tu perfecta madre pueden no serlo del todo. Deja de ser tan cerrada y necia, debes ver más allá de tus propias narices.

- No te atrevas a suponer que me conoces Malfoy- _espeto con la voz quebrada por el enojo subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, el rubio golpeo frustrado la pared al tiempo que entraba el moreno para ver que había pasado. _

Hermione se encerró en su habitación tratando de encontrar un poco de paz, no estaba dispuesta a considerar nada de lo que había dicho el rubio y ahora tenía más motivos para estar enojada con él.

En ese momento se sintió terriblemente sola, si bien tenia a Ginny eso no era suficiente.

Tal vez Ginny era un gran apoyo y sin duda era su mejor amiga, había charlado con ella varias noches sobre lo preocupada que estaba por sus padres, contándose mutuamente sobre lo más relevante sobre el tiempo que no se vieron, (claro la pelirroja no había mencionado nada sobre Blaise) y hablando sobre lo mal que se sentía tener el corazón roto, como querían superarlo después del tercer día de lamentos habían decidido hablar del tema lo menos posible.

Con todo y eso la compañía de la pelirroja no evitaba que Herms extrañara a Harry y por su puesto a Ron. Era un sentimiento de enojo y decepción sí, pero también estaban la nostalgia y el vacío que le causaban su ausencia.

Era como si le hubieran robado algo, como si le faltara una parte del cuerpo, de su espíritu, los tres magos eran en muchos sentidos uno mismo, siempre inseparables y solidarios, y ahora el estar tan lejos de ellos, sin su apoyo le partía el corazón. Vino a su mente lo último que recordaba de ambos, antes de que todo en su cabeza se tornara confuso.

A Ron diciendo que era afortunado de tenerla cuando estaban sentados en la hierba junto al lago, recordaba que él estuvo llorando, y en ese momento la cabeza comenzó a dolerle fuerte, el nombre de Fred vino a su mente _**Claro, seguramente Ron estaba angustiado por la salud de Fred que está en coma al igual que Tonks y Remus**_

Lo último que recordaba de Harry era estar llorando en sus brazos después de haber visto a los Malfoy y como él le había prometido ayudarla a buscar a sus padres, promesa que claramente no cumplió; en eso estaba Hermione cuando, levanto la mirada y se encontró con un espejo cuerpo entero que tenía en su habitación.

Tener ese espejo siempre le había parecido ridículo prácticamente nunca lo usaba, no era del tipo de chica que se la pasa contemplándose, pero en esta ocasión su mirada se quedo clavada en su propio reflejo. Frunció el ceño y puso las manos sobre sus caderas, viéndose de arriba abajo. La ropa que llevaba le quedaba algo grande, y es que si de por si nunca uso ropa entallada, en el último año su alimentación había sido bastante irregular y normalmente no tenía mucho apetito comía porciones pequeñas, probablemente por el estrés, así que había adelgazado. Esto había acentuado sus discretas curvas que también habían crecido un poco, se dio cuenta que no era realmente fea, al contrario el espejo mostraba a una chica con una belleza muy natural, tal vez no tan llamativa y exuberante como otras chicas, pero al fin y al cabo era eso, belleza.

Una belleza siempre eclipsada por su propia decisión, a causa del descuido y la practicidad con la que le gustaba no solo vestir, sino también vivir. Hermione Granger, estudiante destacada, prefecta y sobre todo mejor amiga del elegido, no tenía tiempo de complicarse con maquillajes y pociones alisadoras; pero ahora que veía a la chica en el espejo, algo era diferente y no es que le importara demasiado, pero tal vez debía comenzar a poner más atención en ello.

Su ropa era aburrida y anticuada, cómoda, pero aun así nada favorecedora, y nada juvenil. Recordó que el año anterior su madre la había llevado casi a rastras a comprar ropa mas de acuerdo a su edad, y aunque le había gustado mucho, no era muy cómoda ni práctica para salir a buscar horrocruxes, así que estaba sin estrenar, literalmente nueva.

La pelirroja toco la puerta y sin esperar a que le contestara asomo la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

Hermi, ¿Estás bien?.

En perfectas condiciones, ¿Por qué no había de estarlo?

Zabini me dijo lo que paso con Malfoy- _dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. _

No le des importancia ok, yo no planeo dársela, además he estado pensando en algo mas- _la pelirroja no contestaba ya que no quería insistir y hacerla enojar, pero tampoco le gustaba cuando su amiga jugaba a fingir que no le pasaba nada_. - estoy harta de tantas cosas Gin, una de ellas es la manera en que luzco, ayúdame a escoger ropa, saldremos esta noche.

Genial Herms, hace tiempo que te hace falta un cambio, pero a dónde iremos.

No lo sé, a algún bar o pub, solo quiero divertirme, necesito no pensar y salir a disfrutar

Me parece fantástico amiga, pero ¿A qué se debe?

Ya te dije, estoy harta de muchas cosas, me he dado cuenta que también necesito un descanso, necesito hacer algo solo por hacerlo, necesito relajarme, ¿Entiendes?

Seguro.

Ginny no sabía que pretendía Hermione, pero como su buena amiga iba a estar con ella para lo que necesitara, y si eso implicaba algo de diversión ¿Porque no hacerlo?

Dedicatoria

Hola!

Como siempre mil gracias por pasar por aquí a leer un nuevo cap. sobre esta historia que he creado para ustedes con nuestros adorados personajes de HP.

Una enorme disculpa por el tiempo que tarde en publicar, pero es que tuve un gran incidente hace unas semanas, extravie mi USB donde venía el capítulo casi terminado, y tuve que hacerlo de nuevo! . Pero no hay mal que por bien no venga, asi que ojala haya valido la pena la espera.

Quiero dedicar este cap. a varias hermosas chicas que han sido muy importantes para mí durante estos meses como escritora. Estaré haciendo esto debes en cuando, por lo que no las pondré a todas de golpe, por que si no, será demasiado largo! XD. Pero todos son muy importantes y lo saben.

Too Ramos: La primera amiga dramionera de Loly Hedwig, y quien constantemente me ha animado con la historia y me ha dado sus valiosos comentarios.

Amanda López: Por ser la más presionadora lectora que he tenido jaja. Y porque a través de Sálvame hemos hecho una gran y hermosa amistad en el ámbito personal, te quiero linda!

Maryel Gonzalez: Por comentar cada capítulo sin falta y estar siempre al pendiente de la historia, opinando sobre los personajes o citas, mil gracias . Y por darme ánimos en tiempos de crisis, ejemplo : extravió de USB

Alejandra Cruz Rosales: gracias por tus hermosos comentarios sobre la historia y por que siempre muestras interés y apoyo, al igual por tus ánimos en épocas de crisis.

Denisse Hernandez: Hija mia postiza! Por tantas horas de charla y diversión, por darme la confianza y apoyo que he necesitado. Papi Draco te manda besos XD

Ana Karen Rivera Lau: Otra presionadora hermosa! Gracias por ser la directora de Casting jaja, quien más me ha ayudado a encontrar personajes. Y quien más conoce de lo que va a suceder…. Confio en tu absoluto silencio …. Jeje. Gracias también por ser mi amiga en lo personal y aunque nos separa gran distancia estamos al pendiente una de la otra.

Cristina Rios: hablando de presionadoras me acorde de ti jajaja. Muchas gracias por el gran interés que tienes en la historia y por tus hermosos comentarios en face, me encantaría ver uno en algún capitulo eh ¡! 3

Luna Mil: Muchas cosas hemos compartido además de nuestro amor por el dramione, gracias por confiarme tus escritos personales, me inspiraste y después me animare a compartiles los mios. Gracias por tus comentarios y por último, ya actualiza! Quiero saber que será de Hermione ¡! Estoy muy preocupada XD.

Comerciales:

Esta vez no hay song fic nuevo, el ultimo es el de Amiga mía de Alejandro Sanz- Blaise/Ginny, si no lo han leído, los invito a pasarse por ahí.

historias/130027/capitulo-4

Estoy creando nuevos videos sobre cosas que irán sucediendo en la historia, comenzaran a descubrirse cosas que no se imaginan.

Me gustaría que me dijeran si les parecería buena idea hacer un grupo en face sobre la historia, algunas de ustedes me lo han sugerido, así que les pregunto a todas a ver qué les parece. O si ¿les gustaría más un blog o algo asi?

Me despido, espero sus comentarios, si les ha gustado la historia y no la tienen en favoritos, que esperan agreguenla XD, no ya en serio, me motivan mucho, y siempre me encanta ver nuevos lectores.

Saludos, Loly.


	13. El Maldito Problema

Cap. 13 El Maldito problema.

_El amor se descubre a través de la práctica de amar y no de las palabras._

_(Paulo Coelho)_

Parecía que era temprano, la luz de algo similar al amanecer en la tierra comenzaba a calar en los ojos de los tres Gryffindor. Era la primera vez que habían despertado en aquel lugar, pero según el reloj de arena que llevaban, en la vida exterior había pasado poco más de una semana.

Caminaban rumbo al palacio de la reina del inframundo: Perséfone. El trayecto seria largo y antes debían atravesar otros reinos, a pesar de que aun estaban sin saber exactamente como lo harían, su determinación los mantenía a flote.

Solían ir en silencio, aun no asimilaban las cosas que estaban pasando, cada uno tenía tanto en mente como el otro, sus propias metas, objetivos, miedos, frustraciones, preocupaciones y arrepentimientos.

George odiaba sentirse tan falto de alegría, de vida, de esa chispa que estaba acostumbrado a mostrar siempre. Para él era como ser una persona totalmente diferente, así que de vez en cuando trataba de volver a hacer bromas, pero sus compañeros de viaje no se lo ponían fácil, ya que estaban de muy mal humor.

Después de varias horas de caminata, revisaron de nuevo el mapa

- Esta cosa es una porquería, es inútil.

- No te atrevas a insultar el mapa del merodeador hermano.

- Es verdad lo conoces perfecto, y estas tan seguro que funciona, que en lugar de dárselo a tu hermano, se lo diste a Harry.

- Ron, ¿seguro de que estas revisando bien?- _intervino el aludido para evitar una discusión absurda. _

- El mapa dice que estamos enfrente del reino de las criaturas mágicas- _el pelinegro inspecciono el mapa y frustrado vio que su amigo tenía razón._

- Se supone que estamos justo enfrente- _George se acercó y les quito el mapa para verlo por sí mismo, el pudo notar que había unas pequeñas huellas dando vueltas alrededor de lo que se suponía era el reino de las criaturas, venían con un diminuto letrero, que decía NARGLE, rápidamente tomo su mochila y saco una especie de telescopio muy raro, con un aspecto alegre, era un producto de sortilegios Weasley._

- ¿Qué demonios haces George?-_ Ron estaba confundido por lo que hacía su hermano._

-¿Recuerdan que Lovegood no paraba de hablar de cosas extrañas, y entre ellas los Nargles? – _los chicos asintieron y el continuo_- bien, pues el año pasado Fred y yo comenzamos a desarrollar este artefacto, con la ayuda de Luna, se lo dimos a probar y ella afirmo que era una maravilla y que así cualquier persona podía ver a los Nargles y no solo las personas que ya los conocían, pensábamos que estaba loca, así que el plan era truquearlo para que todos creyeran que veían Nargles, y ganar muchos galeones, pero jamás lo terminamos. - _procedió a indicar en el mapa_- aquí dice que ahí hay Nargles- _señalo un espacio aparentemente vacío frente a ellos_- si Lovegood siempre tuvo razón, podremos verlos.

Sonaba ridículo pero debían hacer la prueba, así que George tomo el artefacto y comenzó a inspeccionar.

De repente sonrió y ante sus ojos veía unas extrañas y diminutas criaturas, eran de cuerpos muy delgados, de extremidades sumamente largas, orejas picudas levantadas, tenían cuatro ojos dos grandes y sobre cada uno, estaba otro ojo más pequeño, por nariz llevaban solo dos pequeñas ranuras, eran completamente verde claro y tenían alas. Andaban en círculos alrededor de un cumulo de rocas sumamente alto, era fácilmente cinco veces del tamaño de los chicos.

George espero un momento para comprobar, y justo cuando completaban la vuelta completa alrededor de esta roca, se abría una especie de compuerta por la que entraban los Nargles, al pasar el ultimo esta puerta desapareció de su vista.

- ¿Que viste?

- Tenemos que dar la vuelta completa a esa roca, eso hicieron los Nargles

- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿De verdad los viste?

- Sí, es una locura, pero Lovegood siempre tuvo razón, ahora, hagamos la prueba.

George se dirigió a la roca mientras Harry y Ron lo siguieron, aquello les parecía estúpido y ridículo, dieron la vuelta completa a la roca, nada sucedía, pero de un momento a otro apareció una puerta de madera, muy parecida a las que hay en los establos, dieron un pequeño paso hacia atrás, y el primero en animarse a tocar la puerta fue el pelirrojo mayor. La abrió y una luz increíblemente brillante lo cegó, dio un paso enfrente, sintiendo tierra y césped bajo su suela, siguió avanzando y los otros dos Gryffindor lo siguieron, cuando Harry, que fue el último en pasar, dejo la puerta atrás, esta se cerró y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

El paisaje era espectacular, había infinidad de criaturas por todos lados, distintos tipos de ambientes y de climas, podía verse a lo lejos una especie de playa, el mar estaba tranquilo y parecía no tener fin. La arena se hacía más dura conforme se alejaba del agua, hasta convertirse en tierra sólida, como desértica.

Hacia su derecha había un bosque y se podía escuchar el dulce sonido de la corriente de un lago, el cual seguía de largo hasta combinar el bosque con una especie de selva. Sus ojos no alcanzaban a distinguir la magnitud total de aquello, en el fondo estaba un gran castillo, lucia antiguo, era de roca sólida en colores grises, de sus paredes colgaban largas enredaderas. A pesar de ello no lucia descuidado, al contrario estaba lleno de vida.

- Tal vez podamos quedarnos a dormir ahí esta noche, si alcanzamos a llegar

- Esto es genial, sinceramente no me importaría acampar en el bosque o la playa

Harry no había hablado tenía la vista fija en el castillo, quería estar seguro de que estaba viendo bien. Forzó más su vista entrecerrando los ojos, su corazón dio un vuelco al distinguir que de lo alto de una torre de la que salían muchos ruidos salió volando hacia él una mancha blanca.

Aquella mancha extendió sus alas a los lados y volaba con gran gracia, sonrió esperanzado, su lado racional le indicaba que no podía ser, ella estaba muerta, pero después de todo, era bastante lógico, estaban en el inframundo, en el reino de los animales, así que era correcto , no tenia alucinaciones, era ella, su primera amiga además de Hagrid en el mundo mágico, su primer regalo de cumpleaños que valió la pena, su mascota y compañera fiel durante casi siete años, su lechuza, era Hedwig.

Él extendió su brazo para recibirla y Hedwig se colocó en el con gran entusiasmo dándole pequeños piquetitos en la cara y el pelo, Harry la acariciaba y no dejaba de sonreír por la gran alegría de estar de nuevo con ella. Sus amigos sonrieron auténticamente contentos del momento tan especial que estaba teniendo Harry.

- Lo siento tanto Hedwig, jamás puede despedirme de ti y ten por seguro que nunca tendré otra lechuza como tú.

- Y menos si tratas con Errol, ahora vamos, caminemos

- La cuestión es, ¿Dónde?, está el bosque, la playa….

- Creo que el bosque es más cómodo, así no moriremos de calor

Comenzaron su camino por el bosque, trataban de caminar a buen ritmo, pero seguido se detenían a ver las esplendidas criaturas a su alrededor.

Ya habían avanzado varias horas cuando se hizo una espesa niebla frente a ellos, poco a poco comenzó a disiparse, y se empezaron a formar imágenes de Londres muggle, un jardín, una casa, la entrada, personas, para cuando se hizo nítida vieron a las Gryffindor entrar a una sala, Ginny salió de esa habitación al igual que Zabini, quedando Hermione sola con Malfoy en la misma sala, estaban hablando. La imagen se había vuelto totalmente clara y comenzaron a escuchar lo que decían.

- Francamente no le encuentro sentido a que Donovan Ogareff, se obsesione de la nada por una muggle. – _los tres prestaban mucha atención._

- Claro, si se tratara de una sangre pura, pensarías muy diferente ¿no es así?. Pero claro, estamos hablando de una muggle, una mujer que no podría ser digna de que ustedes como "Seres superiores" pongan sus ojos en ella. – _Ron hizo una media sonrisa, siempre le encantaba ver como Hermione se defendía, y más si era del hurón._

- Granger, yo conozco más a esas personas que tú, se la manera que tienen de pensar. Para obsesionar a alguien como Ogareff hace falta más que solo belleza.- _al pelinegro le llamo la atención el tono de voz de Malfoy, lo que decía tenia cierto sentido, y se mostraba paciente._

- ¿Qué mierda estas insinuando Malfoy?- _Ver a la castaña gritarle a Malfoy era todo lo que Ron necesitaba para sentirse mejor, ahora estaba más tranquilo._

- Probablemente tu madre, en algún momento lo alentó, tal vez no de manera intencional, pero solo eso me parece lógico. – _George y Harry voltearon a verse con la misma cara de incredulidad, no había duda, Draco Malfoy estaba siendo lo mas paciente que podía, naturalmente los celos del pelirrojo no lo dejaban notar esto._

- Eso es ridículo, improbable y no tiene fundamente alguno. Mis padres no se inmiscuían en el mundo mágico, y mi madre no es el tipo de mujer que ustedes tratan a diario, esas aristócratas sangre pura con aires de grandeza, que terminan siendo unas fáciles. - _¿Qué diablos le pasa a Hermione? Pensó su mejor amigo, la conocía y pudo notar cierto reproche en lo último. _

- Cuidado con tus palabras Granger, que entre esas aristócratas que desprecias se encuentran mi madre y la de Blaise, no hagas que pierda la poca consideración que te tengo.

- Entonces, tu si puedes poner en duda la honra de mi madre y te ofendes cuando yo ni siquiera he mencionado a la tuya.

- Jamás puse en duda nada, debes entender el punto que trato de explicarte, tal vez existen cosas que no sabes o no estás relacionando correctamente. –_Harry estaba muy confundido, la realidad es que lo que decía Malfoy no le parecía tan fuera de posibilidad como a su amiga._

- Huron idiota como se atreve a decir eso

- Ron, me parece que Malfoy tal vez no esté tan equivocado

- ¿Ahora lo defenderás?

George les hizo una seña para que se callaran

- Tan imposible es para la perfecta Hermione Granger pensar que su mundo rosa tal vez no es como ella lo pensaba. Tu perfecta casa, tu perfecta familia y tu perfecta madre pueden no serlo del todo. Deja de ser tan cerrada y necia, debes ver más allá de tus propias narices.

- No te atrevas a suponer que me conoces Malfoy.

Vieron como cuando ella se volteo sus ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas, subió corriendo las escaleras y él golpeo la pared enfurecido. El moreno entro a la habitación y la imagen comenzó a disiparse.

Sigues creyendo que tiene razón en tratarla así.- _Ron levanto su mochila y siguió su camino sin darle oportunidad a Harry de contestar, George y él también tomaron sus mochilas y prosiguieron su camino._

Después de vacilar un pequeño instante baje del auto, tras de mi Ginny, luciendo bastante más guapa de lo normal, cada vez que la veía, no podía entender como el tonto de Harry había pasado de ella para estar con Cho, sacudí la cabeza, lo último que quería era tener en mis pensamientos a Harry, porque sabía a quién me llevaría a recordar.

Comenzamos a caminar rumbo a la valla de acceso del club, enseguida nos alcanzaron ellos, el par de serpientes que el ministerio había tenido la genial idea de poner en mi camino, Blaise Zabini y él…, Draco Malfoy. Se habían empeñado en venir con nosotras, alegando que deben protegernos, así que no tuve más remedio que dejar que vinieran, pero eso no cambia para nada la rabia que siento contra el hurón.

El Londres de la vida nocturna parecía prometedor hasta ahora, al ir conduciendo pase por cafeterías, teatros y librerías que conocía, estuve tentada a aparcar fuera de alguna de ellas, pero recordé que eso no era lo que yo necesitaba en ese momento, lo que deseo hacer por ahora es olvidarme de todo, disfrutar y divertirme, pero de una manera diferente. Al final de cuentas estaba atorada por tres semanas más esperando tener información sobre mis padres, de parte de la chica de la agencia. Cuando vi el club al que estábamos por entrar llamo mi atención, se veía juvenil, moderno y elegante, pare delante del hombre de la cadena.

- Buenas noches

- A la fila – _contesto mirándonos de arriba abajo, con gesto cortante y algo despectivo. Di la vuelta y comencé a dirigirme a donde me había señalado, pero Malfoy paro para preguntarme_

- ¿Por qué no nos dejo pasar ese idiota muggle?

- Porque nunca hemos venido, no nos reconoce y debe de ser un club muy exclusivo, así que te mandan a hacer fila.

- A Draco Malfoy no se le puede hacer esto- _me contesto molesto, mire a Zabini pidiendo auxilio para que él hurón no fuera a hacer una escenita hablándole a un muggle sobre su estatus de sangre._

- Anda Draco, camina, es solo un tonto club muggle- _dijo jalándolo hacia la fila hacia donde nos dirigimos todos._

Estuvimos ahí parados esperando durante unos minutos, se podía cortar con cuchillo el aire de lo tenso que se sentía el ambiente, de pronto se estaciono frente a nosotros un auto convertible muy lujoso, de él bajaron varios chicos con ropa muy elegante, la última en bajar fue una chica rubia , desde la distancia que me encontraba no podía distinguir bien su rostro pero llevaba su larga melena de lado y su perfecto cuerpo en un corto vestido, por alguna razón me tense al verla, sus amigos – que más bien parecían sus súbditos- le abrieron paso y ella volteo a ver arrogante a la fila, se aproximó hacia la entrada y de repente se paró en seco, volteo hacia donde estábamos, mi sangre se fue directo a mis tobillos.

- Jean, hermosa, ¡Cuantos años sin verte!- ahí estaba, mi Némesis de la infancia y principios de adolescencia en persona, tan hipócrita como siempre. Me atrapo en un abrazo y se deshizo en falsos halagos hacia mi persona. En cuanto mi estómago supero el asco del momento adopte la misma actitud que ella.

- ¡Heather que sorpresa!

- No me digas que no los dejaron entrar- exclamo inocentona mientras yo evitaba lanzarle alguna maldición, sino imperdonable por lo menos muy dolorosa. Porque precisamente hoy que había decidido divertirme, tenía que encontrármela, ¿Por qué Merlín? ¿Por qué?

- No importa, estábamos por buscar otro lugar

- Eso no será necesario tú y tus amigos pueden entrar con nosotros.- vaya que no perdía el tiempo, mientras había dicho "tus amigos" le guiño el ojo al hurón que le sonrío coqueto. Claro, ella era rubia, estirada y fácil, tal como le gustan.

Realmente estaba pensando en cómo evadirla cuando los tres traicioneros que me acompañaban comenzaron a caminar tras ella y sus amigos, así que sin darme cuenta termine entrando al club.

Era enorme, las luces neón comenzaron a entrar en mis ojos, nublando mi vista en combinación con el humo da la pista mezclado con el de los cigarrillos, el aroma que esto generaba me mareo un poco. Pude percatarme de que ella era tan popular como siempre, atraía las miradas de todos en el lugar, los hombres la veían con deseo y las mujeres con envidia, así eran las cosas con Heather, era la reina y nadie era notado bajo su presencia.

Nos condujo hacia una zona VIP, había salas Lounge amplias, tomamos asiento y comenzó a presentarnos a todos sus amigos. Nos sirvieron bebidas y comenzamos a charlar, aunque sinceramente no escuchaba media palabra de lo que decían, ese lugar no me hacía sentir cómoda, y el modo superficial que tenían de hablar me daba bastante flojera; tal vez estaría haciendo algo de más provecho en ese momento, como leer un buen libro, repasar todo lo que tenia atrasado de materias muggles, pero … ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? Necesito un cambio y debo hacerlo ahora que lo he decidido, antes de acobardarme.

Por cierto quien es este chico tan lindo que me está hablando, es de piel morena clara, cabello castaño de ojos azul intenso, creo que lo he visto antes, pero ¿Dónde?, ya dejo de hablar y me mira como esperando que conteste algo.

- Genial- fue lo único que se me ocurrió para disimular que no tenía ni idea de lo que había dicho, le sonreí abiertamente

- ¿Quieres ir a bailar?- parecía más una declaración de hechos que una pregunta, él ya estaba parado con la mano extendida, dude por una fracción de segundo.

- Por supuesto- nos dirigíamos a la pista de baile, note que a Heather no le había hecho mucha gracia, se volteó a sacar a bailar al hurón.

Después de discutir con Granger, me sentí bastante mal, frustrado seria la palabra.

Probablemente debí haber esperado un poco más para plantearle mi punto de vista, tal vez debí haberlo hecho a través de la chica Weasley, o una vez que a ella se le pasara el mal humor conmigo, pero en este momento el hubiera ya no significaba nada, ella era una necia cerrada y eso no iba a cambiar.

Rato después bajaron ambas de su habitación bastante arregladas, y juraría por la memoria de Salazar Slytherin que estaba ante mí una chica totalmente diferente. Hermione Granger la comelibros había desaparecido, llevaba puesto un muy favorecedor vestido corto color marfil, con unos cortes en las laterales de la cintura que la destacaban, enmarcando sus caderas y que le quedaban jodidamente sexys. Su cabello largo castaño en un recogido impecable que dejaba ver sus hombros y espalda con total facilidad, llevaba maquillaje y perfume, no la había visto arreglada desde el día del baile, pero aun así este look que llevaba era diferente, mucho más atrevido. Me parecía raro verla así, más debo admitir que no era nada desagradable a la vista, al contrario. Estoy seguro que Granger tiene un lado oculto que de momento me parece muy interesante y estoy dispuesto a descubrirlo.

Estábamos en un club con unos amigos de ella que llegaron a saludarla, esos muggles al parecer eran de buena posición económica, lo cual me sorprendió, no pensé que tuviera esas amistades. La música estaba muy alto y no escuchaba nada de lo que me decían, pero ella si estaba muy atenta a su conversación con el muggle ese con aires de grandeza, la saco a bailar y ella se paró de inmediato siguiéndolo a la pista, la tal Hanna o como se llame, me invito a bailar y acepte, después de todo la rubia, a pesar de ser muggle, está bastante buena.

Al comenzar a bailar la rubia seguía diciéndome cosas pero yo estaba bastante concentrado en vigilar a Granger, yo no conozco a ese tipo. Tuve que prestarle atención cuando muy atrevida se colgó de mi cuello, y comenzó a coquetearme descaradamente, a nadie le molestan los platos servidos con tanta facilidad.

- Cuéntame, ¿Tienes novia?

- No

- Perfecto, aunque de cualquier manera no importa ¿No crees?- _me miraba insinuante y coqueta, mire por el rabillo del ojo a donde estaba Granger quien parecía demasiado entretenida_

_- _Supongo que no mucho, ¿Qué puedes contarme sobre el chico que baila con Granger?

_- _Dylan Fellon, es de una de las familias mejor posicionadas de Londres, pero es un idiota

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Nadie con dos rayas de inteligencia me dejaría a mí, obtuvo lo que quiso y me boto, es un mujeriego de lo peor, pero no hablemos más de eso, me pone de mal humor. Háblame de ti, nunca había escuchado nombrar sobre tu familia

Estaba por hacerle ver el grave error que cometía al ignorar sobre mi familia, cuando recordé que era muggle. Caí en cuenta de que en parte eso era una ventaja, ella no estaba bailando conmigo por mi apellido o posición, con una muggle no tendría un pasado del que avergonzarme tal vez era la oportunidad perfecta para ser solo Draco.

- En realidad no me gusta hablar mucho de mi

- Entonces… ¿te molesta si pregunto, si tienes algo con Jean?

- Somos solo—_no sabía cómo terminar la oración, ¿amigos? ¿enemigos? ¿antiguos enemigos?- _compañeros de clase.

- Sabes no puedo escucharte bien, vamos al balcón- _me tomo de la mano y simplemente la seguí._

Estaba platicando con uno de los amigos de Hermione, que por cierto era muy apuesto, cuando sin más Zabini me invito a bailar, no supe que hacer, de la nada ya estaba con él, en la pista de baile.

- ¿Te parecen divertidos esos muggles?- _su tono serio de voz, me haría pensar que esta celoso. _

- Tal vez- _dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música "electro" -_¿Por qué me invitaste a bailar?

- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?-

_- _No lo sé, hay muchas chicas bellas en este lugar

_-_ Si pero me gusta ponerte nerviosa

- ¿Y a ti quien te dijo que me pones nerviosa Zabini?

- Intuición supongo- _sonreí para mis adentros, él es tremendamente simpático, pero debo disimular así que dibuje una expresión de indiferencia. _

Mientras bailábamos, comenzaba a acercarse cada vez más hacia a mí, tengo que reconocer que estar cerca de él, efectivamente me pone demasiado nerviosa. Antes, con Harry buscando Horrocruxes, estar cerca de Zabini me hacía sentir culpable, pero ahora no tenía ni idea de que pasaba. El muy bastardo me miraba de una manera tan intensa, era notorio que quería cumplir con su objetivo y ponerme los nervios de punta, pero no lo iba a lograr, o más bien, no iba a permitir que se diera cuenta de ello.

- Vaya, Granger no pierde el tiempo- _dijo señalando hacia Herms que salía a un balcón guida por el chico con el que estaba bailando momentos antes._

En lo alto de aquel lujoso edificio se encontraba la zona preferencial de uno de los clubs más exclusivos de Londres, estaba rodeado por una terraza y en su mayoría por ventanales amplios que dejaban ver el exterior ofreciendo una alucinante vista. La terraza era el lugar a donde solían salir aquellos que de verdad querían tener una conversación, y en algunas zonas de la misma, la poca iluminación podía ofrecer más privacidad, momentos más íntimos…

Draco Malfoy había seguido a Heather Abshire hasta un rincón donde había una excelente vista de la ciudad, apenas iluminado por la débil luz de un par de lámparas. Ella se recargo en el barandal con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos estirados, le guiño un ojo y con un movimiento de sus dedos le pidió a él que se acercara. Él en ese momento no distinguía si era o no una muggle, solo veía a una sexy chica que al parecer no era nada difícil de atrapar, al contrario. Se acerco a ella, quien se colgó de su cuello de nuevo, el la tomo de la cintura, escucharon pasos y risas aproximarse a ellos.

Al mismo lugar llegaron Hermione Granger y Dylan Fellon, ella del brazo de él, conversaban animados, él se había encargado de sacar a relucir su simpatía con la leona, quien una vez que le prestó atención no pudo evitar notarlo. Ella no pudo impedir que su rostro la traicionara mostrando el desagrado al encontrarse con los otros dos chicos. La rubia apretó los dientes y se dirigió al pelinegro

- Veo que decidiste mostrarle el lugar a Jean.

- Al igual que tú con…,- _contesto despistado y mirando a la serpiente despectivo_ - ¿Perdón cual era tu nombre?- _el rubio conocía este tipo de miradas, y el tono de voz con el que Dylan se dirigía a él, odiaba estar en esa situación, tratando con muggles desubicados que se creen más de lo que son._

- Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, mis amigos me llaman Draco, por tu parte puedes llamarme Malfoy.

- Entonces Malfoy será, ¿podemos acompañarlos?- _con una sonrisa educada había aceptado Dylan la indicación de Draco. Heather respondió de inmediato. _

- Claro, Jean, ven siéntate conmigo tenemos mucho que platicar, de tanto tiempo sin vernos.

Tomaron asiento en una pequeña sala de la terraza, la rubia no dejaba de abrazar a la castaña y de preguntarle mil cosas superficiales, los dos chicos apenas hablaban, más bien se dedicaban a escucharlas. A Draco Malfoy, Dylan Fellon no le caía bien, le parecía un pretencioso y por lo que le había dicho Heather, no sentía que tuviera buenas intenciones con Hermione. Después de varios minutos de charla, llego uno de los amigos de los chicos muggles.

- Heather, Dylan necesito que vengan un momento.

- ¿Qué sucede Sam? ¿no pueden esperar?.

- Nos encontramos con Adrien hace un momento, y…. bueno ya se imaginaran….- _la castaña recordó de inmediato ese nombre, era el mismo del chico que había conocido en el supermercado, la rubia y el pelinegro se levantaron de sus asientos en cuanto escucharon esto._

- Draco, Jean, esperen aquí, no tardamos. – _Heather había hablado bastante en serio, sin ese tono de voz fingido que solía usar, ellos asintieron y se quedaron ahí solos._

- No sabía que tuvieras amigos muggles Granger

- No los llamaría exactamente amigos, pero por lo menos a Heather si la conozco desde hace tiempo. –_se levantó del sofá y camino unos pasos hacia el balcón. _

- También conoces de antes al muggle ese _– pregunto con_ _reproche y voz seria, siguiéndola de cerca. _

- No, pero me ha parecido muy simpático, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Por la manera en que bailabas y te comportas con él, pareciera que se tienen mucha confianza. _– él trato de sonar despreocupado e indiferente pero no lo logro, ella comenzó a reír, puso su mano en su cintura y aun con un dejo de esa risa en su voz declaro. _

- Increíble, Draco Malfoy esta celoso.

- Por favor, lo que hagas no me interesa y menos con un muggle.- _bufo ofendido._

- No puedes negar que no has dejado de mirarme toda la noche, - _lo reto con la mirada y levanto la quijada arqueando la ceja_- desde que baje de mi habitación- _el rubio la miro sorprendido, sabía que ella era honesta, pero en ese momento estaba siendo tan directa y tenia cierto tono de descaro en sus palabras . - _¿Qué pasa Malfoy? ¿Te sorprende ver que no soy solo una rata de biblioteca?.

- Se perfectamente que no eres solo una rata de biblioteca Granger. De hecho lo he comprobado, ¿recuerdas?

- No recuerdo cosas sin importancia, soy una chica con muchas cosas en la cabeza. _– la voz de la leona era fría, pero ella sabía que estaba mintiendo, aun así había logrado engañar al rubio quien se exaspero más con su manera de responderle. _

- Y supongo, que una de esas cosas es exhibirte con el primero que se te ponga en frente.- _él subió la voz, aquello se estaba convirtiendo en un reclamo directo, había perdido el control y tenía que admitir que no soportaba verla con nadie cerca, los movimientos de sus brazos, denotaban ese enojo._

- ¿Exhibirme?Solo estaba bailando, no estaba haciendo nada malo. Además eso es asunto mío.

- Por desgracia tengo que vigilarte, es obvio lo que él pretende, y tu no parecías oponerte.

- Escúchame Malfoy, yo no soy como las zorras que estás acostumbrado a tratar y que tanto te atraen. Ahí tienes a Heather, parece que atraes a las rubias tontas como un imán.- _la leona se defendía de las acusaciones del rubio, se había plantado frente a él con gran seguridad, hablándole cara a cara. _

- SÉ QUE NO LO ERES, ESE ES EL MALDITO PROBLEMA. –_ el había gritado esto a la leona a la que ya tenía prácticamente acorralada contra el barandal, la tomo de la cintura con violencia, sintiendo al instante la piel de esta parte del cuerpo de la Gryffindor y aprisiono sus labios con los suyos. _

Ella estaba confusa, quería entender lo que él le había dicho, pero en ese momento su mente no funcionaba con agilidad, por unos segundos se resistió al beso y trato de aparatarlo, pero después su instinto y la destreza de él, la hizo permitir avanzar a la atrevida lengua del rubio. Sus brazos que habían permanecido estáticos y tiesos contra su pecho, subieron a su cuello; las manos del rubio se aferraron con más fuerza a la cintura de la leona, atrayendo su delicado cuerpo contra el suyo. Ambos continuaban besándose con intensidad, acomodando sus cabezas según el ritmo del beso. El acaricio con su lengua el paladar de ella, quien reacciono revolviendo con una de sus manos el cabello de él chico, la otra mano bajo al masculino pecho del rubio, quien llevaba los primeros botones de la camisa desabotonados por lo que el contacto le erizo la piel, él comenzó a acariciar la cintura de la leona con mayor avidez y sus dedos comenzaron a abrirse paso por las ranuras laterales que tenía el vestido hacia el espacio entre la piel y la prenda de ella, la serpiente mordió su labio inferior, ella nunca había recibido una mordida como aquella, por lo que no pudo evitar soltar un débil gemido de sorpresa y, debía admitirlo, también era de excitación. El rubio había estado tratando de contenerse y no ir más allá de la cintura de la leona, pero cuando escucho este pequeño ruido salir de sus labios, sus ansias reclamaron más.

Con una de sus manos tomo el muslo de la castaña y lo atrajo hacia su propia cintura, con la otra mano sosteniendo aun la cintura de ella, la alzo en vilo llevándola hacia el sofá que estaba cerca de ahí, el asombro se encontró en ambos ya que ella no reclamo, si no que aferro sus manos al cuello de él y continuo besándolo sin bajar el ritmo.

La piel del muslo de la castaña había reaccionado ante el tacto de la serpiente, el sintió el cambio de textura bajo su palma, ya estaban en el sofá, la recostó impetuoso, el beso continuaba, ya estando arriba de ella acariciaba el exterior de sus piernas, sin pensarlo comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su ex compañero de escuela, quien descendió el beso hacia el cuello de la Gryffindor, el cuerpo de ella respondió con un arqueo de su espalda encontrándose más cerca aun con el cálido cuerpo del Slytherin, con una parte que ella jamás había sentido, sus partes más sensibles habían hecho contacto, superficialmente sí, pero lo suficientemente intenso como para incitarlos.

Draco Malfoy no era de hierro y no pudo evitar sentirse excitado con todo esto, su mente comenzaba a reprenderlo.

¿Qué estas a punto de hacer? Es Granger ¿recuerdas?

Por un momento dejo de besar a Hermione, se tomó unos segundos para mirarla justo debajo de él con los labios hinchados y entrecerrados, ella abrió lentamente los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron.

Por primera vez en su vida, ella se sentía intensa y apasionada respecto a la cercanía de un chico. Sus ojos cafés estaban perdidos en los grises del rubio que encontró un nuevo fuego en los de ella, un fuego que lo provocaba a sobre manera, uno que también irradiaba él, quemando por completo su habitual frialdad, aquella mascara de hielo que solía llevar.

Hermione Granger comenzó a darse cuenta de que estaba experimentado demasiadas nuevas sensaciones, y todas provocadas por él, por su forma de besar y de tocar. Cerró los ojos volviendo a la realidad y contra lo que su cuerpo e instinto le pedían, lo aparto. Se sentaron en el sofá con la vista enfrente sin mirarse, ella simplemente se paró, y volvió al club sin decir ni una palabra al respecto. Él se quedó sentado en el sofá mirando el paisaje de la ciudad, debía quedarse fuera un rato, para controlarse y no ir a obligar a Granger a besarlo hasta que él se cansara de hacerlo.

Cuando la castaña entro de nuevo al club se reunió con un grupo con el que bailaban Ginny y Blaise, pero entre ellos no estaban aún, Heather y Dylan, los recordó y pensó en que habría pasado si ellos o alguien más la hubieran sorprendido en aquella circunstancia con el hurón.

Continuo con ellos bailando largo rato, sonreí pero estaba ausente, no podía sacar de su mente las manos y el tacto del rubio, ni tampoco sus besos, el sabor de sus labios, y su aroma.

Tenía calor, y no sabía si era por estar bailando o por estar recordando. Su amiga la noto rara y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para salir. Se dirigieron a un aparte de la terraza mucho más transitada e iluminada, el moreno no las siguió ya que asumió que querían estar solas.

- Herms, ¿Qué paso con ese chico, Dylan?

- Nada solo caminamos un poco, es realmente simpático, me pidió mi número.

- ¿Para llamarte por el aparato ese? – _después de que la castaña asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa prosiguió.- _¿Y se lo diste?

- No, en eso estábamos, cuando nos topamos con Heather y Malfoy.

- Sabes que soy honesta, así que te lo diré, tu amiga se ve….. bastante cascos ligeros. – _hablo temerosa de que Herms se enojara, luego esta comenzó a reír y la pelirroja se relajó riendo también._

- Si, parece que lo es, estaban abrazados cuando los encontré. Y no es mi amiga ella es la arpía ponzoñosa de la que te había hablado antes.

- Oh es verdad, pero la habías llamado Agnes.

- Es su segundo nombre, lo detesta – _ambas estaban burlándose de la socialite_

- ¿Cómo es eso de que estaban abrazados? ¿Qué hacían?

- En ese momento solo eso, pero tal vez unos segundos más y hubiera sido otra cosa.

- No me sorprende ella tan fácil, y Malfoy tan, bueno tú sabes. –_la castaña se irrito con eso de "tú sabes" claro que sabía, él era tan irritantemente seductor, la había hecho ceder segundos antes de que ella afirmara ser diferente. _

- No, no sé y no me importa

- Sigues enojada con el ¿cierto?

- ¿Tu qué crees?

- Herms, no te lo tomes personal, ahora que lo he estado tratando mejor, me doy cuenta de que no es como pensábamos, está cambiando mucho, y solo expuso su opinión, tal vez no fue la manera, pero realmente no creo que lo haya hecho con mala intención.

- Él y yo no somos amigos, no era necesario que me diera su opinión sobre algo tan personal.

- Haber Herms, por un momento, imagínate que lo que dice es cierto.

- Tú también sales con eso.

- Hazlo por mí, solo quiero que tengas una visión más clara.

- Esta bien

- Si lo que dice es cierto o probable, tendríamos una mejor idea de lo que pretende Donovan Ogareff, podríamos buscar más pistas, y predecir como actuara. Imagina por un momento, que esto es verdad pero tú te ciegas y no haces nada con esta información, y, Merlín no lo permita, le sucede algo a tus padres. ¿Cómo te sentirías al respecto?

- Furiosa conmigo por haber sido tan tonta

- Y si él hubiera tenido razón, ¿Cómo te sentirías con él?

- No lo sé Gin, - _la pelirroja ladeo la cara impaciente y frunció el ceño mirando severa a su amiga que bufo y admitió- _obviamente me sentiríaapenada

- Entonces ¿qué piensas?

- Sigo pensando que es una locura absoluta lo que dijo, y no me pareció la manera en que lo hizo, pero tienes razón no lo tomare tan personal.

- Así me gusta, si convivieras más con él…

- O tú con Zabini

- Eso no viene al caso

Voltearon hacia el interior del club, la mayoría estaba rodeado por ventanales y pudieron ver como Blaise estaba rodeado de varias chicas muggles mientras el hablaba sin parar

- No puedes negar que es muy simpático

- Tal vez, pero por lo que veo, también es un mujeriego en potencia.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver Gin? Solo sugerí que lo trataras mas, no otra cosa….

- Herms, no he dicho nada semejante, volvamos dentro.

Volvieron a la sala lounge y ahí estaba Ric, el chico del supermercado

- Woa, ¡Qué casualidad!- _exclamo Ric, con gran entusiasmo. _

- Hola- _contestaron sonrientes y a continuación se saludaron de beso_.

- ¿Con quién vienen?

- Con Heather Abshire – _contesto enseguida la castaña._

- Genial, nos estaremos encontrando a menudo, Heather es fantástica y siempre nos frecuentamos. -_fantástica, si claro pensó Hermione. _

- ¿Y tu amigo?- _pregunto curiosa la pelirroja_

- Está viendo algunas cosas con Heather precisamente, ¿Desde cuándo la conocen?

- Desde niñas, íbamos juntas a los campamentos de verano, me refiero solo a mí, Gin no la conocía.

- Ahora que se eso, no podrán negarse a ir a la fiesta

- Creo que no, ahí estaremos

Siguieron charlando un rato, y después Ric las saco a bailar a ambas, para ese rato Draco ya había vuelto a la pista de baile, estaba con Blaise y otras muggles. Hermione y Ginny lo notaron pero no se les unieron, las bromas de Ric eran muy buenas y bailaba increíble. Por su lado ellos se encargaban de impresionar a las muggles solo por diversión, no pretendían nada con ninguna, y secretamente cada uno quería llamar la atención de las leonas, lo cual no lograron, o por lo menos eso parecía. Por otra parte no habían vuelto a ver a Heather y Dylan, y mucho menos a Adrien.

- Cielo, ven aquí ya llegue- _Astoria Greengrass iba entrando llena de bolsas de compras, venia del callejón Diagon, ahora que Theo se hacía cargo de sus gastos podía volver a darse los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada, no obtuvo respuesta por lo que bufo y subió a su habitación._

- Señorita ¿Se le ofrece algo?- _Winky la elfina llegaba a ponerse a la disposición de su nueva ama. _

- De momento no, aunque- _se quedó callada unos segundos pensando- _¿Sabes dónde está Theo?

- En su despacho, tiene aproximadamente una hora ahí platicando con una señorita rubia.

- Y ¿Quién es? ¿La conoces?- _la chica se había quedado seria y algo desconcertada por aquella noticia. _

- Si, es estudiante de Hogwarts, de la casa de Ravenclaw según recuerdo, pero no se su nombre.- _Astoria no perdió un segundo más y bajo rumbo al despacho de Theo. Antes de entrar relajo su expresión y exhalo, poniendo ya su acostumbrada mascara de dulzura. _

- Amor, puedo pasar. _– hablo con ingenuidad y volteo a ver a la rubia delante de ella dirigiéndole una sonrisa que parecía tan dulce y amigable, que nadie sospecharía el desagrado que realmente sentía. _

- Claro hermosa, precisamente estaba esperando que llegaras

- Pues aquí me tienes, cuéntame.

- Tori, decidí seguir tu consejo, tengo tantos papeles, pendientes, viajes, negociaciones, creo que me estoy viviendo loco por la carga de trabajo, así que desde hoy ya tengo asistente. Te presento a Luna Lovegood, Luna ella es mi prometida Astoria Greengrass.

- Mucho gusto

- Un placer Luna, y por favor llámame Tori.

- Estoy seguro que se llevaran muy bien, Luna estaba en la casa de Ravenclaw, de hecho son de la misma edad, ¿Nunca compartieron clase?

- Si, en realidad, quisiera pedirte una disculpa Luna, sé que no he sido de lo más sociable con las otras chicas que no son de Slytherin, y me avergüenzo por ello.

- No te preocupes, las cosas han estado cambiando mucho. – _ambas sonrieron, la diferencia es que en la conducta de Luna no había lugar jamás para la falsedad y la hipocresía, pero con Astoria, la falsedad era algo tan común y natural como el respirar. _

_- _Bueno ahora que ya quedo la presentación formal, te acompaño a la puerta Luna.

- Nos vemos. – _la rubia serpiente se despidió besando en la mejilla a la distraída chica, Theo y Luna salieron del despacho dejando a una muy pensativa Astoria Greengrass a solas. _

- Nuevamente gracias por aceptar el trabajo, con mis antecedentes no muchas personas estuvieron dispuestas a tomarlo.

- A mi no me gusta juzgar a la gente sin conocerla, además se ve que eres buen chico.

- ¿Te parece? – _pregunto sonriendo, nadie le había dicho eso nunca,- _Ya estas ganando puntos a tu favor Lovegood- _ella se encogió de hombros haciendo una tímida sonrisa, mientras él le abría la puerta principal de la Mansión Nott, afuera en un auto estaba Neville esperando por Luna. _

_- _Hasta mañana Nott

- Hasta mañana Lovegood.

En casa de los Granger todo estaba en abrumante silencio, eran arriba de las 10: 30 de la mañana y todos seguían aun dormidos. Y como no iban a hacerlo, si apenas hacia unas horas que habían llegado de su primer noche de juerga en el mundo muggle.

Draco se levantó volteo a la cama de al lado y vio que su amigo seguía profundamente dormido, el tenía un poco de pesadez por haber dormido poco, pero fuera de eso se sentía bien. En realidad ninguno de los cuatro chicos se había puesto en algún mal estado, ni habían bebido demasiado.

- Blaise, levántate ya tengo hambre.

- Jodete Draco.

Salió de la habitación rumbo a la de Hermione, por la hora, ya no había tiempo de que Blaise cocinara, además claro de que lo había mandado al demonio, y aunque odiara admitirlo, dependía de la castaña totalmente para trasladarse en el mundo muggle.

- Granger, despierta.- _dijo tocando a la puerta de la habitación. Pero no había respuesta._

- Por Merlín Granger no seas holgazana, ya levántate.- _seguía tocando con insistencia la puerta, al no escuchar ruido decidió entrar, abrió la puerta lentamente y al verla aun dormida, se acercó a su cama. _

La vio acostada de lado, aun con el vestido de la noche anterior puesto y el maquillaje corrido, entre sus brazos tenia abrazado un viejo oso de peluche y en su mesita de noche se encontraba un álbum de fotos abierto. La foto que estaba en esa página era de ella y sus padres, estaban en un parque y ella llevaba un sombrero en la cabeza. Le pareció realmente guapa con aquel look tan muggle que jamás le había visto, el rubio se vio sonriendo ante aquella imagen, la miro de nuevo y acaricio su cabello, ella se movió solo un poco y aun dormida también sonrío.

Para la serpiente era frustrante no poder hacer nada más que verla, tal vez podría atreverse y darle un breve beso en los labios, pero no era correcto. Entre ellos dos estaban pasando demasiadas cosas últimamente, y lo de la noche anterior lo había hecho sentir tan satisfecho como culpable.

Satisfecho porque obviamente a nadie le molestaban ese tipo de situaciones, y menos aun con tremenda química que se daba entre ambos, tan solo de imaginar lo que aquella química podría lograr…..

Culpable por estar consciente de su pasado, de las cosas terribles que le había dicho y hecho, y sobre todo de que no sabía amar, no conocía ese sentimiento que para ella era de vital importancia.

Y si, ella era diferente, en su beso había podido sentir entrega, pasión, deseo y sinceridad. Definitivamente hacerle daño por satisfacer sus carnales y egoístas deseos no era una opción.

La leona seguía profundamente dormida y él decidió despertarla.

- Granger.

- Mmm.

-Granger, despierta ya- _la movía del brazo con fuerza siendo un tanto brusco y adoptando perfectamente su máscara de pedante, ella se movió y comenzó a abrir los ojos, él se puso de pie esperando que ella terminara de despertar. _

- ¿Qué haces en mi habitación Malfoy?- _aunque trataba de reclamar aún estaba adormilada y en cuanto termino, estiro los brazos desesperanzándose y bostezando_

- Llame a la puerta varias veces y no contestaste, además tengo hambre

- Pues despierta a Zabini- _se estaba sentando en el borde de la cama, olvido por completo que llevaba un corto vestido por lo que mostraba por completo sus desnudas piernas, con el vestido bastante levantado, el no pudo evitar echar un vistazo rápido retirando la mirada justo a tiempo de no ser sorprendido._

- ¿Despertar a Blaise? ¿Cuándo ha dormido a lo mucho 4 horas? No soy tonto Granger.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Casi son las 11:00 am

- Por Merlín es tardísimo- _exclamo levantándose de prisa, se mareo un poco tambaleándose, el rubio estiro los brazos para sostenerla y ella se recargo en él._

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, solamente me dio vértigo levantarme tan de repente.

- Ves, también tú tienes hambre, vamos a comprar algo.

- Mejor comemos aquí Malfoy,- _al ver el gesto de él completó_- puede ser algo rápido como cereal con leche, vamos a la cocina.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina ya estaban Blaise y Ginny en ella, comenzando a preparar unos deliciosos hot cakes.

- Blaise, pensé que estabas dormido

- Bien lo has dicho, estaba.

- Ya no seas llorón Zabini

- ¿Qué sucede? – _cuestiono la leona, agarrando su cabello en una coleta._

- Weasley fue a despertarme porque tenía hambre.- _el moreno dirigió una sonrisa a la pelirroja, que se ruborizo ligeramente y sonrío también, sus amigos los miraron curiosos. _

- ¿Cómo lograste que despertara? A mí me mando al carajo.

- Tengo mis medios Malfoy, vivir entre tantos chicos toda mi vida ha servido de algo.

- Literalmente me saco de la cama.- _contesto con demasiado buen humor el moreno, cosa que le pareció extraña al rubio, pero la escena imaginada era cómica así que todos rieron. _

- Agradece que no te avente un balde de agua, siempre hacia eso con Ron.- _la castaña borro su sonrisa y se retiró al baño. _

- Parece que aún le afecta la comadreja. – _indico Blaise_

- No es para menos, ahora, ¿qué hago?- _el moreno continuo dándole indicaciones a Ginny._

Mientras tanto Draco camino hacia la sala, después de tomar una manzana para calmar su hambre, tras un par de minutos Hermione llego al mismo lugar.

- ¿Quieres?- _estiraba la mano ofreciendo la manzana a la castaña._

- Claro que no hurón, ya la mordiste

- ¿Y?

- No es higiénico.

- Granger, a estas alturas comer la misma fruta da lo mismo ¿no crees?.- _una sonrisa picara estaba dibujada en el rostro de él. _

- No quiero hablar sobre eso.

- Entonces tal vez quieras hablar sobre la comadreja

- Menos. – _contesto malhumorada, su aspecto era muy distinto a la noche anterior, si bien ya se había enjuagado la cara y recogido su esponjado cabello, su cara delataba que había dormido poco, y su vestimenta mal colocada de la noche anterior estaba hecha un desastre. _

- Se nota que aun te afecta.

- Ha pasado muy poco tiempo, y no es tan fácil

- Nadie ha dicho que lo sea

- Ah sí y ¿Qué sugieres?- _aun no terminaba de hablar cuando su estómago hizo un sonoro ruido._

-Que te relajes y le des una mordida a mi manzana- _ambos rieron y ella por fin le arrebato la manzana_

- Dije solo una mordida- _reclamo al ver que ella llevaba varios bocados. _

- Esta deliciosa no pienso devolvértela.- _ahora bromeaba con él, mierda como diablos consigue ponerme de buen y mal humor a su voluntad pensó._

- Tal vez podrías devolvérmela, de otra manera.- é_l rubio se había puesto de pie y se acercaba a ella peligrosamente, poniéndole los nervios de punta. Aunque él quería dejar de tener lo que sea que estaba teniendo con ella, no pudo resistir el impulso de acercarse, un desastre o no, ella recién levantada seguía acaparando su atención. _

- Malfoy, yo no, sobre lo de anoche, no soy así.- _titubeaba ella al tiempo que él acortaba la distancia, la realidad es que ni siquiera la estaba acorralando, ella tenía espacio libre para apartarse y no lo hacía. _

- Tú misma lo mencionaste, no es momento para hablar.- _la tomo del mentón inclinando su cabeza hacia ella, para depositar un suave beso en sus labios, ella recibió el beso sin chistar, volviéndolo el más breve y dulce que habían tenido. Sin alejar sus rostros se miraron por unos segundos, luego ella bajo la vista hacia los labios de él, quien volvió a besarla, ahora con mayor intensidad. La noche anterior habían quedado con ganas de más, y pareciera como si estuvieran dispuestos a reponerlo, ella siguió su ritmo de inmediato y se aferró a sus hombros. Lamentablemente no estaban solos, y de no ser que les llamaron desde la cocina los hubiesen descubierto._

- Chicos a desayunar- _se separaron de inmediato volteando hacia la cocina para cerciorarse de que no lo hubiesen visto, ella agacho la cara confundida y tímida, él rio de manera autentica la tomo del hombro y caminaron hacia el comedor. _

En los días siguientes habían convivido más los cuatro juntos, uno de sus pasatiempos en grupo era ver televisión ya se les estaba haciendo una costumbre arraigada.

Aunque entre más lo hacían, más se marcaban sus diferentes gustos. Draco y Ginny comenzaban a gustar de los deportes, así como un poco Blaise, mientras los programas de cocina eran los horarios sagrados para el moreno, o las novelas para las chicas. Draco y Hermione gustaban de ver documentales, sobre todo de tipo histórico. El gusto en el que coincidían los cuatro era ver películas.

Una tarde, se reunieron en la sala, las chicas fueron por bebidas y botanas a la cocina, mientras Blaise buscaba que ver en cada canal. Dio con un canal donde estaban pasando la película "Simplemente no te ama" y se detuvo ahí. Estaba una escena con una chica hablando con otro amigo sobre un chico que no la llamaba.

- Mujeres toda una complicación

- ¿Por qué se toman todo tan apecho?

- Son unas reinas del drama

Las leonas ya estaban por entrar a la sala cuando se quedaron afuera para escucharlos

- Es un fastidio cuando te dicen, ¿Pero qué significo eso? ¿Qué somos? ¿Qué hay entre nosotros?.- _la pelirroja recordó alguna pequeña discusión entre ella y el moreno el año anterior, donde ella, había hecho preguntas similares. _

- Odio que no se pongan simplemente a disfrutar del momento.- _disfrutar del momento, ¿Por qué no me sorprende pensó la castaña irritándose un poco._

- Exactamente rompen con todo cuando te asaltan con preguntas

- Pero cuando definitivamente todo se va al cuerno es cuando quieren establecerse.

- Como si fuera conveniente atarte a una sola

- Sería una estupidez total privarte del privilegio de estar con más chicas

- ¿De qué hablan?- _dijeron las chicas entrando a la habitación _

- Cosas de hombres

- ¿Qué te molesta Granger?- _pregunto el rubio al ver la cara de desacuerdo de la castaña_

- Escuche algo sobre estar con varias chicas ¿De verdad es correcto para ustedes?

- Si no tienes un compromiso ¿por qué no? – _contesto Blaise, Draco se quedó pensando en el trasfondo del comentario, en que la castaña no era tonta y esa pregunta la había hecho con doble intención, pensando en la noche del club, pero su amigo moreno lo había mirado solicitando apoyo y como todo hombre la necesidad de mantener su imagen de macho gano._

- Ustedes las chicas complican las cosas sin razón, si alguien te gusta y hay química, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?- _hablo con naturalidad, después de todo esa era su forma de pensar. _

- ¿No te parece que eso es jugar con los sentimientos de alguien?- _la pregunta de Hermione le había dado en un punto sensible a Draco, él lo último que quería era jugar con ella. _

- No siempre ese alguien siente algo por ti, por ejemplo, anoche bailaste con varios chicos, pero eso no quiere decir que jugaras con ellos, aun cuando sigues loca por la comadreja.- _replico Blaise, sin darse cuenta de que, el recordar que Hermione seguía enamorada de Ron, resultaba molesto para su amigo. _

- Eso no tiene nada que ver- _contesto Ginny, saliendo en defensa de su amiga, a la que cada que le mencionaban a Ron parecía quedarse muda. _

- ¿Por qué no? Tú sigues enamorada de Potter, así que cualquiera que fuera tan imbécil como para intentar algo a nivel emocional contigo va a salir lastimado, en cambio sí es algo solo físico solo se obtienen beneficios.- _ahora era Draco quien sin quererlo hería y llamaba imbécil a su amigo, porque Blaise quería más con la leona de lo que se atrevía a admitir. _

- Ya basta de mencionar a Harry y compañía, y sobre lo físico tampoco es que sea tan fácil andar por ahí dándose el gusto.

- Pero tampoco es imposible, ¿no crees Granger?- _la castaña lo odio por ponerla en esa situación, lo que ella había dicho segundos antes, ahora con esa respuesta que le recordaba lo momentos vividos con él, le sonaba tan hipócrita._

- Mejor sigamos con la película, ya se terminaron los comerciales

Al terminar la película ya había anochecido, los chicos estaban en su habitación y las leonas en el estudio de Jean Granger.

La noche era el momento en que Gin y Herms podían estar más tiempo a solas charlando, y como a la pelirroja le había nacido mucha curiosidad por el arte, solían ir ahí a ver los cuadros y dibujos.

A la pelirroja el rubio le parecía divertido, franco e irreverente, cualidades que ella siempre valoraba y admiraba, por eso le parecía una pena que él y su amiga no convivieran más, pero secretamente estaba feliz así. Desde muy pequeña había compartido la atención de sus hermanos con Hermione, así que el tener un amigo independiente a ella, era refrescante.

La castaña estaba sentada en el escritorio alto, en donde su madre solía dibujar planos, mientras la ojiazul se paseaba por la habitación como habitualmente lo hacía examinando todo, cada cuadro, escultura o figura captaban su atención, durante largo rato.

- ¿Iremos la próxima semana a la fiesta de Adrien y Ric.?

- Definitivamente si Gin, ambos son muy simpáticos, y a pesar de que seguramente asistirá la pesada de Heather, no me perdonaría el faltar.

- Y más si sabe que Malfoy estará ahí.

- Ni lo digas, son tal para cual. Si no fuera porque es muggle, los visualizaría casados.

- ¡Que exagerada! Le pregunte a él sobre ella y solo sonrió diciendo "Weasley ella es muggle"

- Que fastidio sigue con sus prejuicios de sangre.

- No lo sé Herms, ¿no será que te alivia esa respuesta? Por otro lado, yo recuerdo haberlo visto bailar y coquetear con una hija de muggles.

- Cuando me dejaras en paz con eso, entre el hurón y yo no hay nada.

- Eso dices tú, tendré que preguntarle a él.

- Pues te dirá lo mismo que yo, ya mejor deja el tema en paz.

- ¿De verdad Malfoy no te atrae?, es muy guapo

- No Gin, no me atrae ni hoy ni nunca.

- Esta bien Herms, ya relájate era solo una bro…. _ El final de la oración se perdió cuando la pelirroja por ir distraída caminado y mirando a Herms, tropezó con el caballete donde estaba un lienzo recién comenzado; _por lo que ella, el caballete y la pintura cayeron armando un gran alboroto. Los dos chicos en cuanto oyeron el ruido salieron corriendo para averiguar que pasaba.

Draco y Blaise entraron al estudio viendo a Hermione y Ginny riendo bastante, la castaña trataba de ayudar a Ginny a incorporarse, pero cada que esta trataba de ponerse en pie, la risa volvía a ganarle a ambas. Draco le extendió la mano a Ginny y comenzó a reír también mientras el moreno un poco más serio preguntaba

- Weasley estas bien

- Si, es solo que… se volvió a atacar de risa

- ¿Qué paso aquí Granger?

- Gin y yo estábamos hablando y ella por voltear conmigo se tropezó con el caballete y cayo, fue muy gracioso sinceramente

- Pero todo bien

- Si, Zabini despreocúpate vale

- Y de que podrían estar hablando como para semejante distracción

- Cosas de chicas Malfoy. Ahora ayúdenos a recoger

Entre los cuatro comenzaron a recoger todo, casi cuando iban a terminar Draco levanto una fotografía del piso.

- Toma Granger, también estaba tirada

Ella estiro la mano y cuando vio aquella imagen el color abandono su rostro, se tapó la boca, comenzó a menar la cabeza y después traslado su mano a su cabello.

- ¿Qué pasa Herms?- _la castaña solo le estiro la mano entregando la foto, la reacción de la pelirroja también fue de gran sorpresa_

- Herms, pero como, esto…, no tiene sentido. – _la voz de la pelirroja denotaba total confusión, Hermione estaba recargada en la pared_

- ¿Qué hay de malo en la foto? ¿Es tu madre no?

- No es solo la madre de Herms quien está en esa foto Malfoy.


End file.
